


...And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes)

by Ticiatiger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Killian is a complete fop, Polyamorous Ruby/Belle/Dorothy, Polyamorous relationship, The polyamorous relationship is not with Emma/Regina, almost 100k of garbage, alternative universe, based on Stardust the movie not stardust the book sorry, enjoy that garbage, guess which chapters I wrote with no sleep, like aside from Emma and Regina they're kinda secondary but that's what you want lmao, most of these characters are very sparingly used, various references to other media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticiatiger/pseuds/Ticiatiger
Summary: Emma swan never much cared for fate, but Regina never had much of a choice in hers-Emma has bounced around more than she'd like throughout her life, and now all she wants is a life of domesticity and reliable normalcy. When an accident causes her to once again bounce back to a realm of magic, Emma takes it upon herself to use the opportunity offered to her to fund her dreams of a normal life; after a job offered by the Queen- she's going back home where everything makes sense.Regina's been suffering under the weight of a crown much too heavy for her head for the past decade; everything in her life has oddly gone even more downhill since her mother had been exiled, allowing her to rule alone. Her subjects hold no respect for her, and other rulers are vying for her kingdom; but with the falling of a star, and the fortuitous arrival of a companion of great magic, the proper circumstance's are aligning- allowing her to end her Mother, and the threat once and for all.Snow whites fallen back to earth after having been absent for over twenty years. the world has changed, in the best of ways. but the stars are singing of the encroaching darkness, and she hasn't much time.





	1. In which a Star is Born…. (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/gifts).



> So I keep forgetting to put this in- what with new jobs, moving and constantly being jumbled around;
> 
> But this work was lovingly beta'd by [Ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess)
> 
> who for the life of me put up with so much of my shit; I barely finished this story to a level we were both comfortable with- and I lovingly look forward to working with her again- even if it's just to properly finish this piece. (As neither of us were comfortable with where it stood; but it still needed to be turned in.)
> 
> Her help was a godsend, for without it; this story would probably be much less controlled.

For someone who thought she had been alone her entire life, Emma would never know that in her first moments in the world, the room was filled just shy of bursting. The travelers, weary, and longing for cover, decided that the best choice had been to disguise themselves as a simple ragtag-mixed species trade caravan. There were people who had already grown to know and love her not too soon after she started to exist all packed into the room of the inn. 

The room was wide but not palatial; colorful, cozy. And there were enough chairs that only those who desired another surface or no surface at all to sit or sleep on found themselves doing such. As it was though, everyone was worse for wear, having been without stable living conditions for much too long. Some were thin, their clothes hanging loose upon their bodies, others were greasy, unkempt or poorly groomed. But there was no shortage of hope and love amongst the occupants. Her mother had been sat on the bed for the better part of two days, stuck in labor, but the exuberance upon her face at welcoming her daughter to the world was more than enough to cover up any sickness she might’ve held. But for now, Emma was here, wrapped in the blanket lovingly made for her: and her story and ours can truly start.

"Is there any way to silence the child? Someone’s going to notice us if we don’t keep her quiet." 

What everyone in the room understood was that what the fairy had in fact, actually been trying to say was, 'Is there any way to shut that insufferably wailing beast of burden up?' As she primly flitted to and fro over both newborn and mother, she glanced to the door where the father was on watch. Despite his gaunt and unkempt appearance, his still-strong frame was filling out the doorway in a manner so as to block or intimidate any possible assailants. Her eyes flicked to each of those present for the birth; humans, humanoids, Fae, Magicals, and beasts alike, all crammed into that room and making do with whatever seats or surfaces they could find. But no one dared to tell her they knew.

That's just what children did. They cried, and sometimes, they cried for what was seemingly no reason at all. Granted, one would rightly assume that a being of the Fae specifically entitled to have dominion over children, as well as other matters concerning children would and should know such a thing. However, there were many concerning factors. One came hours earlier when she had sneeringly asked the mother of the child if she could, “please kindly hurry it up and push her along.” Surely someone who knew about children and mothers knew that that was something that could not be done? Children decided when they were ready to be born, (unless outside factors interfered) and no one could hurry it up. But instead of questioning their choices in allies, and the true qualifications those in power actually held, they merely let her blue wings flicker dust back and forth, like tiny stars and diamonds. 

In truth, this whining child was no different than any other. She cried because she was cold, the room was loud, she was very hungry, she was wet in a manner different than she had been when she was comfortably inside her mother. She had also come to have a name, a future, and a prospective destiny based on false prophecies, and an infinitesimal number of choices and possibilities. This, alas, is something we all cry about. Emma was no different than any other baby born to this world, swaddled in her white blanket with her name lovingly stitched in the bottom, and her downy blonde hair slickly sticking to her forehead. She didn’t know that these first words spoken about her would shape much of her experience with people for her entire life. No, she did not like this at all.

But for one blissful moment, all was forgotten. Prophecies, curses, crazy plots for thrones, rebellions, and civil wars. All except for Emma (having finally been made just warm enough, and was finally being fed) were wonderfully silent.

And oh, how Rumpelstiltskin hated silence. But, seeing as it had been a delightfully wonderful couple of minutes since he caused a ruckus for someone else, (a man in another time and place by the name of Tristram Shandy who wanted to be able to tell his own story from birth, but alas, will never be mentioned here) he believed that the time for silence had fallen.

After all, all those gathered in this room wouldn’t be getting anymore rest for quite a long time.

How he loved to make an entrance, but now was not the time for frivolity. No, he had to move fast, for too many variables and too many pieces were on the move. So he needed speed, not extravagance. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still have some fun with all those gathered.

Rumpelstiltskin appeared, quite naturally poised upon one of the few remaining chairs. “Evening, all! Is the milk flow good and sweet, young Emma?”

Everyone present and able jumped to attention, prepared for defense. Charming drew his sword, dwarves raised axes, fairies brandished wands, and wolves growled; all to protect the new babe. Rumpelstiltskin just clapped his hands and giggled at the beautiful reaction to his entrance.

“My, my, my. Quite jumpy for what should surely be an elite group of rebellious travelers, who, by all means, should have both noticed and anticipated my presence. Especially at this moment.” At this he turned his full attention away from the brandished weapons, and to the new mother. “Motherhood is already making you soft, dear. Congratulations! I know you couldn’t be happier, except of course, if you weren’t on the run, didn’t have entire legions of so called baddies hot on your heels, and, oh, just about everything you lot have going on in this moment. Every single one is precious!” He finished with a manic giggle, the oily, scaly quality of his skin seeming to reflect some of the light from the gas lamps as he moved.

“But, oh. Isn’t she a beautiful wee bairn. What is she? Your first?” Rumple leapt from the chair, clapping and giggling. “No! No, no, no! Not a first! But the first. The first daughter born to the seventh son, of a seventh son, of a seventh son. The first girl in generations! Why, one would almost think that something so auspicious to be… suspicious. Almost as if… the stars had aligned,” he sneered, stepping closer to Emma.“But, oh well, what’s the harm in a daughter? Oh they’re wonderful children. Unfortunately they always do go… astray.” He giggled, twisting his hands, and smirking, proof that he was enjoying his own game of words.

Charming stalked forward, sword drawn for what he had believed to be Rumpelstiltskin’s own attack, but now held at the ready for any surprise. As much an idiot some thought him to be, not even he believed that a simple iron sword would be a match for powerful Sorcerer, let alone the Dark One. But not even he would allow anything even remotely resembling a slight upon his daughter.

“What exactly do you mean? All royals have numerous children, and you should know that, having been making deals for centuries. Speak, damn it! What do you know?” Charming said, his voice becoming less restrained as he became more incensed, the flush of anger on his cheeks giving him a healthier color.

Rumpelstiltskin tittered, “Well it’s not me, and what I have to say, dearie. But the numbers. You should ask them. What they want and need that can be given. The first daughter being the first born after generations? The first daughter born, being born to a third generation seventh son? My, my, my, those are lucky numbers! Seven by seven by seven by three! Sevens by three, and three means twenty four,” Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “ I wonder if that must mean something. Maybe, what must be waited for once, must be waited for twice? In terms of years or days or weeks? But numbers are strange and don’t speak very easily… No. Sometimes they’re very loud and all at once, over and over, and then something different. Oh!”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and clapped his hands, “What once goes forward must come back, over the wall, down the rabbit hole, back and away and back again. Oh, poor poor Alice, what must she constantly need to learn, the poor dear. But you already know, don’t you? You’re sending your child away, instead of allowing her to be taken, aren't you? The things that people do, not knowing, never knowing, decisions rippling outwards like vibrations through air from a butterfly's wings, every decision a change but- oh! The poor lass will always be tested, always be running and risking and fighting. What a poor life she’ll have. But at least this way she’ll get to live.” Rumpelstiltskin twirled his hands. “Guaranteed, even from yours truly.”

Charming and Snow exchanged a look of shared anxiety and confusion. Snow held Emma tighter and Emma whimpered, showing her displeasure at the shift in position, then was silent, content to be warm and fed. It didn’t matter what Rumpelstiltskin meant, both knew that whatever he knew wasn’t good news, for them or for their daughter.

“What the hell do you mean, Rumplestiltskin?” Charming spat. He cast a quick glance at Snow, who had moved Emma into a position more suited for sleep. Charming wanted to bellow, threaten, and rage at even the hint of a threat against his family, but resisted, knowing it was best to keep the the room in the forced calm it was in, lest more attention than necessary was drawn to them.

“Well! Why, dearie, that’s no way to talk, especially when you’re asking something of me.” Rumpelstiltskin sneered, and bared his teeth. “But let’s just say it’s… her future. Or futures. Certain people’s timelines always have similar structures, themes, or obstacles. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be the same person, now would they? Or they’d be a… princess, an author, any number of things. But certain things still have to happen to make them them. Unfortunately for you, and your daughter, that is her path. That being that she is, was, and is always going to know, strife. In some way or form, Emma will always be made sharper. As iron sharpens iron, so will the universe craft everyone it makes. But what I had been saying concerns Emma’s time away, or rather… times away, and her journey back to us.” 

Charming tensed, the muscles in his neck bunching as he looked like he’s about to rage at Rumpelstiltskin, consequences be damned. He got out a few indignant squawks that might pass as an attempt at speech before Snow cut him off, her voice low and serious, yet cautiously hopeful.

“Her journey… back? So she makes it? She survives? She survives all of this, and after all that, she still comes back? We’ll see her again?”

Rumplestiltskin tittered. “Why of course dearie, you’ll see her again. But whether or not she wants to see you is another matter entirely, of course.”

Snow stiffened, managing to sputter out, “If she-” before being cut off by Blue, whose anxious fluttering overtop of them had become more hurried and frantic.

“Snow, there’s no time now. You know she’s been able to sense your daughter for quite some time, so it won’t be long before she knows Emma’s been born. Before she tries to track us down, and it won’t be long before she begins, let alone how close she is to succeeding. We need to send Emma away, now.”

Rumplestiltskin giggled, but from the assorted members of the caravan came sounds of dissent, shock, and a few joined Charming in trying to start arguments with the Blue Fairy. Snow however, held her hand up for silence, accidentally moving Emma, and she gave out a tiny startled whine. These two actions proved to draw the room back into silence once more. Even Rumpelstiltskin was quiet.

“You told us we had more time. You told us we would find her, but from what you've told us, and even what Rumpelstiltskin has told us, that’s not true, is it? You’ve been lying to us, haven’t you, Blue?”

The Blue fairy looked shocked and a little sour at having been challenged so directly, not just by someone who she had ordained as a charge, but by someone she clearly viewed as below her.  
She shot a look to her gathered fairies of various forms of alliance, but none of them would look her in the eye. She was on her own here. She fluttered her wings, pixie dust sparkling off them and onto all things below her

“Snow, even you must know that it is very difficult to truly understand the intricacies of fate. There are so many variables-”

Snow cut her off, holding Emma tightly to her, not wanting to ever let her go for one moment, not when it might be her last.

“Forgive me, Blue, but can you just stop. Cut the lies, please? Variables and fate are one thing, but there’s a difference between unforeseen circumstances and telling me we had more time! When it comes to the future of my daughter, I thought you would be honest with me on all matters.”

Blue opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but Snow once again cut her off, this time, with a raised hand. Snow turned her attention to the two still squaring off near the door of the room. “Rumpelstiltskin,” she said evenly.

For all his posturing, Rumpelstiltskin would’ve been less scared if a gunshot had been fired off in the room, though he held his jump well. He sneered at the Prince and pivoted on his heel to face Snow.

“Yes?” His eyes bored unblinkingly into hers, with an almost uncannily reptilian quality.

Snow glanced down at Emma for a moment, and swallowed. Everyone was silent. “Does she make it? She makes it back to us, yes, but does she make it? After everything, will she be okay? Will she live?”

Rumplestiltskin for his part was taken aback and chuckled awkwardly, twisting his wrists. “Well, you must understand, words, like numbers, have many meanings, and okay is all very relative-”

Then he did jump. For the first time in a long time, Snow lost her temper, a bit of color returning to her cheeks, a few tears escaping. “No! You will not do this! Neither of you will do this again. Will she live? Will she come back to us? Will her life over there be better than it is if we keep her? That’s what we need to know, and we need to know it now. No more stalling.”

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the floor as he held his chin in hand in thought, his finger tapping a beat against his cheek as his eyes darted rapidly. A low muttering filled the room for a few moments before he stopped and locked eyes with Snow once more.

“If she leaves, she will have a significantly lower chance of dying, and a much higher rate of survival, almost always returning. But after she leaves, everything else is determined by her and others. It’s too complicated to determine one path, but maybe hundreds of thousands all told . But she will live, she will survive, and she will return. For better or for worse, in whatever condition she returns in.”

Snow looks down to her daughter, letting the world fall away from her. She pulled her in close, and hugged her as tight as she can. For it might be the last time she ever would.

She sighs, then returns her attentions to Rumpelstiltskin as Charming darts over, sliding into the bed next to Snow, ruffling the hair on his newborn’s head, placing a kiss atop it as if he too knows neither of them have much longer with her. She fondly hopes she’ll look like him, the shared blond hair already proving it likely.

Rumplestiltskin meets her gaze, and he seems almost subdued. Sullen and sorry, not manic and wild.

“She will live.” At this Snow draws in a breath, throat raspy and raw with the impending tears. “Then I guess that will have to be enough. For both of us.” She swept her gaze over the room, meeting the eyes of people she’d long since come to see as family.

“For all of us. All we can do is hope that life will be kinder to her than it would be here. It’s not much, but right now, it’s all we have.”

The room is well and truly silent for a few beats. Then Blue clears her throat, gathering the teary-eyed attention of all gathered, her head bowed, and her hands held tightly together. “Your Majesties, she needs to leave. And we need to leave. We’ve already wasted so much time staying in one place, and I’m afraid we mustn't use any more. I’m sorry. But we have to say goodbye now. She has to go.”

Snow's tears fall first, as she rushes to quickly kiss every inch of her newborn's face that she can, terrified that she’ll never see her again. Charming places one last kiss upon her brow as their assorted caravan begins to prepare for their goodbyes. Dwarves, fairies, wolves, and others file by to say goodbye to Emma, sending her off in a way she’ll never know again, from a room she won’t experience for quite some time. Surrounded by all those who love her. 

Snow wraps her up lovingly in the blanket with her name stitched into the bottom, hoping that somehow it’ll keep her warm since she won’t be able to. She and Charming draw her close, muttering a last few tearful goodbyes and promises of reunion to their daughter. All the while knowing that nothing they ever do or say will ever be enough for not being there, but at least she’d be alive.

Snow gives Emma one last kiss, and places her a little further down the bed, letting the blue fairy waft down to her. The blue fairy flutters around her for a moment, then pulls out her wand and concentrates. In a swirl of blue pixie dust, Emma is nowhere to be seen. Snow’s tears finally fall.

Blue looked to her, her face full of pity and empathy. “She’s gone. Or she will be very soon gone. I have the three waiting for her, here, and they’ll take her right on to the other side. They’ll raise her until it is time for her to come back. She’ll know of you, and of this world, and what you did for her out of love. You will see her again. She will no longer be a child, but she will always be your child. I just hope that is solace enough.” Snow’s face contorted in pain, and Blue was uncertain about whether she would’ve been better or worse having done anything at all.

Rumplestiltskin tittered and giggled at the conjoined sorrow in the room, a scene he’d not seen himself since his own childhood and family life. One might say it was a nervous habit, or a habit to make others nervous in situations that got to close to home. But it was still a giggle, and at this, Charming bristled. 

“What games are you playing, Rumplestiltskin? What purpose did you serve to be here?”

Rumpelstiltskin paced around the room, slowly, methodically, his eyes pouring over everyone to make sure they absorbed his words. “Why, in truth, much like your fairy over there, I’ve served no purpose other than my own. Oh, I might be able to see fate. I might even be able to see into a great many fates and universes, but ultimately, it was my choice to be here. And I was here, simply because I thought I should be and wanted to be. Nothing more, and nothing less.”

A wave of magic pulsed from the distance, and they knew Emma was truly gone, swept off to be kept safe from all those who would harm her. Barely a few hours since giving birth and they would soon be forced to run again. Snow began to sob, an occasional high pitched whine leaving her mouth interspersed by her otherwise silent tears. Slowly the echo of the hour chimed from somewhere farther off into the inn, and with each strike of the hour, Rumplestiltskin’s smile grew wider and wider, till his whole scaled face was contorted with glee. 

Rumpelstiltskin stopped his pacing, his eyes wild and manic. He shouted softly, “And so. It. BEGINS,” spittle flying from his lips.

With one final puff of crimson smoke, he was gone.


	2. …. And a queen is crowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plug: Ticiatigr on literally most anything. Tumblr, and twitter.

 

Cora could not be more ecstatic. Everything in the moment was going according to plan, sliding into place, and no one outside of her immediate reach had decided to interfere, not even Rumplestiltskin, that thrice-damned bastard imp. Now only a few more steps, a few more trying and patient years, and she would have everything she’d ever dreamed of, and more. She alone would have all the power in the realms, and no one was ever going to take it from her.

 

* * *

 

 

There are quotes about greatness, oft repeated, and those upon whom greatness is gifted. Oh, but there are so many more that don’t get spoken about. Those who are great, but are oft overlooked due to someone else’s greatness, those whose greatness comes in sharing someone else's, or in taking it. Or in this case, greatness is constantly in a cycle of seeking, thrusting, and being given to someone, who never wanted anything to do with it at all, no matter the world. In every conceivable reality, Regina Mills would have greatness, simply by virtue of never having wanted much for herself, and as a matter of fact by never having much control of her future farther than her own body’s autonomous functions. Someone, somewhere, would always be pulling strings, forward, against her, and bending her to breaking.

 

Today, Regina was breaking. Today, Regina was to be Queen. No matter of begging her mother for any other future had worked. No deals of obedience, no attempts at escape, not even hoping, praying, wishing to the damnable fairies had done anything. Regina was stuck. Stuck in her mother’s grand design. She was to be Queen.

 

So here Regina sat, waiting out the moments before her coronation, in the room that was to be hers as Queen. The room was large, but empty, outside a bed, a vanity, a few wardrobes and a nightstand. The window on the far side leading to the balcony offered a lovely view, but it was no comfort right now. She sat at the vanity, the mirror much larger, and more lavish than necessary; designs and swirls showing the care with which the crafter had made it, and how much it probably cost the crafter to make. It was an item that was expected for royalty to own.

 

Her handmaidens had done well, working her hair into a beautiful up-do, showcasing her raven locks in a wonderful contrast to the whiteness of the lace headdress they’d put her in. All of it was done to Mother’s expectations, her hair done in such a manner so as to not look too dark or “exotic”. The same rules applied to the makeup caked onto her face, made to seem paler and less off-putting by coming off as someone who more closely resembled the rest of the immediate royal family line. Mother had hoped that it would help hide Regina’s heritage, and how far removed she actually was from any royalty in the land, and put her in the good will of the people by seeming to be more relatable, but Regina had her doubts.

 

As she looked at herself in the vanity mirror, she didn’t see herself fitting in, or surrounded by the jubilation of the people. She saw herself much too pale to be seen as anything other than terrified and sick, regardless of the make-up. Her eyes were much too large, framed by kohl, and the wideness of her eyes enhanced by her own fear, both of the upcoming coronation, and of the impending failure to implicitly follow Mother's demands -orders- for her behavior today.

 

As it stood, she had nothing to do but wait, ruminating over the very dim future she had ahead of her, and the possibilities she could’ve had. Where her life would’ve gone if her father had actually protected her, or if- if her mother actually loved her instead of seeing her as nothing more than a pawn; if any wish she’d sent up as a child had worked - even just one-

 

No. nothing would’ve changed, no matter the wish. Mother would’ve gotten to her some way or another, or she would kill Regina trying, and find some other puppet to control. It might’ve actually not been above mother to spawn her own puppet, after all if it worked with Regina, and magically enhanced youth and life wasn’t uncommon, her mother very well could control all the realms through an army of flesh and blood if she so chose. But that’d take so much time, and Mother had always been very vocal about how much effort actually went into nurturing and raising her, let alone-

 

Regina sighed. Nothing good ever came from introspection, or posturing about all the “what ifs” or “what could’ve beens”. She would always be Regina Mills, always be Cora’s daughter, always have been caught up in some plan or another. Regina Mills would still be lost.

 

* * *

 

  
  


As the hour of her coronation drew ever closer, Regina couldn’t help but fidget. She had not much more to do. The handmaidens had finished going over Mother’s specifications, (re-applying makeup, redressing over and over as the day wore on, as Regina was not allowed to leave the room.) Any sort of romanticism she could dredge up for the view outside her window dimmed as time wore by, and every tiny tick and scrape made her jump, dreading her Mother’s eventual entrance. She would show up. She had to. She would tell Regina what she was supposed to do. 

 

The only option then, was to wait, and fidget. Keep her head held up high, and her back straight, (lest mother was watching, not just waiting) and fidget.

 

Mother did not disappoint. As the sun was only half a notch away from the time set aside for her coronation, Mother strode into the room, disregarding servants, guards, and scurrying handmaidens in her wake. Regina knew that Mother considered this castle more hers than Regina’s. After all, it was only fair, as Mother had worked so hard for it, and all Regina had to do was exist.

 

(What was it Mother always told her? _ “Existence my dear, much like beauty; is pain. How painful you have it shows how hard you’ve worked to get it.”  _ Regina definitely thought she’d felt more than enough pain to have a good existence by now.)

 

(Mother wouldn’t lie, and hurt her on purpose would she? _ Hadn’t she already? _ )

 

Mother was dressed much the same as usual; her clothes, a nice shimmering violet gown, gave off an air of regality, but her stance and aura gave off waves of intimidation. Her hair was done up in a nice bun at the back of her head, which made it seem almost as if it was pulling her face a little too tight, and that was the only reason she was smiling. Or sneering, more like it, half attempting to smile, but showing her disdain for every assorted thing in her presence through squinted eyes and pointed sniffs and scoffs. Mother had always had the presence of true royalty, but Regina would finally make it all more legitimate.

 

( _ “Your father is so far away from ascending any throne we might as well just be lower end nobles, not royalty. That’s not anyone’s fault but his own, and perhaps mine for not pushing him harder.” _ )

 

As soon as she saw Mother finish her scan of the room, deeming it, and by association, Regina, acceptable, she dismissed all the accompanying guards and servants.

 

“I need to speak to my daughter- how disrespectful of me. I need to speak to the future Queen, if only for a moment, please,” she said, voice soft and deceptively lilting.

 

Everyone scurried out of the room as quick as they could, a few sending anxious and worried glances over their shoulders as they made for the door, but Regina knew no matter what was to come next, those looks wouldn’t do her any good.

 

( _ They never did _ .)

 

As the door slammed shut, Cora raised her hand, and did a simple elegant wave in its direction, never turning her eyes away from her daughter. Her eyes almost look like they held pride, but as the door shimmered in a dark violet color matching her mother’s dress, Regina knew that what little pride she had earned wouldn’t be enough for Mother.

 

_ (It never was when mother was resorting to a soundproofing spell _ .)

 

Cora stalked forward, her hand curling around Regina’s chin, lifting her face so she could better look into Regina’s eyes.

 

“Now, now, dearest. Are you still mooning over the loss of your stable boy on what is to be such a happy day? I thought better of you. That you’d finally learned to be strategic. Yet all I’ve seen is faded tear tracks in your already ruined and reapplied make-up.”

 

Regina flinched, a minute movement that should have propelled her farther away from Cora and onto the vanity seat, but alas, Cora held fast to her daughter’s face. The smirk on her face grew larger and more feral as she saw Regina’s worry and anxiety finally showing on through.

 

Cora removed her hand from Regina’s face, satisfied with what she had gleaned. She moved to stand behind Regina, facing the vanity mirror. Her hands gripped Regina’s shoulders, showing that her desire for her to comply in her movements was more a demand than a suggestion. Regina lifted her head to face forward into her reflection as she shifted around on the vanity seat. 

 

Cora looked at her, their reflections gazing back at them. Cora’s gaze cold and analyzing before she ‘

tsk’d,’ making to grab the brush and the make-up kit on the vanity before her.

 

“I guess we’ll simply have to re-do everything since you couldn’t be compliant enough to allow the help to do their jobs correctly, Regina.”

 

Regina braced herself, spine ramrod straight, and knuckles tightly wrapped against the vanity seat. Mother was never kind with her hair, always yanking at curls, and never caring how Regina couldn’t stop crying when lines of kohl entered her eye.

 

( _ Was it really so long ago that she had seen these acts as physical affection- as love, from Mother? Did it really need to be fixed, or was all of this just another step in Mother’s desires- Mother’s games of control and manipulation? _ )

 

Regina kept her face impassive as Mother taught her, staring straight into her reflection, never allowing the gaze to waver, no matter how much Mother yanked, poked, and prodded.

 

Mother sighed. “You really would have made such a beautiful queen, dear. If only you had taken fewer genes from your father’s side, and more of your initiative and ambition from me. Maybe then this whole mess would be cleaner.”

 

Regina wanted to shed a tear at the mention of her long-passed father. He’d always known how to properly care for her. But evidently it wasn’t enough to keep her safe from Mother’s goals.

 

_ (It was never good enough to keep her safe from Mother _ .)

 

Mother would reprimand if she knew what Regina is thinking about, and more so if Regina ruined her make-up. So she simply breathed in deep, like Father taught her to, one hand over her stomach, and held her mother’s gaze.

 

Once Mother was done with her hair and face, she sighed. “It’ll have to do. It is unfortunately the best that it can be made.” She inserted the lace hairband, replacing the items upon the vanity where they originally sat. Regina didn’t notice much difference in her appearance pre- and post- her mother’s workings.

 

(She  _ still _ looked small. She still looked  _ scared. _ )

 

Cora pulled Regina up off the vanity seat, ruffling the shoulders of her dress, making sure everything was immaculate, then offered the closest approximation that Regina had ever seen to a proper smile.

 

“Now then. This is our- your- grand new beginning, Regina. You need to think clearly, strategically from now on, as I won’t be able to guide you any longer. Let's hope those lessons your father and I put you through weren’t a waste after all. So no signs of weakness, and no more tears for that silly insipid little stable boy.”

 

Regina heard her loud and clear, but she knew Mother was lying. She would always be there to guide her, read control her, whether Regina knew it or not.

 

_ (After all, didn’t Mother always lie? Even though it was what’s best for her? Couldn’t she see that? _ )

 

Cora continued to stare at her, unwaveringly, unblinkingly, waiting.

 

“Yes, Mother, I understand. No weakness, no foolishness, no desires or attachments. Power and respect above all else make a good queen,” she intoned, having heard no variation throughout her entire life. But she scarce believed them.

 

Cora smiled, and if Regina didn’t know any better, she’d say Mother almost looked proud. Cora offered Regina her arm. It was time for the coronation, and Cora would be escorting her.

 

As they left the room, various last-minute workers scurried, Cora stared forward, disarmingly familiar with the routes she need to walk to get the hall where the coronation was being held. When they reached the doors, Cora stopped Regina, turning her to face her, the last obstacle between her and the Crown.

 

( _ Regina had never wanted to cry more _ .)

 

Her mother took the time to fret, fluffing Regina’s hair, and fussing over her one last time.

 

“Rejoice, Regina. In but a few moments, you will be Queen, and every day afterward will be happier than the last.”

 

Cora didn’t even wait for a response, just grabbing Regina’s arm again, to usher her forward into the room. Regina couldn’t help but feel dread, coiling low and tight into her stomach, and knew that no amount of Father’s breathing exercises would untighten it. As the door opened, Regina couldn’t help but think with an alarming amount of calm, that this must be what giving away one’s soul in a trade agreement feels like.

 

( _ But if she was always Mother’s puppet, did she even have a soul with which to bargain to begin with? She wasn’t sure _ .)

 

* * *

 

  
  


They entered the room, and all Regina could hear was silence.

 

_ (The same blaring silence when Daniel d- _ )

  
  


* * *

 

 

Regina knew people were whispering. In fact, she could see them doing it, behind their hands, chatting amicably in hushed tones as nobles are wont to do when they should be blessedly silent. Mother had gone off, but Regina could feel her, could feel her eyes burning into her back, and could see various people reacting to her glare in her periphery as she made her way to the front, both the archbishop, the king regent, and their assorted accompaniments waiting for her with the ledger upon which she would sign her name to begin the record of her rule.

 

Regina had wanted a simple enthronement, small, but official. Mother wanted this, and what Mother wanted, she got. She invited all the neighboring royals and nobles as possible, so Regina wouldn’t have to do more than one ceremony. Strategic as always, she tried to combine all the aspects of every remaining coronation she could find evidence of, to appease traditionalists, modernists, and all others alike.

 

Her coronation would be perfect. The start of her reign as Queen would be perfect. Mother had ensured it to be so.

 

As she stood waiting for the monks to finish their procession, swinging the ball of incense and carrying the anointed oils, some intoning in chants, ( _ Mother had wasted no expense making sure all her bases were covered, and therefore all possible rights of ascension and claims to the throne were considered.)  _ speaking in chants innumerable in languages between human and fey, syllables long forgotten by human mouths; she realized she couldn’t hear.

 

Over the pounding of her own heart, and the lump in her throat she couldn’t hear. All she could do was stand still as the various religious leaders intone their prayers, and rites before the archbishop conducted the ceremonial mass, until finally he signaled to her that it was time for her to give her oath. Her mother would be furious if she couldn’t remember to speak, and Regina hoped that she didn’t look as terrified as she felt.

 

She spoke calmly, and fluidly. Elegant, like Mother had taught her, ( _ made her rehearse for hours on end)  _ her oath to the kingdom, to the surrounding nobles, and to all who were in allegiance or allied to her; her responsibilities for taking proper care of the kingdom, and ensuring that her decisions would always be made in alliance with the wills and need of her kingdom. To withstand and uphold every territories and religion’s rights, laws, and privileges as best as her rule of the kingdom allowed.

 

The Archbishop intoned, and signaled to all the adjoined dignitaries and nobles, to step forth and swear their allegiances to Regina. She almost wished that they would actually look her in the eye, instead of past her, through her. See how much she desired to be anywhere but there, strapped to that fate. 

 

As the last dignitary returned to his seat, the Archbishop calls for all those joined if they are willing to accept her as Queen, and somehow, Regina still hears her mother the loudest. As the Archbishop anoints her with oils, the monks afterwards waving their incense, and anointing her in their own enthronement ceremonial paints and oils, she speaks the last in her cycles of oaths, loud and clear. The words felt heavy in her throat, burning on her tongue.

 

“I, Regina, first of my name, current last of my line, do accept these responsibilities and oaths as my rightful duties to uphold as heir. I swear to all of my kingdom, as well as those adjoined in alliance to my kingdom and realm; to do what is to be done to best ensure peace, justice, mercy, and prosperity for all those to be governed. I swear to govern and defend this kingdom granted unto me according to, and in alliance with the tradition of justice of our fathers.” Regina knew her mother would be proud. She had told her to alter to the oath so as not to alienate those who would see her father as too ‘foreign.’

 

The Archbishop once again called for all those who desired to voice if they were willing to accept her as Queen. This time she didn’t hear Mother.  He anointed her with oil one more time, Moving aside to gather the ledger upon which her name shall be signed as ruler; the true beginning of her reign. Regina’s vision shook, trying to stem away any possible tears, and hoping beyond hope that something could still get her away from being here.

 

The pen stared back at her, stark in its strength upon the ledger. Old and imposing, she supposed it, much like so many other things in this ceremony, was just another relic to make her ascendency look as legitimate as possible in every conceivable fashion. Even before she signed, she knew that bonds stronger than this one inside this ledger, this ceremony, even if it were to be imbued in magic, would bind her to her fate, her prison. Moving to grasp the pen, her limbs felt beyond sluggish, and as rigid as stone. She almost wished that this funeral would come in the guise of a marriage instead; at least then she could hide her tears under the mask of happiness and pride, instead of the blank mask of deceit her mother had taught her. Regardless of how she came to be here, she saw the ledger for what it was, a prison borne of blood and bone and her own despair, squared away to be as even and neat as possible by Mother’s deceit. It would be a future in which she’d never be free of her mother, in any world she’d have her. And in that moment, Regina had never wished harder.

 

Five words.

 

_ Please. Let me be free. _

 

Regina signed the ledger, feeling something within herself and beyond herself slide into place with a click.

 

The Archbishop, priests, and monks performed their last mass and rites, robes swishing and incense burning her nose in their haste. They placed the Crown upon her head to the sound of chants of her reign from the congregation.

 

All in silence to Regina.

 

As the ceremony ushered to the close, Regina was swept from the room by attendees and wait staff. She would need to be shown to the people soon, meeting with nobles and dignitaries, individually, and during the coming week of festivities and balls. As the door of her room was closed behind her, Regina felt like it would’ve been less final if it had been locked or barricaded her in.

 

Mother wasn’t present.

 

Regina was finally alone, and the world was truly silent.

 

( _ For the first time that day, Regina could properly breathe.) _

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Regardless of what Mother would like to believe ( _ what she hoped, anticipated, and desired for)  _ Regina was not, nor had she ever been, stupid. She was many things due to her upbringing, oblivious and gullible at times, but ( _ in her own opinion) _ stupid would go too far. So after the handmaidens had departed, Regina was left with nothing to do but sit at her vanity and think.

 

Regina knew Mother had to have done something, somewhere to have allowed Regina to be Queen. So many pieces couldn’t have just fallen off the board of their own accord. In her desire to be so meticulous, Mother had left her tracks wide open, she had shown her the truth. Her mother had been planning for this. Planning and plotting and playing her hand in a manner so as not to draw attention from those who did not know how Cora worked. And yet…

 

Regina was not stupid. She was so far removed, too far down the line, too far away from the rest of Misthaven to have even had a chance at finding the topaz; let alone being the closest surviving member in a long line of succession. Too many options had been too carefully weighed, deaths timed in such a manner after her finding a magical means of ascension to royalty, let alone…. The deaths of any other legitimate successor both above or in close proximity.

 

It had all happened in such a span of time as to be seen as mere coincidence by the regents and nobles. _ (one in a cart accident at age 5, several dead by wildlife or natural occurrences before she was even born, and just last year- on her birthday, when all this began- hadn’t one died in a battle with a stranger for the topaz Regina had found two years before?)  _ But nothing was merely a coincidence when it came to Cora. No, this was all planned down to the dot; all in an effort to make Regina as legitimate an heir as possible; by making her ascension more palatable and believable to all those within a primary to duodenary degree of connection or involvement with the crown. Mother needed to fool everyone, after all, from the highest of religious officials and magic users to the lowest peasants. Otherwise there would be questions that not even Regina had the answer to.

 

Regina’s ascension was by no means legitimate, but instead countless years ( _ possibly pre-dating her own birth!)  _ of carefully planning an intricate web of strings through which Cora could twist, tighten, entwine, or cut at a whim. Regina merely had the horrible god given graces to be both the first and one of the last threads to be snipped.  _ Exactly _ where Mother wanted her.

 

Exactly where Mother needed her.

 

But for what purpose? For what did Mother want or need to push Regina into such a position? Her family even though only tertiarily royalty had not had to want for much in life; they had resources and funds a plenty. Was it all for power? Cora herself was one of the most powerful of witches for thousands of leagues around, and had enacted quite a debt from those who dealt with her magic. 

 

No, Regina was not stupid; she knew what Mother had done. Not all the exact steps, not the ‘whys’ or the ‘hows’ or the ‘whens’, but she knew Cora was responsible. For all of it; Regina’s ascension, everyone’s deaths, the coronation and enthronement coming at the denouement of major political strife in multiple kingdoms and territories.She somehow had her hands in every tiny thing lining up in a row, and Regina was smart enough to know that regardless of all her words and reasons and placating, none of it had been for her.

 

( _ it had never been about her. _ )

 

Mother would make an appearance eventually, that night; and when Mother did, Regina would be ready. She knew going up against Mother wouldn’t achieve much of anything, but she hoped to uncover a bit more of what Mother had done, regardless of whether or not she was actually told. Mother could lie to her, but she was awfully proud, and horrible at hiding for very long when her accomplishments had reaped such rewards. Cora would be positively basking in her success tonight. Now that she had nowhere to go, her position as Queen all but set in stone, Mother might be more lenient with her details. 

 

The only question Regina had reverberated around her for what felt like hours, twisting and twining inside her skull. The infinitude of possibilities opening up before her, as the possibilities and conceiveabilities of Mother’s actions and reasonings span in front of her, sometimes as close to the senses as sight, sometimes as ungraspable as ascending to a plane of reality she should never reach. She hoped once she had gotten her answers, she would feel slightly less mad.

 

As the tears flowed down her cheeks, carving tracks into her make-up, her dress ruined, crumpled up in her fists, and stretched due to her fidgeting, Regina knew enough to know it would never be enough to fill the desire to understand, more than just the desire to know.  Regina wasn’t stupid; what Mother had done was inescapable from herself as an entity, she would be tied to it regardless of how willingly she had complied with her goals and demands. The weight of everything finally caught up with her it seemed, as she could do nothing but fall apart, frustration and exhaustion racking her frame and causing her to stiffly tremble. She could do nothing now, not about Mother, or anything else; she could only wait, and hope her question was answered.

 

( _ Why?) _

 

And with that, maybe Regina would feel a little less mad.

* * *

 

 

( _ when she had come to learn the many truths much later, Regina would only spare a single thought as to how small both she and her knowledge of the truth had been, then. But she was all the better for everything she ever learned, and the weight upon her shoulders grew less with every day.)  _

 

( _ she truly believed that one day, she would wake without almost any weight at all. But the coronation was far from her heaviest day yet.) _

 

* * *

 

 

Just as she knew, ( _ just as she planned)  _ Mother sauntered in, all fake sympathies and praise. 

The smile on her face, for the first time in her entire life, was genuine, and Regina didn’t know if that hurt her or made her angry.

 

( _ it was a lot of both _ )

 

How the only thing she’d been good enough,  _ done  _ good enough, for her mother to be proud of her, was to stay where she was and let her mother do what she wanted. But that’s what Mother wanted most, wasn’t it? She wanted Regina to be nothing more than an extension of herself, moldable and pliant, but eventually as reliable as a limb. Cora might know her daughter as well as the back of her hand, but Regina knew that was why she’d never be good enough for Mother. She was some sort of irrational number, both existing to her mother as something easily controlled by altogether an uncontrollable variable.

 

( _ maybe that was why Mother hated her so much) _

 

Regina had never been so sick in her entire life. She was practically vibrating with the rage, and yet no matter what she did, she couldn’t move. At some point she realized her mother had begun to talk, but it was all so far away and removed from herself that it wasn’t until Cora made to grab her hand that she even realized what was going on. Her mother had been speaking the whole time; but that had to be impossible, (and she rather hoped there was no shock on her face showing for her mother to take advantage ) her mother couldn’t have been speaking. The ringing was back, and the world was both far too loud and too quiet for the ringing was nothing, only in her head and yet it never ceased, it only dimmed.

 

But Regina couldn’t even find it within herself to care that she’d been blatantly disregarding  Mother, certain and sure of punishment. Yet Mother’s face spoke nothing of praise, confusing Regina’s silence for subservience. And Regina had had it. This was too much. The swirling room, the ringing in her ears, flush and sickness in her stomach, all of it much too much in one day.

 

But still the thoughts never ceased, and as Regina finally released them into the void surrounding her and Mother, she knew one thing.

 

“ _ This… All of this was truly  _ **_your_ ** _ doing, Mother, wasn’t it? _ ”

  
  


* * *

 

Oh, how she almost wished to draw that back into herself, and away from the void, as her mother stiffened against her. She knew she was right even without that evidence. Her mother had been conspiring in secret to make her a Queen. 

 

Mother pulled away with a scoff, trying to prove that Regina’s comment hadn’t caught her as off guard as it did. “Of course this was my doing, dear. I organized the whole affair of course, from the gown down to the speeches. Did you think I wouldn’t? Oh.. oh my dear you were referring to the actual line of succession! How in any fashion could I have been responsible for that? After all, dear, you were the one who found the jewel, all I did was-”

 

Regina scoffed, everything flying out of her without restraint for the first time since she was a small child, “All you did was tell me where to go that day. Where to go, and what to wear, and putting me successfully into a mindset to go exploring. You knew that I would use one of my last moments of freedom when you had been courting the idea of marrying me off to stretch your limits and allowances with my adventures. I didn’t want to go to the field that day, not until you corralled me into feeling like it would be my last chance to spend time with Rocinante. Even with the Jewel, I should’ve still had to fight my way to succession, at least amongst all the other hopefuls who wanted a shot at the throne. There should’ve been more of a fuss, or noise about me ascending to the throne so suddenly, even with the Jewel allowing me direct succession. But with all the recent deaths, obstructions, and scandals, I guess they just wanted to hurry it along… The jewel wasn’t even the right one, was it? Everyone who could confirm or deny its legitimacy either disappeared, was under your sway, or chose not to interfere.  But what could you attain from this? That’s the only thing I can’t figure out. What could you get from having me as Queen, instead of yourself? But all the tiny things, the little deaths going back years, kingdoms falling into ruin just at the right moment after you gained leverage. You were so meticulous, Mother, so painstakingly perfection with your work, not leaving any chance of second guessing, all merely fate or coincidences. But I know you, Mother. I know your fingerprints, and they’re all over this, just as you left them all over me.”

 

For the first time in her life Regina was staring her mother down, firm, resolute and strong with defiance in her eyes. Mother had pushed her too far, and Regina had finally had enough. For her own part, Cora was caught between a mixture of surprise that she had underestimated her own daughter (who wonderfully takes after her more so than the old fool of a husband after all) as well as having been caught in her plot. But Regina didn’t know everything, and that would be more than enough for her.

 

“Well it’s not like I gave you all those lessons just intending for them to go to waste, Regina. Whether it was you or me, one of us was going to be Queen. “   
  


“But why me, Mother? Why not Father? Certainly Father would have been more useful, and malleable to your will, and I could’ve still been married off as you intended. What could you gain from all this fighting?”

 

“Your father served his purpose, but as for you, don’t worry, dear,” Cora cooed, making to cup Regina’s face in her hands in a placating gesture, but was pleased with the tremors of fear that wracked her frame and shone in her eyes.

 

“After all, a pawn is more valuable and has more uses.”

 

Regina snapped, “I won’t be a pawn to you any further. I’ll fight you if I have to, but I won’t allow you to influence the kingdom, or drag them into your game.  Mother, everyone out there is innocent! And they’re depending upon me now to know what is right, and you waging wars and staging incidents to reach your own ends will only harm them. I don’t care what you want or what you need, Mother, if I am to be Queen, I aim to be a good one.”

 

Cora sneered. “Why, you already have, dear, from the moment of your birth, and there’s no going back on it now.” Cora released her daughter's face, and made her way over the balcony overlooking the kingdom, her back to Regina. They both knew having her back to Regina was a power move, allowing Regina the opportunity to strike her without sight. Cora knew she’d never take it. Her gown looked almost ethereally dark underneath the moonlight. 

 

“Besides, dear, do you honestly believe this is worth it? All I ever wanted for you? For you to merely be a good queen? No, I have always, _always_ wanted so much for you than I could ever give.” Cora sighed. “But it doesn’t matter what I wanted for you, for you would never take it. And now? Now? Really, dear, is this what you want? To be a queen? To be a good queen for your kingdom? Do you really think the people would ever want you? Do you really think you’re the only one in the kingdom to figure out where I’ve placed my pieces? What I’ve done? Oh, but I won’t look to be the rotten one, you will. I was just a mother doing her best for her daughter, to give her a better life, but you are the truly selfish one who sought after the crown, to use me to get her to this moment.” Cora turned her head to give her daughter a rueful smile. “It does not matter what you think, or what you know, for what they know is most assuredly their own truth; and they’ll hold on tightly to that till death. They will never love you, Regina. All you can hope is to hold their fear and, in time, gain their respect. Whether or not you allow me to guide you or influence you and this kingdom, dear, you are still the queen of a kingdom in dark disrepair, useless, without proper resources. The economy is in shambles, and everything is falling apart. How fortuitous it would be if you were smart enough and lucky enough to fix it. Maybe they’d even praise your succession.”

 

Regina stumbled backwards onto the bed, her voice tiny, despondent and afraid, “You really did plan all this, didn’t you? Everything, what to give you the best influence and control, as well as good will of the people. You knew.”

 

Cora moved away from the balcony, her skirts swishing as she once again approached her daughter.  “Of course I did, Regina. Did you really expect anything less? For all you know, you’ve truly learned nothing. The best tutors truly were wasted on you. As it stands now, you can either accept my help or attempt to control this kingdom on your own. I don’t want to see you fail, dear. However, without fear, without respect, without your dear mother’s help, you will never truly know any semblance of peace. Hell. I would accurately give you two weeks without me before those imbecile savages and their greedy nobles call for a change in succession and are at the palace doors calling for your head on a pike.  Don’t let your father’s dreams fill your head with idle prattle and foolish notions of everlasting prosperity and peace. Your kingdom cannot and will not ever be able to fathom love nor acceptance of you, Regina. Only begrudging respect born out of fear. Fear from force and power, and only then will they listen to you. I only do what I do for you out of love, Regina, do understand that. I only want what’s best for you, even if it hurts.” She bowed once, placing a kiss upon her daughter’s forehead as if it ailed her, and then left in a plume of smoke the same color as her dress, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

  
  


_ (had they always been so loud? _ )

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Regina knew Mother was right. Mother had always been right, hadn’t she? Regina couldn’t control this kingdom on her own, she couldn't accurately gauge the resources needed by which villages, properly balanced the ledgers, nor did she have the allies that Mother had so wonderfully afforded her. She’d be lost without Mother. This kingdom would be lost without Mother. If the kingdom ever knew even half of what Regina knew, she’d never survived, and she’d already heard the whispers. Those hurtling insults and insinuation about her true manner of ascension to the throne. If they even gained traction…

 

Mother was right. Mother was alway right. She needed to learn how to control this, control her kingdom, and use it in a manner that allowed it to reach its full potential.  She might not now have their respect, but maybe one days she would gain it; not out of fear, but through the hard work and dedication of a good queen.

 

_ (Regina knew Mother was right and that her subjects would never love her. She only hoped that time would still be kinder to her than mother was.) _

 

She cried herself to sleep that night, curled up at the foot of her bed, too exhausted to remove what remained of her coronation outfit. 

 

( _ she cried herself to sleep many nights, whispers of  _ **_false queen_ ** _ ringing in her ears _ )

 

And in that, Cora was right. Regina never did know peace.

  
  


( _ Regina had always been alone, and would always be alone.) _


	3. ….And alice goes over the garden wall…..

Today was the best day  _ ever! _ Or at least that’s what Emma thought, and after having so many boring and dreadful days, in her scant seven years of life; she had decided she was quite a wonderful judge of what made a day good or bad. 

 

Scolded by the nuns? Bad day.

 

Got a little extra food at meal time because the sister on lunch duty thought she was kind or sweet? Good day.

 

Made to wear dresses that were horrid bright neon colors and made of the most uncomfortable of fabrics? Definite bad day.

 

Dodged the sister who was to be tutoring her today, and got to spend a little extra time playing outside? Definitely a good day.

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the nuns, running around all outside her hiding place, squawking about in a bit of a fuss, like they always did when Emma went missing. It was just a little fun to drag this reaction out of them, especially when they treated her like dainty glass! That wasn’t to say Emma disliked the sisters, no! The nuns were as kind as could be, but even Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather, as kind as they were- and even after how much every now and then they ‘spoiled’ Emma- they weren’t the same as having parents. Someone who’d talk to her for a bit even if all she was doing was babbling, or would stay up a little later with her when she was frightened, regardless of the rules the abbess said they needed to follow in regards to Emma.  Emma would often wonder if the parents she had waiting for her, that the sisters told her about, were even real?

 

Maybe if they weren’t, her aunts could’ve been Emma’s parents instead. She’d thought they were her moms for the longest time, and they didn’t exactly ever tell her wrong when she was little. Emma almost wished they never told her they weren’t, because she had been perfectly fine with how they all were in their little family. That’s wasn’t to say Emma loved them more than she could love her parents, but it was rather hard to feel attachment to people she’d never known, no matter how much her aunts assured her that her parents loved her. However, Emma was smart, and the looming thought of abandonment was held over her head ( _ one way or another, they gave her up- let her go- for her to be there. _ ) even at her young age. Couldn’t it have just been enough that her aunts loved her? So they could stop walking around eggshells constantly; both fretfully dreading, and anxiously awaiting her parents' return? Then maybe they could be away from the other nuns, and be a real family. Some of the other nuns were not so nice, telling Emma in no uncertain terms how she ‘must’ look or ‘behave’ because of who her parents were.

 

Emma hoped if they were real, they’d return soon, so she could finally be like the other kids she saw from behind the walls. It was getting boring and lonely to spend all her time with the nuns, locked in a game of tactical warfare against the abbess. She’d almost exhausted every trick she could think of to get away from tutors, or chores, or mandatory time alone in her room. It’d gotten to the point where, at most, she’d be able to get away with a quarter of an hour to herself, unless one of her aunts were on duty. They’d just give her a smile and pretend they saw nothing.

 

Those were really good days.

 

Sometimes, on her birthdays, or Christmas, her aunts would even have a little celebration with her! Merryweather would even help her with her jokes, and pranks. Somewhere in between the supper and dessert, they’d all get lost telling her in stories about their godchildren. 

  
  


_ (Fauna had been wistful, staring into the fire and sighing. “Oh, Emma dear, you’d have loved Aurora.”  _

_ “They would’ve gotten along like a house on fire. Neither of them could stand still for very long.”  _

_ “now, Merryweather, we all know that gets the both of them into as much virtue as it does trouble.” _

_ “The poor dears should’ve never been in any trouble in the first place.” _

_ “I know, Fauna, but it is neither here nor there, what they’re owed, or should have had. We can’t meddle anymore in their fates than we already have. No matter how much we want to.” Emma didn’t know what they meant, she was just happy all her favorite people were in one place, and they were all happy and warm. She missed that.) _

 

And those were the best days.

 

Today was one of the best days, for she’d finally figured out a way to stop the nuns for enough time for her to really go and play! However, the plan was ruined, as she’d stained her dress and was hoping that in all the ruckus no one would notice the wear and tear to yet  _ another _ of her outfits.

 

So here Emma hid, in the thick elm tree in the corner of the courtyard, overhanging the hedge that lined the abbey's walls. Emma knew if she could see herself, her hair would be a right mess, blonde curls filled with all sorts of foliage and muck, dress stained and torn, shoes scuffed. Hopefully once the nuns were worked into a higher frenzy, they’d be too relieved at her return to be truly upset with her appearance. 

 

Emma didn’t like this plan too much. She hadn’t wanted to make everyone upset, she just wanted a little extra time to play; and now everyone, including her aunts, would probably be worried. So if Emma was honest with herself, the true reason for hiding was simply because she was too terrified to come back out yet. But her legs were getting tired, and it had already been hot enough during midday when she’d climbed the tree to be a vantage spot. Now she was feeling horribly sticky, and gross, and the sun had climbed much higher in the sky while she’d been there.

 

The sisters would have a right reason to be upset with her if she looked at truly awful as she felt.

So that was it, Emma was done with hiding; no punishment from the abbess or the sisters could be worse than this. The sun had been cruel enough, she’d decided. Grabbing onto the rough bark of the branch, she shimmied her way back closer to the trunk, and began her descent. 

 

Unfortunately for Emma, the shoes the sister had granted her offered decent enough grasp and friction for the climb up a tree, but not the climb down. As she slid a little further than she was comfortable with down the tree’s base, the force was a bit too much and the branch she had been holding snapped. Emma slid down the tree, only to tumble down, and into the hedge.

 

( _ If only the sisters had known then, how lost she truly was to them.) _

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


She was crying. The sisters would be angry, her aunts would be worried, her dress was ripped and torn and covered in mud, and she couldn’t stopped crying. She was lost in the woods, she didn’t know how she got there, and she couldn’t stop crying. In fact, Emma was beginning to get sick of crying; the fat, sticky tears only serving to spur her panic onwards.

 

It didn’t help that the woods were so large, and empty, the sounds of her cries seeming to echo forever onward through the morning light. ( _ hadn’t it been after noon? _ ) The trees towered so far above her, spiky and so numerous, that she couldn’t be anything other than lost. Why hadn’t she listened to the nuns? The church wasn’t even relatively close in sight no matter which way she looked, and that just served to make her cry all over again. How had she gotten so lost? If only she could remember the lessons she had learned about what to do if she was ever lost. Calling for help seemed unlikely, but maybe she could find water or a town-

 

A snap came from behind her and, without thinking, Emma bolted. She wasn’t stupid. There could be any kind of monster in this forest, and her ducking back to ‘get a look' just might be what got her killed. She got a rough start, and tripped halfway into her run, scraping her knees and the palms of her hands. She was certain that running in a straight line through open space wasn’t a good idea, as her pursuer could easily catch up to her. Instead she had to maneuver around, and hope they’d be caught up in the terrain. As she weaved her way in and out of denser patches between trees, her dress would occasionally get snagged on thorns, her arms follow suit. Despite the intermittent damage she received, she continued to run.

 

However, when the burn in her legs became apparent, she knew she should’ve come up with a better plan. As it stood, she could only skid to a stop, and sit next to the base of the nearest tree and hope it offered enough shelter to hide or sleep. It was a little maddening and disorienting. Emma knew she wasn’t built of strong stuff, but she had to have been running for awhile; it was like she was going nowhere, the trees and surroundings constantly looking the same, and she couldn’t even tell if she hadn’t just run ‘round in circles around where she started.

 

But there wasn’t anything following her, right? So it was definitely better than staying close to where she’d come through. Or…. where she landed after she fell? Emma wasn’t sure how she got into a forest, anyway. There wasn’t one this close to the abbey, and the hedges definitely weren’t high enough to hide anything like this; but thinking about all that only made her head hurt. 

 

She was so far from home, and she didn’t even know how she’d gotten so far away in the first place. Wiping her face, she knew she probably looked a right mess from falling down, and then crying like a baby for ages. Sitting in the dirt definitely wasn’t going to make any of that better. Oh, how the sisters would be so upset when she got back! She ruined her outfit, and getting lost would have them so worried… thinking about that only made her heart hurt.

 

Would they come looking for her if she’d have just sat and waited? They’d told her once that it’s best to sit and wait in case she’d ever got lost, as the three of them would probably find her easier that way. But what good would that’d do since she'd gotten lost in the forest so very far from home? No. the smart thing to do was to stay alive, and part of staying alive was running away from noises, especially snapping twigs. It could’ve been a monster or something.

 

Her aunts would find her, Emma was certain. But the afternoon sun was beating down on her, making her undesirable state of filth more apparent. It couldn’t have been that long since she got lost, could it? It was afternoon when she fell, and morning when she came here, so she decided the time didn’t matter. She’d already run off once, so breaking another one of her aunts rules couldn’t be too bad, could it? Right. So, all she had to do was find a way to town, and she could do that. All she had to was-

 

Another snap came from behind her, but before she could even get up, a voice came with it.

 

“Please do stop with the running. I had to follow you once, and while I can occasionally be amenable to the odd jaunt into the woods, not in this manner, and not with such disagreeable company.” The voice was raspy, and feminine, but even; it didn’t seem threatening.

 

Emma did her best to gracefully peek around the base of the tree and see just who had addressed her. Maybe she was even less threatening looking than she sounded. Maybe, it was someone who could help her back to the abbey, or who’d know her aunts.

 

Emma wasn’t much for grace, so as soon as she peeked out, she knew it would be better to just  come out of hiding. The woman had obviously seen her and her attempt to see the woman. As she stepped out, looking to stare at the woman standing in the direction from which she’d ran, she wished she hadn’t. Emma’d never been one to care about first impressions, but standing in front of her was someone who’d obviously help to make a good one. She nervously picked at her already ruined clothing, trying to neaten them up a bit.

 

The woman in front of her had a light violet lilac dress on, it was long and swishing, with ruffles, her body adorned with various trinkets. Her long blond hair fell down to her mid-back, and it almost seemed to have horizontal black stripes in it, but her eyes seemed tired, but not from age. 

 

Her abbess had always told her to remember and remark upon someone’s cleanliness, as well as the material and color of dress as it denotes class, and how much respect you must offer company. If the old abbess’s words were worth as much of a grain of salt,then this woman, with her clean and rich dress, her ornaments, as well as the manner with which she carried herself, indicated that Emma was definitely far out of her element here.

 

“Well come on, fairie child, we don’t have all day. I might be a dragon, but I swear I don’t bite. Much. Anymore. Unless you deserve it.” The woman smirked, her laugh lines prominent, but not in a manner that read as menacing to Emma.

 

Emma flinched at the mention of the woman in front of her being a dragon. For a second, running seemed like a good idea. The abbess might like to say ‘ _Her head was worth nothing more than for holding her hair up with the way she used it, and heaven help any kingdom that relied on her_ ’ but Emma wasn’t stupid. A dragon would be much more difficult to escape than a wolf. But she’d mentioned fairies, hadn’t she? Maybe this woman really did know Emma’s aunts, or at the very least, knew enough of Emma that she could reason with _her_ to not be eaten.

 

“Did Flora send you? Or Fauna? I don’t think Merryweather would send anyone. She’s stubborn, and would probably want to look for me herself. And I don’t think the abbess likes me enough to send anyone to come fetch me. She’d probably just do it herself.” ‘ _ or she’d leave you to your own devices. Maybe she’d do what that one kid, Peter said, and trade me for some other kid's place, so the kingdom gets ruled by some changeling kid that she actually likes _ .’ Emma shook her head at herself, slightly. She knew the threats were empty, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried every single time. No matter how much her aunts reassured her. They’d try to find her, at the very least.

 

“I’m sorry dear, I haven’t the slightest clue who’d be looking for you, or which sect you might’ve run away from. But you absolutely  _ reek _ of fairies and their magic. So when I found you wandering through that ‘gap’ I had to come and discern for myself whether or not you were trouble, or you were in trouble. It was apparent by your age before you even spoke that it was the latter.” The woman came closer, her staff silently making indentations in the dirt in tandem with her steps to Emma. as she came face to face with Emma, she crouched, bending slightly at the waist to better come to level with her. Her face was now impassive, but kind. “So tell me, how exactly did you get here, little one? Where those moths not watching you closely enough to make sure you didn’t wander off?”   
  
It’d been too much. The day probably hadn’t even been half way done with, and yet it’d already been too much for Emma to even handle.  _ Then it just kept going.  _ So she did the only thing she could do when being faced with a calm motherly figure before her. She broke down and started crying, as all small children are wont to do, with more tears and excess of mucus than really necessary. First it had been fun, but now she was hot and tired, and hurt, and a little scared. She wanted to go home, back with her aunts, and even the abbess, as mean as she was. 

“They’re not moths! And I don’t know! I was having fun… up on the tree, up until I thought my aunts were actually getting worried… but it was jus’ a little joke, honest! And then I fell, and scraped my back, and it was morning,” as Emma’s tears continued to fall, growing in thickness, she became more awry, her sniffles more numerous. “ and then I was here, and you scared me, I scraped my knee trying to run away… but- but. I just wanna go home! I didn’t want to scare anyone I swear, I just want… I just want my Moms!” 

 

Emma was inconsolable at this point, full on sitting on the ground and blubbering, making a scene with an occasional wail breaking through. She was tired, she was hurt, covered in mud, with scrapes all over. She was hot and sticky, and in desperate need of both food and a nap, and desperately missed her aunts. She’d had more than enough of everything for one day. So all that ws left was for her to cry her guts out until everything stopped. 

 

Maleficent was no stranger to children. Sure, she might think of herself as bitter and surly, but once you’ve lived as long as she had, (and as a near immortal dragon, that was an age she’d never share with anyone.) you’d have many variations of interactions with children, of many species. And when it came to children, they were similar behaviors and patterns among the breadth of species, especially amongst those that were considered shapeshifters, or humanoid. Right now, this child was clearly over-exhausted, and frustrated from all she’d experienced. That means she needed to be picked up and taken home, for a nap. 

 

Maleficent rolled her eyes. This wasn’t how she planned for her day to go, but far be it for her to not help a small child when she was able. after all, at one time, she was a well sought after boon and blessing maker for young children, and though recent public opinion of her had waned into disservice, that didn’t mean she had any less of a special fondness for children. Besides, the child had mentioned fairies, so maybe… just maybe, if the ‘gap’ she came through was from the right world and time, they could help each other out. 

 

But for now, the child would be of no help or use to anybody, but was instead, in desperate need of a wash and a nap. 

‘ _ There’s no chance of me getting any further answers out of here when she’s in such a state..’  _ Maleficent thought.

‘ _ The child would need taking care of first. _ ’ Maleficent looked upon her again, her whining calming down some, with the wails less consistent, devolved into occasional sniffles and huffs. She tapped her fingers under Emma’s chin, drawing Emma’s eyes, and her attention, back onto her. Emma shivered, from the cold or fear, neither knew.

 

“Now then, I’m not going to ask you to quit what you’re doing, but I do insist you cease wailing, loud noises will draw attention, and I’m not on the best of terms with most people on particularly good days. Aside from that, I’m never too certain what lives inside these woods outside of me, and a few other…. Things that seem to be more intent on minding their own business. But we can never be too careful.” 

 

At the mention of other things in the forest, Emma’s eyes turned wide, and a little fearful, but she did as she was told. Maleficent smiled ruefully, and cocked her head a little to the side, appraising the child in front of her. Her blonde hair was in extreme disarray, with dirt and flecks of ivy hidden behind youthful curls. Her dress was torn at the bottom and around the sleeves, with spatters of dirt and muck intermittently throughout, covering both her dress and her cuts. Her knees were scraped, as were the palms of her hands.

 

“I wasn’t insisting on that level of obedience, some noise is alright. The wailing, however is not. Now then. Today has surely been taxing on you. You’ve gotten lost, exhausted, emotionally frustrated to the point of breaking, and you’re covered in muck, scrapes and bruises.” she smiled then, and emma thought her eyes were almost kind. “I think you’ve had quite enough excitement for today. While I’m not certain I know your…. Family, I might know of them. But it’d be better if you had somewhere to wait that wasn’t both dangerous, and in the middle of a forest. If you come back to my home with me, we might be able to wait your family out, or find you a way to go back home; if not entirely through the same way you came, at the most. Would you be alright with that? We could even get you cleaned up, maybe down for a nap or at least into some clean clothes before you need to go back off.”

 

Emma’s lip quivered as she averted her eyes, tucking her chin down a little into her chest as more tears fell, She hiccupped once, because she really wanted to get out of this messy and sticky dress, and hopefully get something to eat and drink. But her aunts had made her promise to never follow a stranger home, even if they knew her aunts, or were another fairy! But she didn’t want to stay here either. So she told her as much. If this woman was being kind to her, surely she counted as a new friend, and not a stranger, and might know what to do.

 

Maleficent laughed. The child was adorable, if cautiously well raised. “Of course you shouldn’t trust strangers dear, but this is a case of emergency. You’re lost, and that means interacting with all sorts of strangers or authority figures. While I might not be what you had assume when you think of a respectable authority figure, I’m still here to help, and that surely must count for something right? Your aunts would understand that in situations like this, it would be in your best interest for you to seek help, even from a stranger, yes?”

 

Emma looked to the ground past Maleficent for a moment, silent and contemplating. She looked back at Maleficent and nodded.

 

“Alright then dear, before we do anything else, let’s become acquainted so as to not be strangers anymore. My name is Maleficent. What is yours?”

 

Emma swallowed. “Emma. Emma of the White kingdom. I think… the fairies said I should have another name for those who lived outside our walls. But I was never given one.”

 

Maleficent smiled, standing up to her full height, in companion with a popping noise and a small groan. “Well then, little one, I guess that means you can choose one for yourself. Pick something that means something, or maybe some nonsensical job, status, or animal. I guess now’s as good a time as any to head on out then. Come along, Emma.”

 

Maleficent held out her hand, which Emma gladly clasped in her smaller one. Her first thought was about how warm maleficent was. Her second thought was of pain, as her ankle buckled underneath her. It must’ve taken a greater hit during her initial stumble than what she had originally noticed, and running probably only served to further agitate the fresh injury.

 

Maleficent looked down on her then, eyebrow raised high in a question, and Emma was terrified she might choose to leave her. But she simply pursed her lips and looked at Emma’s ankle.

 

“That won’t do.” Maleficent looked off into the distance as if contemplating something. When she turned back to Emma, she offered her hand again, both of them this time, as if in a silent question about whether or not Emma would wish to be carried. Emma offered no disagreement.

 

As Maleficent pulled her closer to her, Emma’s head propped up against her shoulder, she remarked again upon how absolutely  _ warm  _ Maleficent was. But that it all must’ve belied her strength for she easily carried Emma loosely, with one arm slung around her shoulders, in oppositions to Emma’s almost-hug way of holding onto her. 

 

Maleficent started walking, gentle and slow, sure not to jostle her precious cargo, but Emma was none the wiser to any precaution taken. Once she had found the most comfortable way to place herself, (slightly inside the nook of Maleficent’s shoulder.) she’d begun to drift off, assured by the warmth and safety offered by Maleficent. Who was only the slightest bit startled by Emma’s fussing, idly rubbing her head against Maleficent’s shoulder.

 

Maleficent smiled. How much the old dragon had missed having young ones around, especially after having sent off her youngest in order to keep her safe. Having so much silence after such a long period where that was an impossibility was more jarring and lonely than anything.

But she wouldn’t have it even considered that she had been going soft.

 

"Don't think that just because I've allowed you to gather snot in bunches on my dress means the same thing as domesticity and docility little one. I'm still a terrifying predator." but Emma was none the wiser, already content, having drifted off to sleep.

 

Maleficent smiled, and kissed her tangled curls.

 

 

* * *

  
  


( _ and that was how one Emma of the white kingdom, was informally adopted into that family of dragons.) _

 

* * *

 

Emma was confused as to where she was when she woke up. The blankets on the bed, and the bed itself was unfamiliar, the room slightly darkened by the light of an evening sun. So it was only smart and right to assume that all that had happened had not been a dream. The room looked nice and homey enough, as if it had been well lived in at one point in time, but not recently. There weren’t any clothes strewn about the stone floors, neither was their any marks of movement near the furniture, and the windows were tightly shut.

 

There did seem to be a pleasant smell, as well as soft sounds of clanging wafting through the open door, however. Something that drew Emma’s curiosity, as she was beyond hungry at that moment in time. Ohl how she hoped it was stew! That would surely help with the bit of a chill she’d been feeling ever since she’d came to this place.

 

As she went to follow her nose to the source of the smell, she found her ankle to be wrapped in loose bandages, and her shoes missing. As she made her way through the door, she found herself wandering through a nondescript entry area that aside from a few shoes by the main door, and a strangely colored fire in the fireplace; also looked sparsely lived in. there was dust on the few bookshelves lining the walls. Emma hoped that wherever maleficent brought them, that not only did she have permission to be there, but it was safe for them to be there.

 

As Emma made her way closer to the source of the disruption, she picked up on the sound of bubbling adding into the other noise. She was glad she was right, and might even be able to get something to eat before he was to leave again.

 

When she made her way into the kitchen, it was to an image she wouldn't forget. Maleficent truly looked like witch now, slightly bent over a cauldron, adding in leaves and dried herbs, while stirring and muttering to herself. The light from the fire serving to throw shadow on and around her, creating a deeper contrast between her and everything around her.

 

But when she looked at Emma, she smiled. “Ah. the tiny fledgling awakens. How was your nap? Is your leg feeling any better?”

 

Emma for her part was suddenly a little sheepish and shy, as she remembered what state she was probably in, after having fallen asleep in pure disarray. “I’m fine, thank you.”

 

Maleficent nodded, and stood to her full height, taking the spoon in her hand and returning it over to the counter. She threw a look over her shoulder a moment, before addressing Emma. “the stew will unfortunately take some more time before it is finished. When I found you I was on my way to catch the meat, however, if you want, you can take this time to do some washing up, and get yourself into some better clothes before dinner. There’s a washing room down that hall there,” she said, pointing to the only other exit way out of the kitchen, through which Emma had assumed were the entrances to Maleficent’s own rooms. “I’ve already laid out some clothing, but I’m uncertain if it would fit. However, any clothing must be better than… the unfortunately tattered rags you’re wearing presently. If you do decide to wash up, I’ll give you a shout if you’re taking too long. wouldn't want you to go any longer without food than you already have.” she threw one last look at Emma, appraising her from top to bottom, before returning back to the counter where she was carefully arranging vegetables to be chopped.

 

Emma didn’t know whether to just leave, or to curtsy or what this called for. Her aunts weren’t too prepared for emergency situations it seemed. (or maybe that was because according to her aunts, they already  _ were _ the emergency precaution.) she looked down at her feet and shuffled, before looking back to Maleficent who was idly chopping a carrot in silence, and gave a soft, “thank you.” before hurrying off to find the washroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The bath had been what she needed, her hair clean, and her cuts no longer red and raw. She felt better than she had after waking from her nap, even. The clothes that Maleficent had left for her hung a little large on her frame, but the simple shirt and trousers still fit.

 

She only wished she had something with which to fix her hair. If she didn’t brush it after washing, the curls might decide to become tangles, and that was  _ much _ worse than it sounded.

 

The stew Maleficent had made for them was wonderful, filled with some type of soft meat and vegetables, and served to make Emma feel tired again, but warm and safe, content to stay where she was at, with no desire to hurry back to her aunts.

 

Maleficent however, did not forget. After they’d had their meal, and she’d learned more about Emma, who having been reinvigorated by her better state of dress, was a near non-stop chatterbox. so excited to tell her new friend everything and anything, all throughout their meal, that she hadn’t even stopped until near their nighttime snack; Maleficent remarked that Emma would still have to go home.

 

“I don’t know where you need to go exactly, but it’s not safe here, not even for a powerful and fearful dragon such as myself. You need to go home, little one. But for now it’s too dark, especially for you. We can head out in the morning.”

 

Emma was nothing if not a curious child. “What d’you mean it’s dangerous, even for you? You’re a dragon.” a pout forming upon her face.

 

Maleficent chuckled “that I am, but even a dragon has enemies. And then there are those who are enemies to all,” she appears lot for a moment, her eyes unseeing and unfocused on the back wall.

 

Emma speaks up, a little small, “is that why you had to send your kid away?”

 

Maleficent snaps around back to Emma, her eyes narrowed, and breathing heavy. “ how did you know I had a child?”

 

Emma shrugs, certain knowledge coming easy to her from tiny details, or unconscious feelings. “I dunno. You’re good with me, so you musta had some experience with kids. But you have clothes in my size. A bunch of ‘em I’m guessing. Maybe even replacement shoes?,” she asked, more in a manner of fishing for evidence, as her own shoes were no good for walking. “So I just think… you musta had a kid some time, and they’re gone now, but they didn’t grow up, otherwise the clothes might be bigger. Then there’s the dust, so you probably haven’t been here for a while, I think. Or you’re messy. But you can’t be messy if you’re a mom. Moms aren't messy.”

 

Maleficent studied Emma shrewdly, and Emma turned her own attention back to her snack, suddenly feeling nervous and shy at having overspoken. Her snack was simple, consisting of a honey-biscuit that was taking more concentration, and making more of a mess than any one food ought to be. Maleficent smiled, at how much Emma was beginning to remind her of her own daughter.

 

“My, how smart you are for one so young.” Emma perked back up at the compliment, returning all due attention to Maleficent. Maleficent then took her time with her words, splaying her hand across the table, and playing about with it’s surface. “I do have children. In my age, it would be slightly odd to not have one. However, my daughter, lilly is a little older than you. She’d be about nine now I think. Before you ask, yes. She is gone. Because  _ I  _ had to send her away, to keep her safe. She went through a gap, much like the one you came through. I’m to stay here, to wait till it’s safe for her to return, or if I’m to join her. There are people over there who can help with either case. Fortunately for people like us, who happen to travel between realms. I would try and send you back through your original ‘gap’ but there’s not guarantee it’s still there, or open. I sensed both it’s closing, and your tumbling through, but there’s no guarantee that if it was to re-open that it will send you back to your place of origin. Therefore, I don’t trust it, and it too is dangerous.”

And at this Maleficent placed her elbow on the table, laying her head on her fist, appraising Emma. for the most part Emma tried to look unperturbed, but with the crumbs and bit of honey around her mouth she just looked like a mess. 

 

“So that’s what we have to do with you, unfortunately, little one. You have to go back. This world is much too dangerous for children, I’m afraid. But you can stay here for tonight, and we can head out in the morning. Hopefully the ‘gap’ here isn’t too far from your home. Does that sound alright by you.?”

 

Emma drank from her glass of water, worrying her hands afterwards. She looked a little scared, but contemplative. 

 

“If there’s no guarantee that I can go back home, and I can’t stay here, I guess… going somewhere safe is the best choice. That’s what you thought was the best choice for your daughter right? Even though she’d be away from you? Well… maybe that what my parents originally thought was my best choice too, was me being with my aunts. So… if we have to, I guess that’d be alright.”

 

Maleficent nodded. Her eyes glancing around before she looked back at Emma. she looked solemn. “I guess that’s it then. We set out first thing tomorrow morning,” then she smiled. 

 

“For now though, it’s time to clean you up, and then off to bed.” 

 

Emma liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

 

( _ and maybe today actually was the best day ever.) _

 

* * *

 

 

Maleficent wasn’t kidding when she had say they would be leaving at first light. So Emma didn’t like that too much. On the bright side, Maleficent re-applied the bandage to her leg, gave her another pair of clothes, brushed her hair for her (even though Emma was adamant about her capabilities to brush her own hair, but she enjoyed it all the same.) and had even let them have breakfast before they’d left for the day. The trip hadn’t been as long as Emma was expecting. As he had fallen asleep shortly after Maleficent had rescued her, she couldn’t really tell which direction they’d originally came from. However, by the position of the sun, and it’s placement in the sky, Emma couldn’t help but feel like they were going in the opposite direction.

Maybe that was the point. If gaps were all around, then going in a different direction  _ here,  _ would send her in a different direction  _ there _ or something.  How she wished that the fairies had taught her more about the theoretical or practical applications of magic. Maybe then she’d know how to open her own way back home. Or maybe they could’ve at least taken the time in telling her who to talk to in what places if she ever got lost. But Maleficent was more than nice enough. She even held onto her hand, her staff in her other hand, making sure that Emma was comfortable and that her ankle was okay while they walked to where they had to go.

 

She’d even given Emma a little rucksack to throw some things in, including some snacks, just so neither of them felt like Emma was walking into this situation blind. Emma liked that about her. She hoped she’d find her daughter again some day.

 

When they made their way to where Maleficent said the portal was, they both kinda stood there. Emma, unsure of what to do next, whether she had to do anything before leaving, and Maleficent, uncertain about whether or not to send Emma through, or go with her.

 

it’d take more effort and supplies to get herself established by herself, let alone with a child. No. if she was going to go through, she’d have to be able to retrieve her daughter first, then Emma.as regretful as she was to send another child out into another world, it was still a better decision than have her staying here, where there were innumerable dangers.

 

“Unfortunately for us, this is the parting of our ways, little one. You, off to your world. Hopefully, we’ll meet again, soon, and once again on good terms.”

 

Emma looked around curiously, holding on tighter, unconsciously to Maleficent’s hand. “Where? Am I supposed to… go?” 

 

Maleficent chuckled, it wasn’t a questionable matter of intelligence. Portals, gaps, transferable doorways, all ways of crossing over came in different forms, and the poor thing hadn’t an ounce of training in magic. It was definitely a good thing se’d found her when she did, and the tiny foundling hadn’t spent her time wandering around, looking for a return gap back home. She might’ve ended up in the company of someone… worse.

 

Maleficent bent over a little, letting go of Emma’s hand to point her in the right direction. “You see that point over there? Where the two trees stand right next to each other? Now you see the boulders behind them? How they’re slightly off? If you can’t sense magic, sometimes, seeing the little disturbances in our physical plane can compensate. But still, only if you’re certain of where to look.” at this maleficent stood back up, dusting off her robes with her free hand.

 

“Now then little one, I think it’s time for you to go home. When you get on the other side, it might not be where you left, but I wish you all the luck in finding your way back. If there’s people nearby called ‘police’ or ‘sheriff's’, they’re the local guardsmen, and will be there to help you, as a publicly offered federal service,” maleficent fiddled with her hands for a bit, unsure of her next few words or actions. “However, if you find yourself where I think this portal still goes, could you do me one favor? If you’re able to, be on the lookout for someone named, ‘lilith page.’ she’s my daughter. Can you tell her… that I’m trying my hardest to get back to her? There’s no guarantee that she’d be able to do anything, or offer anything in return… I’m just looking for a comfort for an old dragon I suppose.”

 

Emma cocked her head to the side, looking from Maleficent to the portal. “ I think she might know. You’re her mom. But if I see her, I’ll do my best.”

 

Maleficent sighed, a weight lifted. “Thank you. That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

Emma looked to Maleficent after breaking her stare down with the portal. Before leaving she gave her new friend a hug, as big and as hard as she could. Maleficent, awkwardly returned it, holding her staff loosely so as not to hurt or discomfort Emma. How she’d miss the noise once it was gone again.

 

With that, Emma stepped cautiously to the portal, testing it by sticking an arm through. She threw a look back over her shoulder to Maleficent.

 

She smirked down at her. “You’ll do just fine.”

 

And with that, Emma leapt on through.

 

( _ Alice was going back home.) _

 

* * *

 

( _ oh, but what she’d give and trade to be back in wonderland again.) _

__

* * *

 

Emma wasn't sure how long she walked. Nothing looked familiar, and the time was wrong again. It’d been morning when she left, but it was mid-afternoon here. After walking for awhile, she found a hard path, and decided to follow it, looking for some town. It was a good thing that Maleficent had packed her snacks, because she seemed to be getting nowhere fast. It wasn’t until nightfall, when she was once again covered in muck and grime that some metal contraption stopped next to her. She’d finally found one of those ‘policemen’ that Maleficent had talked to her about.

 

Well, she told him everything she could, about St Brigid’s abbey in kildare, about her aunts, but when they got to where he was taking her, apparently he chose to hear none of that. He’d decided that the abby she’d lived in was fake. any mentions of where she’d just been was ignored, and when he couldn’t find a name or file on her anywhere, he made talks about ‘emergency child care.’ Emma realized Maleficent was wrong. This man didn’t care about her at all. She still listened to what she’d been told to do, though. She made as much of a fuss as she could about ‘lily page’ and ‘gaps’, telling her stories to the people he’d bring to meet her, to  _ take her away,  _  hoping any of the people shuffling around would actually listen to her. Instead talking over her, her weird manner of speaking, her confusion over the year, and where they were.

 

( _ Maybe Maleficent had sent her to the wrong place after all?) _

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the worst day ever. It’d started off alright, but now she was here. Cramped, in a tiny room that smelled of mildew and piss; labeled as ‘Emergency child placement.’ and being shuffled off to somewhere else new in the morning. She wanted to cry again, openly and properly, for now she knew without a doubt that she was well and truly lost. Her aunts were gone, and she’d never see them again. There was no way to find her way back to maleficent, either. Emma was well and truly lost.

 

( _ But what good would another child crying in the night do? So many of them in that room, alone, crying for mothers.) _

 

Emma hoped someone would find her. That’s why she chose her last name after all; Maleficent and the fairies were right. Names had power and meaning. If her parents had any chance to come and find her, they’d need a sign. Maybe even a sign of good luck, or something to prove she was a child of royalty. 

 

( _ afterall, who would mess with someone that belonged to the royals?) _

 

She might not find home, she might not find her aunts, or her parents, but she could find… something new. Someone new. Or maybe, they’d find her. Someday, if not tomorrow…. She couldn’t be lost forever. All birds flew home eventually.

 

With that tiny hope, Emma Swan slept, exhausted and hopeful that tomorrow would be better.

  
  
  
  
(“ _ please…. please come and find me. _ ”)


	4. ……….. Alice’s journey back, and what she found there.

Today was a terrible day. Just truly awful. For starters! lily (or neal) had stolen her phone charger so her alarm hadn’t been able to wake her up. So she’d woken up late, had to hurry around to get ready,  _ and  _ worry about her phone’s battery level.  So she couldn’t get a quick cup of coffee, before going to her point in meeting the  _ Mark.  _ That was alright, she could hurry. She was no stranger to the hustle.

 

But then, when she arrived at her post, her  _ specific  _ point between lily and neal-where she was supposed to wait for some god forsaken signal- apparently neither of them had showed! Possibly not been there at all for the entire day, if the fact that the rube they’d decided was going to be paying for their meals for the next week was just walking on by, unconcerned. There was a system damnit! But if they weren’t going to even put in the effort to  _ be here _ , Emma wasn’t going to either.

 

So, strapped for cash, hurried, tired, caffeine deprived, and beyond angry- Emma definitely thought today qualified as a terrible day. Having been through  _ many  _ bad days in her long twentyish odd years of life, she could almost be conceited enough to call herself an expert. Emma’s wasn’t that conceited. What about her life was worth being proud of?

 

She threw her wrapper and the remains of her food away, her appetite completely soured by the day’s start.  

 

‘ _ I mean, I guess I can’t really complain. I’ve got somewhere to live, that’s warm and has running water.’ _

 

Or at least she would, as long as she could continue to do something to earn cash to pay for said space. She doubted any honest job would be in her itinerary at the moment, especially given her schooling qualifications.  so when lily had bounded up to her, all smiles, with a bit of cash, and said they’d be able to make enough money-easily- with the help of one of her friends, Emma couldn’t exactly say no. She’d do what she’d have to do to stay afloat.

 

She thought she could say the same for  _ them _ but apparently they’d decided to blow both this and  _ her _ off for the day- without telling her! and she probably knew exactly where those two assholes were. If they weren’t here, that mean they ditched her… to go do god knows what in the tunnel under the walkway in the park.

 

Lily has said that that was where they’d met, but Emma hadn’t wanted to hear any of it. It didn’t sound good to her, especially when Neal started teaching them about life as a con, and constantly skulked around like a sad cat, or a puppy desperate for attention. Emma’d pity him if he wasn’t so good at what he did- teaching them how to keep housed and fed. He didn’t exactly stand out to her enough for her to be angry with him though. He was just, some nice dude who’d occasionally help them out with marks, and would hang around their apartment from time to time. Sometimes he’d even bring them snacks, and they’d talk about everything for a few hours before he went back to wherever he lived. But he was definitely more of Lily’s friend than hers, she felt.

 

So s far as she was concerned, she wasn’t supposed to be concerned. those two could fuck right back off to wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. She was tired, and her lunch was ruined. She was going home.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma crashed into her bed, her phone on the meagre nightstand, finally reunited with  _ her  _ charger. Today’d been bust when it came to actually getting any amount of work done, but that didn’t mean something could still come of it. Maybe she could even clean the apartment. It was something to keep her hands busy as her mind wandered, the physical activity of cleaning up the crime in the kitchen with a rag, allowing her to ponder on her life.

 

This apartment was one such pondering. Her and lily had been so ecstatic when they’d finally earned enough money to live on their own without fearing for the rug being pulled out from underneath of them. They’d both busted out of foster care a little early, excited to finally be adults with exuberant naivete of youth.

 

The first thing they did was get a run down apartment with all the money they save; with no space that was absolute garbage that was theres. And it was fine, except they both fucking hated it. So this one was definitely a step-up, in every regard. With two bedrooms, and actual decent amenities, kitchen, bathroom, and in apartment washing / drying, all the scrimping and saving they’d done in dead-end jobs was worth it. The tiring hours they’d had to work in temp jobs however, was not. 

 

Lily was infinitely more sold on their new job situation than she ever could be. It was money, sure, but it definitely wasn’t a long term solution to their situation; nor did it seem like a lucrative career for future growth but instead just a trap leading them back to where they started, each new Mark bringing in more fear of being discovered; 

 

Emma’d have to talk to her about that. Sure, neal was an alright friend, but she didn’t know how to feel about him, or any of this. She worried that lily might be getting into the trouble she had been so rampant with back in their foster homes. They’d go off sometimes, by themselves, secretive and whispering. Emma couldn’t care less where they’d go, but what they were doing, when it was possible that they’d be getting into something that could screw her over. That. now that was something she couldn’t care more about. Stay smart. Stay safe. Find a way of life that’s not too hard, and smooth sailing on out.

 

All that negativity they’d been putting out would catch up to them eventually, and Emma didn’t want to be around when it all did.  This wasn’t where she wanted to be in this point of her life. She doubted anyone ever was, but it would be nice to atleast be a iota closer to some semblance of the ideal. As she finished scrubbing up the last of the tiles kitchen floor, she decided it. She was going to confront lily tonight. If there was a chance she was going to be shafted by the turnaround, she at least wanted to get a head start on fixing it.

 

Yeah. today was shit.

 

* * *

 

 

When she heard Lily come home in the late afternoon, the happy giggles wafting into her room, Emma knew that this was going to turn into an argument, as it would be  _ her  _ who ruined Lily’s day.  But she didn’t want to just start. She’d let her have a few moments before she did anything that her friend might get defensive about. Apparently, she may have a bad habit of ‘jumping down her throat, first thing.’ this, as serious as it was, would need to be handled more delicately.

 

“Hey, Ems? You in? Your boots are by the door, and the kitchens cleaner than it was when we moved in, again, so I’m pretty sure you’re in.”

 

“Yeah, Lils. I’m here. Give me a minute to throw some pants on.”

 

“Pfft. ‘alright. I’m gonna put some coffee on, if you want some when you finally do crawl out.”

 

Emma sighed. She’d just bought herself a little while to figure out where and how to begin this conversation. Maybe there was no good way to start it, and the only good way to start it, was to  _ start _ it. Great.

 

As she walked into the kitchen, Lily’s back to her, focusing on the coffee machine in the counter. She cocked her hip up against the wall, and leaned against it, appraising her long term friend.

Her friend’s hair was wild, her brunette hair haphazardly around her neck and shoulders after having been outside in the wind for hours. She had shed her leather jacket ( _ one year for christmas they had gotten matching red, blue and black jacket _ ,  _ Emma thought they looked ridiculous, but the jackets never stopped making her feel sentimental.)  _ and was standing in the kitchen in her usual attire: wife beater tank and jeans. For a moment, Emma forgot what she came in to talk about awash in all that Lily meant to her, and what irrevocable consequences her actions might cause here today.

 

But as soon as Lily turned around, cups in hand, the smile falling from her face, Emma knew she knew. Also, that she needed to learn to be more subtle.

 

Lily sighed, handing Emma her mug of coffee, and making her way into the living room to plop onto the couch. Emma, despite her own ungracefulness, landed with much less bumbling oafishness. Emma pulled he mug to her, and blew on it to cool the coffee down on the inside.

 

Lilly just sat there for a minute on the opposite side of the couch, legs splayed and arm thrown over the back of the couch haphazardly. She sipped her coffee slowly and noisily. Emma wondered if she came across as being like that too, sometimes. Maybe being loud was just some part of lily’s personality, something worthy of being psychoanalyzed, probably about looking for attention or something.  Emma didn’t know.

 

Lily sighed. Apparently she  _ did _ know what was coming. Her lip quirked upward one side, the same eyebrow following suit as she looked at Emma before taking one last sip of her coffee, and putting it to the side.

 

“So. lemme guess. This is about wanting to find a different job again?” as if it was some running argument they had all the time.( _ which they technically may have, but still.) _

 

“Yeah lils. We need to find something-”

 

“More permanent, less dangerous, more fulfilling and worth or while- I know, I know, I know, Ems. and you’re right. But what brought this on?”

 

Emma sighed, putting her own coffee off to the sighed. “I don’t know, I guess. It’s the middle of the week, you and neal were fuck of who knows where today when you were supposed to be helping me with a mark-”

 

Lily startled, “hey- now that’s not fair, something came up and we had to go-”

 

“To the park, yes I know. But when everything you guys do seems to occur in some park, I can’t help but wonder if you guys are just knocking around and getting your kick of voyeurism.”

 

Lily made a face of mixed revulsion and disgust. “‘Ma, you know Neal’s like family. That’s gross, and so off the mark, and you’re just using this to deflect. What’s really eating you today?”

 

Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to lessen the future headache she knew she was going to have. “ I don’t know, alright Lily? It’s just. The more we do this, the more we get closer to getting into trouble with the cops, and I’d really rather we didn’t. Especially because… I don’t know. Is this where you wanted to be at this point in your life? Or even maybe five years down the line?”

 

Lily looked at Emma appraisingly for a moment. “Does this have anything to do with your birthday coming up in a few days?”

 

Emma threw up her hands. “Yes? No? Maybe? Who knows! I’m just tired of this Lily. I’m tired of all this stress. Y’know? We were gonna live easy, smooth sailing, live comfy.”

 

Lily was silent for a moment, contemplative. “We still can be. No, c’mon listen. We can do one. One last job, I know, famous last words, right? But just one last one, and then we just. Do warehouse temp jobs and make eleven bucks an hour for a good long while. ‘Sound good?”

 

Emma gave a small smile. “Yeah, Lily, that sounds fine.”

 

They were both silent for a while, Emma happy with the conclusion of their conversation, and lily, thoughtful. They’d both gone back to their coffees, Lily with her knees close to her chest, and Emma the one splayed out now. It was a comfy way of de-escalating before bed.

 

“Twenty-four, right?”

 

Emma started. “What?”

 

“You’re gonna be twenty-four, right?”

 

Emma sighed. “Yeah.”   
  


Lily laughed. “Crazy to believe we’ve known each other for so long, right? I can’t help but remember what it was like back at the home when you first showed up. You were, like, almost ten, I think, and you were so quiet.”

 

“That’s because I thought everyone was stupid and I didn’t like anyone.”

 

Lily turned to look at Emma, eyes twinkling. “Then you opened that big fucking mouth of yours, and out came that thick irish lilt you had, and I swear, almost no one could understand you. But it was only because she were so smart.” lily laughed, smacking Emma across the shoulder with her free hand. “What the hell happened to,  _ you? _ ”

 

Emma laughed, “what d’you think? I made friends with you!”

 

Lily’s smack returned, much harder this time. “Shows what good you’re for, you asshole. Why do I stick around?”

 

They went quiet again for a bit. Comfortable, and warm. “You remember those first few days thought? I’ve been thinking about them a lot lately, especially since Neal ‘came ‘round. I mean, you were completely quiet. and then when you did talk, you couldn’t without looking at me like you’d seen a ghost!”

 

Emma sighed. “Lils…”

But Lily continued “then when you did finally get over that nervousness, and did talk, you know what you said to me? You remember? You wouldn’t shut up. You were rambling on about fairies, nuns, or dragons or something, and then out of nowhere you just go ‘Your mom told me to tell you that she’d try and find you.’”

 

Emma spoke up, louder this time, “lily.” 

 

“And it was the weirdest thing, ‘cause I hadn’t seen my Mom in three years, right, and I’m just wondering why the ‘heck she’d send a scrawny kid with a message of all people. But then suddenly everything you had been talking about had made sense and-”

 

Emma’d had enough. “Lilith Hope Page! I said cut it out!” she shouted.

 

Lily looked to Emma, startled at how loud she’d gotten. Emma sighed, this wasn’t how she wanted the day to go. “I was talking non-sense back then, ‘remember? The therapists and psychoanalysts and everything? How apparently something traumatic or other had happened, and my mind had decided to shut down? The only way it could function underneath the strain of losing people I loved was to protect itself, by messing with my memories, absorbing a book I had read, or something. We’ve been over this, lils. There might have been a chance I actually did meet your mother, but probably not in a manner you were thinking. I got picked up on the side of a highway in Maine, for christ sake. If I  _ had  _ met her at all, she was probably in a worse state than I was. We’ve tried looking, Lils. both of us, we haven’t been able to find either your mom, or my aunts. So either they don’t exist, or we’d been so fucked up at the time that we don’t remember anything right.”

 

Lily was silent. Her coffee laid to the wayside, so her hands could fiddle. “But what if we do?”

 

Emma sighed again, long suffering. “Lils.”

 

Lily was getting louder “No- listen. Neal knows me! Like, actually knows me from before the foster home! His parents knew my mom, and he thinks he can-”

 

Emma stood up, angrily pacing. “He can what? Help you find her? He’s using you lily, and you know it! It’s not the first time somebody has!”  Emma knew that was a low blow, but she just couldn’t let lil do this to herself again. Do this to the both of them again.

 

Lily shot up, eyes wild and angry. “This is different and you know it!”

 

But Emma wasn’t one to back down. “Only because you think it is! Now that’s it! I’m done. He’s getting your hopes up, and we’re going to get in trouble again because of it! Not again, lily. You promised, last time would be the last time.”

 

Lily took a moment to breathe, looking at the ground before looking back to Emma, eyes pleading. “Ems… I swear. That’s not how it’s going to be this time. Alright? I swear.”

 

Emma stopped her pacing, her fists clenching open and shut as she refused to meet lily’s gaze. “Fine lily. That’s it. One more job, and whether or not you’re done or not, I’m getting out, with or without you. And I won’t hear anymore of this, alright? You promised not to bring it up again.”

 

Lily looked sheepish, and a little guilty. “Yeah. sorry.”

 

Emma sighed, and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her coffee cup, and took it into the kitchen to clean it, needing to not look at lily for a little while. “It’s alright. And listen, I can understand. It’s your mom. If I could find my aunts, or hell, even my parents.” Emma sighed. “I’d do just about  _ anything _ to see my aunts again, or get some  _ answers _ out of both them or my parents. But you gotta be careful y’know? Especially since this isn’t even the  _ first  _ time we’d been swindled by a ‘snake oil salesman’ type.” she put the coffee cup on the ‘drying station’, (which was really just a towel) before walking back out to face Lily. she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall again, aiming for nonchalance.

 

“I know you want to get back to your mom Lils. Some people never stop wanting that. But… I worry about you okay? When it comes down to it, we’re like the only people the other can trust, and you’re one of the only people that I  _ know _ I can trust for sure. I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt. Is that alright?”

 

She lifted her gaze back to lily, who was fiddling with her own empty mug. Her gaze unfocused on some point on the wall opposite, her look both contemplative, and confused. Emma couldn’t tell if she was biting her lip in thought, or to keep herself from saying something she shouldn’t.

She sighed, not once turning to look at Emma. 

 

“Yeah, that’s alright. Next job is the last job, and a little more fielding of any potential mom-finders. Got it. Alright?”

 

Emma nodded, and to make sure Lily truly understood her, she grunted in acknowledgement..  _ (lily’s promise would have to be enough.)  _ with that, she turned away from the wall, and headed toward her bedroom. She was gonna crash. 

 

As soon as she closed her door, she heard Lily call from the living room.

 

“Well,  **Goodnight!** And happy early birthday!”

 

She could practically hear Lily smirking.

 

“Yeah, goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ (so today wasn’t as terrible as she thought.) _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Emma had a good feeling about today. She’d even curled her hair, and worn that blue leather jacket just to capitalize on it. Today was the last day, their last big con. Neal and Lily had stake out three tourists they were going to work with today, and Emma couldn’t be more relieved that today had such a low chance of danger. But she couldn’t get too excited. The universe would take any chance to screw you over, taking your optimism and making it so everything possible could go wrong. All because you jinxed yourself.

 

She bounced her leg. She was getting kinda tired in her position. When they’d planned this out, they had decided that Emma would be the best one possible to gain their trust for the Con. Emma was a white woman, with blonde hair. Sure, America had an ever shifting landscape, but people couldn’t exactly get rid of societal based pressures or ideologies over night. So it was Emma’s turn to play decent bait, hoping that her physical appearance made her more trustworthy to the old crones she was supposed to be playing.

 

But god, was it boring having to wait. She understood why Neal and Lily said she had to fly solo, ( _ Neal was a strange man, and unfortunately, racism is a thing, so Lily was out for being Latina.)  _ but did she have to do something so extremely boring as sitting against a lamppost, and just  _ waiting _ for them? Emma considered herself to be fairly patient, but this was pushing it. She’d already pulled her phone out five times, and she was beginning to worry she looked more intentional than nonchalant. 

 

To occupy herself, she drug up her recent text messages, to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything.  _ (No. Nothing.)  _ Lily had texted her some information, Neal had texted her the meet-up point, ( _ he said it made them sound more cool to say ‘rendezvous’ like they were an official covert affairs team, but that didn’t change the fact that it was still; just the tunnel in the park that lilly and neal like to sneak off to all the time.) _ A list of groceries that Lily was too lazy to pick up herself, and some simple reminders from both of them about the biddies she was supposed to be tailing. And a string of emojis accompanied with “go get ‘em” that Emma was going to assume were supposed to announce some level of positivity Lily had in Her hope for Emma with this last job.

 

Emma really hated calling it that. It was almost just  _ asking  _ for the universe for it to end badly.

With a sigh, she turned her head up to check the sky, covering her eyes from the sun. 

 

‘ _ at least the weather is nice.’  _ Emma thought. But how the hell was she supposed to find one group of tourists in a particular intersection?

 

Neal had said to be on the lookout for specific outfits but….  There wasn’t any defining characteristics he had given. They could be any group of old ladies hovering around, and she wouldn’t know. 

 

She crossed her arms. Man, this was going to be a terrible day. However, just as she was starting to get truly pissed, she overheard a family argument. ‘ _ Tourists. You’d think they’d spend their time better, and air this dirty laundry somewhere where they weren’t on a time limit.’  _ but Emma was nothing if not bored, so she closed her yes, leaned back against the lamppost on the corner, with one leg up. And listened.

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” said a voice that was clearly upset. “ you said we had came here to look, but all we’ve done is look at buildings. Building after building after building. Now that’s not looking, that’s just loitering.” Emma smiled. She liked this one.

 

Apparently this was an old and tired argument, as the response was a long suffering sigh. This voice was warm, and soothing, sounding like the stereotypical grandmotherly love and affection. But chastising the other one. “Now, now. You knew we were going to be doing this. I even put it on the itinerary-”

 

The first voice squawked, ten retorted  “and that’s another thing! You made an itinerary. Who makes an itinerary to look? First you can’t calculate the time it takes to travel between buildings, so then you’ve give us all less time to actually spend inside of these buildings by making a… a big ‘ol list all too-”

 

The first voice returned, affronted. “A list? A list!? How dare you. I spent time, perfectly crafting a planned guide for which buildings to check out, when was the time of least traffic, and the best time to attend them based on our own personal preferences and you call it a ‘list’?”

 

The first voice grunted. “Of buildings. A list of a bunch of rocks and stone. And that’s not even what we’re here for!” she ended, petulant and whining.

 

At this, Emma opened her eyes, and turned towards the direction of the disturbance. Now,  **this** was truly something she could work with. She hadn’t had to play ‘helpful local guide’ for a while, but if it completed the job. She began walking toward the direction of the group.

 

A new voice popped up. Emma though she sounded like the personification of a rainy day spent covered in a blanket. Slow, low, and monotonously content without being negative. “Now, now. To be fair, you do know that what we came to visit wasn’t these buildings, but what was inside of them. This just so happens to be the best tea shop available. They even make their cuppa from rare, real herbs! Isn’t that nice? No one ever does that anymore.  _ We _ don’t even do that anymore…. Why,  _ did  _ we stop,  _ again? _ ”

 

She spotted them, a little ways off. Neal was right, the old ladies had color coordinated their outfits and everything! They were easily spottable in the crowd, which would be a boon for Emma’s believability as a helpful service. As she drew closer, she smiled. She swore she’d heard an argument just like that before, but she couldn’t remember where.

 

The first voice spoke up again, getting louder as Emma drew closer to where they were on the sidewalk. “A coffee shop? I don’t care about a coffee shop. Heck, it’s not like it does us any good anyway, when you’re no good at finding any coffee shop! We’re not even supposed to be looking for a coffee shop, we supposed to be looking for….”

 

Emma cleared her throat, addressing the three women. They were huddled together, almost as if they were supposed to be talking amongst themselves, instead of having a  _ very  _ loud and  _ public  _ argument. Other pedestrians, while not paying attention, were still giving them a decently wide berth. Emma smiled, both for her conning facade, and in amusement. ‘ _ Tourists never change, do they?’  _ but these ones… their outfits almost looked.. familiar.

 

“I’m sorry, But I couldn’t help but overhear you guys, while I was checking my phone back there. First timers in town? If you tell me what specific coffee shop you’re looking for, I can tell you where it’s at. Otherwise, you’re probably gonna get sent to one in about… fifteen in this squarish mile alone, and I can’t guarantee that half of ‘em won’t be starbucks.” She hooked her thumbs into her belt loops, and put on her  best award-winning smile, waiting for the moment when they’d acknowledge her. Then she could begin to figure out when  _ and  _ how to sneak them out of their cash.

 

The whispering came to a halt, and Emma waited patiently, to  _ finally  _ be acknowledged. Her smile faltered every so slightly as she shuffled from one foot to the next. It was just a little deafening, the silence of being ignored, even though so many countless people shuffled around them.

 

Emma knew it couldn’t have actually been that long, but boy, it sure did fucking feel like it. Not for the first time that day, she wondered if it was even worth it to actually do some sort of “Last Job.”

 

The one in red spoke up, not even turning to face or address Emma. “that’s alright dear, but we’re fine on our own.”

 

The loud one, who turned out to be both the shortest one, and the ‘blue-y’ there, scoffed. “No thank you, I’d say we do need her help. If we’re gonna get anywhere, we gotta realize we can’t  _ always  _ do something just because the rest of us can’t. Sometimes all three of us are useless, and right now, we are.” She straightened up, and seemed to dust her clothes off. Emma wasn’t sure if it was all show, or her way of showing that she was ‘washing her hands’ of the situation.

 

She finally turned around to regard Emma. and Emma? She heard nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

When the blue one turned to look at her, Emma couldn’t help but gasp. Or maybe she crumbled? She didn’t know, but it was quite likely that she did nothing at all, wanting simultaneously to vomit, and to have her bones crawl out of her skin. How could some many feelings come from one simple stimuli?

 

Emma didn’t know; but as the woman, no, her aunt Merryweather, (her  _ aunts, her aunts, her  _ _ AUNTS.)  _ continued to stare at her, Emma knew she’d already made a dangerous misstep.

She wanted to run. She wanted to ask so many questions, or to take back all offer of help or communication. But it seemed as if all she could do was stare, her throat working uselessly.

 

This drew the other twos’  _ (Flora? Fauna?)  _ attention. Or maybe no time had passed at all, and Emma was simply feeling hyper aware; and they’d only turned around to regard her as the one who offered help. The one that Merryweather was now gawking at. Emma saw it, Emma  _ knew  _ it. The moment recognition started to flicker across Flora’s and Fauna’s faces, Emma knew, it was them. They’d recognized her, even almost twenty years later. 

 

People continued to pass by in the background, completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in the middle of the sidewalk. Emma wondered, idly, if maybe she should reconsider her adamance on the stance that her aunts were  _ not  _ magic. This level of privacy sure seemed too good to be real.

 

It was too much. Somehow, seeing them,  _ even  _ knowing they  _ existed;  _ that they remembered her, that they missed her- was too much. And yet, not enough. Emma had so many questions, and only actually wanted to know a handful of answers. Yet her mouth couldn’t seem to form anything. A sound, a syllable, a  _ squeak _ even; would have been more progress.

Finally, something did slip out; the last thing Emma had been expecting, in a voice she didn’t recognize.

 

“.... moms?” it was high, and much too squeaky. Almost like a mix between despair and hysteria. Emma hadn’t called them that since she was a small child. Maybe that was how she actually felt, inside all the ‘ _ falling apart _ .’  

 

For another moment that seemed to stretch on much longer than anything in reality had a feasible right to be, everything was blissfully, awkwardly, silent. Emma saw it slowly, the varied expressions that dawned upon their faces at Emma’s word choice, how they all had tears in their eyes in various amounts. The, everything happened much too fast, and all at once, far from Emma’s liking.

 

Flora held her hand to her mouth, almost as if she was trying to cover up the fact that she was choking back a gasp. Fauna couldn’t seem to stop smiling, her hands clasped together, and aloft, close to her face. She seemed to be doing an awkward positive version of hand wringing, not being able to decide which side of her face her hands she be clasped; all while looking adorably at Emma. Meryweather for her part was absolutely gobsmacked, and was the most still of the lot of them. 

 

Then, all hell broke loose. Merryweather finally seemed to get some of her spirit back at her, as she barreled straight into Emma with a cry of her name. That seemed to be the only incentive they all needed. Suddenly her aunts were all over her; ( _ still, how is no one stopping and staring? Or recording this on their phone at least? Could this be staged? Or a mental break? Or did they actually do this?)  _

 

It was simultaneously the most comfortable and uncomfortable she’d been in years. Her aunts voices cooing over her, their faces heavy with tears. The scents she’d long forgotten to ascribe to them, but always made her think of them wafting over her, even now. She towered over them, yet it would almost seem exaggerate from the way Emma felt they were all leaning into her in that moment.

 

Merryweather was babbling, her arms thrown over Emma’s waist, tears spilling from her eyes, that were one parts triumphant to two parts overjoyed. “ I told them we’d do it! I told them we should come here to look for you! But those old biddies. And don’t even get me started on Flora, all she had wanted to see for the longest time were these towers of… rocks, and I… I…”

 

Flora for her part was babbling too, tears spilling in earnest, her voice occasionally catching or cracking. She’d brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear, and was now absentmindedly squeezing/rubbing her shoulder and upper arm. ( _ maybe Flora needed to be reminded that Emma was real, just as much as Emma needed to know they were real.) “ _ We’d been looking for you for so long… and I’d almost let myself believe that… I  _ can’t  _ believe that… but you’re here! And look at you. We’ve  _ finally _ found you. Oh, how much it hurt those first few days, how much we couldn’t ever know how much more it would hurt every day afterwards… Emma. we’ve found you… you’re here…”

 

Fauna seemed to be the most silent one, which only suited her; as she was the one shedding the most tears, by an obscene amount. She couldn’t seem to clear her eyes quick enough, the splatters occasionally landing in spots, darkening the green of her shirt. What did come out at first was incomprehensible. But then she choked, and pulled herself together, her hands coming up to cup Emma’s cheeks, staring into her face with so much  _ sadness  _ and Love. “oh, and I swear… just look at you. Emma. our little baby. We knew you’d grow up, but how… why did it have to happen so fast? Why couldn’t we find you sooner. Oh but look at you. You’re beautiful dear. You’ve got your father’s chin, but your mother's’ eyes. And Oh! Your sense of style hasn’t changed; that’s simply marvelous, we have so  _ many  _ presents for you we missed out on! Birthdays, and christmas, and parties! Oh, dear. We’ve missed so many… Emma…”

 

“What exactly do you mean, parties? What parties did we miss?” Flora turned her head to the side to remark upon fauna, giving Emma’s arm one last squeeze.

 

“Well look at her!,” Fauna squeezed Emma’s cheeks in emphasis. “ She’ all…. Our baby’s all gone and grown up when we weren’t around, and we missed it all.”

 

“We didn’t miss anything. We still have every good chance on making up for lost time and making the best of what time we have, Fauna.”

 

“I say we got a good backlog in order for her. Just look.” Merryweather freed one of her hands from around Emma to point. “Just ‘cause she’s all grown up now doesn’t mean she doesn’t need to be spoiled, I mean just look at her! There’s no weight on her.”

 

Fauna let out an excited hum, releasing Emma’s face, and clapping her hands together in excitement. ( _ as a small child, Emma loved getting snuck treats, but Fauna snuck her the most, because she’d make them, specifically to spoil her.)  _ her widened eyes, and slight smile showing that she was quickly getting swept up in one of the threes’ newest ideas. 

 

“Oh, that is true. We’ll have to make her snacks for all these parties, we have to make up for absolutely  _ everything  _ we missed. But you all must remember how our dear Emma never was one to have much patience when it came to her meals.” 

 

It was bizarre bordering on unreal. If Emma hadn’t gone the past twenty-ish years without them, maybe she’d see it as a little less outlandish. But they were just… how they’d always been. Fighting amongst themselves, as she’d seen them do a hundred times over. It was almost as if they’d forgotten they were ever separated; that no time had passed at all, in such a cruel manner, but that Emma was simply another relative for them to dote on. They were just as  _ kind _ and full of  _ love _ for  **_her_ ** they’d always been.  She didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

 

Fauna gave her a cursory once over, accompanied by an affirmative nod and Emma didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She’d missed them so dearly, and here they were. 

 

“Yes, I do believe we have some work to do. Emma, dear, you’re much too thin. I know you may not technically be a growing girl anymore, but it’s still our job to make sure you continue to eat properly. Now, do tell us, dear. Do you still have a liking for honey cakes?”

 

It was just all  _ so  _ much. All parts of a life Emma thought that she had  _ known _ that she’d never have again. So she did all she could do, when surrounded with so much love and warmth freely given; whether she was one to take it or not- she laughed. Uncomfortably and uncontrollably, she laughed. 

 

She almost thought this’d startled her aunts, but it had the opposite effect. Merryweather returned to her side, hugging her tightly; Fauna returned to cooing and holding her face in her hands, while Flora fixed her skewed hair, and resumed rubbing her arm. And through it all, they never lost their shared looked of fond adorance. 

 

How many times had Emma wished for  _ this?  _ But it still felt off. It almost felt  _ wrong.  _ She had so many questions, but all that she managed to croak out was, “you’re still alive?”

 

Merryweather shot her an amused glare while Flora and fauna chuckled. It was merryweather who spoke first, releasing Emma from her hug. “of course we’re still alive. We couldn’t exactly just die, it’s not   like it’s just that easy. Especially not when we’re spending all of our time looking for  _ you,  _ dear.”

 

Now Emma was even more confused. They’d been looking for  _ her?  _ How was it that their paths had never crossed before? How had they not met, years before, when Emma ( _ young, and much too hopeful for words.)  _ had been looking for them?

 

“You… you guys were all... looking… for me?” she asked, her voice shaky, incredulous.

 

At this, Flora looked sad, crossing her arms and looking to the side. Whether it was in an effort to not look at Emma, or an effort to look through her memories more carefully, Emma didn’t know.  “We told you the truth Emma. we  _ never _ stopped looking, never would stop looking not really. We looked for you for years. We even sought help with various world governments in order to widen our search for you.”

 

Fauna looked like she might be about to cry again. “We didn’t know what to do with ourselves when you got lost! We waited, hoping you might find your way back to us, but then we quickly set out to look for you. but … we just couldn’t find you. Anywhere, at all, Emma.”

 

Emma fought the urge to say something. Maybe, ‘ _ but you have found me.’  _  or ‘ _ now you have.’  _ or something. She was just… so  _ happy.  _ Maybe they could actually… go forward with their lives, where they had… left off? What they had missed? Emma wanted that more desperately than she realized she’d ever wanted anything. But something still felt off. 

 

Emma hadn’t even noticed, but her aunts had been talking; amongst themselves, finishing each other’s sentences. They were chronicling their life in trying to find her,  _ for  _ her. And she’d been missing it!

 

Flora droned on, “.... So we looked everywhere we could for days, thinking you’d run off to play with some of the other kids, and just stayed over. but when you still hadn’t come back, we realized you’d fallen through that garden wall, and had found your way through a gap- we just didn’t know what to do with ourselves!.”

Wait. Garden wall?  _ Gap? _

 

Merryweather took over for Flora “and then when we searched the realms, we still didn’t know where you’d gone! but we did everything we could, of course, Blue was upset that we were contacting other fairies, other covens; But you just… weren’t anywhere. You were gone. But we just couldn’t give up on you, so we kept going!”

 

Fauna nodded, her expression grave. “It was only after years of fruitless searching that we realized we might never find you. Now because we couldn’t. But because you weren’t just  _ somewhere  _ else, but some _ when  _ else. We didn’t know what to do with ourselves, so for a long time, we just…. kept looking, even if it was fruitless.”

 

Flora jumped back in. “but none of that explains why we’ve finally found you  _ now. _ If we never stopped looking, we should’ve definitely found you before now. But we didn’t until this moment. Curious.Must be the magic, something must  “

 

Emma was feeling sick. It was all too much. Everything here aunts were saying were just spinning into a further panic. She’d have loved to have laughed it off, her aunts being silly, trying to recapture her enthusiasm for stories as a kid.. But that didn’t make sense. Them talking about  _ magic _ didn’t make sense, and yet the mere mention of what she’d thought for years to be true- but had also spent years being told to deny, that was false, or caused by something traumatic in her separation. But here they were. Alive, and well, and the only traumatic event was that Emma had gone  _ missing.  _

 

She needed to get out of there. It didn’t matter how, it didn’t matter how, but she needed to leave. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her nausea, bringing the present back into focus. She had expected there to be a crowd, for there to be some rubber neckers of gawkers to look at their family reunion on the sidewalk, and that’s why it’d got so quiet. Or maybe it was the panic attack. 

 

There was no one watching.  _ No one.  _ They were passing by; laughing, talking, not even glancing in their direction. People were just walking by,  even giving them a wide berth, without noticing or questioning their own actions-  almost as if they-  _ the fairies _ were covered in a bubble. Then it  _ was  _ real? Was it always there? The how had  _ Emma  _ seen them? Heard them? The more time that passed, the more nauseous she got, and she could even feel her skin growing more pale.

 

There was a snapping in front of her face, and suddenly everything was once again in focus. Flora and Fauna were looking at her in concern, while Merryweather was looking like she wanted to try dousing her in a bit of water; but in a good way. And it was still.  _ All too much. _

 

“Emma-” Flora started, but Emma beat her to the punch

“I’ve got to go.” Emma scrunched her shoulders up, and straightened out her jacket. 

 

Flora was having none of that, though. “Go? But you just got here.  _ We  _ just got here dear. Don't you want to- EMMA!”  

 

Emma had bolted, running through the, bubble, and back into the crowd. She pushed people out of her way, but she didn’t care. She had to get away, had to get to somewhere  _ safe. _ She could hear her aunts creating a commotion behind her, but it was  _ all _ just too much for one day. So she ran. But she couldn’t lead them back home. She didn’t want to bring this kinda drama around Lily or Neal; and on the off case that her aunts were….  _ Actually dangerous.  _ She couldn’t take them home. So where to go.

 

The meetup place in the park! And with that, Emma was off.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Today was a fine and wonderful day; as bright and as beautiful as it could ever hope to be. Her leaves were filled with delicious sunlight metabolising into sugar )or however photosynthesis fed her again.). Yes, Miss Evangelista thought today was quite a wonderful day to be an Ivy sprawling a hedge. Now Miss Evangelista knew that she was a wonderfully gifted bit of Ivy, and therefore held herself to much higher structures and ethics. She was a guardian of the “wall” after all. Or the “gap.” it was always so hard to figure out what those walking, moving,  **things** would call them, now. Everyone wanted to call them something different.

 

If she had eyes, she’d have rolled them. They were all so confusing. But her job, mercifully, was not. All she had to do was make sure people walked around her instead of jumping over her. Apparently, jumping over here was a way to access the “gap” but walking around or through were not. Miss Evangelista didn’t presume to know the ways of magic, in any reality. It was always seemed to be designed in a way to be esoterically constrained or with weird functionality. And alas, she was also just a bit of scrawling ivy.

 

So she never saw fit to ask questions like, “how can you see without eyes.” or, “how do you know these things without reading / prior knowledge?” and the worst of them all was, “what do you mean  _ miss Evangelista.  _ You’re a clump of ivy enchanted to sit on a hedge you shouldn’t have a  _ gender.”  _ that last one was her boss and she was particularly rude, if miss evangelista was saying so. 

 

But today was a good day, and she wouldn’t let that get her down. She was a remarkably intelligently enhanced piece of vegetation with a lovely view, a decent home and a path of sunlight all her own. Life was as good as it was ever going to get. People were milling about, talking about their lovely lives, and she was free to soak it all up as the good ivy protector of the hedge bordering the park.

 

There was a flicker of movement, and someone came running, and before Miss evangelista knew it, she was entranced. A blonde woman in a blue leather jacket was weaving in and out, dodging around people in her best manner; her shoulders were bunched up, and her head held low, but she was definitely heading straight for the park. As Miss Evangelista watched onward, she realized this woman wasn’t just heading straight for the park, she was heading straight for her, even though there was a convenient notice specifically not to do that….. Way on the other edge of the hedge,  _ damnit. _

 

How miss Evangelista  _ wished _ she could talk, could scream. “Don’t do that. Your life can’t possibly be bad enough to want to disappear so completely.” she wasn’t sure where he portal went, but she for sure knew it wasn’t good. its mere presence kept animals away, and she knew in other cases that might have meant it was a toxic presence. But this woman didn’t seem to notice, didn’t seem to care. In seconds, she was upon miss Evangelista, climbing up and on over her edges, and as soon as she had thrown her leg over her, she was gone.

 

Miss evangelista wished her the best. She also hoped she wouldn’t be getting into any trouble with her boss, for letting someone through the “gap.” she hoped she wasn’t gonna get fired today.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma knew as soon as she hit the dirt, (rolling away, covering her head with her hands, she was reckless, not  _ stupid.)  _ that she’d traveled again. She wasn’t very sure how she was just so damn  _ lucky  _ to keep finding holes such as these, especially when she’d never been looking for anything in the first place. Maybe that was  _ her  _ special power. How that would’ve come in handy in some of her old homes.

 

It was dark here, in the forest. And from what Emma could see, it was probably very late of night. Of course it was. She didn’t know where she was, and turning around a bunch in a circle, she couldn’t see the hedge she’d just traveled over. She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know at all, not what world, what place, what time.

 

It’d just been too much, all day, so Emma did what she could do. She fell to her knees. She absolutely crumpled like a ragdoll, wrapping her arms around her midsection, her forehead against the ground. There was debris gathering in her hair, and dirt in her lungs, and Emma didn’t care. All she could do was contort, imploding and exploding, in a pivotal scream. Released from somewhere deep within her chest, releasing a new torrent of tears. It just  _ didn’t  _ seem to stop. Her palms shaking as she placed them flat on the ground, opening and closing her mouth, trying to get as much air as she could into her lungs.

 

The screaming had stopped, but the tears  _ would not.  _ She’d thought they’d been dead. She’d thought they’d lied to her; or that she’d misremembered everything. But here they were, alive and well as if they were just going on another family vacation, and here Emma was  _ suffering.  _ All because they wanted what Emma wanted for the past seventeen-years. They wanted her to go  _ home,  _ to be a  _ family again.  _ But Emma just… couldn’t accept it. Couldn’t let herself have it. Not without all the answers, and she wasn’t even sure if she wanted those. So now here she was, running off again, and more lost than ever before. It was all so pathetic.

 

She flopped back over, throwing her hair behind her so as not lay on while on her back. She could see the stars from under the trees canopy. The sky looked so deep and blue, and the air smelled like mid-octoberish fall. It made her feel comfortable and calm, her tear tracks drying on her cheeks, and her sobs coming to a stop. The stars twinkled so warm and invitingly, but Emma couldn’t tell of any of the constellations; she couldn’t even tell where she was relative to her previous position on earth. 

 

As she closed her eyes, and breathed in, she almost believed that she could hear a cacophonous symphony of motherly cooing; soothing shushes, a lullaby almost emanating from the stars themselves. Clearly, her aunts returning had traumatized her more than she liked to admit. But upon opening her eyes, the sight of the stars did bring her a sense of…. Peace. Like their gentle twinkling was a way of saying,  _ ‘that’s it dear, no more tears now sister, everything will be alright, just as the dawn will bring her light unto you tomorrow.’ _

 

Emma felt so peaceful. She let her eyes slip closed once more, her hand resting upon her stomach. Breathing deeply of the warm air, and listening to the whispers of the wind whistling through the leaves, as soft as if the stars themselves were speaking to her. It was almost peaceful enough that Emma would’ve been able to sleep. But being outside on the dirt ground, in cold weather, didn’t appeal to emma in the slightest.

 

So Emma breathed in deeply, centering herself and her racing thoughts one last time. She stood up to a crouch, and from there to her full height. From there, she dusted herself, off, all the way down her legs to her boots, before standing back up. Only to come face to face with the biggest wolf she’d ever seen, covered in jet black fur, and as tall as she was standing. It wasn’t growling per se, but it definitely wasn’t happy to see her. In short, she took one step, gasped, and was promptly back on her ass.

 

As she landed, she did what she could, shielding her face and clenching her eyes shut in fear. But as the growling slowly stopped, she cracked her eyes open, hopeful that she wouldn’t die today. As she looked on, the werewolf itself was sitting back on its haunches, taller than she was sitting down. It looked on at her curiously, sniffing the air around her, stopping, and then looking at her attire, then sniffing again. Emma hoped this… thing wasn’t looking for an opportunity for attack, but before she herself could think of an avenue for escape, she heard a strange popping sound.

 

Not the pop of a bottle, but the op and crack of air from limbs. She could only look on in a mix of shrewd fascination as the wolf in front of her slowly changed in shape and form. Its claws and fur shrinking back into its body, its ribs moving, expanding and becoming more broad as new tissue was created. Emma was both terrified and morbidly curious, as to its causes and origins, as the…. now obviously nude human woman pelvis shifted, contracted, and crack; her tail disappearing. It felt both too long and too short, like a lunar eclipse, and Emma for her part; as sick image had been, would have loved to seen it on film.

 

A blush of heat rose to her cheeks, as the now fully nude human woman sat bare before her. She was respectful  _ damnit.  _ Her hair was more of a dark chestnut brown than her fur had been, and her eyes were a surprisingly subdued green that shown even in the dark; they were filled with both amusement and mischief, and grew slightly fond at more amused at Emma’s embarrassment for having been caught staring. ( _ gawking would be more like it, christ sake, Emma.) _

 

So they sat there for what felt like ages. Emma couldn’t help but fidget. The other woman’s face slowly grew into a grin as she crossed her arms and continued to study Emma.

 

Apparently, she’d decided to offer Emma mercy, believing she’d had enough; and finally spoke. Her voice wasn’t as high as Emma’s but it carried less of a rasp. “Hi. so…. My name’s Ruby Lucas, and as you can see, I’m the local werewolf. So, can I ask you what the hell you’re doing in  _ my  _ forest, or are you gonna pass out.” she finished with a smirk.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


( _ and damnit, against all good judgement now Emma really liked her.) _


	5. A converging of the ways; flowing likes streams

Ruby smirked. She knew what this strange woman was doing here, but she was going to have a little fun with her. I mean, it’d been sooooooo long since she’d last been able to have a good dose of harmless fun. Okay, alright so it might end up a bit more harm _ ful  _ than harm _ less.  _ However, that wasn’t going to stop Ruby from getting her kicks. She’d help her, but  _ later. _

 

* * *

 

  
  


Emma was confused. She honestly had no clue what she’d been expecting; however,  _ whatever _ this was, definitely  _ wasn’t  _ it. Having a calm conversation underneath the starlight with a naked werewolf woman wasn’t exactly top on anyone’s list of predictable outcomes for the day. It could be-  _ no _ nope; she wasn’t going to even  _ think _ that. 

 

She kind of just looked at her. Ruby for her part just stared back, her arms crossed over her chest, rising and falling with her breaths.  _ (changing back must of taken up a lot of energy.. She looks worse than if she’d just ran for hours on empty. I hope she doesn’t get sick.) _

The quiet was peaceful, and as far as Emma considered, if Ruby wasn’t going to do anything, neither was she. So she turned her attention back skyward, watching as a few clouds lazily rolled on by in the moon’s light. 

 

“Hey. I asked you a question, y’know? It’s kinda rude to not at least acknowledge that.”

 

Emma startled, having been honestly distracted and forgotten that Ruby had asked her  a question. However when she look at her, Ruby didn’t seem mad or even annoyed; in fact, she had a grin splitting her face.

 

“So. what the hell  _ are  _ you doing in my forest?”

 

Emma scoffed. “It’s your forest? What, d’you own it?”

 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed. Her chin raised in slight defiance and indignation. “No, I don’t own it. But I live nearby, and as some member of the magical community it’s out of my own personal obligation to make sure idiots don’t go around mucking with all the portals. Or gaps. Or ley lines. Or whatever the hell all goes down in,” at this she waves her hand vaguely in the general direction of…. Well everything in the forest, “this place. So again. I just wanted to make sure you’re not doing anything that’s going to endanger yourself, or anyone else. So… I’ll ask again.”

 

At this, Ruby fixed her with her best glare. “What. the hell. Are you doing. In  _ my  _ fo _ rest. _ ”

 

Emma sighed, brushing her hand back through her hair; both in a nervous manner and as a bid for time- before ending up rubbing the back of her neck in an exasperated manner.

“I…. don’t know. I honestly don’t know. My moms- my  _ aunts-  _ whatever they are. Just…. Showed up after having not seen them in ages, and apparently they’re fairies? I guess? Either way, I just. Had to go, and now I’m here I guess. So…. yeah, no clue what I’m doing in your forest.”

 

Emma sighed, lowering her head, her hands coming to fidget in her lap for a moment; contemplating the ‘ _ what ifs’ _ and  _ ‘what could bes’  _ of her life. Also, how were lily and neal faring? Did they know  _ who  _ her aunts were? Were they waiting for her? Or wondering where she was at? 

 

Emma just didn’t know. Emma sighed, out through her nose, more in an effort to restore calm than in a true exclamation of dissatisfaction. Emma looked back up, making eye contact with Ruby who was viewing her with barely contained shrewd inquisitiveness. Emma knew she had nothing to hide, but still hoped that the other woman believed her. She didn’t want to know what  _ exactly  _ that woman could due to her if she truly decided she was lying. 

 

Ruby’s eyes were hard, raking over Emma’s face, almost as ever fold or crinkle could hold a different truth. But eventually her eyes softened, and she was all grins again.

 

“Alright, yeah. Works for me.”

 

Emma was gaping now, flat-out gawking in her surprise. “ _ What. _ ”   
  


Ruby laughed, maneuvering herself into a standing position, and popping her back. She walked over to Emma and offered her a hand in getting up. Emma averted her eyes as best she could, as she felt embarrassment rising in her again at this woman’s state of nudity. For her part, ruby laughed harder at her awkwardness.

 

After she pulled her up, Ruby slung an arm around Emma’s shoulders; her scrutiny forgotten, replaced by a new air of familiarity and fondness, her new stature reading instead as if her and Emma were old friends. Standing as if they were just two idiots who’d gotten a little too far after having knocked back one too many drinks that night.

 

As Ruby steered her in the direction that Emma could only assume was from where she came, she explained herself. Still, all smiles. “so , you see here, Emma. I trust you. Not just because you’ve got that kind of face that says you’d be pretty awful at lying, but also because of your situation. You’re human, obviously not from this world, so there goes any possible idea of you using this place, or coming to this place with some sort of malevolent intention or purpose. Also; and this is actually the major reason- if you had come here for any other purpose for escape- you did it completely wrong and without any subtlety.”

 

Emma squacked, indignantly. “What the  _ hell  _ do you mean, unsubtle? I-”

Ruby laughed, “first off, you screamed like a banshee. Secondly, you came through a magic portal, even if you had used your own magic to diminish it- there was still some amount of a ripple effect of magic used that could be felt or traced. I mean, I think. I felt it. Well my wolf bits did, but same thing. Thirdly, if someone wanted to, they could trace the magic of the portals themselves to tell who used it. So that’s why I trust you. You’re pretty fucking clueless, honestly.”

 

Emma was caught in surprise; Ruby took advantage of this moment and slipped her arm away from Emma’s shoulders and instead, walking backwards and laughing while offering a quick and simple shrug. She made her way behind one of the trees in their immediate area and started rooting around; muttering to herself all the while. 

 

Before Emma could begin to ask Ruby what she was looking round for exactly, Ruby stopped, with an excited exclamation of “Ah-Hah!”, before pulling out what appeared to be a long red…. Cape? Robe? Either way, it had a hood and covered her well enough; (as far as Emma was concerned.) She wrapped it around herself, tying a knot in the front and sighing happily, a grin on her face; either enjoying having it back in her possession or the warmth it provided.

 

Emma wanted to question.  _ Damnit _ Emma had a  _ bunch _ of questions. First off-  _ what?  _ Second,  **_WHAT?_ ** What was this world, and this place, and what did she mean “ _ your magic _ ?” Emma better _ not  _ have magic. She had plans dam- well she did. Everything so far was putting wrenches into the train tracks; derailing her plans. But no, today just had to-

 

“Hey!” 

 

Emma shook her head, brought back into the present. Ruby was still by the tree, mercifully covered (albeit  _ barely. _ ) by her red robe. She looked slightly irritated. Emma guessed she’d been trying to get her attention for awhile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You good over there, or are you ready to go?”

 

Emma’s face scrunched up on one side in confusion. “Go? Go where?”

 

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, shrugging her hands, as if the answer was obvious. “My house. I told you it was  _ my  _ forest and that I lived nearby. Now c’mon. Its a bit of a walk, and it’s already dark and cold. Trust me, that’s gonna be much worse on you than on me.”

 

With that she turned around, and continued walking in the direction they’d originally been headed. Emma looked up, confused as to what time it was, or how long she’d been there, been stuck in thought. The moon barely looked as if it had moved at all and the stars continued to-

 

A long whistle jolted her out of her thoughts, followed by a swift “ _ Hey!”  _

Ruby stood not too far in front of her, not too far away. Apparently she’d noticed Emma hadn’t followed and returned from her. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Emma for a moment, her eyes raking her over. Then her eyes softened, and she motioned with her hands in a ‘come here gesture.’ then turned around; and continued back on her way, much slower this time, hoping again that Emma would follow her.

 

Emma didn’t hesitate this time. Quickly catching back up to Ruby’s pace. Emma figure they’d be walking in silence, but Ruby, didn’t want that.

 

“So…. you alright? You kept zoning out back there.”

 

“Huh? Yeah. I… guess I did.”

 

Ruby grinned, with a little chuckle. “Yeah, you did. But from your reaction I’m gonna guess that it’s not something you remember doing?”

 

“Not consciously, no. I just,” Emma made vague motions around her head.

 

Ruby nodded, understanding. “Ah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Now Emma wasn’t content with silence. She’d ended the conversation, but it felt like it was still her responsibility. So she tried to restart the conversation with a quick question.

 

“So…. ah. What’s with the red-riding hood cape get-up?”

  
‘ _ Okay, that could’ve been phrased better.’  _ but Emma didn’t really care at this point.

 

Ruby laughed, short and deep from within her chest. “Cape get-up? Alright, that’s close. But it’s actually a hooded cloak.”

 

‘ _ As if that makes any difference.’  _ Emma thought, but what she said instead was; “so? What’s important about it?”

 

Ruby grinned. “It was a gift from my Granny. Either it makes shifting a lot easier, keeps me from shifting forcefully when I don’t want to, especially on full moon nights; and a bunch of other neat things it does to hide my werewolf traits.”

 

Emma stopped for a second. “So it’s literally just a deus-ex machina cape?”

 

Ruby threw a look over her shoulder at Emma, her face holding more annoyance than her voice, “C’mon. No stopping!”

After Emma had jogged back up to Ruby’s side, Ruby wrapped her arm around Emma’s shoulder, once again adopting a more fond stance.

 

“So, I wouldn't say it’s deus ex machina. The cloak has a very set purpose, limits and constraints; but that doesn’t mean it hasn’t surprised me. But it’s also not all powerful. It’s just magic. Which…. I guess is kinda the same? It’s got rules and stuff, and probably different limitations based on the caster, or what kind of magic…. Or what realm. But it’s just there, and no one ever thinks to question why it is or how it works.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, looking at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. “Really? You’re telling me you guys have this nigh powerful power source of infinitesimal capabilities, but no one thinks to question it? Everyone just kinda… lets it be without even considering it?”

 

Ruby shrugged, and chuckled a bit; “well yeah. I mean, I’m probably explaining it wrong. Belle probably does it way better. But it just is. It exists.”

 

Emma shook her head, “I kinda doubt that. People wouldn’t just selectively-”

 

“What about solar power? Or other coal and fossil fuel alternatives in your world? You’re only thinking of it as such because a difference in societies and their formation. You don’t know about magic in your world, so it’s… kind of new? A bit of a culture shock? But it’s an everyday normal occurring power here as plentiful everywhere as air or light; and well in public knowledge. So why would people go out of their way to understand something that can otherwise work without their knowledge?” Ruby laughed, “you forget, people are kinda lazy, and if something is, sometimes we just… take advantage of that and let it go. It’s  _ more  _ odd to question it, unless you’re someone who chooses to do that.”

 

Emma knew she probably looked more confused than ever before, her face screwed up on one side, looking at Ruby with incredulousness. Ruby for her part couldn’t help but laugh when she notiec the way that Emma was looking at her.

 

“Oh, wow. If this confuses you, you’re definitely not going to last long. Good thing I found you instead of someone else. But honestly, just don’t think about anything to much or too hard. Magic is magic. It kinda just is,” at this she clapped Emma’s back,  stopping Emma in her tracks before walking ahead of her a bit.

 

“Don’t worry kid. You’ll either get it, or will just get  _ used  _ to it. But rn you’re making it more difficult than it needs to be,” Ruby pointed at a light barely even visible in the distance. “That’s my house,” for a second, Ruby paused seemingly without reason. “.... oh wow, they’re making roasted rabbit. Oof. they must be expecting me to come home much later. oops. “ 

Ruby took a moment to look at Emma, blushing with a little sheepishness. 

 

“So, another power of the cloak. It allows me to choose when to change back, and makes it  _ a lot  _ easier. Without it, I’d be dead tired from shifting back, or be more constrained to when I could.”

 

Emma stared for a minute.. “... so you mean like right now? You’re  _ dead tired,  _ right now?”

 

Ruby laughed. “Yeah, but I’d be more tired if I waited all night. C’mon! That’s where we heading. Hurry up, because I’m starving.”

 

Emma shook her head then continued after Ruby, following the distant glow like a star at sea.

She was definitely finding herself actually growing a little fond of Ruby.

 

( _ but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.) _

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Surrounded by her opulence, the Queen sat in her dining hall, alone at her table, and alone in the room aside for a few attendees. The queen was…. Honestly, tremendously bored- and filled with anxiety, almost feeling as if she was on pins and needles; She shouldn’t be here, babysitting the castle so as not to fall to rumors that had risen up against her reign whenever she was away for too long. She cared about her people, she cared about maintaining and managing her kingdom, but it was almost insufferable how quickly people disproved their trust in her, and their desire to unveil any dishonesty she may have accumulated during her rule of the crown. If her nobles would simply stop being like scavengers, fruitlessly searching for any amount of juicy festering and distasteful details of her status and rule as of the current time; they surely would’ve found something in how she came to the crown years ago, by her mother's own doing.

 

Regina was tired. Tired of fighting all those who believed she wasn’t the rightful queen- rightful heir or ruler, when she’d help lead this kingdom back into prosperity. It seemed as if Mother was right, once again. Regina herself would never truly know peace during her reign, and none of her subjects would ever know or love her outside of their fear for her power. Maybe Mother actually had been right about that; if she truly used their fear and used it to rule them into respect, no one would dare question or challenge her and her rule, ( _ at least openly enough for her to her the rumour mongering whispers..)  _

 

She’d been ruling for a decade,  _ damnit _ . Surely that’d be. Regina sighed. It’d be no good to spend time wondering aimlessly about the state of her kingdom on such a small scale. Her Mother was what should be taking up the most of her attention. Ever since she was banished, she’d been quiet. How unlike Mother. She was plotting something, and Regina knew it. She could feel it. The only thing to do was prepare herself, and her people before the inevitable occurred. 

 

She finished her meal without any fanfare, walking towards her chambers, satisfied with the way her night was going for the most part. At the staircase she felt something, that almost knocked her over. A strong outpouring wave of Magic and energy. For a flash, Regina was terrified; but there was no way that Mother would be that obvious nor reckless. 

 

Regina turned, taking off to her second study; her one used specifically for magic. Whatever just happened was both ominous and fortuitous. If Regina was right, this might be just the occurrence Mother would be using to put her plans in motion; finally going from a background coincidence to outright plotting. If Regina was careful she could circumvent this, and even use this to her advantage. She only needed to gather the right ingredients to counter Mother, hopefully finally rendering her and her threats inert. Regina was fractionally excited at the thought of finally having one night of sleep without the ever present fear of the sword of damocles inevitably falling down upon her, and all those she’d sworn an oath to protect in their best interest. 

 

‘ _ Heaven help whatever fool came through the portal forest. _ ’ they’d be used by her mother or her, regardless of their own personal motivations. Regina loathed the idea that she would become anything even remotely close to resembling Mother. This was the first strike of flame in a long succession effect, like a machine. Everything else would occur and fall into place, and things would occur regardless of Regina’s interference. But Regina was pragmatic, intelligent and cautious. A few sacrifices might have to be made, even if the right circumstances aligned. She could only hope that everything worked in her favor, and she could find everything she needed to make this right.

 

‘ _ The kingdom… all kingdoms and realms will finally be safe once you’re completely out of the picture, Mother. Whether I ever know peace doesn’t matter. The kingdom and its people come first, and you made sure that that was my obligation. I won’t let you win this fight. _

  
  
  


_ (Regina didn’t even dare to admit to herself that what she wanted most of all was that peace, without having to fight and claw for it for once.) _

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

By the time Emma and Ruby were getting close enough to Ruby’s home that even Emma could catch snippets of sounds and scents- Emma was endlessly amused by the fact that Ruby was practically wiggling her entire body why they walked, they closer they got to her home, the more intensity with which she wiggled.

 

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, shaking off Ruby’s incredulous look when she did so. ‘ _ She really is like a big old dog. She’s so excited she’s only  _ **_just_ ** _ on this side away from jumping and whining with excitement.’ _

 

Emma couldn’t lie to herself, she was also excited to see what this pace was like for herself.

It wasn’t exactly like Ruby had exactly told her about where she lived. But if twenty-one years had passed, she couldn’t help but wonder how this place looked differently from Maleficent’s house.

 

As they finally got close enough to see Ruby’s house, Emma could see two shapes milling about outside; unfortunately bathed in shadow because of the light coming from inside. One of them was shorter, and appeared to be dressed in an actual dress, while the other one was taller, and seemed to be built more stocky and wearing workman’s clothes.

 

Ruby ran past her in excitement; running up to the two of them and wrapping them both up in a hug. For their part both of them were slightly shocked, but got over that fairly quickly, returning her hug squishing themselves so close together as if they hadn’t seen each other for ages. Emma stood around, for her part looking at the ground embarrassed and slightly ashamed for being an onlooker to a private moment.  

 

After a moment, Ruby finally remembered her companion and gave her an introduction.

 

“Dorothy, Belle. This is Emma. she apparently got lost, and ended up in the portal forest. She could use some help getting back home, so tomorrow we’re going into town to see if we can get someone to help.”

 

As Emma walked forward she could see more details of the two women. They were both brunettes, but the shorter one appeared to be both a little excited, and inquisitive, her eyes raking over Emma’s face and seemed to just be waiting to ask questions. The other one seemed to be just as tall as Ruby now that she was up close, and looking at her with more clear disdain than the other one; her arms were folded across her chest and she seemed to be sizing Emma up, almost as if she were preparing for a fight.

 

The smaller once came forward a bit, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Don’t mind Dorothy, she’s never really been much of a talker. Now, Ruby said you were in the portal forest, but where were you from originally? What was your world like?”

 

Emma looked to Ruby for help. Her world was just her world. The only real descriptor she could think of would be; “ _ there’s no magic. _ ” 

 

Ruby for her part had been apparently distracted, having a whispered conversation with Dorothy, but craned her head up just in time to catch Emma’s confusion.

 

“She’s probably trying to figure out what realm you came from. Certain places are easier to find.”

 

That only raised further questions, which Emma knew she’d probably never get.

 

“Uhm. it had technology, I guess? Electricity, running water, television. There wasn’t any magic or at least that I know of; so…. Maybe it just wasn’t public knowledge?”

 

At this Belle clapped her hands and turned on her heel, running inside. Emma turned a look at Ruby, who had her arm around Dorothy; Ruby gave her a look and began walking inside with Dorothy, motioning for Emma to follow.

 

“She probably got excited and went off to look for one of the books her ex gave her about all the different realms. She’s just trying to help.” Ruby offered, moving through her house with ease; it seemed much more modern than Maleficent's had been, and even had electricity. Rudimentary electricity; and it looked to have been built decades before Emma’s current time, but still modern.

 

Dorothy scoffed, as they were being lead into what appeared to be a small dining room, with a rather large circle table “while their time together was useful, I still have no clue what she saw in Rumpelstiltskin.”

 

Belle appeared, coming from the opposite opening than which They’d entered, carrying a book that appeared to be both half her height and weight. She plopped it down right on the table, immediately turning it to a particular section and skimming through the pages. 

“ He was…. Is, a peculiar man. Smart, adventurous, and he had the  _ most  _ wonderful and extensive library. It was just… we were passing at different times in our lives. But, it still brought me to the two of you,” at that she raised her head from the book and shot Dorothy and Ruby a look of fondness, “Besides, we’re still good friends with him despite our history so you can drop any pretense right now.”

 

Emma fidgeted with her hands, and looked around the room, at a loss for what to do, or say while she waited for belle to finish her searching. The house was quiet, and the walls in this room were bare. God, she’d never been so bor-

 

“I think I found it!”

 

_ ‘That’s it?’ _

 

_ “ _ That’s it? That’s all you needed to do?” 

 

Ruby, Dorothy, and Belle all turned to look at Emma. Belle turned back to to the book, skimming the page in front of her; a hand coming to cradle her head while she contemplated what was infront of her.

 

“Yes, I believe I have enough here. There’s very few realms where magic isn’t public knowledge, and the ones you’re describing is actually a common recipient of portals. So, we should be able to find a way for you to go back,” Belle closed the book with a *thuwmp*, putting it on the ground under the table.

 

“But that can wait for tomorrow when you go into town, right now, it’s time for dinner, and then for bed.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Alone in the guest bed offered to her that night, Emma did her best to keep her thoughts clear. Everything she’d been told about what she knew was fake. But freaking out now wouldn’t do anything to help her. She needed to contain that as best as possible until she could safely release it at home. With that, she sighed, turned to the window and closed her eyes, the starlight capturing her room in a pale light; The wind whispering lullabies in the distance.

 

* * *

 

  
  


When Ruby had said they’d be heading out to town, Emma honestly hadn’t known what to expect. She’d probably been imagining it wrong, she wouldn’t lie. She was thinking maybe along the lines of a medieval village, but the town was… actually quite sizeable. Not large in comparison to where she was from, but better than she was expecting. As they made their way through the twisting streets, Emma was surprised at how relatively modern the architecture appeared; it was packed together tightly, almost as if it were more designed like houses in the united kingdom instead of America. 

 

Where they had headed was into a section that looked like a crowded open Farmer’s Market, or even a festival.. There were some people hawking various items, stalls selling food with long lines, and excited children milling or running about; Emma could almost forget that she wasn’t home, and could get swept up into the atmosphere, but the less modern clothing, shouts about potions and displays various fruits that Emma had never even seen before brought her right back down. Despite her dissonance, she still managed to get distracted; especially since everything was so bright and colorful, and there were people doing displays of magic everywhere.Ruby had mentioned someone she wanted to meet specifically, but once she realized Ruby had walked off without noticing she didn’t follow, Emma was at a loss for what to do.

With her curiosity piqued, Emma wandered around like any other festival goer, aimlessly looking at trinkets she wouldn’t buy; idly hoping one of the magicians she would pass was the one that Ruby had gone to, or that Ruby’d just find her later.

 

She was looking at a stall where a woman in purple robes was trying to sell her something that looked like a weird mix between apples and papayas and smelled so sweet; when someone bumped into her. It was a fairly dense crowd, so bumping into people was par for the course, and Emma just shrugged it off. However, when someone grabbed her arm she slipped her arm out of the person's grasp, and started walking away. If someone wanted something from her or for her to do something enough that they were grabbing at her; the best response would be to escape. she could at least try and run off, hopefully Ruby would be able to keep her from getting picked up and put into some sort of ‘ _ interdimensional sex slave trade.’  _ or hassled into a fight or something.

 

When she was grabbed again and pulled around to meet her pursuer, Emma didn’t know what she was expecting. The woman who had grabbed her was herself wearing purple silks to cover up the lower half of her face, the color a nice contrast to the jewels adorning her tanned skin; Emma assumed that it was probably because she was some sort of bourgeois in this world; Maybe originally she’d pulled at Emma because she was in the way when the woman wanted the fruit, and had been obscene or rude. She wanted to snap at her, a deep scowl setting upon her features, as the other woman’s visible features were wide with shock, before quickly melting into indignation and a scowl. Emma simply sighed and shook her head, turning around once again to head off in the other direction.

 

‘ _ Rich people are assholes  _ **_everywhere_ ** ,  _ I swear _ .”

 

As she started walking, she felt the woman’s hand grab her shoulder. she threw the woman’s hand off her shoulder with little force, intending to go look at that woman selling potions out of her cart- only to hear a shocked and faked scream coming from behind her. Turning around she saw the woman on the ground, on her back; apparently this woman was a great actor, because she showed genuine shock and fear upon her face, as if she hadn’t taken a dive- but as if emma had bodily rushed her.

 

Despite the effluence and seeming modernity of the city, Emma winced. The ground was still made of mud here, and the wetness seeping through the back of the woman’s Red coat was a pitiable circumstance; as was the damage she must have done to her back from landing on it so roughly.

 

It was only after a moment that Emma noticed the moving silence. The area of market she was in was going silent, her own breaths seeming to be deafening, Emma’s eyes darted around, taking in the sight of various hawkers, stall persons, and customers. They were gaping and gawking the lot of them. But not at Emma, instead at the Woman on the ground. She could glimpse an occasional flash of fear, or eve  _ pity _ across people’s faces.

 

‘ _ oh shit. Guess she’s important.’ _

 

For her part, Emma not to simply brush this incident off as simple strangeness, instead gauging the other woman. Maybe she could fix whatever social faux pas she’d made by offering help to her.

 

‘ _ it's not my fault that woman took a fucking dive.’ _

 

All Emma could really do was offer a hand to help her back up, an uncomfortable half formed grin on her lips. “You alright?”

 

This woman really must’ve been an A-list actress, because indignation and fury overtook her features too fast to be completely natural. ( _ Though if that gasp were anything to go by , and the absence of commotion for it- no one besides Emma even noticed _ .)

 

For her part, the woman wasn’t at all that intimidating; she’s just been prone on the ground, and as such still had a bit of dirt on her jacket and black leather pants, her read hat slightly askewed; her hair slightly falling out of her style, her purple scarf covering up her neck.

 

The woman snarled, her face held contempt for Emma, but her eyes Amber were empty.

“No I’m.not alright, especially after you so rudely and roguishly  _ assaulted _ me. Has no one taught you manners or respect?”

 

Emma scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, opting for a defensive stance. “You gotta have parents or someone that cares to teach you that garbage; soooo no. But that doesn’t explain what your problem is, lady.”

 

The woman scoffed, indignant and outraged. “Lady? Is that the way they’re teaching you to address the sovereign of your kingdom? Who, I might add,  _ you  _ assaulted.”

 

Emma laughed, and this seemed to throw the woman off guard. “What sort of queen? The queen of who? I didn’t vote for ya.”

 

The other woman sneered, adopting a stance similar to Emma. Her face held a look of disdain. “And there does your intelligence show, you insufferable welp. You don’t vote in a monarchy- it’s a”

 

“A series of successions based on status, characteristics or qualifications, usually by blood or religious ordain. It was a joke, lady, Christ. And I’m not technically one of your subjects, sooooo...” For her part Emma didn’t think the woman’s face should really be able to keep up with the onslaught of changes it was displaying. For her part, the woman looked similar too many staples for Emma’s childhood. Pissed off, frustrated, and within an inch of fantasizing about throttling her.

 

‘ _ kinda missed it, to be honest.’ _

 

The other woman’s nostrils flared, and for all Emma knew, she might actually be able to breathe fire _.“ _ my  **_name._ ** is not.  _ lady,”  _ she sneered, her lips curled in disgust, “I am “Queen Regina the first.’ sovereign monarch of this kingdom and various adjoining territories; and anyone with any sort of decency or ideals of being a diplomatic envoy from another land would know that you should properly address me instead as ‘your majesty.’ or ‘Queen Regina.’ but then again, insufferable insolence seems to be your forte, so maybe that slight decency is just,” at this, her eyes raked over Emma’s form in a quick fluid movement,”well above your station.”

 

Before Emma could offer her own quick-witted snip back at Regina’s insinuation, Regina had turned away, her attention to a bunch of assorted men in color coordinated armor.

 

‘ _ She’s not going to… is she?’ _

 

“Guards. GUARDS! I want this woman arrested and escorted to the castle to live out her sentence,” Regina turned to look Emma in the eyes, a haughty and smug smirk on display., “in the dungeons.” 

 

‘ _ Oh you fucking bitch!’ _

 

“Listen, I shouldn’t be put to jail without trial simply because you decided to take a damn dive right in the middle of-”

 

Regina held her hand up, her face now impassive. “For the crime of  _ assault  _ on a royal, the crime should be treason, but seeing as it was unintended  _ assault…  _ it is for the reigning royal to decide what would be a truly fitting punishment, or reparations in the form of labour for your  _ crimes _ . Until I decide what it is worth of you, you’ll be spending your time awaiting trial. In the  _ dungeons.  _ Guards! Take her into custody.”

 

Emma wanted to scream to curse, irate and furious, but was swarmed by surrounding guards, Regina walking off- certain the guards were following her exact whims; and that Emma would be perfectly handled and captured. This was exactly what she’d hope she wouldn’t fall into on the course of getting out of cons- but on the whole, being arrested by foreign royalty and their goons wasn’t exactly the same thing as getting caught by the cops, but it was damn near close enough.

 

Emma was pushed roughly to the ground, her right knee absorbing the majority of impact, shock radiating outwards from the bone. Emma let out a sharp cry, hoping the injury wasn’t more serious than a deep sprain. She doubted this world held doctor's modern enough to fix a fracture or a broken bone.

 

Regina halted once, tossing instructions over her shoulder in a nonchalant uncaring tone; without once daring to look back at her guards, or Emma to see if she is alright.

 

“As the prisoner is mine, she is also my property until her sentence, and her debts are ultimately settled. It would not bode well for you to  _ damage  _ my property.”

 

Emma didn’t care the she was essentially being forced to the ground, and quite possibly being carted off to her death. She wasn’t going to make it any easier for this woman, as she continued to struggle against the guards who were pushing her face into the ground.

 

“Why you obstinate, stubborn, absolutely  _ selfish  _ little bi-”

 

But the rest of Emma’s sentence never came no matter how hard she forced her vocal chords to work. From her vantage point, halfway forced into the ground, Regina had halfheartedly waved her hand in the air like she was  _ god damned  _ david bowie and now she couldn’t speak. She didn’t even at like she cared or that this moment mattered; and nobody was doing anything, as if this moment was just another in a long line of mundanity. 

 

‘ _ What sort of hellish nightmarescape is this place?’ _

 

Regina gave one final instruction, “ I have done your part in  _ gagging  _ the captive for you, do not make me think you are all so incompetent as to need me to restrain her for you myself. Some simple rope should suffice.”

 

She twisted her hand again, and in a plume of purple smoke, was gone.

 

While Emma was quite literally dragged off, her arms tied tight behind her- while, being forced to march with her head bent to whatever form of transport the Queen decided was fit for her. Emma was furious. Nobody did anything, nobody said anything, and she was pretty  _ innocent.  _ Regina was the one who had placed her hands on Emma first, therefore she was the one at fault. 

 

Emma twisted her head to better she where she was walking towards; apparently the guards in black armor were leading her to an equally darkly adorned carriage off more towards the edge of the town proper.

 

“Emma!”

 

Emma twisted, both in an attempt to get away-  and to see if Ruby would offer her assistance. But when she saw Ruby right next to the stall where Regina had assaulted  _ her,  _ Ruby’s mouth was agape, one hand loosely grasping a basket as she seemed to be at a loss for what to do.

Emma wanted to shout, but Ruby barely knew  _ her,  _ and getting Ruby involved would just get her into trouble as well.

 

Emma continued to turn her head as best she could, at an uncomfortable angle.

 

“ _ I’m sorry.”  _ she mouthed over and over, hoping that just once Ruby might understand, even if the entire situation seemed ludicrous.

 

Ruby nodded, the details of her face growing less and less distinct as Emma was dragged further and further away. But Emma could see her lip quiver, despite her face going hard.

 

“ _ Okay.”  _ she seemed to say, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Emma’s part, and not what Ruby had said at all. Emma didn’t get the chance to ask, being dragged far enough out of sight to get a second chance, the guard at her back shoving her forward, her head bent back towards the ground. Emma grit her teeth, her knee absolutely enflared with pain. As they brought her to what appeared to be a carriage, the guards opened the door and shoved her in, not caring of how she landed. 

 

‘ _ So much for undamaged property here.’ _

 

As the door closed, encompassing her in near total darkness, Emma had nothing but time to think; as she was, pinned down to the floor, between seats. She didn’t know what she was going to do next, or if she was going to make it till tomorrow. It was almost like Emma couldn't even trust herself to be off by herself for five minutes without getting lost or getting into trouble. Bad luck didn’t even begin to cover it.

 

The hope, both of returning to her world and returning to normalcy; It was nice while it lasted. And one day, she  _ promised;  _ she’d make it square with Ruby.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ (that was definitely a less lofty goal than she’d ever had before, so hopefully it wouldn’t automatically be doomed for failure; she could only hope for the best.) _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Emma didn’t know how long she’d been traveling for, each bump and jostling of the carriage further agitating her knee. Carriages couldn’t travel that fast, and Emma hadn’t seen any castles just lying around in the distance, so it would probably take a few hours to get there. She’d managed to get off the floor, and sit on one of the bench seats lining the inside of the carriage; but the knew position was somehow even less comfortable, and agitated her knee even more.  The view wasn’t much to ponder; it was perfectly scenic and idyllic, trees loomed, and casted shadows from what little vantage point she had;  but with consistent pain, confined hands the looming fear of the ultimate outcome of Regina’s prosecution; combined with every outstanding anxiety she’d accumulated thus far- Emma was shrouded in a haze.

 

Her mind was filled with impassible static, and she could do nothing but to wait. The freak out about her newest situation and the possible outcomes would have to wait for the emotional break, however it would come. All she could do right now was breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

( _ and hope. hope that everything would be alright.) _

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, Emma had managed to fall asleep; so it was even more of a rough awakening when the carriage finally stop, and Emma had no way to stop her momentum, causing her to slam back into the bottom of the carriage; her right knee throbbed painfully, and Emma groaned as the last vestiges of sleep vacated her system.

 

Before she could even groan at her predicament, the carriage door was thrown open- and Emma was pulled out into the late afternoon light,  She squinted her eyes, barely having time to adjust, taking in the looming presence of the castle before her - before being roughly accosted by several guards who began to outright drag her into the castle.

 

Emma’d only ever seen them on shows, or described in books; but she would have to say what she saw was pretty standard. It was more expansive than she could’ve possible imagined, and she felt dwarfed by its immensity. It was made of simple stone, but the torches inside the guards towers appeared to be a mix of fire and electricity, the flickers along the walls intimidating in both their mere presence and for how numerous they were. 

 

‘ _ Isn’t that a trick prisons use with guard towers? They make you behave by making you believe that you’re under constant surveillance? So you act as your  _ **_own_ ** _ surveillance?’ _

 

Flickering her eyes over the various walls, Emma was quickly informed that all these towers were definitely being watched. 

 

‘ _ You just had to go and piss off someone who not only has  _ **_magic_ ** _ but also has the weight, bravado, and an entire army to backup their claims!’ _

 

Emma couldn’t help the small gulp and shiver of fear the she allowed herself upon exiting the outside enclosure  passing into the courtyard; it taking a few moments for the guards to let her and her faceless accompaniment through. It looked fairly spacious when she was ushered in, sections that must have been guards barracks of some sort built into the actual courtyard; which was quite expansive, and one side bridged off onto an exit that appeared to lead to a meticulously maintained garden. All still within the castle’s walls; Emma didn’t know if it was a feat of magic to fit so much into a space that looked smaller and more open on the outside, or if that was just the trick of perceptions.

 

Various citizens milled about, separate from the guards- perhaps they were handmaidens, or servants or… whatever it was that was the caste system and hierarchy of those living inside a castle that  _ wasn’t  _ royalty. 

 

‘ _ perhaps there was a town nearby? Or maybe there was a town surrounding the castle itself? That was something that they did, right?’  _

 

It was all kind of impressive as far as real-life mostly modernized medieval castle go, and by the time Emma was actually upon the entrance, She was beyond intimidated.

 

( _ she knew that was what the queen probably wanted after all.) _

 

* * *

 

 

 It seemed like ‘ _ I didn’t know what I was expecting.’  _ was going to become a recurring mindset that Emma was going to be having throughout her time in this mirror world.

 

Her first thought for her destination and ultimate stay for the duration of her time her would be the dungeons; it was what she had been threatened with after all, but as Emma was drug through hall after- she couldn’t help but think that they clearly weren’t going in the direction of the dungeons. A dungeon would be in the basement or some below ground level for sure, but wherever they were dragging her- was somewhere towards a high density of activity, as they began passing more and more people.

 

She would have asked her accompaniment where they were taking her, if they hadn’t taken a turn down a hallway, pausing for a moment in front of a set of doors. One of them made to knock, but before his hand even touched wood, a calm, even shout of “enter” was heard, emanating from within.

 

The guards opened the doors, and pushed her in roughly, causing her to stumble a bit and fall- before shutting the door behind her. Now there definitely was no exit. 

As she picked herself back up, she looked around the room. Much like the exterior of the castle, it displayed its opulence well; more in the manner of how the room was organized- not just simply how it  _ could  _ have been filled with an amount of ostentatious items. Emma was expecting a throne room- for the queen to be resting atop a raised throne or a golden dais-

 

Instead she was in the dining hall; the queen sat at the head of a table- furthest from Emma. Table was large- with well over a dozen seats on each side, and practically overflowing with food. As far as intimidation tactics and power plays went, this was  _ not  _ what Emma had been expecting when she was brought forth to face the queen- and her wrath. The woman simply sat, not even touching any of the inordinate amount of food- far more than Emma had ever seen in her  _ entire  _ life; she sat there, primly sipping what appeared to be wine from a nearby bottle, out of a goblet. She was adorned in a purple dress and corset combo- that couldn’t have been comfortable- one hand delicately holding the goblet, occasionally she would swish it around but for the most part it looked like she was waiting. 

 

Emma cleared her throat, hoping that she was indeed the one the Queen had been waiting for, and that this wasn’t some sort of rude interruption- or an accident. The queen lifted her head, acknowledging emma slowly. She sipped from her goblet, an eyebrow raised, and her eyes infinitely deep in searching. Emma couldn’t tell if the raised eyebrow was a question- imploring about Emma’s mere presence; or a prompting for her to explain herself. So Emma stood there, longing to fiddle with her hands, still strapped behind her back, and as the moment passed, and Regina placed the goblet once more upon the table; Emma was certain that she had just failed whatever test had been placed upon her.

 

The Queen smiled, a simple flash of lips and teeth more than any actual amusement, and gestured to the seat to her right. 

 

“Come sit.”

 

Normally Emma wouldn’t be stupid enough to be both bound, and captive, and pondering eating food offered to her by strange women she’d just met; but in this world common sense was something she’d have to relearn, and her deniability of belief would have to be suspended. Emma walked calmly over to the seat, Regina had pointed at. Regina just looked at her, impassive, and Emma hope she didn’t look as much as a prisoner heading to execution as she felt.

 

She did her best to sit, but with her bound hands it was proving to be slightly difficult. She could barely pull the chair out herself- let alone any hopes of sitting in it comfortably. Regina scoffed, and Emma feared that she’d just keep doing the wrong thing.

 

“Those men are much more competent in taking orders on the battlefield than instructions directly from their Queen on any other matter.” at that, Regina waved her hand- only once, barely at the same level as even with her shoulder- and Emma’s restraints came free.

Emma graciously took the offered seat, and waited- rubbing her sore wrists.  She had so many questions, but selfishly more prioritized were wondering if the Queen could fix her knee- or if she could eat some of this food.

 

The queen was silent, and as far as Emma was concerned- this was the weirdest powerplay she'd ever been on the receiving end of. She continued to look down at her wrists, her skin hadn’t broken any, but there was still some slight chaffing and discomfort from the whole ride over. 

 

“How was the ride?”

 

Emma startled, both at the question, as it had come after long moments of silence; and at how simplistic a question it was. As if Emma were a visiting friend or noble and not a prisoner.

 

“I ask, because I can see it has clearly not been kind to either you, your wrists or…. Your attire.”

 

‘ _ When stuck in the nightmarescape, try not to question it too much, and talk like the dreams do-  I guess _ .’

 

“Yeah. i wouldn't say it was the ride that hurt my wrists necessarily, so much as the tight bits of rope- and the bumpy-ness of the ride on over. But what’s wrong with my clothes? They can’t have more than some dirt on them right? There’s no glaring holes that I can see.” Emma rambled, wishing she too had a goblet to drink from, if only to have something else to occupy herself with.

 

Regina for her part seemed to be unable to stop studying her, her eyes lined with kohl making  them seem larger, more bright. Maybe that was part of the powerplay? The inquisitiveness meant to dehumanize her and make her feel like an insect under a microscope? Emma wasn’t sure, but either way- she felt her anxiety riding high from spending time in the hot seat. 

 

“I’m merely inquiring about your wellbeing, as you seem to be in a state of disrepair- and that doesn’t bode well for, nor look well on- me. Now then,” she says, then begins moving her hands to make a sweeping gesture at all the assorted food. “See anything you like?”

 

Emma nodded, then realized that wasn’t much of an answer. “Yeah. uhm, everything looks fine. Uh, would it be too much to ask for a bit of water?” 

 

Regina’s eyebrow raised, as if to say “oh  _ now, _ you have manners?” but her eyes held the slightest flicker of amusement, so Emma assumed she would be fine. With a simple snap of her fingers, Emma’s plate was piled with various foods- mostly meats and some sort of thing that looked kind of like potatoes, and a single piece of fruit. A pitcher filled with water had appeared to Emma’s own right, along with an empty glass to use.

 

‘ _ Wow. kinda well rounded.’ _

 

As Emma busied herself with pouring herself a glass of water- pointedly not paying attention to Regina as she filled up her own plate, by hand- as she pondered over what she was supposed to do next. What she was  _ actually  _ going to  _ do  _ next.

 

Emma speared one of the meats on her plate with her fork, preparing to carve into with a knife. It was easier to talk to Regina when she didn’t have to look at her directly- a physical source of her current predicament, but also in a way, a physical manifestation; one of everything- every wrong turn in her life out of her control that she couldn’t understand, but also couldn’t truly hate. It felt odd to look at her too long- and made Emma more anxious. 

 

This was something she could focus on- when she ultimately broke the tenuous silence; as elegant as scraping metal against a chalkboard.

 

“So. I guess you’re really going above and beyond in this whole, ‘taking good care of your possession’ thing, huh?’

 

Regina’s face flashed with confusion for all of a moment, taking the moment to finish her own bit before responding. She raised an eyebrow at Emma pointedly, as if she knew what Emma was talking about- but specifically wanted to torture her by having her spell it out.

 

“Pardon?”

 

Emma set her cutlery down, hesitating. “The whole,” emma waved her hand, “show you gave the guards earlier. ‘She’s my possession, make sure she isn’t damaged.’ which I was and have been, thanks- but I was definitely expecting… something else. Y’know.”

 

Regina smiled, relaxing in her seat- looking more and more like a true throne from the way Regina simply commanded the space. She began to run the index finger of her right hand along the rim of her goblet, the rest of her hand gripping the stem. A smile played on he lips, small, but honest.

 

“Oh? And what was it that you  _ were  _ expecting? Has my reputation preceded me so much that you had made an assumption about your treatment- despite having no  _ other  _ previous knowledge of me?”

 

Emma shifted in her seat. “Well…” she began, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s not exactly that I had any assumptions- well major assumptions based on  _ who  _ you were as a Queen, outside of the fact that you’re a  _ Queen. _ I’m supposedly a prisoner- but I’m not dead, I’m not in the dungeons- not put immediately to physical labour- or physical punishment. I was brought in here, not to see you in a manner befitting a trial, on a throne or dais, but instead I’m your  _ possession?  _ But still a prisoner? And you’re feeding me?”

Regina’s smile grew wider, but she waited to respond; bringing the goblet to her lips and taking slow swallows- Emma knew that she knew what she was doing to Emma- spiking her anxiety, making  _ her  _ seem to be the obtuse one. Outside of wanting  _ her  _ or for her to do  _ something _ , Emma couldn’t figure out what the Queen was wanting here.

 

Once regina finished, she placed the goblet down; placing her elbows on the table, resting her chin on the back of her hands. An amused smile on her lips, a twinkle in her eye. She was finding this- toying with Emma so damn amusing and  _ now _ Emma knew it.

 

“So, let me see if I can accurately predict your assumptions based on what you’ve said so far. You are indeed a prisoner, expecting to be taken into the dungeons, maybe be forcefully starved- or tortured or any manner of ting where you will eventually be put into an unfair trial into which you- yourself- are given an incorrect and unjust sentencing. Probably death. You are a  _ possession.  _ You are brought into this,” and at this, Regina quirks her nose, “castle, see my opulence, possibly displayed ostentatiously or even in poor taste, all in an effort to either enthrall you, or intimidate. Either way- it would undoubtedly be a power play; ending in you seeing me in a room of power- possibly a throne room, but obviously lorded above you either in physical stature or by forcing you upon your knees, once again; in a position of power- to intimidate you- or even to put you in such a position where you are dubiously coerced into an arrangement that is not the best deal or bargain you could receive- for a crime you did not commit.  _ However;  _ because I  _ so  _ graciously offered you any other torture besides… pain. Punishment. Death. You believe in my mercy, and are persuaded to trust me, and agree. Possibly even, to eternal physical labor.” Regina finished and flashed her a smile.

 

Emma for her part just stood there gaping. That was exactly what she feared. After a beat of silence, Regina cleared her throat, and went to grab for the bottle of wine- intending to finish it off. 

 

“So… I’m guessing by your stunned silence- I was correct in guessing your assumptions.”

 

By Regina’s amused smile- Emma hoped that meant she wasn’t exactly upset.

 

“Yeah. how did you know?”

 

Regina poured the wine into her goblet and sighed. “Unfortunately, that is what most people assume of direct interactions with figures of authority- despite the fact that I have had both a merciful and prosperous reign. That is simply a matter of fear- it exists in relation to structures of power- regardless of whether we want it to or not.”

 

Emma picked her cutler back up, taking a bite of her meal. Hoping that this gesture would do something in assuring Regina that she was becoming comfortable in her presence. She didn’t think to wait a bit between chewing and speaking, though.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better- like i said- I’m not intimidated because of you as  _ you _ . But the hierarchy of authority here? Yeah, a queen’s kinda scary.” after waiting a minute- Regina half heartedly smiled, seeming pleased at Emma’s sincerity. Then began to tuck back into her own meal.

 

“So… if you didn’t intend to intimidate me, and I’m not a prisoner- why am I here?”

 

“Oh- I did intend to intimidate you.”

 

Emma stopped- fork midway to her mouth. “What?”

 

“I  _ had  _ intended to intimidate you. You are not my prisoner, or _ possession.  _ However, when you came through the portal forest- I sensed you, and spotted an opportunity, and I still needed to make a deal with you; so when I originally set out to track you down through your magic signature-”

 

“I  _ don’t have magic.”  _ Emma was quick to deny.

 

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “When I followed your  _ magic  _ signature, I had a plan, and it followed much the same as other modes of intimidation. I didn't take into account your personality. Upon returning here, I realized my original tactic, my manner and modes of operation- wouldn’t work. So therefore,” Regina waved her arm at the table. “This. I figured being honest, open, and answering your questions would be a better and more certain way to get you to be agreeable.”

 

Emma gaped. 

 

Regina smirked, haughty. “Did it work?”

 

‘ _ Like you don’t fucking know.’ _

 

Emma smiled, despite herself. So the Queen was actually kind of likeable after all.

 

“So what exactly is your purpose for having me here, then? You found me out, sensed I had come from another world- and that I apparently have  _ magic.  _ Which I still don’t believe- by the way- and decided I would be a good instrument for your plans.” she was right she thought- stuffing the vegetable in her gob, ‘ _ exactly like a potato _ .’ “so- what exactly are those plans. And why do you need me?”

 

Regina, for her part, only looked slightly disgusted at Emma’s careless display of manners.

 

“If you don’t believe you have magic- check your leg.”

 

Emma stopped for a second. “My leg?”

“Specifically your knee.”

 

Emma was aghast. “What! No! It’s smashed and has a huge bruise and-”

 

Regina brought a hand down sharply upon Emma’s knee. Emma hissed… but aside from the smack felt no pain. She stared in shock at Regina, then at her leg. Once Regina moved her hand away, she put her cutlery down and moved to roll her pant leg up, enough to see her knee. Aside from slightly pink skin from the slap- there was no injury.

 

“How..”

 

Regina sighed. “As I told you- you have  _ magic.  _ Yours is just also fairly competent in regenerative capabilities- without your notice.  Its detectable, but it might not always be.”

 

Emma rolled her pant leg back down. She busied herself with getting more food onto her plate- so as not to think about it. She was glad when Regina didn’t question it, and looked to be filling her plate back up as well.

 

“So…” she started- once she was once more comfortably occupied with food. “Why am I here again?”

 

Regina put down her own silverware; hesitating for a moment. “Your arrival was a splendid coincidence, that allows me to begin preparing for a likely event- think of a natural disaster, but much more anticipated- so now I can use you, and your  _ skills _ , to begin preparing a hopefully successful countermeasure.”

 

Emma grimaced. “So what, you’re going to use this prophecy to have me help you defeat a tornado or an extremist attack or something upon your kingdom?” 

 

Regina sipped from her wine. “While prophecy is not the word I would use- prophecy, destiny, fate, what have you are all manners intersecting between magic, metaphysics and philosophy that is too big to discuss over a meal; your arrival does hold weight and importance for this. For  _ me.  _ So yes, if you’re willing to join me, going around, acquiring items, and then making sure everything is prepared- I am prepared to pay you handsomely. I have any manner of gold, baubles, jewelry, magical favors, excetera that I can offer you in exchange for your services. ”

 

That definitely piqued Emma’s interest more. Honest pay for honest work, and it’d be ample too. Regardless of what it was- it could definitely help fund her better life. 

 

“Alright. Say I do agree with you- what else is required of me, during and after this?”

 

Confusion covered Regina’s face, one eyebrow drawn. “I thought I was clear. Other than your presence and accompaniment, nothing else is required of you.”

Emma laughed. This would be an easy job, smooth sailing on out.

 

“Alright then. I guess I’m on board.”

 

Emma placed her cutlery in one hand, and offered her other, in order to seal their agreement. For her part, Regina looked shocked; she followed suit, placing all cutlery on her plate before offering Emma her own. 

 

“So, we’re in agreement, on all these terms?”

 

“I guess we are. And that makes us partners.”

 

Emma smiled, and shook Regina hand- only to be thrown off kilter. booming noise was heard, and the castle shook for a moment, color emanating forth from their clasped hands- only for the color to ensconce them and fade. Regina seemed nonplussed.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ was that!?”

 

Regina sighed, having just been about to one more tuck back into her meal; “it was a witches deal. It’s not usually so theatric, but the colors are normal. It just means that if either of us break the agreement- before both parties agree to its termination or completion, there will be consequences. Nothing extreme, but consequences nonetheless.”

 

Emma just gaped. Watching Regina return back to her meal. Nothing in this world ever made a lick of sense.

 

* * *

 

“ so wait… all this food was just part of intimidation tactic?”

 

Regina chuckled, “partially an intimidation tactic, but magic, as well as realm traveling takes up a lot of energy. Magic is one of many things that can affect metabolism, often increasing it to extreme levels.i also wanted to be a courteous host and offer a variety of food, as I wasn’t certain of your dietary concerns or preferences.”

 

“So part of this was all or show- but its also for the fact that we both need a bunch of calories? WAIT. are you telling me, that you’ve actually seen two people eat this much?”

 

Regina just laughed, deep and warm.

 

( _ so yeah, nothing made sense, but Regina was actually kind of awesome after all.) _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Snow stepped out of her crater, the force of her impact thankfully having not destroyed too much of the surrounding area. The world had changed a lot in the past twenty years; both for good and for bad. Her sisters whispered about the encroaching darkness, even those who were so far away. They knew the dangers that would be coming to the realms, and snow white needed to return; both for her realms, and for herself.

 

But first; she needed to find a bow and some arrows. And a good traveling outfit- like her old bandit one. Snow white was back. She just hoped she had come back with enough _ time.  _


	6. the assorted arguments, a soundtrack to our life. Or;  the in and outs of inns, and innkeepers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this huge thing lmao I couldn't figure out how to cut it or make it shorter.

After their meal, Regina continued to prove to be good-natured and generous; offering Emma a room for the night- and after a quick cursory look over her form- requested a bath also be drawn.

(So Emma was a little dirty, it wasn’t the worst crime in the world. But it did feel nice to finally wash away the day’s grime.)

She slept peacefully that night- the stars held no songs for her; the world- for once- peacefully still.

* * *

 

An urgent faced servant came for them at breakfast. Regina was looking over various documents, and supplies lists; and Emma was happily stuffing as many fried eggs onto her plate as she could fit. Occasionally Regina had thrown her scathing looks and disdainful stares, which threw Emma off her guard, she’d been so kind last night, why was she being rude, now?

The servant curtsied and breathed. her face was all red from exertion; making her freckles all the more prominent, especially since she was taking great measures not to pant- impressing Emma beyond words- and spoke. “My Queen. There’s a Miss Lucas waiting at the gates; she says she’s a part of one of the old war councils, Charming and Snow whites- and is asking for,” at this she ducked her eyes a bit, and blushed. For some reason a little flustered, “Her.” She said, pointedly not looking at Emma.

Regina sighed, “alright, what business does Miss lucas have with Miss…” flitting her eyes- which had become hard and cold- to Emma.

Emma swallowed, a chill of uncomfortability running down her spine, while taking that as her queue. “Swan.”

Regina eyebrow rose, incredulousness flashing across her face for a second; before morphing into impassiveness- turning back to her servant, and responding curtly. “What business does Miss Lucas have exactly with Miss Swan?”

The servant swallowed, her feet fidgeting. “She said she’s a friend, ma’am. That she’s here to see about getting Emma pardoned or released.”

Regina sighed, putting her documents on the table, and pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“Tell Miss Lucas that Miss Swan has been pardoned as the charges were not only fraudulent in nature but completely overblown in their intensity. also, that we’re having breakfast, if she wants to come up here and interrupt that too.” she huffed out.

The servant nodded her head, and swivelled on her heel; missing Regina’s pointed and muttered “as if I would just kill someone overnight.”

Emma just looked from Regina to the door, curious. After no answers were forthcoming- she turned her attention back to her food; her appetite, however, was elsewhere entirely.

* * *

 

Ruby did not join them for breakfast. (Which Emma thought was a wasted opportunity, as the werewolf would probably appreciate the free and immense feast.) She was, however, waiting outside the castle walls nearby the stable when Emma and Regina finally made their exit.

Regina had donned trousers, much like Emma’s (which her servants had politely cleaned overnight.) Stating that it would make their journey to their first location easier- as it required arriving by horses. Which, Emma guessed by the positive gleam in Regina’s eye at the mention of them- was one of her favorite things. Maybe today would slowly get better- and mornings were simply Regina’s bad time.

When they saw Ruby, she wasn’t alone- Dorothy and Belle were with her- and Ruby was conversing with a stable hand. When Ruby noticed them, however; Emma saw her face scrunch with confusion, then relax into elation and relief. Which confused Emma in itself- sure Regina might’ve been a bit rude lately but she wasn’t going to have her head on a pike in a matter of hours.

Ruby practically rushed her, even across the short distance. “EMMA!”

Emma for her part, didn’t know whether to shield herself or duck out of the way; before she knew it, Ruby was wrapped around her in a hug. ( which almost toppled Emma over in her strength and its intensity) the hug was so warm, tight and sincere, almost as if she was someone precious that she hadn’t seen in ages- instead of someone she’d only known a few days.

“.... Heyyyyyy…” Regina scoffed at that, crossing her arms, causing Emma to send her a quick, fleeting confused look. So Emma could’ve been more responsive and open to affection than she had been, but that was rude. It would’ve been an outright glare had Ruby not pulled back and began to babble.

“I’m so sorry this happened; one second you were right behind me, and then you were gone- but by the time I found you, you’d already gone and gotten into some sort of scrap and I wanted to help you, honest- but-”

Emma couldn’t help but cut her off, surely this extreme worry was just a bit too much… right? “Ruby, it’s alright.”

Ruby looked so much like a frightened puppy, which confused Emma more than it should have. Maybe extreme emotion and worry, it was just a werewolf thing? Dogs freak out after you’re gone for five minutes,

Emma face split into a nervous half smile; “Queen Regina has actually been kind of alright. She’s… even offered me a job!” she awkwardly chuckled, unsure how to proceed.

“Wait. you got into a fight, and then got a job?” Ruby cast a quick confused look over her shoulder at her girlfriends, the words spoken between them unreadable by Emma. Her eyes flicked over to Regina in a rapid movement, before coming back to Emma. “what about getting you back home?”

Regina herself looked at Emma curiously, an eyebrow raised, as she began tapping her foot angrily. Emma realized it probably would’ve been wise to mention something along those lines earlier. Emma rubbed the back of her neck, nervous. “Yeah, I still want to go home, but… it’s not like there’s anything demanding my return immediately; besides, a little extra pocket money never hurt.” Emma didn’t want to mention her true financial situation, nor her reason for ending up where she was to practical strangers, but Emma could feel Regina’s gaze burning into her- and hope she’d just leave it best alone.

“Well, I already promised I’d get you home safely, and part of that means making sure you safe.”

Emma wanted to offer a rebuttal; after all, they hardly knew each other- so keeping some small inane deal threw her off. Before Emma could speak however, Regina scoffed and offered her own compromise.

“Emma is getting paid to be my companion in acquiring items I need. I doubt there’s much room for danger involved, now then- if we want to get there within this lifetime, we should leave now.” Regina regarded Emma, ignoring Ruby any further. “The mutt and her entourage are free to come with, or she can take herself for a walk- but do not forget miss swan, that we have a deal."” Emma looked at Regina confused, who huffed and began walking off to the stables as she explained; “we’re wasting time here talking.”

As Emma and Ruby watched her go- Belle offered a simple shrug, making to follow her with dorothy in tow. For everyone else, that was that. For Emma, one thought prevailed. “What the hell!?”

* * *

 

Regina huffed in irritation. “Let me make an amends to a previous statement. It’ll take more than a few days to get to where we’re going simply because one of us cannot ride a horse.”

Emma scoffed. Regina’s pointed statement could not be more obviously read. It wasn’t like Emma couldn’t ride- she just wasn’t good at it. They’d be on the road for what felt like a few hours, but after having to continuously adjust their pace so as to not leave Emma behind, it was clear that Regina was the one taking it hardest. Her irritation however, was the match to the gunpowder of Emma’s own frustration.

“Well excuse me your majesty; for not living in a world where the skill and ability to ride horses relied on both relative location and economic standpoint- so unless I was a farmer in the country or a member of the elite bourgeois such as yourself, I would’ve never had the chance nor want to learn!” Emma could see Regina turn her head in the very front- about to throw out her own rebuttal, probably to offer some point about ‘i’m surprised half of those words are in your vocabulary.’ as Regina’s go to insult seemed to be based in both classicism and Emma’s intelligence; and continued on her own spiel, “ and another thing. This crazy world has electricity, magic, and near modern technology compared to my own. You even have paved roads! So where’s all the cars? Why are there no automobiles.”

Regina scoffed, “because unlike in your world we do not use technology for minor convenience and to further our laziness!”  
  
After that, there was no more opportunity for discussion. Emma was too frustrated to talk; every groan of discomfort and pain leading to more scoffs from Regina. Scoffs and groans leading into snips and thinly veiled disgust; their emotions were feeding back into each other, making everyone else uncomfortable. The last few hours were spent entirely in silence. They all hoped that wasn’t how their entire journey was going to be.

* * *

 

Emma slumped down against the first log she’d seen in the clearing- she hoped it wasn’t completely dilapidated, but it mostly held her weight. She couldn’t believe riding a horse could take so much out of you, so much so that she was ready to pass out. All she wanted was to close her eyes for a minute.

“You should probably get started on setting up your tent before falling asleep there.”

Emma startled awake, blinking confusedly at everything around her. They’d stopped for the night in a small clearing a minute or so away from the main road, but right then nothing was looking vaguely familiar. As the world came back into focus- their horses tied to a tree far off enough to be away from the main site- Emma blinked owlishly, taking in the form of Belle sitting on top of the log beside her.

“What?” despite not having much sleep, Emma’s voice was a little rough and raspy.

Belle laughed. “Your tent. It would make sense for you to pitch it now so you’re not struggling later while everyone’s trying to sleep.”

Emma looked around, spying the two tents- one noticeably larger than the other. She’d slept in her car before, loads of times actually- but she’d never actually been camping. Belle, bless her kept talking, not recognizing Emma’s discomfort or panic. “Ruby’s the one who finds it semi comfortable to sleep outside, says it reminds her of her adventures with her granny and some old friends; Dorothy and I merely tolerate it. Well, I tolerate it- I think Dorothy doesn’t care for or against it; they both seem to take well to hunting though, so i guess that means our job is to make sure that-”

Emma was beginning to get nauseas. This had been a horribly rash decision- but then again, it wasn’t exactly like one was able to think logically when you were offered a rare opportunity to possibly change your life. Now on top of being a idiot, she was a hypocrite- getting herself into a poorly thought out decision, just like she’d warned Lily away from. Did any of them even notice she was gone?

“-things come together… here… Emma? Are you alright?”

Emma startled, blinking owlishly at Belle- Belle. Emma was with people who knew this world, knew how it worked- and someone who was stuck in a contract to specifically help her. Emma would be alright.

Emma gulped, and nodded; she wasn’t having a full on panic attack- but she had been hyperventilating and moments away from getting sick. She didn’t think she was able to speak just then. So it was just her luck that Regina showed back up, walking out of the second- smaller tent.

She looked at Emma, an eyebrow raised in question- Emma flinched, expecting to get berated or blamed. ‘I’m not here to babysit you Miss Swan; how are you supposed to help me if you can’t take care of yourself?’ but either she was too tired to fight any more for the day- or she’d decided to take pity on Emma; she didn’t start a fight, and instead taking a seat and began conversing with Belle while Emma continued to calm down.

“Did you all bring any supplies when you decided to venture with our party? I’m not sure how far I can make ours stretch- but I will see what I can do; but it was only supposed to cover Miss Swan and I.”  
Belle chuckled. “We brought some usual traveling gear, including some dried rations, and waterskins. We haven’t used up much of the water of the rations yet; but we can refill on water before we set out tomorrow.”

Regina nodded stiffly. “That’ll be fine. We’re making good time despite delays; we’ll hopefully arrive at the Inn in the next week or so. I’m certain none of us want to spend more time out here than we have to be.”

“Are you consulting a map to determine how close we are to this destination?”

At this, Emma was intrigued- having calmed down enough to actually pay attention to Regina and Belle.

Regina wrapped her arms around herself- apparently experiencing a small chill in the air as dusk fell. She bit the inside of her cheek and seemed to be debating something. Regina sighed. “Yes and no. I have a map, and I check it occasionally- but I know where we’re going. The inn is owned by an old friend of mine, but I’m not as familiar with the area enough to find my way there without some form of consultation.”

Belle ‘hmmed.’ “have you been using navigational spells?”

Before Regina could open her mouth- Emma chimed in with her surprise. “Navigational spells? Like what? A compass or a global position systems navigation or something?”

Regina startled, almost as if she had forgotten Emma was even there.

Belle laughed, “I guess those would be a decent comparison- but I don’t think all spells are one to one analogous with either system. At Least that’s what I’ve read in some of the books chronicling the correlations between magic and the technologies of your world.”

Emma balked. “They have books like that?”

Belle playfully glared. “Never doubt the power of a good library- and the power of good friends who can supply you with different books from across the realms.”

Emma stared for a moment- slightly confused. “Wait- so you’ve just got a bunch of books about “how magic works” and “how magic works with technology”? How does that work? Isn’t magic kind of the unknowably advanced science, anyways?”

Belle gasped, eyes gleaming and excited at the chance to share what she’d learned; but Regina beat her to the punch.

“It could be said that advanced enough technology is indistinguishable from magic, but that’s a lie; magic is magic and technology is technology- and the best way to understand magic, is to either learn by living here thereby knowing it intrinsically or basically like any other cultural norm, or Miss Swan- you learn by knowing magic.” She turned away, and bit her inner cheek again, deep in contemplation.

Belle sighed. “She’s right. Science has more… rules, constraints, and replicability. Magic relies on both known and unknown variables. It has constraints, and rules- but those are based more on the individual caster as well as the manner or method in which your magic functions and executes its purpose. But at its intrinsic nature- magic itself is energy, and a force, seemingly infinite in its existence- but also has definable levels in terms of an individual person’s own magic. Spells can work better in certain areas, used by certain people or on certain days, or any other possible variation of circumstance. Magic kind of just… is. It’s a paradox- definable, yet vague; knowable and yet unknown, and tied into our perceptions- unless it's not. But then again- that’s also what we know about science- constantly learning more and getting a better grasp of understanding.”

At Emma’s continued confused and overwhelmed look, Regina sighed. “Which is exactly why we said it’s better to know magic, by knowing magic. Again, much like science, you can have a decent grasp of it without devoted study- which clearly, this Miss Lucas here apparently has.”

Emma would say that Regina almost looked impressed. Almost. Distracted by her sudden flush of envy at being seen as useful- Emma missed Regina waving a hand- summoning forth a pile of sticks a good distance in front of her.

“Which is why if you desire to be useful- you will learn. A simple bit of magic should be enough for tonight.”

Emma looked confusedly between Regina, Belle, and the bundle of sticks. Her eyebrow rose in a readable sign of, “what.”   
  
Regina sighed with slight irritation; “Conjuring flames is a fairly simple spell. It was one of the first I actually formally learned. Tonight’s lesson? Light the sticks, maintain our campfire.”

Before any other action could be taken Belle cleared her throat, then stood up; “while I would love to be an audience- I’d actually rather not be; no offense in the slightest, your majesty- but I wouldn’t want someone else being my audience, especially that wasn’t also a student.”

Belle smiled at Emma, who sent her her own weak smile of gratitude. “So; while I am certain you would be a wonderful instructor- I’m going to spend any time remaining before my wives get back- in the tent.”

Neither knew what to say- as Belle retreated into her own tent- the silence comfortable, yet unbreakable. Emma for her own part couldn’t even bring herself to look at Regina- the silence too weighted- both with personal anxiety, and leftover confusion and frustration with Regina’s behavior today. So instead of acknowledging her partner in silence, she began to take stock of her surroundings- having been lulled into sleep by frustration induced tunnel vision earlier, she hadn’t actually looked around.

Clearing was the wrong word for it. There were still trees; though unlike most of the forest on either sides- the amount of trees were less dense, the canopies were far above enough, and the roots evenly place enough- for them to build camp without trouble. So while to Emma a forest clearing may not have been the ideal placement for rest- the environment on the whole was more pleasant than she thought it’d be. The air wasn’t as humid as it was back home, so there were less mosquitos; something she was exceptionally grateful for. She just hope the canopy provided enough cover in case it rained she didn’t want-

“Are you ready to begin your lesson, or would you prefer to continue idly dreaming away the time, Miss Swan?” Regina intoned.

“Oops. Sorry.”

Emma’s turned to look back at Regina, wondering how long she’d been out-of-focus. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bit her lip in hesitation and uncertainty.

She remembered being younger and in the memories she’d thought she’d fabricated- having wanted the fairies to teach her magic at one time. Emma wasn’t stupid- not only did she want to be useful here, especially while she was so far removed from what she knew- but it was the smart and pragmatic decision for her to learn. Whether or not she was any good at it didn't matter; Emma would still try her best.

“So, how does one go about conjuring fire?”

A miniscule smile uncurled on Regina’s lips- the most real thing Emma had seen on her all day. She uncrossed her hands, and stretched the right one out. With a motion that spoke of years of ease and familiarity- she rolled her right wrist, her hand going in a circle motion, ending with her palm facing up. There was now bright ball of fire roughly twice the size of a fist rising from within it, licking past the tips of her fingers, but seeming to not harm her in the slightest.

Emma startled, and flinched for half a second; before being swept up in the awe of what Regina had just done.

“Wow. So that’s how you do it? You just do the.” Emma mimicked Regina’s hand motion. half expecting a small flame to form, and doing her best to not let the disappointment show on her features when nothing happened. “And the flames show up?”

Regina chuckled, slightly dry, but with a hint of true humor- lacking the condescension from earlier. She curled her fingers inward to make a fist. essentially extinguishing the flames by crushing them.

“No Miss Swan. That is how I conjure fire. You might have a similar motion or movement- but you first need to figure out how to channel your magic to conjure the fire.”

Emma smirked. *Alright. That sounds easy.”

* * *

 

It was not easy. Emma lost count of how many failures she’s had- and was beginning to get frustrated with how much time must be passing- and no success!

Regina was no less frustrated. “You need to focus. Magic is emotion- regardless of how you bring the fire forth, you need to focus on that- the extension of your soul that will bring it into being.”

‘Yeah, I get it.’ Emma just wanted to scream. She’d been it it for what felt like ages, and Regina’s continued impassiveness was making it worse! Emma thought outright disappointment or derision would be the major irritance but the simple amount of- of- nothing that was going on was making her want to act like a petulant child. She wanted to kick at the ground or just huff and storm off- but neither of those would accomplish anything- other than to allow her a momentary reprieve- but then she’d be lost.

So she did what she could do instead- she moved her hands, she stared at the sticks long enough to make Carrie jealous- whatever she was supposed to get the sticks to light; but nothing ever worked! Emma hoped that this wasn’t the easiest spell to accomplish, or her magic career was over before it began.

With a final groan, she leaned back on the log, her legs splayed out in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair- sighing from low in her chest in pure frustration. She was done- she didn’t even care that it was just Regina there to be the audience to her failures. She was beyond tired and embarrassed all the same.

“That’s it, your majesty. I’m done. It’s not working.” Emma said with no small amount of annoyance in her voice.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma’s town and pursed her lips. She said nothing at the way Emma said her title in an almost sneer- the only acknowledgement a slight flash of anger in her eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with what you’re doing. You just need to-”

“ ‘to focus’ yeah, i got that much- but my focus isn’t accomplishing anything here. There’s got to be an easier spell! Maybe one that-”

Regina scoffed. “This spell is perfectly novice- the problem is you’re not used to using your magic. You don’t know how to access it yet. You need a strong emotional stimuli in order to access it- than you can use that to bring your desire forth into the world; it’s a perfectly acceptable spell and I don’t understand why you desire to paint it as higher than your current level of skill, unless you’re actually completely incompetent.”

Emma leveled a glare at Regina, her green eyes narrowed in fury; “I wasn’t meaning that I was incompetent- but that there’s got to be an easier way to do this-”

Regina interrupted, clearing her own frustrations of the day were getting to her as well. “The only easier way is if I literally guided you through it more than I’ve been doing-”

Emma scoffed- her own face morphing into one of surprised confusion, “guiding me? You think this is guiding me!? All you’ve done so far is tell me to focus- to feel and to do it strongly-”

“Because that’s all you’re supposed to do! I don’t how such simple instruction is completely beyond any level of comprehension- Even children have a better grasp of magic than you do-”

Emma rose to her feet, throwing her hands up in pure frustration; “oh, I get it this is your way of saying that I’m a complete and total failure isn’t it!”

Regina rose to meet Emma, getting into her face; her eyes were a burnt amber- and alight with fury. “That’s not what I’m saying and you know it!”

Emma wanted to practically scream out her frustration. “Then what the hell are you saying? That I’m useless? That it was a wrong choice to hire me? Because you’re sure saying a lot when you say nothing- like you have been- all day long!”

Regina scoffed. “Fine, you know what you are? You’re the greatest waste of potential! When you crossed into our realm not only was there a pulse of magic from the portal but from you; and for the life of me; I don’t know why someone so obtuse in their capabilities would be blessed with saw raw talent- when it’s obvious you have no real desire to even spend the time and effort to learn how to use it! You’ve been handed ample opportunity on a silver platter- and find the reason to complain stemming from the fact that you might have to reach yourself slightly outside your level of comfortability and understanding deeming the effort not worth the frustration! You’re spoiled. You’re spoiled by your world, you’ve been condescending about our way of life and our technology, and have been acting like a complete and total brat the entire time, and it’s insufferable.” Regina stopped, taking deep breaths her chest rising up and down in her fury.  
Emma was furious- an entitled Queen talking about her being spoiled? How dare she!? But as Emma opened her mouth, Regina spoke again- and dear god did Ema want to punch her right in her mouth without her saying anything else.

“Well who would’ve guessed. You’re not useless after all.” her face sliding into a smug smirk.

Emma was completely confused- thrown a bit off kilter she flinched. “What!?”

Regina flicked her eyes over Emma’s shoulders- toward the pile of sticks. “You see that?”

Emma turned around- and looked at the pile of sticks- but before she could voice the fact that she saw nothing Regina interrupted; smacking Emma lightly in the arm, and pointing.

“Smoke.”

As Emma squinted her eyes, she realized Regina was right- there was a but of smoke rising from the pile of sticks. Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye, and managed to utter out- “what?” before the rest of the sticks erupted into flames.

Regina took that as her cue to walk to the other side of the fire- using her own magic to enlarge the area around the fire- increasing its safety; and then began tending to it. When she looked back up at Emma, her face was once more the picture of smugness, a satisfied smirk on her ruby lips. (and if Emma squinted- she would say that Regina even had a tiny bit of pride in her eyes too.)

“See? I told you Miss Swan. waste of potential. Thought next time, do create a flame, instead of setting something else aflame. It’s much easier.”

Emma sat back down- exhausted and slightly in shock. The fire crackled between them, filling the silence neither wanted to break. Emma took the moment to gather her thoughts; she sighed, turning her head up to the sky, and idly rubbed the back of her neck. Regina actually probably had a good idea with making her first spell a fire; it was getting late enough that Emma could see a few mixed and assorted stars twinkling in the navy blue sky, a slight chill in the air. She began to calm down; Regina having startled her out of her anger and frustration was a bit of a shock- but now that she was calming down she could see how much what she’d done was a completely cheap shot, no matter that it worked. She’d known what to say, and exactly what buttons to push, and Emma didn’t know what was more upsetting; that Regina knew her enough to peg her and get to her, that Emma had allowed her to get a rise out of her, and the while she was no longer enraged- she was still angry with Regina- angry that she’d expected that Regina’s assholish nature was a facade- but that was apparently the nice attitude she’d had.

Emma sighed; the moment of confrontation had passed- and now she was just angry.  
There wasn’t anything left for her to do now.   
“I’d apologize- for my behavior- attacking you like that was very underhanded I believe.”

Emma level a look at Regina; one eyebrow raised in curiosity, and confusion. It spoke volumes, universally understandable as: “go on?”

Regina cleared her throat, doing her best to do it primly; she even held a fist to her lips even though her mouth was closed. she was perched, her legs folded underneath her so she was seated, with her hands on her knees.

“Attacking you and your character on the whole may not have been the best course of action- even though it did get results” Regina finished.

Once she was done- she turned back to the fire- no longer paying Emma any attention.

“That's it?” Regina startled- not having expected Emma to speak.

“Pardon?”

Emma rolled her eyes; “That’s it? That's all I get, ‘yeah my methods weren’t clean but I got results?’ what sort of bullshit was that?”

Regina look slightly perplex- as if the answer should have been obvious to Emma. “if It's how you learn, it’s how you learn. Magic is emotion and your wasn’t being forthcoming-”

“So you thought the best course of action was to start a fight with me?” her voice rising in disbelief

Regina scoffed. “It wasn’t purely for your benefit- I’ll have you know you have been insufferable since the moment I met you.”

Now Emma scoffed- “wow, a whole two days!”

But Regina continued on- “of insolence, complaining and a sour attitude; heaven forbid that when you ask me to teach that I actually attempt to teach you. Next time I’ll simply put you in physical danger-in order to get some magic out of you- if all you want is for your feelings to not get hurt. Maybe you’ll actually be inclined to learn then instead of complain about everything!”

Emma was baffled- gaping at Regina like she was both the oddest and dumbest thing she’d ever seen.

“What the hell is your problem?”

Regina’s look spoke volumes- her eyes glowed with fury- an ambiance offset by the reflection of the fire inside them. If she’d spoken anything at all- and had Emma been a betting man- she would’ve said that Regina’s respond would’ve been a simple “you. You’re my problem, and your what the hell is wrong”.

Instead- Regina stood up and stalked away; making a short and brisk path over to the tent Belle hadn’t entered.  
She merely uttered “don’t let the fire die.” then slipped into the tent without any further instruction- she didn’t even look back at Emma once.

Emma couldn’t help but feel like the silence sounded like a slammed door.

* * *

 

Emma wasn’t specifically following along with what Regina wanted- no- she was just tending to the fire because that was the smart thing to do. Belle had blessedly never come out of her own tent after Regina and Emma’s fight; but Regina had come back out either- so combined with the furthering darkness, the smothering silence, and the fact that Emma had nowhere else to go or anything else to do meant Emma was blessedly bored off her ass. Far be it from her to ever admit it though would be to admit that Regina had been right; so Emma sat- unblinkingly into the fire as the world melted away.

* * *

 

“Hey- guys! We’re back!”

Emma startled, turning her head towards the source of the noise; hastily attempting to blink out the light blur out of her eyes. She idly wondered how long she’d been here since Regina had stormed off.

Belle exited her tent- greeting her girlfriends both with a kiss hello- Ruby herself hugging Belle excitedly once it was over.

Emma raised an eyebrow, the darkness giving her an inability to see what exactly Ruby and Dorothy had brought back with them after their romp into the forest. Her eyes flickered over to the opposite side of the camp- Regina still hadn’t exited her own tent. That didn’t matter- it wasn’t Emma’s responsibility to take care of her. She climbed to her feet, the coldness and slight stiffness of being stuck in one position for so long being shaken out of her body in conjunction with a groan.

Emma approached the excited group, catching snippets of excited but barely uttered conversation.

“- i wasn’t sure what you had when we were out-”

Belle smiled and shook her head. “Ruby this is fine, I brought a handful of spices with us when we left-”

“-So I figured a bit of rabbit would go with some of the rations we’d brought with us, and it would go over the best with our new company.” Ruby continued on- shifting from foot to foot a little bit more as she saw Emma approach

Dorothy scoffed amusedly, “ I’m sure our partners on this journey will be amicable to whatever food we provide, Red.”

Red herself nervously scoffed, “amicable and actually fond of are two different things, Dorothy. “

Ruby’s face went a little pale as Emma approached, but turned slightly; showing of the three rabbits she’d caught, as well as making a nod to acknowledge the two over Dorothy’s own shoulders. Her face once more held a slight bit of confidence and a ghost of a smirk as Emma raised an eyebrow impressively at their haul.

Emma whistled, taking in the appearance of the rabbits. “Dorothy here is right, these rabbits are more than fine. They should last us for a few days maybe; or a little while longer as long we manage to either ration them and pad them out with vegetables or whatever other supplies we got.” Emma raised an eyebrow at them after inspecting the rabbits. “I’m guessing you guys know how to make this into jerky or something?”

Dorothy laughed- helping Ruby to take her own assorted rabbits over to the fire. “Unfortunately you know what you’re talking about- but I highly doubt this meat will last more than till diner tomorrow. Smoking it or spending the time curing it will not only be non-lucrative- it's probably not an option we should attempt; especially with the little amount of meat we actually have.” as she spoke, she began to tie up the rabbit and the process of de-skinning it.

Belle had hurriedly rushed into her own tent- retrieving what appeared to be a couple of assorted glasses. Emma assumed those were the aforementioned spices; as the three of them began the process of continuing to prepare for dinner- Emma began to fidget. The three of them were acting like a well oiled machine- and she wasn’t certain how she should broach joining them or helping them.

When no answer was forthcoming- and she was certain that they’d probably forgotten her presence- she cleared her throat. Belle was the one to look up and acknowledge Emma, the other two busy with sharp knives and thoroughly focused on preparing their meal. Belle took a moment to focus her eyes, her eyes probably needing to adjust to the light- but Emma couldn’t help but think that they seemed to sparkle with more surprise and confusion than disorientation.

“Is there anything I can do to help you guys?”

Dorothy flicked her attention up to Emma briefly, before continuing with her rabbit. Belle cleared her throat, getting Ruby’s attention; Ruby flicked her eyes between Emma and Belle, confused as to what she was supposed to be doing. Belle just groaned, shutting her eyes in annoyance.

“Emma- we honestly do need firewood. There’s ample lying around if you’ll go around and collect some so we have more than enough to last; and if you can- go and refill the water skins as well.”

Emma shrugged one shoulder, as Ruby gaped, turning to look at Emma, her face morphing into sheepish embarrassment. She turned herself back towards Belle and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes soft and apologetic- universally recognizable as “oops, sorry.” As Emma passed them- going to collect the waterskins from the saddlebags- she heard Dorothy snorted and outright laugh.

“Christ sakes, your tunnel vision is something awful there, Red.”

Emma grabbed the water skins, and headed off a little ways away from the camp; she could still hear Ruby though as she scoffed. “It’s still technically near the full moon; and I’m starving! So, yeah. Shut up.”

Dorothy’s laughter transition into a cackle the further away Emma traveled; it was a good and welcome thing, if she got lost she might actually be able to track the camp down from those three alone.

(Those three had more warmth than Emma’d ever dare to hope for herself.)

* * *

 

Making her way back to camp was easy enough, the waterskins; (five, one for each of them) weren’t all together much larger than a water bottle, but actually had their own straps in order to be thrown around a shoulder or attached to a belt loop; so her hands were free to hold all the lumber she could find. Which while she was generally clueless about camping- she knew enough to know what was good and what wasn’t to start a fire. So she made sure to grab an assortment of sticks- longer to burn, and shorter for kindling.

(though she had magic. Did any of this really matter? Or was it just busywork or an errand?)

Emma snorted; shaking her head at herself- dispelling the bad thoughts. There was a good chance that what she was doing was simple busywork- or merely an errand- but that didn’t mean it was any less needed. It was just something that nobody else could do because they were busy.   
As she neared the campsite though, these thoughts were farther from Emma’s mind. Instead focusing on the light of the fire- and the delicious smell of the cooked meat and vegetables wafting from it. As she neared it- she felt a rush of warmth- this was the furthest she could possibly be from home, but damnit if coming back to warmth, and a warm meal, and pleasant company ease away the ache of the day.

Regina had finally emerged from her tent- sitting regally opposite the way from which Emma had entered; she was also the first one to notice Emma and regard her- it looked like she had been in conversation with Belle while Ruby and Dorothy were tending to the meat. She raised an eyebrow curiously at Emma, a quick eye purveying her form, at Emma’s own raised eyebrow Regina nodded her assent. Emma took it as Regina’s approval, and was only a tiny bit ashamed to admit that she was proud of that.

Dorothy acknowledged her with a grunt of approval at Emma’s haul, taking a moment to look up from the food and the flames to give her instruction.

“Those’ll burn pretty fine. You can store ‘em over there by the horses. Put the stack a tree or so away from ‘em and make sure the ground you put ‘em on is dry; we don’t want them getting wet- so cover them later, too. That way we don’t have to worry so much about wood in the morning.”

Emma nodded, and did as she’d been instructed, placing the sticks in a nice little pile. Returning to the seat she’d occupied before leaving earlier- she relaxed. Allowing the warmth of the fire to relax her- easing into her and removing the cold that’d permeated the walk. She was half tempted to fall back asleep- but worried about what’d happen if she did. She didn’t know how it’d look on her- sos he just looked into the fire, closing her eyes lightly every now and again, only slightly dozing.

“So, you’re from the “realm without magic” right?” Dorothy spoke, softly and nonchalantly.

Emma peaked out of one eye to check on her. She was carving into the rabbit, removing pieces that were nicely and evenly cooked for dinner with a hand sized knife. Across the way Emma could see Regina’s eyebrow raise, even though all other outward appearances showed that she was listening to Belle’s chatter about a theory she’d read in the latest ‘New Ozian journal of Magic.’ issue.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not entirely sure why that’s the name- since magic is there, but sounds about right. Why?”

Dorothy grunted, slicing a little sharper into the rabbit on that stroke than she intended.

“So many realms- so many worlds and places- imagine my surprise to hear that you might be comin’ from somewhere abouts my way.”

At this, Emma abandoned her heir of nonchalance, leaning upwards in curiousity; her legs splayed out in front of her, and her hands supporting her weight on her knees.

“Oh? Whereabouts?”

Dorothy stopped for a moment- turning to look at her- missing the way Ruby pinched a piece of rabbit out from under her, and the reproachful look belle shot her. All eyes were on them two now.

“Little farm, in the middle of nowhere. Right ‘bout the middle of Kansas. Lived there with my aunts and uncle after my folks died, half a decade or so before the turn of the century. Got sucked into a cyclone and ended up in a realm not too disconnected from this one about a decade or so after that. Yourself?”

Emma chuckled, a little humorlessly. “Nice to know you’re from the states as well. I lived in Kansas for a like a week while with one of my early foster homes- though I spent a bit of time in Missouri. it all seemed nice, and I actually kinda wanted to go through the ozarks and visit some tourist traps. but ah, I never really managed to stay in one place very long.”

Dorothy grunted, returning back to slicing at the rabbit, and Emma assumed they were done. Everybody else had gone back to what they were doing previously, and Emma almost assumed she’d missed some social cue. She waited Dorothy out though. She knew that some time it took a little while for things to come out, and maybe that was why everyone else was giving her some room to breathe.

When Dorothy did speak again, her voice was a little strained; and a bit high- “what’s it like there now?”

Emma mulled it over moment, running her tongue over the inside of her cheek. “That kinda depends. What was the last thing you remember?”

Dorothy stops for a moment, her head still bent over the rabbit. She then turns her head a little bit skyward- her eyes unfocused, her lips moving as she mumbles under her breath. When she turns back to Emma, her eyes are a little confused- but hopeful.

“So- when I first got lost, I was eight. the last thing I remember was the bad storm- but ‘those ‘happened all the time; so it couldn’t have been too bad worth rememberin’. Then I went back, and stayed for a little while until I thought I had forgot that I’d ever left in the first place. There was news about a ship sinking that was big for awhile- but Then there was something about a war going on- the war to end all wars? But I got swept up back into Oz, and either I missed it or forgot about it when I got back five years later. I only stayed long enough to get everyone else back and bring them back with me to Oz. I know it ‘taint much. But any of that sound at all familiar?”  
No. no it did not. Emma wasn’t to great at history in school. She could remember a good sequence of events, but exact dates and correlations. were a little harder to remember. The war was probably the best place to start, and maybe Emma’d be able to narrow it down- wait a minute. There was a bunch of wars- that much Emma did remember from history class- and she might not exactly be able to write a five-hundred word essay on why the united states failed at the bay of pigs invasion but- a tiny detail like ‘war to end all wars.’ that just niggled away at her. She knew she was probably right, but she needed a little confirmation.

“Was the war started by the murder of an Archduke of Austria named Franz Ferdinand?”

Dorothy just kinda stared, but that was more than enough affirmation. Emma ran a hand down her face and sighed in frustration. Across the way Regina shot her a curious look, an eyebrow inching up her face.

“Oof. I’m… I’m probably well a bit around a century off from your time. You didn’t know that answer, and I’m positive if you were post that time you would’ve known something like that even if you didn’t have to suffer through the hell that is the public education system. That war was the first World War-”

Dorothy looked shocked, baffled and a little pale. “What d’you mean the first,” she squawked a little in startled shock- “There were more!? How do you have more wars! That was the war to end all wars!”

Emma shrugged, honestly at a loss for what to say. “Ugghhh technology advances while human stupidity and insufferability added into our inability to learn- marches on? I don’t really know what else to tell you. There’s been like-” Emma’s face colors for a moment as she tries to remember which war is which and which one actually pertained to her country. She almost stops to count on her fingers when she notices that everyone’s focused on them now. Regina’s eyes flicker to hers, and for a moment she can see slight amusement.

Emma coughs, hoping no one noticed her slip up. “A bunch of wars, just in that century alone. There was a different one every decade after the 50’s I think? But the second world war was like, twentyish years after the first. Sorry; History’s not exactly my area of expertise. But ah- I can still fill you in a bit on what some of the other advancements we’ve made if you want.”

Dorothy grunts, surprise forgotten. “I’d rather not. Most of that technology has actually fallen into other realms, even if it ‘weren't anyones desire to use it. We have gotten some of the nicer conveniences though, so it’s not all bad;”

Dorothy stops for a moment, appraising her. “You’re taking the knowledge of time displacement a lot nicer than I did just now.”

Emma sighed and looked back into the fire- the colors popping both in front of and behind her eyes. having a little piece of her life reaffirmed was both a terrifying and exciting prospect. “I already knew.”

She didn’t have to look around to know that they were looking at her in shock and surprise; their gazes burning into her despite her desire to not acknowledge them.

What startled Emma was that it was actually Regina that responded first; it was an undignified squawk of “what!?” but at the sound of her voice- Emma turned to look at her. Her features were unreadable- but there was definite confusion and bafflement- that was more apparent on everyone else’s faces.

Emma’s eyebrow rose, in silent question. “What d’you mean, what? That’s it. I was here once before- got sent back- only to somewhere and when else.”

Belle’s face looked scrutinous, but curious- flashing a quick eye to Ruby; Dorothy just kept her head down and began plating all the food, pulling stewed vegetables out of a pot next to the fire. for their part they were all trying to rush along- possibly to not further incite the already short fuse between the two- or maybe to seem as if they weren’t keenly aware of the implications of this conversation. For her own part, Emma only had eyes for Regina.

“No I understand. Temporal displacement along with realm traveling- even by accident- are not completely uncommon occurrences. However; your reactions thus far had just led me to assume that you had never been to a world like this one before. Your complete bafflement at magic as well as lack of understanding- it spoke volumes of a complete culture shock.”

Emma laughed, a sharp cold bark of a sound. “Oh, you’re completely right on that. You get so used to technology, and living in a world with a mass denial of magic, you kinda can’t help but absorb it. So I won’t try and act like some of this hasn’t been the shock of a lifetime, believe me, your majesty. But it's not the worst place I could’ve ended up.” She finished with a shrug.

Regina was silent, thoughtful almost for a moment. “You’re right about that.” To Emma, Regina looked almost like she was drawing herself inward. But before either of them could do anything else, plates were placed in front of them- Emma startled, while Regina was pulled out of her musings.

“The foods finally done!” Ruby said with enthusiasm and energy; and Emma couldn’t tell if it was true or forceful exuberance. It still did its job though- as Ruby nestled herself against Belle’s legs- content and warm by the fire; Emma shot her a grateful look, to which Ruby just rolled her eyes. Things were alright.   
  
While she waited for her food to cool down enough to use her fingers, Emma searched her pockets for a hair tie and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. It’d already gotten all over the place- but she still didn’t want to get any sauces in it because it landed on her plate.

As she handed an extra one off to Ruby- after she’d looked a little longingly at one of her spares- Belle’s laughter ringing out to wash away the awkwardness that had seeped into them.

“Dorothy and I go through them quite often; but no matter how many are around she can never seem to have any luck finding one.”

Emma turned a confused look at Ruby; who for her part looked a little sheepish, smiling around a small mouth of food, not having waited much time to dig in. She waited a minute to respond- “it's not that I can never find any, but my hair’s thick so I break them.”

Emma nodded and smiled in understanding.

“I’d say you dig into that rabbit soon- it cools off a little faster than you think- but because of the grease it can get just a tad bit more messy.”

“But Belle’s the one who put the spices on it and a nice rub- so it’d probably still be good if it got a little cold.”

They looked so comfortable and homey, compliments, jokes and normal inane chatter interwoven; speaking of a relationship of both comfortability and a decent age.Suddenly her plate was partially covered in deep violet smoke, eliciting a small gasp from no one else besides Emma. When the smoke cleared she had a tiny amount of silverware on her plate.

Emma looked up to see everyone busily digging into their food, as if that had never occurred. The only acknowledgement was a small questioning look shot her way by Regina when she noticed Emma had been looking at her, as well as the knife and fork she had in her own hands.

‘thank you.’ Emma mouthed.

Regina gave her a short stiff of acquiescent- more a formal acceptance of thanks than actually receiving it; but Emma thought she could almost see a slight blush on her cheeks. Thought it was probably just from the heat of the fire.

* * *

 

The food was a lot better than Emma thought it’d be- having not had rabbit or half the vegetables before. But she was glad when she wasn’t the only one who went back in for a bit more. As the moon crawled up the sky- Emma tried to remember her basic astronomy to see if she could figure out the time. It didn’t matter- warm and content by the fire and with a stomach full of food- everything was serving to lull her into a nice state of contentment. She would have begun to drift off to sleep had it not been for something insistently knocking against her leg.

With a slight groan, she opened her eyes, pulling herself back into the land of the conscious. She blinked up a little blearily; disoriented by the surprising darkness- apparently she’d been asleep much longer than she thought. The fire had died down, but the stars were now shining in abundance, making up for the loss of light.

When her eyes had finally adjusted to that- she was able to see what was once again knocking against her leg rhythmically. Drawing her eyes up a toned pant covered leg, Emma’s half conscious brain finally connected the dots just as she made eye contact with Regina; she was cloaked in shadow to the framing of the fire behind her- Emma couldn’t help but think that that bare minimum of light made her hair glow ethereally.

Regina once again began knocking against her foot with her own booted one; she then cleared her throat once or twice when Emma still barely focused on her.

‘speak, Emma speak. That's what you’re supposed to be doing here.’

It came out slightly incomprehensibly; wrapped up around a yawn. “Wh’t y’u wan’?”

‘There we go. Those were words. You go, Emma you go, you fucking deserve that sleep now.’

Emma couldn’t see Regina’s face but she felt it probably held anything beside amusement.

“While that display was certainly charming I would be remiss if you were to suffer from sleep of a horrible quality.”

When Emma just continued to blink up blearily at Regina- her eyes squinty and slow like a cat's- Regina sighed. She folded her arms over her chest- and Emma noticed she was shivering.

“I’m asking you to come and sleep inside the tent. There’s an extension charm so it's much bigger inside than it looks; and more importantly- warm. Also, I don’t really know how the love birds are going to spend their night but I wouldn't want to be out in the cold night air when I did find out.”

Emma looked in between the two tents. She hadn’t actually felt cold until Regina mentioned, and now that she was thinking about it, she couldn’t stop shivering.

“Come along Emma. you’ll need the sleep. We have a week or so worth of riding ahead of us.”

Regina swiveled on her heel, and Emma made to follow. As they neared the tent, Regina snuffed out the fire with a swishing motion- and entered the tent all in one swift action. As Emma entered she noticed it was actually slightly brighter inside, thanks to some tiny (probably magical) lights, and had space enough that there were two sleeping rolls with a good few feet between them.

“Think of your favorite sleepwear.”

Emma startled a bit, confused; before doing as commanded. She felt as if something was washing over her skin- like a cool fog or a mist. When she opened her eyes, her clothes she’d been wearing were now folded in a corner at the foot of the left sleeping roll. She was clad in a large fitting tank top and some old underwear. She thought she’d chosen well, but by Regina’s face she couldn’t decide if she was more or less scandalized than if Regina had gone with her first decision of complete nudity.

“That’s what you sleep in?” Regina for her own part was clad in a full set of sleepwear, possibly even silk; while her hair cascading down her back.

Emma just shrugged, to tired to be a great conversationalist. She spoke through a tinier yawn once more. “‘Ih’ Co’fy and warm.” Emma could feel Regina’s scrutiny blazing over her back- but chose to ignore it.

“If you say so, Miss Swan.. I’m inclined to believe you.”

Emma nodded her acknowledgement- already climbing inside her bedroll- fully prepared to pass right back out. She ran her hands through her hair (now magically free from the hair tie) and began to get comfy, before remembering her manners.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?” apparently the Queen herself had been almost dozed off.

“For the clothes. You didn’t have to do that. So thank you, your majesty.” Emma said with utmost sincerity.

Emma heard a small sniffle; not a crying sniffle or a disdainful one, but one all the same. “It was nothing, Miss swan. I was already doing it for myself, and including you was no large stretch. I do believe in time you’ll be able to do simple spells like that for yourself as well; so you might as well get used to it here and now.”

The fairy lights dimmed off, and plunged them into darkness. Emma felt warm and content once again. She didn’t know if the entire week was going to be like that- but moments like this were alright. Right now was something nice, and things were alright.

(it was something. Maybe even something precious or worth holding onto but she’d never say that outloud.)

So Emma slept with a smile on her face; soft, and warm, and bright. There were no disturbances that night- and everything was well.

* * *

 

Regina had been wrong. The journey to the Inn had ended up taking about a week and a half; The journey passing back in much the same manner as the first day. Regina and Emma bickered, Emma tried to come up with traveling games that no one liked; Ruby and her wives were sweet and would cook dinner while Regina taught Emma magic.Which, while she never went as far as the first day- didn’t mean Regina wasn’t still abrasive; Emma was beginning to think that that was just who and how Regina was. Slightly abrasive, and a little rough. But by the time they’d made it to the Inn Emma could actually make a tiny fire in the palm of her hand- it still took a while, but it was something.

So by the time they all managed to get to the inn, they were certifiably exhausted. Emma took some small pride in the fact that she wasn’t the only one who began to get grumpier and more frustrated the longer they were out. She desperately needed a bath- and a real bed- and if the fact that Regina was a little bit more on the edge the last two days was anything to go on, she was just as frustrated and exhausted.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the Inn finally came into view in the distance around the late morning that day; Emma and Regina’s frustration kept coming out in their bickering, their fuses shorter and shorter around each other due to their current states; what was worse was they often both knew they were being emotionally irrational but they still couldn’t stop themselves from what they did or said; so for the last half of the week, everyone else around them was on edge, a precarious needle point- waiting for which side they’d fall. Luckily, they’d made it without too large of an incident and Emma just wanted a shower.

Before she could speak, Regina held up a hand. She was adorned in a simple riding outfit of a black shirt and trousers, her hair twisted tightly around her head in a braided bun in order to contain it. Emma stopped, looking confused at Regina- then down to the other three on Regina’s other side.

“Before we go out there, it is best to be aware that this is King George’s territory; technically. He hasn’t always been a fan of mine- but as long as we’re careful, we shouldn’t have any problems. My friend is the innkeeper, and she’s more than capable of offering protections- but I still believe it best that we take precautions. So while we’re here,” at this Regina turned slightly, making sure everyone was aware, listening and understood. “Be on your best behavior, be inconspicuous. This is just the first stop of the journey- I don’t think anyone wants us to muck it up right now.”  
Ruby and Belle nodded, while Dorothy and Emma grunted in affirmation. It would explain why Regina kept having them avoid any towns or villages they passed over the last few days; resorting to back roads to get to where they were now. Emma turned to look at the Inn, Regina already leaving the tree line in a nice fluid gallop, god she was so ready for sleep in a real bed and a shower.

* * *

 

“Make sure to get our saddlebags and bring them to our room, Miss Swan.” Emma groaned. She was stuck on luggage duty while Regina went and spoke with the Inn’s caretaker; Ruby looked on sympathetically, while Dorothy just snickered.

Emma sent her a glare- unsure as to the meaning and intention of dorothy’s laughter. When Dorothy passed her on her way outside the stables, Dorothy actually stopped in front of Emma- who was struggling a bit with some of the luggage.

Dorothy sighed, but when Emma raised her head- she saw that it was a good natured sigh. Dorothy looked amused, as she bent down and began to help Emma with some of the luggage she was dropping. Emma hoped that meant that Dorothy was going to be helping her carry things in; but instead she just helped Emma place them better in her arms. At Emma’s scandalized look- Dorothy laughed and began to walk off.

She stopped for a moment- and shot Emma a look over her shoulder; her eyes were shining with amusement- with thinly veiled respect.

“You’ve done alright- you ‘know? I was closer to the kinda lifestyle they got ‘roun here when I came over than you; But you’re from the same place- made of the same kinda stuff. You’ll do fine too. Just don’t let Queenie get too hard on you. Try not to kill each other.”

With a slight chuckle, Dorothy walked off; leaving Emma in pleasantly shocked awe. Yeah. She’d be fine. “But she honestly could’ve fricking helped with the luggage.”

Grabbing the bags, she managed to maneuver her way out of the stable and into the Inn. there was no one around- so she just assumed that Regina had already payed for their rooms- and began heading up the stairs. But when she reach the top of the stairs she realized she still didn’t know who’s room was whose, along with which bag.it was smaller than a hotel- but still seemed nice- the walls were bare and made of wood, and three doors on each side.

Luckily for her, Ruby came jogging up the stairs not soon after her. She gave a lopsided smile, looked to the luggage, and popped an eyebrow. She grabbed some of the bags and laughed- heading off to the room in the left corner.

“Wow; I can’t believe you actually went and got the luggage just because her majesty told you to.”

Emma colored, embarrassed and sheepish- but she raised an eyebrow, stepping into line next of her; she shifted her arms, adjusting what was left of the luggage.   
“Well she is a Queen, shouldn’t I be- y’know; doing her orders?”

Ruby snorted. “We’re- or well, you- are under contract and getting paid. Unless being a servant was part of the deal then.” Ruby ended the sentence with a short descending whistle.

“Yeah- so if we don’t have to get the bags, why are you running up here to get them?”

Ruby coughed, turning the knob to open up her door. “Because Belle asked me to.”

Emma gave a small ‘mhm.’ punctuated with a raised eyebrow; as Ruby’s face began to fill with color. It was a moment of normalcy that she’d kinda missed over the past week. For almost a moment she could pretend that Ruby was just another friend of hers and Lily’s; and at any moment she'd show up with a beer and give Ruby shit for being whipped too. It was a nice and comforting thought, but made her long for home all the more. Magic was neat- but nothing could replace or make her forget about the little place she’d carved out for herself.

Emma turned around, stopping every now and again looking at various doors; trying to figure out which door went where and to what. It was almost comical, if it weren’t happening to her- for her it caused her nervousness and embarrassment to spike. As soon as she managed to open her mouth and think about ask, Ruby finished her attempt at assembling her own luggage; she came to rest back against the door frame, leaning against it in an almost suave manner, her arms crossed.

“I think that’s yours and the Queen’s over there.” she said tilting her head to one of the room on the right side of the hall towards the front.

Emma shot her a confused look. “We’re sharing rooms again?”

“Yeah? Why?”

  
Emma shrugged her shoulders. It wasn’t a big deal or anything, but she could’ve sworn that Regina very much hated her- saw her as a nuisance at the very least- and was tolerating her for the job and nothing else. To room together again was a little odd, especially when such a lucrative opportunity for separation arose. “I don’t know.” Emma sniffed, wanting to run her finger under nose out of a nervous habit. “But I mean, she’s royalty. And what, she couldn’t spring for another room?”

Ruby scoffed. “I don’t doubt she could have, but i’d love to see you tell her that.”  
Emma snorted, rolling her eyes “yeah, I’ll make sure to ask for that; right when I decide how well I want her to cook me when she inevitably flambes my ass after I ask.”

Emma begins to move further down the hall, heading for the one diagonally adjacent to Ruby’s own room; she’s about to open the door when Ruby laughs.

“What are you doing?”

“Opening a door, what does it look like?”

Ruby snickered. “That’s the bathroom Emma, the next one over is yours.”

Emma looked at the door, perplexed, then looked at all the other doors. They were all made of a similar cut of wood, all painted the same off peach color, all similar. There was no outside marking or way of telling any of them apart.

“How the hell d’you figure that?” were inns of a particular build or structure in this world? Was there some sort of sign placed that she didn’t understand that labeled the rooms? Was-

“I was here when the innkeeper gave us the minimal tour. The room on the opposite side is storage- I guess it’s a good ergonomic design, ya know? More planning about the use space- but also probably good for when you have multiple people, the rooms aren't so close together that you can hear everything through the walls.”

Emma nodded. That made far more sense than anything she was going for. Rearranging the bags, she freed a hand and jerked it towards her bedroom; thumb pointing towards the door.

“Well, I’m gonna go get things situated, try and get everything nice and tidy before her majesty shows up.”

Ruby hummed noncommittally. But an eyebrow slowly crawled up her face as her eyes filled with mischief- which Emma could feel boring into her back as she walked away. Opening up her door, she threw one last look, only to see Ruby was gone- her door closed. With that, she finally breathed easy, entering into her new space- and beginning the process of unpacking.

* * *

 

Ruby may have said this room was a bathroom, but that was definitely not proper nomenclature for everything this room entailed. It felt too nice, too ornate, just all too much. There was a shower stall with a bench, two different tubs, along with the usual bathroom fixtures and features. It almost looked too nice for her to use- but after being assured that ‘yes Emma, none of us intend to take a bath just first thing.’ and that ‘no; we haven’t seen the Queen, we’re certain if she was going to take a bath she’d have declared it first- or have been in there by now.’ and then that ‘of course the complimentary soaps and shampoos are available for use, and not just for decoration. What world displays those things in hotels but doesn’t allow you to use them?’ and Dorothy’s wonderful ‘I’m certain there’s facilities to wash your clothes too. You wouldn’t want them to get too torn up.’

She had first dibs on getting clean, and she was going to enjoy the hell out of it. She took a shower first, carefully scrubbing away the accumulated grime of the past few days; she was looking forward to feeling clean- down to her skin and bones, and all her clothes- that satisfying deep clean she’d wanted after waking up that third day; waking up to hair uncomfortably greasy, and just a little sticky made her all the more irritable, all the more susceptible to Regina’s jabs, all the more impulsive to respond snappishly.

The shower was wonderful, the pressure was adjustable, just hard enough that in combination with the warm water- Emma soon began to be lulled into a state of relaxed contentment. After coming to a full and complete clean she’d already decided; she was definitely going to come back in here later and relax for a little while in the hot water of the tub. Her back had gotten a little sore and stiff from her new and odd sleeping situation- which she was hoping to rectify tonight- with a nice warm bed- regardless of the fact that she would most certainly have to be sharing it with Regina, too.

Robed in a simple cotton towel, her borrowed clothes wrapped up into a little ‘dirty clothes ball’ Emma headed back to her room. So enthused by thoughts of sleep, she didn’t even notice that Regina was calling her name- or that she was there. Not until Regina grabbed her arm, right outside their room. If Emma was more spooked, she probably would’ve screamed a little in shock, but as it was all she really did was jump a bit.

“Well?”

Well? Well what? She hadn’t been paying attention, and she thought that was fairly obvious.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Emma stood there, confused; flicking her eyes from Regina's hand on her arm, back up to her face, over and over- back and forth.

“About what?”

Regina scoffed; removing her hand from Emma’s person, she crossed her own arms. It’d be intimidating if she wasn’t still Emma’s height in her heels. She leaned imperiously on one hip, the her foot tapping rhythmically.

“You left one of my bags.”

Oh. how was that her problem?

“I need you to go get it.”

Emma scoffed- she’d just gotten clean. She wasn’t going to go traipsing around the stables to find some bag. The Queen was supposed to be her partner here, not ordering her around like a pack mule.

Emma rolled her eyes, drawing her towel tighter around herself. She looked at Regina dubiously. “Why?”

Regina eyes sparked with bright fury for a second; before an all too familiar false smile replaced it.

“Inside of it are items of various importance; both to me, and to our journey. If I go outside looking frantically for a bag, it might draw attentions from the wrong persons. That’s why you were supposed to bring the bags in.”

Oh. that kinda made sense. But her tone, and abrasive nature frustrated Emma to know end. She could’ve been outright honest with her intentions instead of seeming as if she was only using Emma for physical labor.

Emma nodded, short and stiff. “Alright. I’ll head out to the stables and get it in a second, let me get some clothes.”

Regina smiled, warm and bright in all the wrong ways. “Here.” she said, in a voice slightly lowered and a little husky. With a wave of her hands, the clothes Emma were holding in her hands were clean; and she knew if she were to check the ones inside of her room- they’d be clean too.

“That should be all.” Regina pivoted on her heel, striding back down the hallway, tossing out a quick; “bring the bags to me as soon as you get them.” leaving Emma behind in a jumble of confusion; one prominent thought in her head.

‘If she can do all that, why couldn’t she just magic the bags up here?’

(maybe Emma was right originally and Regina really did just want an unassuming simple packmule.)

She entered their shared room- frustrated and exasperated. Regina was frustrating her to no end and she was very close to calling all this journey off- witches deal be damned- if something didn’t change soon.

* * *

  
She waved her hand imperiously, summoning the band onto her person. It’d be the perfect weapon for incapacitating that witch. Now she just had to figure out a way to get the blonde one to place it upon her. It’d be a disastrous change of course for Regina; but after all- it was truly what her daughter deserved most after all she’d done to her.

In a plume of royal blue smoke, she disappeared. Her plans would be moving forward; and that was a reason to smile.

* * *

 

he felt her entrance back into the world. How could he not? He was the one and only rrrrrrrumpelstiltskin after all. Things would begin happening in earnest, now. He giggled manically, almost wanting to jump up and do a campy little jig. There’d finally be some more action after ages of sitting around with a whole lot of nothing going on. Surely, this would be enough of a distraction this time.

* * *

 

  
Emma stalked over to the stables, grumbling furiously. She was right, and her clothes had been clean- but that still didn’t quell her frustration. Regina was definitely a tough nut to crack, her personality flitting between a comfortable compatibility with a nice companionable level of snarkiness, sarcasm; and a healthy and appropriate dose of bitchiness. But the more Emma knew her, the more her personality wore against her like the physical force of sandpaper across her tits- rough, abrasive, and painful. Regina didn’t make much sense to her. She was both rigid and sporadic; it almost gave Emma whiplash trying to decipher her, her moods, and what were truly parts of Regina’s personality and not just merely fronts or facade- why some were only for her, and what she did to deserve them.

It was driving her crazy- the fact that it felt like Regina almost took joy or vindication in Emma’s frustration didn’t help either. The underhanded confusing tactics in getting Emma to do things- while they made sense- were hurtful and were just the step over the line too far. If Regina had shown any of this from the beginning, the red flags would definitely have kept her from agreeing to this...agreement. but as it was- she could stand up with all the personality flaws, all the abrasive bitter bitchy personality Regina had to dish out. Because sometimes those were good qualities- but Regina just kept pushing too far- and the fact that Emma felt like she was being jerked around didn’t sit well with her at all.

She wanted honesty. Honesty out of Regina- honesty out of her aunts, out of Lily if she were to be completely honest with herself. But Regina bore the pinnacle of it all alone. Emma knew she probably was being a bit of a petulant child, wanting to huff and stomp around until she was no longer angry- but she didn’t care. So many things- tiny things- had built up, and had become a major point of irritation and frustration for her.

Number one of all that she felt she couldn’t trust Regina; with anything. If only-

No. Emma sighed, drawing a hand down her face and breathing out heavily. Getting overly angry and frustrated wouldn’t do anyone any good- it’d only cause another fight. With that in mind, she opened the door to the stables, and began making her way to their horses.

The stable was a little dark, the daylight not hitting at quite the right angle to light up the stable; maybe it was just the wrong season or time for it, Emma wasn’t sure. It didn’t smell as bad as she kept expecting- instead smelling of musty straw and old dirt than anything dirty; which she appreciated having just recently gotten clean.

There was a handful of what appeared to be electric lanterns hanging around in various places around the rafter- more of an optimized lighting system than the fluorescents with which Emma was familiar.They gave the stables illumination enough that finding her way to her horses was an easy task.

The Inn themselves apparently kept care of their own personal horses, mixed breeds of larger work-horses and smaller more agile looking riding one; Emma wouldn’t admit it out loud, but horses kind of freaked her out. Their faces were a bit too long, and something about how big they were just sparked an instinctual fear inside of her, screaming ‘this thing should not exist.’ so finding herself confined into such a short and limited space with a large quantity of said creature was doing nothing good for her blood pressure- only on this side of freaking out.

When she finally made it all the way to Regina’s horse, she breathed a sigh of relief. Their horses were close together, so it would be easy to she which one Regina had saddled with the satchel that she needed Emma to get right then. Regina’s horses was definitely the calmer of the two- its brown eyes a a nice and calming stare, its fur speckled with occasional white, leading to a white diamond on its face. She’d save Regina’s own horse for last, it's temperament was better than Emma’s so if Regina’s bag was still on it, it’d take the treatment of Emma’s searching better.

Emma’s own horses was staring her down. As the days passed, Emma couldn’t help but feel like the horse was judging her- she was a quiet horse, the antithesis to Regina’s own horse, who Emma would’ve sworn honestly would’ve been better for Emma to ride. She was sleek and black, and Emma knew if she tried to ask what sort of breed she was Reginas’ make some remark about how she wouldn’t know a clydesdale from a andalusian- and she only knew those two because people named them off all the time in movies! She was inquisitive, and favored Regina, and didn’t like to be kept far away from Regina’s own horse- throwing her own little fit when they were tied to separate trees at night that second day, and any day afterward. Emma would swear this horse could huff, sigh, and roll her eyes in frustration like any human could, and thanked her lucky stars whenever the horse didn’t throw a fit with her; which Emma hoped would carry over into interaction with her tonight.

Emma held her hand supposed to be a placating gesture, hoping a facade of calm would keep the horse calm.

“Easy there, Honeybell, easy.”

The horse snorted and moved, almost seeming to scoff. After searching the stall she found next to nothing in there. So apparently Regina had left her bag with her horse after all, instead of leaving the bag with Emma’s. She’d thought that if Regina’d wanted Emma to hold their bags so people weren’t suspicious of the bags, then the bags would have arrived on Emma’s horse.

That’s it, Regina was probably just fucking with her, and Emma knew it. Creeping her way out of the stall, Emma almost made a move to pat her horse for being so compliant, but upon seeing her flicking her ears backwards- she knew that wasn’t an option.

“There you go, your majesty. Your stall is free once again for your use only.” Honeybell snorted once more, and pulled forward, following Emma with interest. She watched her walk into the stall next to hers, separated by a thick wall. She hung her head over the edge of the stall door, watching her with soft calculating eyes. It creeped Emma out more than her entire general horsey-ness did. She nickered softly in what seemed to be displeasure when she realized she couldn’t follow Emma outside and to Regina’s horse. Horses were weird.

Regina’s own horses seemed to prove that point. For one thing, it seemed to act more like a dog than a horse; it was a tawny-ish light brown, absent mindedly munching when she noticed Emma. Here ears flicked forward as she trotted over joyously. She knickered and huffed until Emma held up her hand, and rubbed her face a bit.

“Woah, easy there babygirl. We haven’t left you here too long, Chestnut.”

Emma could hear Honeybell grunt in response, watching Regina’s horse fawn over the attention Emma was giving her. Honeybell reached her head out as far as she could and almost pushed Emma out of the way to see Chestnut, who perked up at seeing who her new visitor was. They huffed a bit, before Hollybell rubbed her face against Chestnut’s and sighed.

Emma scoffed “God you two are weird.” Honeybell snorted but Emma waved a hand at her and continued on past into Chestnut’s stall. She was much more amicable, and that general personality made it easier for Emma to get along with her. Spotting Regina’s bag up on the wall on the inside of Chestnut’s stall- not too far from where she’d been eating- she made to grab for it. One of the stable hands must’ve taken it upon themselves to move it to where it was. She’s just glad it was there, especially since she didn’t want to know what Regina would do she never figured out where it was.

Grabbing it, and hastily making her way past the horses she tossed them one last look. They were huffing softly, and of they were actually making any noise, Emma would almost assume that they were having an actual conversation.

Emma chuckled. “Sorry we couldn’t get you two ladies the couple’s suite, but this will have to do, I guess. Goodnight!” as she walked out, she could’ve sworn that she heard Honeybell scoff.

She continued walking on her way, until she heard something fall to the ground. Convinced it was just something that one of the horses knocked over; she continued on her way out- so it was to no surprise that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, whirling around, almost managing to knock into whatever was behind her with her saddlebag. She was just glad she hadn’t twisted or ankle or something in her haste- for it was no more than a stable hand, holding up what appeared to be a leather cuff. It was pretty enough, weird twisting designs and such, but just looking at it, Emma felt something… wrong, about it.

“I believe you dropped this, miss.” the girl spoke with a slight country lilt.

Emma was fairly dubious. She doubted anything had fallen out of the bag in the last few moments, but she aldo didn’t want to deal with Regina if this item turned out to be something important that she wanted or needed. She doubted the girl had any malevolent or malicious intentions- she just didn’t seem to have it in her. Her eyes were large, and pleading, almost terrified. Emma through a cursory glance over her, than on the cuff itself. The item still felt wrong, but she grabbed it all the same.

“Thanks, I guess.”

As she began shoving the cuff into the bag, the girl spoke up once more.

“It’s awfully brave, what you’re doing.”

Emma’s head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed at the girl, her gaze cautious and curious, fretting over what the girl’s meaning could be. It sounded ominous to her ears, which didn’t sit well with her.

Emma wanted to scoff but kept it in; instead straightening up, and crossing her arms, regarding the girl in front of her. She looked like some composition of every foster kid she’d ever met- she fidgeted and nervously moved her legs and hands; her brown eyes looked to be full of fear and on the verge of tears- wide and glassy all at once. Her dirty blonde hair looked like it hadn’t had a proper wash in a while- but Emma could more attribute that to legitimately any source. It wasn’t her appearance, but there was just something about her. Something. Off.   
But Emma needed to play it smart.

“Oh? How so?”

The girl chuckled; the sound strained and forced. “Working with Queen Regina is all. It’s awful brave of you to do- after everything she’d done.”

Emma mulled it over, an eyebrow shooting up her forehead. What exactly had Regina done, and why was it terrifying this kid? But the stable hand was continuously rambling on, completely oblivious to Emma’s queries.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the Queen of Misthaven, don’t get me wrong; she’s done wonderful things for people, farmers, and nobles, and everything- but I don’t know. It’s just a little hard to separate all the good things she’s done from the fact that you’re still wandering around with someone who killed their own Ma, which just don’t sit too right in my eyes, y’know?”

‘Wait, what!?’

“Especially with how gruesome it was. Heard she crushed her heart in her hands- ripped it from her chest an everythin’. How d’you figure that you get that comfortable doing it you know? The fact that you’re brave enough to remain in her service like you do- without precaution is just mighty brave of you.”

Emma was silent as the girl gave Emma’s shoulder a squeeze; before walking off- Emma heard the stable door squeak, announcing her true departure. Emma was truly alone, her thoughts deafening. She’d known she hadn’t known exactly what she had been getting into exactly when she’d decided to set out on this venture, but now she was wishing she was a little more informed. It wasn’t hard to guess that as a ruler of a country that Regina would have to make hard decisions, occasionally going to war- but to kill her own mother? By pulling out her own heart, no less? That just seemed implausible; surely ruby, or dorothy, or Belle would have said something to her about Regina if she had such a bad reputation, and was more malicious than perceived.

Except Emma had accepted Regina’s proposal before Ruby could find her. She hadn’t any knowledge of this country, or its history, and didn’t even think to have a moment of counsel before accepting Regina’s offer of physical labor for money. Maybe the reaction the townspeople had when Regina had captured her wasn’t fear borne out of reverence but genuine fear of someone who held enough power to drive everyone to their knees.

Could a heart actually be cut out? Or was that merely an exaggeration about Regina’s actions? Could magic accomplish such a feat that literally defied biology- and physics? Of course it could, magic was literally just another way of saying ‘warp reality to your wants’ Either way- she was in way over her head. She’d known literally next to nothing about the situation, and was now flying blind by the seat of her pants. Christ, she really didn’t know anything here. She didn’t know if anything she knew about Regina- or Ruby, or anything of them was correct. They could all be completely untrustworthy.

Ruby’d proved herself though, hadn’t she? Belle, Dorothy and her, They’d been kind, and honest, and truthful to Emma. hadn’t they? Wasn’t that a point in the ‘trustworthy’ column for them? Atleast allowing them some amount of benefit of the doubt?

But what about Regina? Sure, she’d been… a bit dishonest with her personality; which was abrasive to Emma, but that might’ve just been her personality anyways. You couldn’t go through life making friends with everyone. She knew that. Still- it felt at times like Regina was keeping her in the dark intentionally, about their journey and what they were supposed to be doing or going exactly. But- she was also teaching her magic, wasn’t she? Even though she had an obviously distaste for her, she still offered her employment, and to teach her a skill.

Maybe there was more to it all then what Emma knew. Their had to be- it couldn’t be as simple as just Regina killing her mom, could it? If it was a moment of war- Emma didn’t know anything about the specifics of being a ruler in war. There wasn’t exactly anything that brought up a moment for Regina to be more informed in such a manner was there? Where does one even bring that up in casual conversation?

‘Yeah, if you could give me a run down, or possibly a sixteen page powerpoint presentation of the vague history of everything- and also- did you ever commit matricide?’

Emma snorted to herself. She was worrying herself into a panic. There was no point to keep wondering- she was only here for a simple job; once it was done, and she was paid, she wouldn’t have to worry about this ever again. None of it would be her problem at all.

She sighed. Still, she’d need to confer with someone- maybe Belle or Ruby. it would be good to get some answers. Maybe then she’d feel a lot less blindsided about any possible history that was bounded to ‘pop up.’ but those were thoughts and question for later- for now, she had no one else to trust besides Regina and the others. She didn’t exactly have the luxury to pass judgement with full knowledge or a clear conscience, either. She was stuck where she was, with who she was- simply because it was the best option, all things considered.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She’d been out here much too long. Surely, that behavior would be slightly suspicious- or warrant comment by Regina. She needed to get back to the room, and this whole thing needed to be forgotten.

Emma gazed down at the cuff one last time- the item still held in her hand. The wrongness seemed to be emanating from it in waves almost. It sent shivers down her spine, resonating of illnesses, and a cold sweat. Emma gulped. That thing was no good- and she couldn’t help but wonder why Regina would have it. The leather seemed to be shining in spots, swirls and designs making images that Emma didn’t have the words or name for. But what was it for?

“Why you know dearie, if you really wanna know what it does, I’d say you should put it on. But you don’t know how to.”

Emma spun towards the direction of the voice, only to come face to face with a man sitting upon one of the stalls doors. At first glance- Emma knew he definitely wasn’t a stablehand; first of he was freaking gold. His skin had gold scales all over it- and he looked like he was slimily shining. His eyes were entirely green- no white spots at all. But he was just sitting there on the top of the stall door- swinging his legs back and forth with his hands on his knees- like he was a child on a stool.

He giggled manically, high pitched and sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. He clapped his hands and pointed at Emma. “that’s a rare thing you got there. How ever did you get itttttt?” he drawled.

Emma gulped. She wanted to turn and run away from this strange man; but she found herself rooted to the floor, either magically or fear didn’t matter.

“I got it from the stable hand. The young girl in here, gave it to me- said I dropped it.”

His eyes narrowed, staring at the cuff for too long. Her clicked his tongue against his teeth before regarding Emma once again.

“No…. I don’t believe that’s it. But what would the queen be doing with it… hmmm.”

Emma balked. “What is it?”

The man scoffed. “Not for you to know.”

Emma crossed her arms, her brows furrowing in anger, and irritation. “oh yeah? Well the fact that I have it in my hands says that it is.”

The man gave her a strange look for laughing. “Well, you got me there dearie; so right you are.”

The man jumped off the stall door, landing in a way that Emma almost expected him to do some emphatic hand movements or something. It was odd to look at him for long- not because of his attire, Emma had seen stranger people think they could pull of leather pants- but because the shimmering quality of his skin almost seemed to move; almost as if it wasn’t an affixed skin tone. It set Emma on edge.

The man gave a strange little bow, before straightening back up to his full height- only a few inches taller than Emma.   
“My name is Rumpelstiltskin; the one and only. And you are?”

Emma shifted from foot to foot. “Emma Swan. now what’s this cuff and what’s it do?”

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes seemed to glow for a moment before a smile grew on his face. “All in good time, Emma. what I want to know is why the Queen has you in her possession; not just that,” he waved his hand, “horrid little trinket.”

Emma bristled. “I am not in her possession- we merely have a deal- than I get paid.”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “Oh, do be careful with deals, dearie. They never work out in the way you want.”

Emma scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know not to trust a used car salesman- contracts are garbage, whatever. What is with this leather cuff, and why are you here?”

“Oh. I quite like you. That feistiness will come in handy when one is dealing with Regina.”

Before Emma could even process her surprise at the man addressing Regina by her given name and not her station- he was barreling on into conversation.

“As for me- I like to dabble perse. My magic and I- do many, many, many, different things for different people. For you, and people like you. I show up, during important moments. Or maybe it’s moments I think are important. If there’s a moment of a big decision- a moment suspended on a single pinpoint in time- in a situation where I could very well be involved, I like to…. Give a little push.”

Emma eyed him warily. “So you just… show up, offer guidance or an explanation and then show people to the side that’s most interesting? That’s… okay.”

“It’s much more than showing people to the side I’d prefer- or the side that’d be more of interest to me; but it helps to have a hand directly in moments of great importance, no matter how far they ripple outwards. I show up to inform, whether it helps me or not. But if it does…” at this he shrugged and giggled. “Than oh well. What’s the harm?”

Emma hoped magic didn’t make people like this- but it would be rude to turn down information when it was freely offered.

“Alright. So this was a moment of importance, and you were here to… help me, with this cuff?”

Rumpelstiltskin clapped. “Correct.”

“So what is it?”

“It’s a cuff.”

Emma scoffed, but Rumpelstiltskin cut her off.

“It’s not just any cuff, but a magic dampening cuff. You put it on- and no magic. But not only is it a magic dampening cuff, but one that was forged by magic, and can only be used by someone with magic, and only one with magic maybe remove it. It never breaks, never weakens- not unless magic destroys it.” Rumpelstiltskin pointed at the cuff. “That there, is a very rare find. But why might the Queen have it?”

Emma’s eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. “Well I don’t know, so I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. But the queen doesn’t have it; and you do. The problem is, are you going to use it? Be careful, dearie.”

Emma looked down at the cuff for a moment, the item heavy in her palm- the leather itself was almost cold. She turned her head back up to rumpelstiltskin, her mouth opened to question- but he was gone. Simply vanished. Emma looked back at the cuff, and put it in her pocket.

She didn’t know if she would use it. But she didn’t want to be in a situation where someone needed to use it. Not on Regina.

(and not on her.)

 

* * *

 

He watched her for a moment. He knew she’d be coming- but he hadn’t expected to see her so soon. This was a most peculiar moment- or maybe it was the opposite. A moment of peculiarity when constantly surrounded by other moments of peculiar coincidences must then in itself became mundane. But still. He wanted to question her further; but that would be for a different time. She didn’t know yet.

He watched her as she readjusted her saddlebag and left, the door creaking behind her. He waved his hands slowly, methodically; any air of jovial showmanship replaced with a quiet and methodical air of imperiousness- like the flick of a switch. The door shimmered for a moment, a bright gold- and then was still.

Emma may not have been able to detect magic, but the one who had made that cuff should and would have. They must have been cloaking themselves quite heavily in order for Regina to not have been alerted. He knew the queen would have no use for such an item in her arsenal. Wasn’t to her tastes or her style; she’d long foregone manners of binding magic. Her mother on the other hand.

“You can come out now, dearie. I know that that was one of your little tricks. D’you think it would work? That I wouldn’t notice? I may not know what you’re doing, but I can still feel your fingerprints, Cora.” he spoke quietly.

He waited a moment. He knew she would come. It was one of her downfalls, that pride and arrogance of hers. Sure enough, after a minute there was a whirl or royal blue smoke near the Stable manager’s office. The horses whinnied loudly- feeling the negative magic in the air- it must’ve set them on edge.

She came sauntering out of the room, her gown ornate with twisting jewels, and lace, a royal blue the same color as her magic. It was designed in a manner to be both intimidating and alluring- as she had been once. How it pained him now to see her like this- even if it was only slightly. She did choose her own path, and dig her own grave, and he would not be made to feel guilty for the failure of his students.

“Rumpel.” it came out in a bitter purr- the tone a falsely placating gesture; it was meant to be familiar but was instead condescending.

“Cora. I’d say it was nice to meet you- but out of all my students, you are the biggest dissapointment; and I trained you and your daughters.”

Cora sneered. “You always did have your favorites. When it all came down to it- you decided who was worth more simply based on your own ideas of virtue, spineless and weak as they are- instead of choosing to be on the side where we got what we wanted- and everyone and everything else would have fallen effortlessly into line. You decided your best course of action was to betray me, and thought that everything afterwards would have no consequence on you. But it does, rumpel. But don’t worry, I’m not here for you.” with a wave of her hands, she was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. “That’s what I was worried about.”

 

(heaven help those poor girls.)

* * *

  
Emma walked back to the Inn, her saddlebag swishing where it rested against her hip, bumping occasionally against the cuff in her pocket. She had a lot to think about when it came to that cuff. On the one hand, even if it wasn’t rightfully Regina’s, she still was the one more knowledgeable about magic; therefore, she was the one who should be in possession of it.

But the more horrid and paranoid part of her wanted to keep it. There was no protections she had against Regina, either in terms of her own magic, of even physical strength. The cuff might be the only thing to give her an advantage if she ever actually needed it. She wasn’t certain yet if she could actually trust Regina; so as horrible as it might be, she wanted to keep it. If this woman could literally rip out hearts, she didn’t want to know what else she was capable of. She wanted to have some ounce of safety, even if she couldn’t actually use it. The placebo of it all would keep her calm, at least.

Her stomach rumbled as she entered the Inn, one of the signs reading “Dragon's Hearth Inn” swinging back and forth as she entered the door. Walking into the side room- she could smell something cooking- but far off enough that she couldn’t actually ascertain what it was. They’d missed lunch- partially do to unpacking and arranging themselves in the inn- but also because Regina had been insistent that they make as much progress on the road as possible. She wanted to get there soon.

Emma wondered around aimlessly- wanting to get a better look at everything before she went and tossed the saddlebag into her and Regina’s suite for the night. The Inn had more sitting rooms than she expected, but for the most part they were vacant. Emma had assumed that there would atleast be a handful of people staying there besides them- but perhaps this was a low tourist area? She really didn’t know anything about this world and that was something that was quickly becoming more and more apparent.

Walking into another room- homey and warm, and placed like a living room- Emma found Ruby, Dorothy and Belle. Upon moving closer, they were playing some sort of card game. Apparently some things were similar in every world, regardless.

She didn’t know whether to sit down at the table next to one of them; so when she got close enough for them to notice her, she fidgeted nervously from foot to foot, and playing with her satchel strap. She cleared her throat, and then began rubbing the back of her neck, waiting for one of them to acknowledge her, not sure that a couple raised eyebrows during a card game counted.

“Gimme a second, I just want to see if I can beat Dorothy at this hand.”

Belle snorted. “Rubes, you’ve never beat Dorothy at a card game; I don’t think Emma’s gonna see you win one now.”

“Don’t knock it! She could be my lucky charm!”

Dorothy laughed. “I thought we were your lucky charms?”   
Ruby scoffed. “Not at cards, you’re not.”

Dorothy patted the seat next to her, scootching over without once looking up at Emma. Emma took the hint and sat down next to them, across from Ruby and Belle; trying to see if she could figure out what game they were playing.

“Half our farm hands spent their downtime playin cards, I grew up playing these games. You really think that you’re goin’ to beat me now?”

Ruby pouted, and huffed. “I think you’d atleast let me win once out of pity.”

Dorothy laughed. “If I let you win that way- you’d be more hurt when you learned why.”

Ruby huffed more. Belle sighed, placing her cards all face down upon the table.

“I’m not going to get in-between you two on this. Again. Everytime I bring cards, I think ‘maybe this time, we’ll be able to have a fun game with some friends.’ but no, you two grab them, and do this. I fold.” she finished crossing her arms.

Emma raised an eyebrow, at Belle; looking between Ruby and Dorothy who were having no reaction to Belle’s outburst. Apparently, this was an argument this must’ve been one they’d had for ages. Or at least common enough that Ruby and Dorothy paid their wife very little heed.  
Emma turned once again to Belle, a confused look on her face.

Belle just chuckled. “You can’t talk to them when they get like this. They want to beat the other one with such adamancy that the rest of the world fades away. The worst and most extreme case of competitive tunnel-vision I’ve witnessed. I don’t like getting in between that….. But my cards were also not worth anything in the long run, so I had to fold.”

Emma slowly nodded; unsure of how exactly she was supposed to respond or react to such information. For that, she just drifted off, absent mindedly taking in her surroundings while waiting for an appropriate opportunity to voice her questions.

“What were you wanting to ask?”

  
Emma startled. “Huh?”

“When you came in, you looked like you had a question. I mean- I don’t think you were gonna ask to play cards, were you?”

Apparently Belle had sensed Emma’s agitation and nervousness- and decided to breach the gap of conversation onto her own capabilities. Emma felt a rush of grateful towards her for that.

“I just wanted to see if you knew where the Queen had wandered off to? She had told me to retrieve something, and I was to bring it to her right after.”

Ruby cackled. “Be careful or your majesty will have you running around fetching all her things.”

Dorothy huffed. “Quit sidetrackin’, it’s your turn.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed; grumbling incoherently. Belle chuckled, looking at her wives fondly for a moment; before returning her attention back to Emma.

“The Queen has been occupied in a meeting with her… friend, and the owner of this Inn ever since she finished the tour up earlier. I’d guess they’d be in the study. I don’t think you should just go and look for her however; I doubt either of them wants to be interrupted.”

Emma shuffled nervously in her seat. “I’d rather simply annoy the Queen- than to not follow her instructions. I feel I’d be on the worse end of her wrath I was to delay something she wanted me to do, y’know?”

Belle hummed, but Emma couldn’t tell what it was trying to convey. She sighed, and stood up.

“You can follow me to the study. You were never given to tour- and this place is a lot larger than it looks. You can thank magic for that.”

Emma stood, and fiddled with the strap of the saddle bag while waiting for Belle to round the table. She left out the room opposite the way Emma had entered, making Emma hurry to catch up. She heard Ruby cackle, and Dorothy shout a quick “good luck.” as they went.

Belle took her through a handful of rooms, circling back around until they’d made their way back to the front entrance; Belle lead her behind the counter- underneath their rooms.

“The study’s kind of in the middle of the inn, which I suppose makes sense in an architectural sort of way; every other room built circling around it;. I think the innkeeper’s bedroom is down this way as well.”

At that Belle stepped out of the way, pointing generally down the hallway- a few doors littered down the way. Before Emma could even utter out a question of which one was which, Belle was turning on her heel and leaving.

“Good luck, Emma!”

And that was that; Emma was alone. She made her way down the hallway, hearing her way to what she assumed was to be the study, The sounds of conversation becoming clearer as she made her way down the hallway; stopping a little halfway down the hallway, to a door on the right. Emma suspected this room would be right behind the front desk in the entrance- truly the center of the Inn.

She didn’t want to just barge in, so she knocked. Rocking back and forth on her feet, waiting to be acknowledged; when no answer was forthcoming, she pushed the door open a bit, finding it unlocked.

She could hear snippets of a conversation as she entered- but nothing she could grasp as she was suddenly pulled forward by an invisible force. The front of her shirt felt like it was in someone’s fist, as she was hurtled inside the room and pinned to the floor, right in front of the fireplace, chairs and tables knocked out of the way in her wake.

Emma startled, trying to grasp her bearings- where was Regina? Where was her friend, the innkeeper? This was the right room, right? Emma sent up a desperate plea that this wasn’t a room protected against burglars by magic and that she’d be able to make it out alive.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise coming from in front of her. Which confused Emma to no end. In front of her was what was assuredly the fireplace. But Emma watched - transfixed and frozen- as the fireplace shifted in front of her eyes. The fire seemed to go on forever inside, the bricks beginning to shift and groan, opening up like a large doorway.

Emma couldn’t move- stuck in awe and fear as large claws came out of the fireplace- one on either side of it. The claws seemed to cover the entire frame, exerting a great effort as they heaved forward the body they clung to.

A humongous head covered in luminescent purple-black scales burst forth from the fireplace; stopping in front of Emma, the dragon- a real life dragon!- halfway out of the fireplace, its frame lowering. It came face to face with Emma, it's paws bigger around than her torso. Emma was in awe and fear of its size. The dragon was immense!

It lowered its head till its face was but a hair's breadth from Emma’s own. It emitted a growl, low and rumbling almost like a large cat, more so than a ferocious animal; but it did its job in terrifying Emma to pieces. It opened its maw, saliva dripping from inside- and Emma could.begin to see a bit of fire forming in the back of its throat. Emma had never been more terrified in her life. As the dragon continued to growl, Emma could only offer up her own pathetic whimpers in response.

“Alright, Mal. That’s beyond enough. Emma’s with me, and I’d rather not have her harmed.”

Emma startled at Regina’s voice. She knew this thing? This thing was her friend? what the hell? And why was she only.now intervening? Emma was still terrified but that served to irritate and frustrate her to new heights.

The dragon huffed, pulling itself off of Emma. As soon as she was free she scrambled, getting as far off the floor and away from the dragon as she could. Her heart was racing and she was struggling to gain breath, holding her hand to her chest and panting like she’d just run a marathon.

She dropped in a chair, gracelessly. looking around the room while she calmed her racing heart- always keeping the dragon in view- she perused her surroundings for Regina, hoping to find her apparent savior; possibly for questioning.

She didn’t have to look long. Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke, sitting in a chair newly placed adjacent from Emma, turned to face the fireplace. She clad in a black dress- a splendorous item covered in ornate jewels, the largest statement of royalty Emma had seen Regina wear. When she glanced at Emma, Emma would’ve said that it looked like her gaze held some slight sympathy- or worry. But the rest of her face held impassive carelessness.

Emma knew she shouldn’t have trusted her.

. “So…. You… know that thing?” Emma wheezed, gesturing vaguely at the dragon.

Regina’s face spoke volumes of.annoyance. she sighed. “That thing is my friend, mal, and she owns the Inn.”

Emma gaped, blustered and confused- but before she could question; Regina was once again conversing with the dragon.

“Alright Mal, you’ve had your fun- change back. preferably now, so Miss swan can hand over the items and leave.”

The dragon, huffed- before rolling its eyes. It began to stand as the fireplace behind it was returning to normal; it almost seemed as if the dragon was pulling itself tighter into itself. Magic and biology were working together as bone and sinew popped and shaped faster than Emma could follow.

In a last burst of purple-black smoke- A woman appeared the were dragon had been. She held a staff loosely in one hand; she smirked at Emma, her blonde hair long and flowing, framing her face. She wore a lilac dress that seemed to be tattered in an almost purposeful manner- the dress itself seemed to be made of simple cotton. All in all, a contrast to the queen. The dragon looked at her with curiosity and amusement written all over her face. Emma would say she looked familiar, but Emma couldn’t place from where.

From the corner of her eye, Emma could see Regina open her mouth to speak- only to be swiftly cut off by Maleficent.  
Regina- for her part- looked more than simply miffed, but as if she had received a great slight. Emma raised an eyebrow, maybe she’d been a queen for so long that Regina had forgotten what it was like to be a regular person getting cut off in a conversation- not having most people regard you with reverence. Or maybe she hadn’t expected to be ignored by her friend.

“It’s good to see you again fairie child,” Mal snorted, “I’m.uncertain if child is the right term for you anymore, but doubtless- you’re younger than I have been for quite some time. How’ve you been?”

Emma spluttered, only managing to drag out a simple; “uhhhh” before being cut off by Regina’s shriek.

“What!?”

Maleficent turned, looking at her friend with exasperated irritation; to which Regina responded with more than enough frustration. Emma had to give it to her- on one hand it was satisfying to see Regina on the end of the looks Emma had been receiving for the past week- but Regina was more than capable of holding her own; shooting maleficent looks as good as she received them.

“Now; do pay attention Regina. I’m certain I’ve told you of my daughter before.”

Regina spluttered, rising to her feet in indignation- “you have- but I highly doubt that this is-”

Maleficent chuckled, equal parts coquettish and condescending. “Oh, she’s not in the slightest my Lilith. But I sent her to look for her once.”

Maleficent turned back around, facing Emma fully; while Regina was fuming- crossed her arms and threw sharp and angry looks between the two.

“So…” maleficent drawled, drawing her staff to herself, holding it directly in the center in front of her; before leaning into it. “How is my daughter?”

Emma gaped. While she was beyond confused, and could begin to feel herself break into a bit of a cold sweat. Even with the knowledge of her aunts and magic being real recently confirmed; she had spent so many years believing that the half remembered meeting with lily’s “mother” had been some sort of made-up fever dream of a memory; almost all details having been weathered away with time. Lily loved to mention it from time to time when she talked of her mother- but to be confronted with the existence of the truth of her reality- Emma began to feel sick; sliding further back into her chair. It was all real, and that seemed to be the scariest part of it all.

Emma gulped, looking back up to Maleficent. She remarked upon her face for a moment- familiar but not different, no amount of damage from time. Only one thought was forthcoming enough to vocalize.

“You’re… you’re real?”

Maleficent sighed, summoning her own seat. She lowered herself into it, wearily, drawing her staff back into on hand. Sensing the mood- Regina returned to her seat, sitting down slowly, her face softer and more thoughtful than it was previously, the women now forming a comfortable triangle of sorts.

“I guess when I sent you off- I could’ve done my part in better preparing you. But there was just…. So much going on. You had to be moved swiftly- and there was so much already currently going on in the process of moving to your realm to be reunited with my daughter; which unfortunately has been delayed far too long for reasons which we both agreed, and the complications of the political climate. But those are stipulations and excuses. I should’ve done more for you. I could’ve done more for you. As it was, you were just some strange child of fairies who wandered in my path and I thought much more of myself than I did of you in that moment. I will accept and take responsibility for the blame in that situation.” Maleficent sighed.

“Please understand- that I never intended to send you off for so long by yourself. But so many circumstances out of my control made it so that I couldn’t go with you, follow later, or offer instruction through magical means as I have been with my own daughter. But I still failed you. You had trusted and expected me to get you somewhere safe, and instead by the time you crossed back into my orbit; so much damage had been done- and I wae too afraid to try and fix it, worried I would damage you further. I’m sorry Emma.”

Emma chuckled, a little brokenly. “It’s alright. I mean, I was just some strange kid- I wasn’t your responsibility..”

Maleficent snorted. “You were- but I could’ve done more for you than send you somewhere where you felt completely abandoned; by your reality and your memories. Especially when you were supposed to end up with foster care approved by and in contact with- the other realms- But it’s much too far gone to continue to debates what-ifs and pointing at all that went wrong. Regardless;” Maleficent sighed, her finger tracing the jewel inside her scepter idly, getting lost in it for a moment.

“It went wrong; and you received the majority of the guff of that mistake- regardless of how much was in or outside my control or reach; and for that, I am sorry.”

Emma smiled, wan and a little sad. “It’s… okay. My life wasn’t too terrible in foster care, and while Its jarring to think about now; what was real and what wasn’t- I… i don’t know. I can’t- don’t blame my aunts, and I don’t think I can really blame you- either. I don’t know if it’s because it doesn’t seem real, or…” Emma sighed.

“I don’t know. I remember that you were kind- and my life was… fine. And I wasn’t alone. I did have lily.”

Maleficent smiled, her eyes a little watery and sad.  
“That you did. I’m glad you had my daughter as much as i wanted her to have you.”

Emma laughed deep and open, “she’s had my back in hairy situations that's for damn sure. I’m swear we both would’ve gotten into more trouble than we had if we hadn’t saved each other’s necks as often as we did.”

Maleficent laughed. “That sounds like her. Now tell me Emma Swan,” she said, an eyebrow raised; her eyes were filled with mirth, but still a bit misty. “What have you been up to recently? I’ve had conversations with my dear lily, through phones and mirrors, but it’s not the same; and our meetings have always been much to fleeting for my.tastes. Fill me in on some of what you’ve been up to recently.”

Emma laughed, quickly beginning into some yarn about what her and Lilly had been up to recently; managing to skirt most details about Neal, and cons. occasionally Emma flicked her eyes over to Regina- who to her surprise and shock had been blissfully quiet. Emma expected to see blatant disinterest from her, but instead saw Regina displaying decidedly un queenly behavior.

Throughout their conversation; Emma had caught snippets of Regina out of the corner of her eye. She fidgeted and bit her lip- making a motion as if to pull at the collar of her dress. Emma assumed it was simple uncomfortable-ness with the situation, or the conversation- but for her part, Regina would just not look at her, at all.

Before Emma could begin to puzzle over it, Maleficent laughed at the end of her anecdote; cutting her train of thought- and conversation- short.

“I dare say now is a good time for you to go take a rest- faerie child. While it has been both amusing and enlightening to be with you once again, I’m assure all of this conversation and revelations has left you feeling drained. I know my old dragon bones are tired. But you didn’t hear the from me.” She said with a smirk.

“Its been wonderful to see and hear from you again; though regretfully, I do wish, under better stars and circumstances. But alas, we are where we are. And I was, I believe, in the middle of an audience with the Queen, and had forgotten myself and my place.”

Emma’s eyes flicked over to Regina- who seemed to.inflate and deflate all out once. Her shoulders sagged a little, and her eyes shown, all in relief. Emma wondered what the story between them two was- but didn’t have an opportunity to ponder, as Regina approached her.

“May I?” She said, pointing to her saddle.bag. which in and of itself, confused Emma.

She nodded, and watched as Regina scrounged through her bag. She nodded once, twice, to herself.

“It’s all here.” Regina said, and then in a small voice whispered “thank you.”

Emma wanted to respond, but was quickly being ushered out by both Maleficent and her magic.

“We’ll have to talk more at dinner, which I insist you all join me for. Now go take a rest, little one. You must be exhausted. I’m sure one of your friend will fetch you for dinner.”

And with that, Emma was shoved out, back into the hallway, the door behind her slowly closing. As it did she caught one last snippet of conversation.

“Now I do believe the last time you came crawling for my help, your mother was-”

And the door shut. Leaving Emma in complete silence, aside from her thoughts. It was much too much. What she thought was real wasn’t what wasn’t was, she may or may not be journeying with someone who committed matricide; who aside from that she wasn’t sure who she could trust and-

It was all way too much. Emma really did need a nap; so off to the rooms, she went- stopping only to remark upon what she still had in her pocket.

‘she hadn’t noticed the cuff missing. was it that the cuff was never actually hers, then?”

But that was that- Emma didn’t get much farther. Too drained and frustrated- she drifted off into a blissfully deep and empty sleep.

* * *

As soon as she woke up, Emma felt off. It wasn't anything specific per se, but it felt like amalgamation of different feelings of being ill, as if her body were currently fighting off some sort of sickness. Her brain was in a fog, details coming in a little slowly, and the ability to think slightly difficult. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she felt the ghost of sick in the back of her throat, heat was high in her chest; her stomach intermittently cramping. But as soon as she thought about it, the symptoms would lessen; fading almost into the background, almost completely forgotten.

This wasn’t any food poisoning she’d ever had, and she doubted anything could cause the screw up with her perception. There was a chance that it was something messing with her blood sugar causing the problems- but that still didn’t account for why they would cycle in intensity. Was this some kind of magical overload? Did some sort of sickness pop up merely because of that? Or was it some strange illness that didn’t exist in her world? Emma didn’t know.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, shaking slightly. Emma startled a bit, flinching, but managed to move herself into a sitting position. She hoped she didn’t look a complete mess to whoever found her. Someone was talking to her, had been for awhile and she hadn’t been paying attention. She blinked a little blearily, her vision coming back into one point of focus.

Belle was standing above her, a look of worry on her face. There was still light coming from the windows, but it wasn’t as strong as it had been when Emma fell asleep. She wondered- not for the first time- exactly how long she had been out.

Belle bit her lip, her eyes flickering over Emma’s face for a moment. Emma idly wondered if she had something on her face.

“Are you alright?”

Emma’s face screwed up in close approximation of confusion- but in her bleariness and closeness to sleep; she instead looked more like a blinky eyed- and ruffled cat, her head slightly tilted to one side.

“Yeah? Why?”

Belle stared at her for a moment, the silence making Emma almost itch. She seemed to be judging, or rather measuring what she should or should not say to her.

With a shrug and a sigh, Belle finally spoke up. “It’s nothing, really. For a moment there it was rather difficult to get you up, and when you did- you seemed to be within the thralls of vertigo or motion sickness; just a tad bit green. I was just a little worried, but you seem fine enough now.”

Emma laughed, a little weak and dry. “I didn’t really notice anything- but yeah, it might just be I haven’t eaten in awhile or something. One of those weird momentary sicknesses, y’know.”

Belle looked a little dubious, but ultimately made no remark to sow derision or distrust. The look still set Emma off, coiling tightly in her stomach and making her skin itch. She shook her head a bit and smiled, eventually clapping an arm against Emma’s shoulder.

“Well, now that you’re awake, it’s time for dinner.”

“How long had I been out?”

Belle tilted her head in thought. “I’m not certain when exactly you finished talking to Maleficent, but it’s been about a little over an hour and a half since I left you at their study.”

Emma nodded. The grogginess made a bit more sense now. Short naps had been known to screw her over and end up making her feel worse than when she started. The general malaise, and uneasiness was still a little odd.

Belle chuckled. “C’mon, get up. Apparently whatever you did or said to Maleficent was a good thing. She’s been cooking like crazy for the better part of an hour.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “There’s not exactly much one can cook in an hour is there?”

Belle laughed, honest and a little louder. Emma knew that It sounded happy and perfectly amused, but for some reason she couldn’t help but absorb it as if it was mocking, just slightly condescending. “Magic allows one to do many wonderful things- including eschewing rules of time and reality if they are so willing or skilled; she’s been cooking quite a bit over the past hour- Regina’s actually astounded by how positive of a response she’s had to you.”

Emma was shocked. “Really?” her voice came out a little raspy and rough, sleep still sticking to her throat.

“Yes, actually apparently her friend was originally gonna charge us for food and board, but now it’s only board. We all got a little excited at the idea of free food, and Ruby’s been celebrating the fact that she doesn’t have to hunt or clean tonight. She’d been trying to get us to celebrate with her, but I think it’s a bit too early in the day for alcohol; she’s down stairs with Regina and Dorothy debating whether or not dinner is an appropriate time to celebrate with alcohol.”

Emma chuckled. “Seriously?”

Belle hummed. “Completely honest. Regina’s firmly in the camp that no matter the reason- alcohol should go with or after a meal, and Dorothy’s firmly of the belief that celebratory drinks should be relegated to holidays, mainly. Speaking of- You should be a little glad it was I who escaped to wake you up and not Dorothy.”

Emma looked at Belle shrewdly. “What’s wrong with Dorothy?”

“Nothing really, but she’d definitely give you a bit of a rougher awakening. I’ve learned not to rely too heavily on her as an alarm, at least around meal times. Guess it makes her a bit hasty, growing up with food problems. So she doesn’t so much shake as she does kinda shove, which isn’t particularly easy an awakening on you for a nap.”

Emma chuckled. “But a conversation is a perfectly acceptable one?”

Belle smiled. “ I didn’t say this was the perfect method for waking you up, just a preferred one. It at least made sure you were actually awake, and possibly eased some of the grogginess, I hope.”

Emma contemplated for a second. The gorginess was still there, the malaise and unease continuing to shift.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

Emma didn’t want to worry her. It was probably just some weird bug, or a bit of continuing panic from earlier. It’d pass.

Belle stood, and headed for the door. She stopp once she was at the frame, and turned to look back at Emma.

“I’ll head down and tell them you’re up and will be down soon;”

Emma nodded, and watched her leave; wondering if she had enough time to run to the bathroom real quick and clean up her appearance a bit before she went downstairs for dinner. Her skin itched and prickled uneasily, worry and a bit of fear that she looked terribly sick, and that was what Belle had noticed earlier. She shook her head- regardless of the reasoning- going to the bathroom and cleaning up would be a good idea.

The coil in her stomach tightened as she left her room. with the fog in her brain, and the slight bit of hunger competing with it, the thought of unease was quickly placed aside.

‘Odd.’ she thought- but that too was soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

  
Emma was on edge. She didn’t understand it. From the moment she’d sat down for dinner- she’d felt just awful. Her skin kept prickling in such as way to make a painful itch, her clothes were uncomfortable on her skin, all the food she would’ve loved to scarf down seemed unpleasing or appetizing, and no matter what the malaise didn’t seem to subside. It was driving her crazy.

Maleficent had made some nice little speech, the feast she’d prepared was opulent and the words she’d said positive- but Emma'd heard none of it.

For some reason, she couldn’t stop fidgeting. She couldn’t enjoy the meal or the conversation because of it. She’d thought she’d snap out of it when she’d finished cleaning herself up- but if anything it just made it worse.

It was freaking her out if she was at all honest. It wasn’t a panic attack. She’d had quite a few of those over the years, and she knew how to get out of them smoother by now. But this wasn’t anything she knew of, and she couldn’t exactly ask. Everybody else was having fun- jovial conversation- and no one seemed to notice her distress. She didn’t want to ruin anyone’s good time tonight.

That didn’t seem to stop Regina from throwing barbs her way though- everyone catching her worse and worse than the last; but she couldn’t remember what Regina was even saying. Just that as soon ash she’d open her mouth, Emma would feel a searing pain. Was Regina doing this? Was Regina trying to kill her?

No, that was ridiculous. Regina had no motive or reason for wanting to kill her. Right? But then what else could it be?

Emma didn’t know; her brain couldn’t-wouldn’t think. It was sluggish and in a fog- worse than any executive dysfunction she’d ever had. It felt like she had to fight it, just to get it to think thoughts that didn’t feel as if they were hooked into some sort of pre-made railway. She didn’t know what was going on and she was terrified, but no one seemed to notice- and that terrified her even more.

When it suddenly got quiet, Emma realized the meal was coming down to an end. Her plate remained barely touched. She shook off any questions of ‘staying for dessert’ or ‘celebrating with alcohol’ instead opting for more sleep. Maybe she’d feel better after that.

She could feel their eyes burning into her back even after she’d left the room- heard footsteps trailing behind her up the stairs; but no one was ever behind her. She slammed into her room, and took to pacing.

The knot in her stomach was a tight ball of fire now, cramping and twisting. Emma was simultaneously freaking out and intrusively deflecting- as if her own mind wasn’t able to focus on her worry and her problems. She ran her hand through her hair, disheveling it more and more with each swipe.

Suddenly she was sitting, an arm at her elbow. Looking up it was Regina- and Emma would have almost believed that her face was awash with worry- but that wasn’t Regina; that wasn’t who they were to each other. Regina was fire and fury- literally- she didn’t get worried for Emma but because of her- this was strange and something was going on and Emma didn’t like it.

One hand roughly fisted the bed sheets underneath her- the other holding the cuff through her pants. Something clicked, or unlocked after finally having slid into place.

What if Regina really had done this? Regina was speaking now- Emma could see her lips moving, each movement making her skin itch and prickle worse. How did she do it? Did she poison her? Was it magic? Emma felt a rough shake back and forth- Regina was moving her, getting her to focus back on her.

Had she spoken out loud? Was that why Regina was worried? Someone might see? Might know that she was the reason behind this?

Emma didn’t know. It burned and it hurt to think- and it was beginning to hurt to breathe.  
For a moment she felt Regina leave her sight, rising up, something cool touching her forehead- she closed her eyes for a moment- just long enough to break her confusion. Use the cuff.

If it was Regina, if this was her fault, the cuff would get it all to stop. Rumpelstiltskin had said that it was a magic dampening cuff- that would stop it all, right? She just had to figure out how to get the cuff out and open.

Emma blearily opened her eyes. Regina was nowhere to be seen- and already, by mere virtue of her missing presence- she was beginning to feel better. That was it, she had enough evidence of something. Surely she could use this to incapacitate Regina, and get someone to help her.

She yanked the cuff out of her pocket, and placed it under her thigh, waiting for Regina to return. It felt like hours, but Emma knew that was probably only because her brain might be literally melting at that moment. She could feel Regina’s rescence grow stronger as her illness spiked the closer she came. Eventually she was back in the room- baring some sort of cloth.

Emma waited, watching her warily. She knew that she was probably as flushed as she felt, but her brain was too muddled to read Regina’s. Was she smug? Emma didn’t know and didn’t care.

She waited and watched, wondering what Regina was doing as she placed the cloth on the ground next to Emma. she straightened up biting her lip- for a moment she looked pensive, slightly confused- looking between the cloth and Emma.

‘Probably deciding which would be the best way to kill you, and you know it.’ her mind hissed.

Emma grit her teeth, the burning coil in her stomach pulsing along with the pounding in her head. Her eyes stuttered squeezing open and shut uncontrollably. She could tell Regina was saying something- but she didn’t know what, only that it was making her feel worse.

She looked up, and knew she had been right. Regina was standing above her, her arms out, waving over Emma in nonsensical patterns. For a moment, Emma thought she saw Regina’s eyes flash a dark navy blue, just before closing.

In one swift move, Emma pulled out the cuff, and attached it to Regina’s wrist. It didn’t open, but instead wrapped itself upon her arm at first contact. Regina gasped- and Emma heard it loud and clear.

For a blissful moment, there was no more pain.

Then so many sounds came blaring in. Emma was beyond confused- she felt physically ill, but not the same as before- merely the vague feeling of sickness rising in the back of her throat. Something was beyond wrong.

Emma looked at Regina, the shock and horror in her face, going remarkably pale. Her mouth open in a gasp that seemed to grow into a silent scream. Guilt washed over her- and she didn’t know why. She was just protecting herself- and if the illness stopped when Emma placed the cuff on her- that obviously meant Regina was behind it, right?

They stood there, in their not quite standoff. Emma struggled for breath, her body feeling like it was finally beginning to stabilize after a long battle. Regina’s eyes were glossy when she finally acknowledged Emma, gulping.

“Where… where did you get this?” her voice was small, and afraid.

“Does it matter?” Emma snorted, but it lacked all of its strength- coming in wheezes and pants with her breaths.

Regina breathed in deep for a moment, and held it.

“Either way- it worked. And I gotta tell you, your majesty, you sure do back quite a punch with your spells.”

Regina scoffed, and if Emma wasn’t struggling out of her fog she would’ve said her eyes flashed with hurt.

“That wasn’t one of my spells.”

Emma laughed- loud and abrasive. “I’m sorry? It’s not yours? I don’t know of any other magic user here who holds me in such disregard as to put a poisoning spell on me.”

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve merely snapped my fingers and your neck along with it you insufferable idiot.”

Emma balked, her own face once again growing pale; for a moment she was stunned, but then began to splutter. “Well, it wasn’t exactly like someone else could’ve done this to me! The only magic users I know are you, maleficent, and rumpelstiltskin!”

Regina stiffened. “And when did you meet him? And why is he so much more trustable after one meeting?”

Emma opened her mouth to rebuttal but stopped. She didn’t know why. She felt oddly drained now, as if everything she’d done and been thinking about had been the greatest effort she could’ve exerted.

She gulped; “I don’t know.” left her mouth, her voice tiny and frail.

Regina scoffed. “Of course you don’t.” her voice dripping with derision and disdain. “It’s not exactly Rumpelstiltskin’s modus operandi either dear. Not only to give someone an item- but to use this cuff in the first place. If he wanted this cuff on me, he’d have done it himself, thought I wouldn’t put it past him. Maybe he’s working with someone this time. I don’t know. But that doesn’t matter. What does is that you take. It. off.”

Emma gulped. “I don’t know.”

Regina laughed, cruel and mocking. “I’m sorry, what? Did you say you don’t know how to take it off?”

Emma snarled. “No, I don’t. I don’t even know how the hell I put it on you in the first place! But why the hell should I take it off you! You were trying to… magically poison me for god's’ sake.”

Regina sneered. “I already told you, I didn’t do this. If I was really so desperate to be rid of your involvement as to contemplate murder- there’s other, easier methods. And besides, the witches deal specifically keeps us from harming one another;”

Emma scoffed. “Like I’m just supposed to trust you.”

Regina snarled, her upper lip curling harshly, as she got into Emma’s face and began rhythmically poking her chest. “I had actually come up here to help you!”

“The hell you did!”  
“Emma; everyone was worried about you at dinner! You were woozy and barely able to remain conscious or keep up with the flow of conversation. Half the time you looked like you were at death’s door- and when you didn’t you were extremely unresponsive. We tried asking you what was wrong- but every word seemed to make you feel worse- and then you just turn and ran up here. Maleficent was so worried she started scanning everything with her magic just to make sure you hadn’t been poisoned. Last I saw- she was heading to her cave to retrieve some potions; possibly a cure.”

Emma balked, once again going stiff and a little pale.

“was it really so bad that you didn’t notice? I followed you up here and called your name but whenever you looked at me your eyes were out of focus. It was terrifying.”

Emma sat down, her head in her hands.

“Then what was… all that. The cloth, and the waving your hands, and the…”

“The cloth was damp- it was going to be used to bring your temperature down. You were burning in a fever. As for the waving, it was a diagnostic spell. I was trying to see what was going wrong with you. Unlike Mal- I usually try to see if magic is at fault first- before biology.”

Emma sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Regina sighed too, coming to sit next to Emma one the bed. “it’s not entirely your fault. You’re knew to this world, and to magic. There’s still a lot you need to learn- but one of the most important is that you need to learn to trust me. Can you do that?”

Emma stood there in silence. The gap between them deeping. Regina sighed.

“Can you atleast learn to trust me?”

Emma gulped. “I don’t know.”

Regina deflated- looking sad, deflated, and a little small for the first time Emma had ever seen her. “That’s better than nothing, I suppose. As for now, we sit and wait for Maleficent to come back, and hopefully get her to remove the cuff.”

Regina lifted her arm, shaking it a bit to see if the cuff around her wrist would jangle around like a bracelet. But it remained still; almost as if it had been sewn into her skin.

Regina sighed, her shoulders sagging. She began fidgeting, idly playing with the hem of her blouse. Emma wondered idly when she’d changed out of her dress- as she hadn’t noticed it earlier.  
“What was the diagnosis then? If I wasn’t poisoned?”

Regina hummed. “It was a spell- a basic one meant to amplify your emotions to extreme levels; ultimately harming you if you didn’t do what the magic user was manipulating you into do it.”

“So that’s why I was sick as shit?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, turning her head a bit and regarding Emma honestly. “No. that was on you.”

“What!?”

Regina chuckled. “It was your magic, and your magical resistance. Much like your body fighting off and illness- your body was fighting off the magical assault. The fever is just a similar result.”

Regina sighed, slow and deep- from high in her chest. “Unfortunately, you stopped me before I was able to stop the spell myself, or figure out a magical essence or trace of the original caster.”

She moved her arm, glaring at the cuff on her wrist. “But I guess whatever was the caster’s intention- you accomplished it with this. That’s why you’re no longer sick. The spell ended.”

Emma shifted nervously- for once feeling more natural and slightly relieved. “I’m sorry.”

Regina chuckled, a dark and brittle sound. “It’s not your fault dear. I’ve made more enemies than you can imagine in my lifetime. Some of them, simply by virtue of my existence.”

Emma wanted to say more- do more; maybe she could offer Regina a hug, or possibly offer her some support. Emma didn’t know; but suddenly a pounding was coming up the stairs. Emma looked to Regina, her face curious and confused. Regina’s face held no answers- hers just as confused but impassively so- almost as if she were attempting and failing to not give anything away.

Ruby slid to a halt- right outside their door. She wasn’t panting in the slightest, and Emma had to marvel at the girls stamina- being a werewolf obviously did have it’s perks. Her hair was wild and disheveled and she looked panicked- but upon seeing Emma her face lit up with a smile, dissolving into relief.

“You fixed her! That’s great.”

Regina sighed, and dropped her head, then lifted her wrist, and shook it; the cuff once again not jangling. Ruby’s eyebrow slowly crawled up her face. She looked between Emma and Regina. Emma for her part began to fidget- out of embarrassment and sheepishness. Both for what she did, and the attention that was now being drawn to it.

“I didn’t ‘fix her’ Ms. Lucas, she simply allowed the spell to run its course. For now, I am without my magic.”

Ruby was confused before quickly sliding into alarm. “Fuck. uhm, so; I guess that’s really a change of plans. ‘Cause king george and his men are outside right now, and are threatening to burn down the inn if they aren't allowed to check inside and make sure you aren't in here, your majesty.”

Regina’s head snapped up, her breath drawn harshly. Her eyes flashed dangerously. “What.”

Ruby fidgeted nervously, her hands wringing together. “Belle and Dorothy are outside right now trying to stall him- and I was able to run inside to alarm you guys- but if we don’t allow him access to you guys, he’s going to burn the inn down.”

“This was a setup,” Regina hissed.

“What-”

Regina bolted upright and off the bed. She looked around the room for a moment before her eyes rested upon the satchel Emma had brought her earlier. Her eyes sparkled for a moment before she dashed over to it, picking it up and bringing it back over to the bed with her ash she sat back down.

“You’re not experienced enough in magic to teleport us out of here, and I am currently incapable of any magic- but there’s still a way out.”

Ruby stilled, gasping slightly. “Are you sure?”

Emma however, was slightly panicking. “How? Are we going to wait for Maleficent to get back?”

Regina chuckled, raising her head to regard Emma. “No; If I know king george and his grudges- he’s more than likely bound to either have found a way to block any magic user to leave the premises- or would trap any that enter this area; believing them to be allied to me. He’s nothing more than a pompous ass who wants more power. He’s never been a threat. So either he found someone and set this up; or- he’s merely been tipped off and is using this to his advantage. Still a setup either way.”

Ruby snarled- “I don’t know what you’re implying but-”

Regina scoffed. “Don’t you dare start. I just got her to come down from her own bout of hysteria. You haven’t left the premises and wouldn’t consider a situation that would bring harm to either your wives or Emma. don’t assume to know what I was insinuating. Regardless of who did it, someone set us up. But- I always have a backup plan.” she smiled gleefully as she finally grabbed what she’d been looking for.

In her hands was grasped a simple black candle. Emma’d say it was made out of graphite or something- cause it almost had a shiny look to it; however, by the intricate designs in it, and Ruby’s gasp- Emma was guessing that the candle was important.

When neither Regina nor Ruby were forthcoming- she coughed; slightly confusedly and to get their attention.

“Anyone gonna tell me what exactly are we gonna do with the hocus pocus candle? We gonna get a virgin to light that candle and summon help or something?”

Ruby and Regina looked at her confusedly; then Regina scoffed. “Magical constraints based on societal conventions to create guidelines and requirements for hexes and spells are usually just for show. A flair of the dramatic to magic. Maybe not pointless or useless- even though I’ve personally never been a fan. Too many chances for complications or re-interpretations of societal conventions that causes rifts between reality as it is defined in the new society and the ones set down by your magic. Makes it much less predictable or controlled.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, slightly amused; which turned into an outright smirk as Regina’s features began to redden in a slightly embarrassed blush.

“Nevertheless; this- Miss Swan- is a Babylon Candle. It allows for instantaneous transportation by anyone- even non-magical folk or those who have horribly high magical tolerance.”

Ruby whistled appreciatively. “Those things are quite expensive- or hard to make depending on which method you took.” she looked impressed by Regina, almost.

Regina grinned smugly. “Once you learn how to manufacture them- it's quite simple though time consuming,” at this, she turned to face Emma, taking one of Emma’s hands- and shaping it to cup the bottom of the candle- just as hers was.

“This is how we’re going to get out of here Miss Swan. you’re going to light it.”

“What!?”

Ruby turned- looking down the hallway towards the direction of the stairs. She shuffled nervously and anxiously. “Guys, Belle just said she can’t stall them any longer. They’re gonna be headed this way.”

Regina stared into Emma’s eyes, regarding her seriously. “Miss Swan, you need to focus. You’ve been doing this for the past few days. Focus on the candle, and then light it. Think of home when you do, as I do as well. It’ll get us to where we need to go; its magic will do the rest, and I trust each and every one of the Ms Lucases to catch back up with us when it’s safe. Now then if you please, light the candle.”

“Guys, they’re coming through the side door.”

Emma focused on the candle, eyes watering, and breathing heavily. Nothing happened.

“Miss Swan, you need to light the candle. If they reach us, there’s a good chance some of us may be imprisoned or die for your supposed alliance. I need you to focus.”

Emma stared at the candle- nothing.

“Living room.”

“Miss swan- Focus.”

Nothing.

“kitchen.”

“Miss Swan.”

Emma was openly weeping now, shivering and terrified- bordering on hyperventilating. She remained focused on the candle- still- nothing.

“Front desk.”

“Miss Swan! Focus, Please!”

Nothing- always nothing- still nothing- she was never going to be anything more than-

“They’re coming up the stairs, and I don’t think I can stop them!”

Emma stared blearily at the candle, her eyes stinging- the candle slightly out of focus; the wick adamantly refusing to light. It felt like she couldn’t breathe- it felt like- it was so cold.

Regina grabbed her other hand, and screeched a whisper of “Emma!” and there was the tiniest bit of warmth and light- the candle was lit- and Emma thought of ‘home.’

And with that there was silence; and they were both gone.

* * *

 

Ruby gestured animatedly to the empty bed where they had been naught but a few seconds before.

“See? We weren’t lying. Queen Regina may have been seen with us- but she’s not here.”

Now they just had to wait to get back together again.

* * *

 

For a moment, Emma felt… incorporeal. It was that surreal moment of suspended sleep when one felt both inside and outside of themselves, warm and light; floating and fuzzy on every level of feeling. But this felt off. The warmth and fuzziness quickly faded, only to be replaced by cold, and wet dampness; along with absolutely howling- and shrieking winds.

Emma opened her eyes and gaped.

“What the hell!”

They were standing on top of a cloud. How the hell were they standing on top of a cloud? As Emma watched on- a streak of lightning of three streaked across the sky; a very distant rumbling heard as it eventually made impact with the earth. A light rain started to drizzle upon her. It would almost be beautiful and comforting if she wasn’t so confused; or coming down from the middle of a panic.

“What the hell did you do!” Regina screeched; Emma turned to face her, just now realizing that they’d been a little bit separated towards the end of their travel.

“Me!? How the hell did I do this?”

Regina scoffed. “I don’t know how- I told you to think of home dear, that should’ve at least gotten us away from the inn- even if only equidistant from the inn! Not stuck literally in the middle of a storm!”

Emma hoped to hell the storm wasn’t a sentient or magical thing- as it began to pick up force and speed simply by being acknowledged. Regina and her were being pelted by rain from all sides; Regina’s hair had made its way out of its design, resting on her shoulders- now being plastered to her temples and neck. Emma’s was faring no better- plastered to her head by the rain- which needed to be cleared out of her eyes.

“Well; How in the hell is it my fault!? It’s not like I was thinking of my home being halfway into the frickin sky, Regina!”

Regina stiffened at the use of her name. Emma wondered idly if it was the first time she’d been so informally addressed by anyone outside of Maleficent.

Regina didn’t take long to recover- offering her own sharp-witted rebuttal in the form of “No- but you are stupid enough to be confused by some stranger to do their bidding! What did they do? Offer you candy? Or was their a stable hand that just ‘handed’ you an item you ‘dropped’?”

When Emma stiffened, Regina sneered and scoffed. “If you were paying even the slightest bit of attention- you’d have remembered Mal doesn’t have any stable hands! We put our horses away ourselves Emma! How foolish do you have to be to fall for such a simple trick.”

Emma felt the words stick into her chest and rip; the tentative trust and goodwill her and Regina had built torn. Now she just wanted to get back to being even.

“Would I have any reason to fall for a simple trick- to be persuaded into distrust and betrayal- if you hadn’t offered up ample reasons for why to distrust you. You’ve been nothing short of a completely insufferable bitch and have treated me like garbage,” Regina looked slightly affronted and prepared to snip, but Emma just steamrolled onwards. “You said it yourself- The spell was to amplify my emotions, not make new ones. So- if I had no reason to distrust you or fear you- there wouldn’t have been anything there to manipulate- no distrust for me to want to incapacitate you. And if you’d said something along the lines of ‘my castle.’ this entire thing could’ve been avoided, instead of us ending up here! Christ. For a Queen who considers me an idiot- you are just as shortsighted and foolish.”

At the, Regina stiffened and paled- and Emma began to worry; wondering idly if she struck a tender chord. Regina didn’t take long to bounce back- her eyes alight with righteous fury, and her entire body tense- on the offensive. She looked like if she could have- she would’ve strangled Emma.

“How- dare you.” she roared, having to practically scream to be heard over the deafening wind.

“Well; what else d’you want me to say your majesty? None of this would’ve happened unless you had given me a reason to think or believe what I needed to be manipulated. I’m not exactly saying it’s your fault- but congratulations. You played yourself.”

Regina scoffed. “Do you ever speak in words that makes sense?”

Emma was upset and beyond pissed- she was exhausted and frustrated,and oh so tired. So when she spoke, she wasn’t aiming to do anything less than hurt.

“Fine. how about, ‘I think it makes perfect sense to distrust someone who’s been nothing more than a cruel vindictive bitch since you met, taken every given opportunity to insult or slight you with only the slightest moments of kindness so as not to be abusive- and probably uses those few moments of kindness to assure herself that she wasn’t completely heartless or evil when she killed her own mother.” her voice came out complete cold and compose- without a single emotional inflection.

As each word passed from Emma’s lips, she idly wondered at the transformation of Regina. She went from haughty regal, sadness, to barely restrained hurt, outright shattered and broken, and empty- surely that could’ve have been because of Emma, right?- to quiet and calm shock, before flashing straight into outright murderous fury.

Emma knew right away she went too far- she’d passed way too many lines. That didn’t excuse what she’d said and she knew it but it was too late to stop those words from coming out of her mouth. She instantly regretted what she’d said.

She raised her hands in a placating gesture. “Okay- wait- I’m sorry; that wasn’t-”

She was cut off by a blood curdling scream as Regina outright body checked her and tackled her to the ground. Regina was on top of her, and for someone so tiny, she was doing a good job of keeping her contained. Emma braced for the worst, fear encapsulating everyone of her senses. Her eyes were screwed shut, as she waited for the inevitable blow to come.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening. At first, it was only the slight dampness of the rain hitting her cheeks as Regina shivered above her. Emma continued to wait, eyes screwed shut, until she heard a sharp inhalation; almost a whine.

Emma opened her eyes carefully and gaped. Regina was above her, straddling her hips- her hand over her mouth as she openly sobbed; the tears sliding onto Emma’s face.

“D’you really think it’s just that easy?”

Emma spluttered, confused by the image above her. “What?”

Regina was crying- brokenly and openly. Her eyes were dull, muted, and filled with hurt. Emma made no move to rearrange their position- at a loss for what to do, or what was going on.

Regina laughed; a quick, sharp, brokenly bitter sound.

“I don’t know who told you- probably the same person who gave you this cuff.” she said, moving her wrist in front of Emma’s face and jangling her wrist silently.

“It… it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t so simple as… I didn’t just… so many people were already gone, she’d already done it before- and I knew she could do it. My mother wasn’t the kindest of people but- it wasn’t- it isn’t… she wanted a genocide, and it wasn’t even a choice. Either my mother died- or more people died. Even if I hadn’t sworn an oath to protect my kingdom- can you even fathom that weight to bare? I didn’t kill my mother. I stopped an eldritch abomination that would stop for nothing less than getting what they wanted- even at the cost of entire realms. And you. You just throw that in my face as if it was nothing more than a cheap insult- a way to say you were or better moral standard- as if I wanted to kill my mother- as if there wasn’t a reason to, like I had just decided to- and I-” Regina openly wailed; her breaths were coming out in bursts of whines and sobs.

Emma just layed there, floored. She had expected Regina to punch her in the face or strangle her but this. Emma sighed. She was awash in guilt and regret. She knew she tended to be careless and thoughtless when she got angry- and that that was a shit thing to say- but she had been aiming for the low blows. She wanted… well, not this, but to hurt Regina at least.

They’d given as good as they’d both gotten- but Emma knew she was ultimately at fault here. There was a point she could’ve stopped at, and she didn’t, all because she was the one who was vindictive- and wanted to strike out. She couldn't be upset, excuse or explain it away just because Regina actually was actually hurt when she wanted to hurt her.

This was all so… messed up. She knew that, and needed to fix it.

“Hey- I’m-”

Regina snarled- “don’t you dare apologize.” was quickly snapped out; though it lacked any bite. “You made it quite clear what you think at me.”

Emma sighed. “I’m not gonna lie- or try to erase that, alright? We were both striking each other with the best we had- and I took it too far. Okay? I realize that, and… I am sorry. I’m sorry that I used something against you that I’d overheard and didn’t even really… understand against you, simply to get back at you for being bitchy.”

Regina scoffed. “If this is what you believe passes as an apology- and even an attempt it is more sorry than you claim to be.”

Emma smiled, a little lopsided and wan. “Considering you’re perfectly okay with going back to snipping at me, I’d say I’m doing alright- so let me finish, okay?”

Regina huffed, but crossed her arms. A shiver wracked her frame, but she sat still and listened- the storm around them petering down to nothing. Every now and again a sob would still escape her frame.

Emma looked at Regina- for once finally seeing how small and tired she looked. Emma truly didn’t know or understand what was going on, and she hated that it had taken something likes this for her to begin to want to- even if only the generalized cliffnotes of the world. Maybe then this wouldn’t happen again.   
Emma wondered at the weight that Regina truly must carry; to be a queen so young- to have so many enemies and yet so much power. To have had to actually made decision of life and death or ones so close; and Emma had stabbed her right in the back when she probably should’ve just given her a light slap- or attempted to diffuse the fight in a better manner.

She ran a hand through her hair, and blew a breath out forcefully. Her and Lilly used to have worse, more volatile and explosive fights like this when they were younger- and unfortunately those things always sting. She’d learned to get better at that- not wanting to be someone who turned straight into verbal abuse or that kinda warfare during a fight. They’d both seen too much of that already- absorbed too much and used it too often- and kept no one else but themselves for company. They learned how to make themselves better- found ways and taught themselves to communicate better- and never looked back.

Emma was glad that it hadn’t escalated to that point- hoped it never would. Hoped that it wouldn’t ever approach- but she would still be someone who’d strike out at times. This could’ve been prevented and she didn’t. Regina may have been cruel, but that didn’t mean Emma had to use that as a reason to be more cruel, just because she wanted to be.

It’d be nice if she could formulate any of these- circular thought patterns, a mobius strip of a theme- into some vague form of communication.

She sighed again.

“Give me a moment, please? Things are easier to say in the moment and- no, I don’t mean like that. That’s not an excuse. I mean… like, the blood’s running thick with adrenaline and it’s easier to choose what to say or do to do the most damage whether you want to or not when you’re angry. And that’s not an excuse or a reason- just that it’s gonna take me a little bit to figure out in what manner or way to say all this. It’s… the adrenalines been drained, and I’m a little fogged, and slow. So give me a moment- or forgive me if I keep stop and starting, alright?”

Regina huffed, a single eyebrow raised, but she grunted out her acceptance.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I went and threw out the thing that I thought would cut you the quickest, simple because you were pissing me off and I wanted you to be hurt- or to get as angry with me as I felt with you- and that I didn’t even think or care about what sort of things that could’ve brought up with it. I mean- you could have ptsd or something from it and I just brought all that up for a quick insult because you called me stupid- that’s like responding to littering by setting the litterer house on fire. It was… way too much, and out of line- and I should’ve stopped before I said that.”

Emma gulped a bit, staring at a random direction passed Regina- unable to look her in the eyes any longer.

“I… I purposely took the fact that you had hurt me to intentionally hurt you with something that I knew would. And… I don’t really know how else to say it, but I am sorry. Even though you pissed me off, even though you pushed me- it wasn’t anything that should’ve pushed me into using that against you. It was manipulative and vindictive, simply because I wanted to be. And I am sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you, even before I said that. I wasn’t lying when I said we’ve been abrasive- and we’ve done nothing by fight. But it wasn’t to such a proportion as I made it, and I know that; nothing was of such a proportion that that would’ve been an equal measure to respond with. I made that first low blow, and I’m sorry.”

Emma gulped. Regina could’ve done any number of things- if she had truly wanted to hurt Emma like Emma had wanted to hurt her- but she hadn’t. She hadn’t used Emma’s faults or past against her, even though she knew them- and knew how to use them against her.if anything- that was more damning and humbling than anything else. Regina could’ve fired back way worse than she did; but she didn’t.

She looked back at Regina, whose expression was unreadable.

“I guess that’s kinda it. We’re still stuck with each other- even though I guess you must kinda hate me now. I guess all I can really do now is promise not to do anything underhanded like that ever again.”

Emma gazed around, looking at the sky.

‘That is, if she ever even talks to you again.’

Emma didn’t voice that one- knowing doing so would be explicitly manipulative. People get angry in fights all the time, and say things they didn’t mean- that’s what fights were, explosive forces wreaking damage, after all- but part of being an adult was apologizing when you were wrong- or caused harm.

She just hoped she hadn’t actually pushed Regina to such a point.

“Or maybe if we just ever get off this cloud, I guess.”

She sat there in silence, and waited.

Regina sighed, and rolled off of her, coming to lay by her side. Somewhere in the back of Emma’s mind, she registered on the fact that Regina was holding her hand.

“While I thank you for your apology for where you took the fight during its ultimate conclusion… it’s not so simple. It wasn’t my job or responsibility to be open with you- and you took advantage of personal information that I hadn’t shared with you- possibly intentionally- to hurt me. However.” Regina sighed, almost begrudgingly.

“Most people in the realms know of what I’d had to do to my mother in some shape or form- so it’s not the first time I’d been so… directly challenged with it. But I admit yours did leave me a little raw, but people have hurt me more with less.”

Regina shivered again, causing her to grasp tighter to Emma’s hand. She worried that maybe Regina’s magic was what had been keeping her warm and was just about to wonder why she wasn’t cold when Regina’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“But neither of those things are reasons or excuses- just retrograde facts. What are further facts is… that I agree with you. I have been more snippish and abrasive with you- to a point of extreme, even; and that’s not right either. It no way lessens or evens what you did but…” Regina sighed. “I can see why what I had did, and what you’ve been through caused you to react the way you did. You’ve been constantly on edge, constantly in the dark- drug through a reality you don’t know- had it shattered more than once, and essentially had your mind turned against you as a weapon. And I decided to use that pain against you, as if it was merely another choice that you had, and you used it to further harm me. We’ve both been awful to each other for a while- and for my contributions to all that I’m sorry. That doesn’t meant that what you did or said was right or reasonable; in any realm, but... I don’t hate you. It would be hypocritical of me to do so, right after one strong slight.”

Emma would be lying if she didn’t feel a bit of hope rising in her chest, and a tear or two prickle her eye. Regina clasped her hand tightly; no longer shivering.

“Yes, Emma. we’ve both got to be more… conscious of our more volatile tendencies. We’re going to be in close quarters for a long time, they were bound to come up eventually; especially since our personalities both clash and complement each other.”

Emma chuckled “Easy there, Regina, or I’d almost say that that a compliment.”

Regina huffed. “I don’t choose to work with those I don’t like in some regard. If I truly hated you, now or at all, I would find a way to end this witches deal; come hell itself.”

They laid there a bit in silence, Regina curled in a bit into Emma’s side.

“so where exactly does that leave us?”

Regina chuckled, a low and raspy sound; but a real one. “It leaves us as two adults who realize that their faults occasionally mean they’re bound to hurt each other- or even just continuously fight, as people- but are both willing to compromise, apologize, and learn from it, and stay on equal footing even at the worst of times. I’d say that almost makes us friends. At Least- I assume so.”

Emma smiled, a tear or two escaping. Which after the absolute almost literal emotional rollercoaster she’d been through within the past twenty four hours, was more than warranted.

“That’s a start.”

Regina hummed- clearly as exhausted as Emma felt. Worry and guilt washed over her as it hit that part of that might’ve come from the fact that she no longer had her magic as a back-up power source.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about the cuff. And I’m sorry I can’t take it off.”

Regina sighed. “You were under a mind-manipulation spell dear- it would’ve made you do what the caster wanted, and made you believe you wanted it no matter what. It warps your brain. Besides, it's hardly the first time someone’s placed a magic dampener on me. At Least you have an excuse instead of it being outright betrayal.”

Emma had so many questions- in particular about what Regina meant about an outright betrayal- she felt a sharp pang as she realized she truly didn’t know Regina at all, nor what she’d been through. She almost wanted to ask- but decided she’d poke enough personal wounds for one day. Another would be too much- no matter if it was well meaning.

She looked down at Regina- just now noticing how naked she looked. Sometime during the rainstorm- her makeup was washed away, and her hair was now completely undone. She seemed completely exhausted- but none more so than what Emma would expect from someone who’d just been through something so taxing.

Maybe the fight had done them a bit of good- in all the wrong ways. They got rid of all the excess baggage of emotional weight off of themselves, and could finally breathe now, free from its weight. Maybe that’s something they’d unknowingly been carrying around for the past week- and now it’d just come to its natural end of course.

Emma didn’t know; and her brain was much too foggy to contemplate- groggy with the need for sleep. She wondered how much of that was from the draining day she’d had- and how much was from being drenched in rain.

A little farther off, Emma saw lightning streak across the sky- then she saw what looked to be a pirate ship burst out from inside of a cloud right after it. She couldn’t help but laugh- possibly a bit too manically, too giddy and high for how little energy she had. She was more out of it than she thought she was if she was imagining a pirate ship, in the clouds.  
She squeezed Regina’s hand until she felt her begin to respond.

“Wha ih’ i’?”

“I’m just realizing that I’m too exhausted for my own good.”

Regina hummed. “Why is that?”

Emma giggled. “Because I thought I saw a pirate ship come out of a cloud- to chase away the lightning.”

Regina’s hand stiffened in hers; Then Regina was bolting upright, her eyes wide and body on full alert.

“Emma. we need to get out of here. D'you still have the babylon candle?”

Emma sat up dazedly, blinking her eyes confusedly at Regina, in what little light remained.

“Yeah. why?”

“Because we need to get out of here, Emma. I need you to light the candle. Sky pirates are never good news- and if they’re hunting lightning- they could very well catch us instead.”

“What? Sky pirates? Catching lightning? That’s a thing? That’s real?”

Regina huffed, what little Emma could see of her face showed more worry and fear than actual displeasure.

“Yes, and we need to get out of here. I’ve no clue where we’re at- nor if these sky pirates have an allegiances. We could very well end up dead just as we could end up with a ride home. So please for the love of all things good, light the candle.”

Before Emma could make a move a ship burst out of the cloud not forty feet from them. Regina cursed, but Emma was in awe at seeing at ship such as this one up close. It was intricate and made of wood a beautiful cherry color- the design of it like something out of a movie.

Emma scrambled over to Regina, holding the candle in her hands, and prepared to try and light the wick, when Regina placed her hands over hers.

Regina shook her head. “Keep the candle- we’ll need it later.”

Emma gawked- turning to look at the ship and then back at Regina in an almost comical manner.

“What d’you mean, later.”

“I know that insignia. That’s the jolly rodger- and the captain has no known allegiance. But they also has another rule. No killing. If we’re lucky, we can afford safe passage.”

“Are you crazy?” Emma shrieked.

Regina didn’t have a chance to rebuttal, as Emma heard a cacophonous chorus of hollers coming from the ship. It was almost deafening. What Emma could only assume was the crew started pouring out in droves- terrifying people of all shapes and sizes; who quickly surrounded them both; making any escape impossible -from any angle- even with the candle

“Regina; I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

Regina stood her ground; standing tall, proud, and regal- every inch the fearsome Queen Emma had first met.

A voice rang out, deep and slightly raspy. “Well, Well then. This is quite an interesting sight.”

Emma turned in the direction of the voice, only slightly surprised to see a brunette woman with long hair as the last one on the ship, her attention entirely focused on Regina.

“Her royal majesty Queen Regina mills.”

her eyes flittered over to Emma, giving her a few once overs before bringing her hands together in a jovial clap. She laughed a bit.

“And a Queen’s consort? Oh this is indeed a good haul.”

Regina snarled. “She’s not my consort.”

The captain glowered, a slimy smirk in place. “Well, with that there cuff on your wrist- I’d say it's not much matter what you have to say. As long as someone wants her- and for a decent price, I don’t care who she is to you. Bring ‘em aboard, lads!”

Emma shivered- not just from the wetness of her damp clothes. These people might have rules about not killing, but that didn’t mean they had any decent rules about anything else. They were wild cards- and so many unknown variables constantly popping out terrified her. As the crew shoved her and Regina forward- the captain winked at her, her smile turning almost lecherous. It sent a trail of sickness down her back.

“Welcome aboard lass. The name’s Milah jones- and I’m the good Captain Hook of this jolly rodger. I hope you enjoy your stay. Put ‘EM in the brig, lads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you deserve a medal! you made it to the end!


	7. Yeah, I’m for the Future, Yeah, everyone will get a free TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: gives every chapter an important thematic name  
> Also me: LMAO LETS USE A LYRIC FROM THE ALTERNATIVE SEASON FOUR BOJACK HORSEMAN THEME BECAUSE YOU'VE LISTENED TO IT FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT AND ITS THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU PRODUCTIVE.
> 
> go watch season 4 ya'll. So good.

 

Emma wished more than anything to recapture that sleepy warmth she’d had just moments ago, alone with Regina on the cloud. Be it as she was; hogtied before they were inside of a brig so she was unable to even hold her hand- there wasn’t much solace brought to her. Not even by the fact that they’d been magicked on nice clean clothes.

 

The crew had patted them down under Captain hook’s watchful gaze. They’d removed any item they’d deemed magical or dangerous, deciding that it would be better to hand it over whenever Emma or Regina were sold. Or if the chances were right- sell the items as they were.So they didn’t even have the babylon candle.

 

Of course, what made it worse was that Regina was _completely_ compliant. She’d been perfectly okay with whatever they’d been doing. Her face spoke volumes of fury- but she’d never once uttered a word.

 

Emma had to check to make sure she hadn’t gone deaf suddenly. But no. so they were just stuck down there.

 

Emma huffed dejectedly. They were at least free of their restraint now, but Regina was being terribly distant. Emma was too tired to think of a plan, to even put forth an ounce of contemplative effort. She wanted to return back to sleep- back to the cloud and Regina- who even if they were cold, were both comfy.

 

Emma huffed. She knew she was being a bit silly, but she didn’t care. She was going to be a bit selfishly bitter.

 

Regina began pacing, and Emma watched her nervous movements. The repetition almost hypnotic; both in its pace and in its sounds, its fluidity. It was like watching a panther in the zoo. Her movements were filled with power, and purpose- but they were unnaturally graceful, each twirling swish of her steps a moment away from a dance.

 

Emma sighed. “So you gotta plan?”

 

Regina huffed. “No.” she continued pacing.

 

Emma huffed. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Ruby huffed to herself. She huffed even louder so Belle and Dorothy could hear. She wanted to groan out of pure boredom.

 

After king George’s thugs had deemed Maleficent’s Inn clean, they all reconvened. Once King George had dispersed her blockers, Maleficent had teleported in- a hair away from shifting and eating all of king George’s goons. Maleficent was awash with relief that Emma and Regina were safe- both from the spell and away from king George.

 

When Maleficent had teleported away to Regina’s castle they’d been expecting an easy reunion; but when she came back instead with sorrow and worry all over her face- they’d known that they weren’t there. They’d talked and made plans- Maleficent said that making a locator charm would take some time, especially since they were on the move. Regina’s magic was too dampened to be traced over long distances- and Emma’s magic too foreign to Maleficent- they’d have to use an item or scry for them.

 

Either way- Maleficent said it would have to wait a week- possibly more to find them. She’d allowed them to stay the night but they’d all agreed- they needed to leave in the morning, Ruby, Belle, and Dorothy would stay at Misthaven castle and wait for further communication. Simple enough- so they’d saddled up their horses and tied the two spares- being Honeybell and Chestnut- in such a way so they could still keep them with them.

 

It was a smart plan. It was a simple plan. It was a god awful _boring_ plan. Especially since so much traveling by horse in general pissed Ruby off to hell and back. She wanted atleast a few more days of sleep in a real bed.

 

So she was groaning. It was obnoxious and annoying- but this bitch was gonna bitch and huff and everyone else was just going to have to _tolerate_ it for a little while. She’d get tired of her own bitching eventually. However- for now, it was the only thing making this impossibly long journey tolerable.

 

Running around outside in her wolf form was different. She could choose when to run, what speed- it was her actually running- and she cold generally choose what dwelling was good to sleep in. this was a whole lot of _sitting_ and it was getting aggravating and boring- upsetting her inside and out- down to her very wolf bones.

 

She missed home, too. She knew Dorothy and Belle were too well mannered to complain much- Belle well mannered, and Dorothy so used to worse conditions she didn’t even see a reason to complain. So it was Ruby’s job to complain for all three of them- sometimes. Just like it was Belle’s job to get the bees- whenever they wandered inside the house.

 

And while Dorothy might like fresh meat, and she never complained about hunting- Ruby knew she was tired. she didn’t have the wolf stamina. Ruby hadn’t turned either of them yet, and too much of this… this traveling was gonna exhaust them. She was worried, they were worried, and she was worried that _they_ were worried. Worried about themselves, about their friends, about what was going on and going to happen- and that was exhausting too. So she hoped that her huffing would be enough of a distraction from everything.

 

Belle sighed- and she knew her planned hadn’t worked. Dorothy grunted- and she knew her planned at failed completely.

 

“So, what exactly is it about Emma that made you determined to up and go help her?”

 

“‘Dot, we’ve been over this, I”

 

“ you said you know her- you said you knew her _family._ But she doesn’t know _you,_ and I’m pretty sure you don’t know of any fairies, Ruby. so what family of hers do you know?”

 

Ruby scoffed, and opened her mouth about to protest- but before she could Belle beat her to the punch.

 

Her voice was small and timid, making Ruby feel all the more ashamed. “Please. Don’t lie to us. We can take it.”

 

Ruby sighed. This was going to be a bit long. “So, you guys know that different beings of magic and species, etc, age differently right?”

 

Belle nodded while Dorothy scoffed. They both knew this was serious- Ruby disliked talking about certain matters, such as aging. She’d lost friends to it, and didn’t like how that status alone made her feel more damningly ‘othered’ than anything else.

 

“Your metabolism is faster- so shouldn’t you age faster?”

 

Ruby shrugged and chuckled. “Don’t ask me- I don’t understand it, just benefit from it. But my aging is slowed wayyyy down in comparison to yours. So, I’ve been alive for quite a while.”

 

“How long?” Belle was curious- and Ruby knew if she could Belle would be picking her brains, hoping for some juicy tidbits about realm history or technology or something.

 

“I was there when Emma was born.”

 

The moment stood still for a bit- the only sound the clop of hooves on the ground.

 

“Red- that gives us _literally_  no time frame of reference for your age, and at best it just says you’ve been around longer than you look-”

 

“That _was_ my point. I was intentionally vague.”

 

Belle chuckled at her wives’ bickering. “We’ll figure it out eventually, ruby.”

 

Ruby sighed. “ that I don’t doubt. But yeah. I actually knew Emma’s parents, was there when she was born. Granny actually made her a baby blanket and everything. I wondered if she kept it and wanted to ask- but I thought it would be weird.” Ruby finished with a shrug of her shoulders. So it was a lot _shorter_ than she’d anticipated.

 

The silence carried on for a little while longer; and just as Ruby was beginning to get into a decent groove of droning out the clips of the horses hooves in time with her thoughts- slipping away into wondering just how much money they had on them, if Belle would allow them to use some of the Queen’s stash on a room in an Inn or some roadside motel every now and again- Dorothy slipped in.

 

“Your age isn’t anything to be too worried about, is it? Like it’s not some weird almost cradle robby thing- innit?”

 

Ruby snorted and laughed- turning to look around at Dorothy- only to be thrown into another fit of laughter at Belle’s ridiculously appalled look. At one time she’d worried that they’d never get along- that maybe their personalities wouldn’t mesh- but they always seemed to get along like a house on fire- even when she wasn’t around. She was never happier than moments like this when they felt like one big happy couple.

 

“Dorothy! That isn’t- I don’t think- that’s not appropriate!”

 

Ruby’s laughter drifted off. she stopped, frozen. Something was off. Something familiar.

 

“It’s plenty appropriate. You’re just still shaking off the prudish shackles of noble-hood, babe. Besides, wolfie doesn’t seem to mind. D’you?”

It was like- a scent from a dream. Or like the memory of a memory but the only inflection was a sense- it was right at the tip of her tongue and she just needed to-

 

“Wolfie?”

 

Ruby was going to follow it. She sent her horse into a gallop for the treeline, following along the scent she’d almost forgotten- but so similar to the one she’d gotten used to over the past two weeks.

 

“Wolfie!”

 

“Ruby!”

Her wives knew her- she wasn’t completely impulsive and irrational to just run away at a moment’s provocation into definite danger. okay, she was, but not when they were _around_ or _involved._ Besides, this wasn’t danger. Not in the slightest.

 

As her house pounded along, she saw the way the woods were beginning to thin out into a slight clearing- somewhere around there, the scent was strongest. Maybe it was her camp? Ruby didn’t know, but she was excited.

 

She slowed her horse into a decent stop- she didn’t want him in there directly, in case there was danger. Dismounting the horse, she tied him to a nearby tree, and made her way forward; she could hear her wives in the distance, taking her lead and being quiet and a bit more cautious.

 

Ruby walked forward into the clearing- her senses on high alert. She could hear someone breathing, a too rapid heartbeat- a bowstring tensing- and a smell that wasn’t familiar. She turned in the direction of the familiar scent- hoping she was right.

 

“You know if you’re gonna surprise attack someone- don’t try it on a werewolf- completely removes any ‘surprise’ from the ‘element of surprise.’”

 

The bowstring was slackened- some movement off in the distance, a bit of rustling in the trees. Ruby waited, a rushed conversation was whispered, and she allowed her senses to pull back instead focusing back on the sounds of her wives behind her.

 

Belle burst through first, followed shortly by Dorothy who had been grumbling about the horses- and the proper etiquette of horse-tying or something. The forest was eerily still for a moment while she waited to see what would happen first- who would make the first move; which way would the wind knock them off this precipice. Ruby could _hear_ her tendons tighten- ready and alert for whatever came her- or her _mates_ \- way. She’d protect them, even against an old friend.

 

Belle gulped, and approached her from behind, placing and hand on her arm.

 

“Ruby?”

 

A gasp emanated from the woods; and the forest released a sigh of relief- that would be the way the wind blew them off the precipice.  There was more rushed conversation- but Ruby didn’t heed that.

 

She turned back around to her wife and gave her the attention she needed. She could practically feel the worry and curiosity radiating off of Belle- and to a lesser extent Dorothy, but mainly because she was better at hiding it- coming in waves. Belle’s face was scrunched up in slight confusion- but more curiosity than fear; Ruby was glad that her wife’s curiosity could outweigh anything else.

“What. what exactly is going on? Why did you just leave us back there?”

 

Ruby sighed, partially exhausted- and partially exasperated.

 

“So ah… I kind of got a whiff of a familiar scent. It’s _very_ similar to Emma’s and I’m certain I know who it is- and it’s not just someone who has a similar scent. So I just.. I had to come and see if I was right, you know?”

 

Belle sighed, but nodded. “Alright. As long as you’re okay. When you careened off the road back there, _we_ got a bit worried.” belle ended her sentence with a pointed look at Dorothy.

 

Dorothy grunted, a slight blush rising in her cheeks- but she didn’t disagree with Belle’s accusation. Ruby laughed, a little happy that her wives were worried for her- but also guilty that she’d made them worry unnecessarily.  

 

Pulling Belle into a nice side hug, it made it easier to pull the smaller woman into small apology kiss, her right hand cupping Belle’s cheek.

 

It wasn’t a true apology- but she hoped it would be good enough, seperating and pulling Dorothy into a kiss in much the same fashion. Dorothy smirked- they were roughly the same height, and she used that to her advantage- wrapping one arm loosely around Ruby’s waist; she’d deny it, but Dorothy’s kisses were just as soft as Belle’s- despite her desire to be seen as the _tough_ one.

 

She’d known that the distraction was what they were waiting for- you don’t want people to know where you're coming from if you’re wary of them. So when she pulled away from Dorothy to see the two of them standing there in matching cloaks, with bows on their backs, she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in amusement. Dorothy for her part didn’t even flinch- at least not by standards seeable by a human.

 

“Once a bandit, always a bandit- huh Snow? Who’s your new entourage? Still running with outlaws? Or did David shrink since the last time we’d seen him?”

 

The woman next to snow removed her hood, displaying tanned skin and brown hair loosely held in a knot.  She offered a hand- her brown eyes hard, and the tiniest bit cold.

 

“Marian. Though according to the wanted posters- it’s Robin _Hood._ quite unimaginative and on the nose if you ask me.  Is that going to be a problem?”

 

Ruby laughed, open and honest and excited to see her friend for the first time in ages. “Not in the slightest- we’ve all been outlaws for one reason or another in some kingdom, somewhere.”

 

Marian nodded, moving further back into the clearing. Ruby didn’t know if it was to offer them privacy or collect her things from camp, but she was appreciative all the same.

 

The bright haired woman across from them was a sight for sore eyes and Ruby couldn’t believe some of the differences twenty some odd years could make. Just like her- she hadn’t shown signs of aging, physically, but she seemed more tired- as if every year drug her down, pulling her further into herself.  Her long raven locks were now shorn quite close to her head- but her skin was just as pale as always, and her eyes were as bright as ever.

 

“So, are you gonna introduce us or leave us all hanging her Red?”

 

Dorothy’s eyebrow rose in slight approval before morphing back into inquisitive appraisal.

 

“Guys, this is Snow white- former-ish Queen of the White kingdom,  and one of my old friends. Snow, this is Dorothy and Belle, my wives and partners.”

 

Belle moved forward, offering her hand to shake. Her face was open but cautious at the new company. She laughed a bit- equal parts nervous and honest.

 

“I’d like to say we’re delighted to see you and that we’ve heard so much about you- but to be honest we haven’t heard much at all, I’m afraid.” Belle shot Ruby a slightly exasperated look, as if it was her fault that Belle was committing a grievous social faux pas.

 

Snow chuckled. “Well that’s good- because we specifically told her not to. It’s safer for people to _not_ talk about us if they knew us. Sometimes- even when you’ve been gone for so long- people are determined to find you.”

 

Dorothy was more cautious, skeptical- her eyes studying Snow’s face for any flicker of dishonesty. Her jaw was a hard line clasped tight- almost angrily so; her arms folded across her chest, her stance one of defiance and defense.

 

She didn’t shake Snow's hand when Snow offered. Slight hurt and shock flickered across Snow’s features before she she turned to look at Ruby; who just shrugged.

 

“You’ve been gone for two decades- we’ve never seen you outside of whispers throughout the realms. Ruby herself has never not once talked of you- then in one month, you ‘ _come back’_ just so coincidentally as the same time as your daughter. What are you doing here? How did you get back? Where did you go?”

 

Snow startled, her mouth agape. “Wait- Emma? You- you’ve seen her? She’s- she’s- she’s been here, and she’s okay, and she’s alive and-”

 

Ruby held up a hand, stopping Snow in her ramblings. Marian- who looked to have finished packing up their camp- returned once more to Snow’s side. Upon sensing the tension she shot Ruby a puzzled but questioning look.

 

Ruby sighed. Snow looked a bit distressed at the mention of her daughter- and Ruby desperately wanted to console her; but Dorothy was right. Twenty years was a long time.

 

“What’s going on Snow? You were gone. You disappeared so that everyone could stay safe? Why come back now?”

 

Snow gulped, her eyes a little glossy. She bit her lip in contemplation- and sighed. “It’s Cora. she’s back, and there- there are just all these whispers about how she was going to be going after Emma now that she’s here- and I just. I need to make sure she’s safe. I had to Fall again.”

 

Ruby stilled and went pale, stumbling back a bit. “ _Cora’s back?_ Does Regina know?”

 

Snow’s brow furrowed. “Why would I tell Regina? I don’t think someone’d take too kindly to hearing that someone wishes their mother harm..”

 

Ruby shuffled nervously on her feet- Snow really had missed _so_ much. She shifted, looking nervously between her wives- Belle’s face was open and warm- but beseeching Ruby tot tell the truth; Dorothy was impassive, and hard- but her eyes held the same begrudging respect she’d had for the Queen. They agreed that Ruby should put all the cards on the table.

 

Ruby sighed. “She should know because Queen Regina _and_ Zelena were two of the people who got rid of Cora- like Seven years ago,” Ruby watched as Snow’s face slowly dawned in understanding. Now comes the ripping off of the bandage.

 

“Also- Last we saw, Emma and here had left Maleficent’s Inn by way of a Babylon candle.”

 

“ _What!”_ Snow practically screeched.

 

“how could you just let- my _daughter-_ **_ruby_ ** _-_ with the daughter of a star hunter- what were you _thinking-_ be anywhere with a Babylon-” She spluttered before Ruby ultimately silenced her.

 

“ _Hey._ you’ve been gone in the sky with the rest of your sisters for two decades. You don’t get to dictate what was or wasn’t the right thing to do when you weren’t here. You had no right- and weren’t _in_ the right.” Ruby’s voice was warm- but hard.

 

“Regina’s _not_ like her mother. She was kind, and had been teaching Emma magic- and while she might have been a bit of a bitch- she’s never shown any inclination to hurt Emma- or that she even knew who, or what she was. and Hell, she was willing to _kill_ Cora, and we’d all thought it had worked. Things have changed while you’ve been gone, Snow; and apparently- _you_ changed too.” Ruby crossed her arms, leaning against Dorothy in a show of defense and solidarity- her chin tilted in slight anger.

 

Snow sighed; “Don’t forget, Ruby. I trusted _Cora_ once too, and thought she’d never hurt me. And turns out she wanted to cut out my heart with a _knife._ ”

 

Marian coughed, drawing herself into the conversation; she offered a charming smile when the attention was drawn back to her. “If it’s any consolation- from an impartial, third party. Even when her mother was still around, there’s a reason her reign as Queen has been uncontested- outside of some more stuffy nobles- Her reign has been one of relative peace and prosperity. She is a feared Queen, and oft disrespected- but she does well by her people- of all statuses. And that’s something, I think.”

 

Snow sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. When she looked up, she met Ruby’s glared head on- her own eyes just as hard, but she acquiesced.

 

“Old grudges can stay where they are for now, especially since you’re right. I _don’t_ know what’s going on down here anymore. That’s why I’m glad I ran into you Red, I really need your help- and we need to move fast. I don’t trust Cora- and I know her. She’s got her fingers in something somewhere- and I’m worried for my daughter. Will you, _please_. Come with me once again?”

 

Ruby shifted, mulling her tongue in her cheek- she shared a quick look between Dorothy and Belle. Dorothy looked impartial- inquisitive and cautious, but she’d trust Ruby's judgement call. Belle‘s face held nothing but excitement- excitement for the thrill of adventure, and the possibility of becoming a part of history. They’d be okay either way.

 

“Fine.”

 

Snow smiled a little watery- but happy. She moved forward and pulled Ruby into a hug- breaking out into a fit of laughter- as Ruby had to maneuver her way into it.

 

Ruby grinned. While this was not the way she’d hoped for a reunion- where or when of all places- she was glad to see her friend again. She had missed her.

 

“It’s good to have you back, Red.”

 

Ruby’s eyebrow rose, a smirk rising on her face as she pulled back; Regarding her friend seriously.

 

“You’re the one that’s back, Snow. I never really left. So- What do we need to do first?”

 

Snows eyes hardened, the jovial nature smoothly transitioning into the serious nature of a leader.

 

“First- we need to get David. If I’m right- he should still be in the _Infinite Forest.”_

 

Dorothy snorted, and Ruby couldn’t help but agree, shooting her an exasperated glance. So much for an easy escort job.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma groaned. The wood floor was hard and cold, and she was _still_ tired. However; while Regina had mercifully stopped her pacing- she wasn’t sitting down and resting either. Instead muttering to herself and snarling- and throwing angry glares at the cuff sewn into the skin of her wrist.

 

Emma felt even more like shit at that. She still didn’t know how she managed to get it on- especially since she couldn’t get it off. Shouldn’t those two things be mutually exclusive or analogous in the ‘energy required’ or ‘minimal skill level’ department? Emma snorted. Magic made no sense whatsoever. It seemed to have more or less rules on whims and be both too simple and too hard all at once.

 

‘ _magic’s garbage. And you’re the piece of garbage gutter-trash who thought it’d be a good idea to use that to your advantage against the one person you actually, y’know- kinda_ **_know._ ** _Not exactly a smart move there.’_

 

Emma shook her head. She’d been under mind manipulation- and while Regina had been okay with it, even deferring blame- Emma still saw the hurt, and betrayal that came with that acknowledgement.

 

Everything she’d experienced was constantly having her re-evaluate her definition of reality; and Emma didn’t like how it was constantly getting shifted with new additions to ‘future nightmares / traumas.’ having someone invade your mind and burn it from the inside out- alone- was an experience that she’d ever truly figure out how to wrap herself around.

 

She didn’t know if she ever wanted to be able to. She also didn't know if she’d able to forget. Looking at Regina, what little details she could of her face- Emma wasn’t sure if she _wanted_ to forget anymore. Her life might be infinitely more complicated- but it also made more sense, and had more purpose than merely. _Getting ahead._ she didn’t know.

 

“Hey, Regina.”

 

Emma thought it was almost comical- almost childish- as if she should at a ‘psst.’ they’d agreed that their conversation should be whispered, lest someone overhear their plans. They didn’t want to be apprehended- or worse- in more trouble.

 

Regina stopped in her tracks; looking from Emma’s positioning to be one second away from tearing off her own arm with her teeth- possibly just to get her magic back, or possibly just because she was infuriated by the cuff.  
  
Regina scoffed, but didn’t snip. “Yes?”

 

Emma shifted; her hands lying flat on her thighs as she tapped them against her legs in a nervous rhythm. “D’you got a plan for getting us out of here?”

 

Regina snorted. “No, Miss Swan. I do not have a _plan_ to get us out of here.”

 

‘ _At least she didn’t call you idiot.’_

 

Emma prefered it when she called her Emma. but- It was a start; and Emma smiled all the same, flush with the tiny happiness of victory.

 

Regina’s face scrunched- regarding Emma shrewdly. “Why do you ask?”

 

Emma wiggled a bit, and twiddled with her hands. “Well; I mean- I didn’t know if you knew some magic that you could teach me to get us out of here, or something. Or if you had any other plan.”

 

Regina chuckled. “Unfortunately dear, it would require multiple spells for you to learn for us to leave this vessel- safely and in one piece.” she sighed a bit, moving into a position to rest on her knees. “Outside of doing that- which could be entirely fruitless or useless- depending on if you needed me and my own magic to guide you- _or_ \- in the case that the gracious Captain decides to sell us off right quick- what would be the point? There wouldn’t be. So we have to wait.”

 

Emma chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry she didn’t take your offer of a bribe.”

 

Regina scoffed. “I offered to double whatever she could fetch for _me-_ and for _you!_ And she had the gall to assume that because I was currently incapacitated and in her capture that my money was already hers- or that someone _else_ could offer a better bargain. The nerve.” Regina continued to grumble angrily.

 

Emma wanted to laugh- Regina’s ‘evil bitch’ tendencies were actually kind of funny- when you weren’t being the recipient of her ire or frustration.

 

The moment passed, and the silence drowned on. The ship rocked slightly, smoother than any alternative transport Emma had been on.

 

“so how does the ship even fly anyway?”

 

Regina groaned. “Magic. Maybe in it’s sail, or enchanted or some sort of specific magical flying attribute or _pixie dust._ I don’t know. I’d need my magic or to ask the captain- and neither are viable options right now, Miss Swan.” she sighed, and her voice softened. “When we get out of this- I have books. Books that explain things about it all, in a much more intricate manner than I can off the tip of my head- with no sleep- than I can. I don’t have much experience with flying ships, unfortunately.”

 

Emma hummed, and smiled. “I’d like that. Don’t get mad if it takes me ages to read the book- or I get distracted and read five others on different topics, alright?”

 

“I make no promises or guarantee- just treat my books well.”

 

Emma wanted to banter or joke- would Regina have been okay if she dog eared the pages? What sort of subjects were all in her library? Were there other ships that hunted other natural phenomena- or was it only lightning pirates? Emma sighed, the moment wasn’t right.

 

Emma could see Regina scoot and lean against the wall. She wondered if she was attempting to get some sleep- or possibly meditating- as her breaths became deeper almost forcibly so.

 

“That’s not gonna be too comfortable on your neck if you’re trying to sleep like that.”

 

Regina hummed. “I’m not trying to sleep Miss Swan. I’m trying to concentrate and focus on a way of getting us out of here.”

 

“I could always pick the lock.”

 

Regina stilled- then her head snapped to look at Emma; her face was harder to read in the dim light, but Emma could see frustration and shock.

 

“You could _what._ And you’re just now thinking to mention-”

 

Emma shrugged. “You never asked, and unless you have a bunch of bobby pins or some other nice sturdy ish metal still on you- I can’t pick it. I thought it’d be _stupid_ to offer.”

 

There was silence between them, and Emma idly wondered if she’d made it awkward- or if she’d made Regina upset.

 

Instead there was a bit of shuffling- and Regina was standing in front of Emma, her hands on her hips.

 

“I have _so_ many bobby pins. But I can also teach you how to fashion your own- or pick the lock with magic.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. “Didn’t you just say-”

 

Regina scoffed. “I didn’t think you _already_ knew how to pick a lock. I didn’t want to just assume to know your skill sets. So- I was thinking in the long run- teaching teleportation- or even just how to pick a lock.”

 

Emma laughed. “‘Nah- it’s a good thing one of my friends is a notorious con, thought, or else I wouldn’t know.”

 

“ _What.”_ Regina whisper hissed.

 

“Okay- so he’s not exactly extremely notorious- but a con artist and a con artist, right?”

 

Regina huffed. “When we get out of here, we are going to have a _long_ and proper discussion about what is and isn’t appropriate and pertinent information Miss swan.”

 

“Alright- but if I show you all my secrets, you gotta show me all yours. It’s only fair.”

 

Regina hummed noncommittally; it was neither an agreeable or disagreeable sound. Slowly, Regina began disassembling her hair, removing bobby pins in a precise manner.

 

“Would you mind giving me some light? It’s a little difficult to make sure I’ve gotten them all with what little we have- and in case we drop any- we’d probably benefit from some light.”

 

It took her a moment to focus- her emotions were muted, and numb. When they weren’t they felt wild, unpredictable, or all over the place. Emma wondered what emotions or thoughts Regina used when she casted- if it was anger, like what she’d shown her that first time- was it something else specific? or were hers interchangeable, like Emma’s? She hoped that Regina’s anger wasn’t the sole source for her spells- she didn’t like thinking about what kind of things that implied- both about Regina, and her past.

 

Once they’d gathered up the bobby pins up, It took them a moment to find the door- let alone the padlock on the door. Emma’s tiny flame wasn’t exactly the best and most reliable source of light, but Emma was proud of it all the same. Nor would she admit that she blushed when Regina complimented her skill- causing the flame to burn brighter- and proceeded to smirk in amusement.

 

The lock was a simple padlock; steel and the intricacy of the design reminded her of some of the lockpicking she’d seen in video games, ages back. She looked questioningly at Regina before drawing back up to her full height- her back popping due to the excess of use with no rest.

 

“So, I can do it- but it might take me a while. And I’m gonna need both hands. Is there a way for you to hold the fire, even without your magic?”

Regina scoffed. “It’s a _dampening cuff._ I still have my skills, my magic- resistances and capabilities. I’m just unable to cast for myself.”

 

“Is that why you were still able to use the Babylon Candle?”

 

Regina huffed. “Yes, but fat lot of good that did.”

 

“Fair. So do I just hand it to you- or-”

 

Regina scoffed; she put her hands under Emma’s; almost cupping them, her gaze flickering between Emma’s eyes and the firelight. Emma thought her eyes shown like burnt amber in the firelight- just as hard and warm.

 

“ _Emma.”_

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Drop it.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Regina smiled, slow and simple. “Remove your hands from mine; _slowly_. The flame will drop from between your hands into mine.”

 

Emma nodded, clearing her throat and hoping Regina didn’t notice the blush rising to her cheeks; breathed in- and slowly slid her hands out from inside Regina’s her little fire coming to nestle between Regina’s hands.

 

Regina shivered, and Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Are you… okay?”

 

“Yes; it’s just warmer than I was expecting.”

 

It was too dark for Emma to read her face, Regina staring intently into the little fire between her hands.  she couldn’t tell if she was lying or not.

 

“Are you still cold from earlier? I mean- they did shove us in here, kinda without any blankets- but-”

 

Regina chuckled, “I’m fine dear, _this._ Is fine.”

 

“Now then,” she continued, placing the fire closer to the padlock. “Pick the lock.”

Emma chuckled, and kneeled- putting all her weight on her knees- and got to work, first bending a bobby-pin into a more ‘lockpick’ shape- and then on unlocking the door. Now that she had a decent sort of light- she could sort of make out more nuances both inside and outside of the lock. She couldn’t see far enough inside to really pinpoint any of the tumblers- but she knew enough to be able to go it by sound.

 

Regina was silent- save for occasionally jumping at sounds from above them. Emma assumed she was worrying about being caught- but Emma knew that the sounds were merely false. A design to make you believe you were being watched- and that no one was actually up top. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did.

 

The silence lasted for what felt like ages- occasionally broken by a groan or creak- or on the one occasion, a broken pick; Emma holding it up and chuckling nervously while Regina stood by imperiously, tapping one foot in slight annoyance.

 

Apparently Regina didn’t know that lockpicking wasn’t as simple as it was with magic. After a minute or five- she lost all pretense of being quiet and sneaky, and instead huffed morosely and frustratedly when Emma wasn’t supplying a manner of escape in a faster manner. But she _never_ insulted her.

 

‘ _Baby-steps are good.’_

 

“So who exactly is your con friend?”

 

Emma snorted. Many things Regina may be- but smooth was not one of them.

 

“His name’s Neal Cassidy. Taught me all I know- atleast skills like this. He was a pretty laid back teacher, all things considered.”

 

Regina’s face shown feigned disinterest- but Emma saw a small spark of something in her eyes, and her lips slightly downturned with distaste.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Lily met him ages ‘back. He comes over- helps set us up with jobs, and sometimes bums on our couch and eats our food. Taught us both how to lockpick, hotwire cars, steal wallets. Typical con things. Though apparently he also knows Maleficent- so many none of that was actually as straightforward as I thought.” Emma shrugged and Regina stiffened.

 

“I don’t know what he was doing exactly- here of there, but that’s something- I guess.”

 

“Is he one of the _friends_ you said you’d be looking forward to seeing when you get back?” she said, with _that_ inflection in her voice. Anger and disdain.

 

“Kinda. I’m not even sure if I want to go back at this point. I mean- I’d definitely need to, at least to pick things up, maybe say goodbye to Lily- wait. No, that’s stupid. Bring her over here to her mom, and maybe. I don’t know bum around with my aunts or Maleficent for awhile. Catch back up once everything’s calmed down, maybe.”

 

“I can’t imagine how he’s gonna feel when he gets left behind.”

 

Emma look at Regina curiously from the corner of her eye, one eyebrow raising.

 

“He’s not staying behind. I’m pretty positive that he’s from here now- and after how much time him and Lily have spent ‘attempting’ to reunite Lily and her mom, I doubt he’s gonna just duck out right now.”

 

Regina scoffed. “If I know maleficent- some strange man isn’t going to charm her enough into allowing himself into her life, into her home- or separating her from the daughter she’s been trying to get back to for ages.”

 

Emma chuckled. “And if I know lily, she ain’t exactly going to leave her friend on the wayside, either. Neal may not be the best of sorts, but we do kinda owe him for all his help. immovable object meets unstoppable force. Oof I do not wanna be around to see how that plays out. Our spats were bad enough- without magic involved.”

 

Regina’s eyebrow raised, slight tick in her cheek- the desire to smirk- breaking her facade of disinterest. “Oh? Trouble in paradise? Spats because of you and your boyfriend perhaps?”

 

Emma laughed, from deep in her chest-, and outright snorted.

 

Regina’s eyebrow raised, her mouth curling into a snarl- which threw Emma into more fits of laughter. Regina had a distinctly Cat-like possessive/territorial quality about her- she’d seen it when Maleficent had said she’d known her, and Regina had been miffed and ignored. A ‘this is my thing/person’ and disliking people viewed as threats. It also made Emma feel a bit guilty- for laughing at her, and for the fact that Regina was so devoid of friends that she felt the need to guard them.

 

“I don’t know what exactly is so funny, Miss Swan- but please do be _quiet.”_ Regina’s face sharp and hard- and Emma would say she was genuinely angry; if only Emma didn’t know that was a good way to not seem embarrassed or like you were made to feel stupid.

 

Emma wiped a stray tear off her cheek, her giggles subsiding. “I’m sorry. It’s just. Wow. _wow._ You were way off base there- and _very_ transparent. Don’t worry there _Regina_. Neal and I aren't a couple.”

 

Regina scoffed “I don’t know what you’re insinuating.”

 

The lock clicked open, and with less of a creak than Emma could dare believe- the door was open.

 

“Sure Regina, sure you don’t.”

 

She stood up, popping her back and rolling her shoulders, stalking forward into the darkness; and hopefully the general direction of the stairs.

 

“what’s funny, _Your eminence_ was that you’re so _smart_ but even you couldn’t piece together that I’m as gay as the day is long- but don’t worry. Neal’s a nice guy- he kinda looks like one of those constantly sad puppies though if that’s your kinda thing. But you’ll be alright- you don’t have to worry about sharing your toys with the other kids, Queenie.”

 

Emma cackled, waiting for Regina to follow, but to her shock- Regina _wasn’t_. Her face was completely nonchalant- not a hint of shock, surprise, of even confusion. In as regal manner as possible, she gracefully exited the cage of the brig; sweeping past Emma, before stopping at the stairs and acknowledging her- Emma’s flame glowing bright in her palm.

 

“I don’t particularly like what you were insinuating Miss Swan. You are _not_ some toy to be fought over or competed for- nor is it that I have a problem with sharing; what I _do_ have a problem with is when someone who I see as _dangerous_ or an otherwise unpredictable and unknown variable proves to be a connection to those I care about. As a con man with no known relations- coming from this realm gets him no favors. Only distrust until he’s proven himself.trustful.”

 

Emma gulped; the firelight illuminated something dark and powerful in Regina’s eyes- and Emma swore they had an almost lilac sheen at times; her eyes were a controlled but furious blaze, as beautiful as it was powerful and terrifying.

But Emma was the _furthest_ she could be from scared.

 

“If some woman does happen to win your heart-  it _should_ be something she’s willing to share- if you are also willing.  Equating any of this to a toy does you a disservice, Miss swan.”

 

And with that, Regina walked up the stairs, Leaving a flustered and confused Emma behind.

 

“...... You know it was all a joke, right? Right? … it wasn’t supposed to be that deep.”

 

She huffed, slightly dejectedly, and followed regina up the stairs.

 

The front deck was beautiful; awash in bright white light from the three quarter- waning moon, and the stars. It almost looked blue. With the win whipping in every which direction- and the clouds above and and below- it looked like something out a painting- and Emma was in awe.

“ _What are you doing!?_ Get over _here!”_

 

Emma turned, curious and confused towards Regina’s voice. Peering around, she saw her- still clutching steadily to the flame- hiding behind some barrels.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Trying not to _get caught._ ”

 

Emma scoffed. “No one is up here. The ship is massive- and everyone is below deck in their cabins- except for the captain.”

 

Regina scoffed, but upon seeing no one wandering around- crawled away from her hiding spot, and dusted herself off- with her fireless hand.

 

“Alright- so then what d’you suggest?”

 

Regina was contemplative for a minute, before sighing.

 

“One of us has to go retrieve our items- but one of us needs to go to the captain’s quarters. I saw her _pocket_ **my** Babylon Candle.” Regina snarled.

 

Emma sighed. The Babylon candle was their only method of escape- especially with her magic being as unreliable as it was.

 

“ _I’ll_ go distract the captain and get the candle. Hopefully incapacitate her so that we don’t have to worry about her coming after us for a while. I’ll meet you… ahhh.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk in place. “Over by the barrels that you said were useless? Good luck, dear.”

 

Emma watched Regina walk away- off towards the stairs leading down to what Emma assumed would be the ship's’ main storage.

 

She sighed. This would be _fun._

 

She heard a quick manic giggle- fleeting and on the winds and startled. But everything was still. She blamed it solely on the lack of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma didn’t know what to expect when she entered inside the captain's quarters- but to find the room lit by a mixture of electric fluorescents- and rainbow colored fairy lights was definitely not it. The room was bathed in the scent of perfume and incense, and as Emma walked further inward- the room seemed to transition- mainroom-  study- bedroom. She could hear music drifting over to her vaguely- but it sounded off. It was some… instrumental piece on piano- slow and contemplative.

 

She figured either the captain had prepared a lullaby- or this was some sort of meditating music. Either way the captain- and Regina’s Babylon Candle- would be somewhere near the end of this music. It lead her through the bedroom, past a bathroom, kitchenette and all the way into a full closet; it was a walk-in closet, almost as big as the Brig.

 

Inside the closet was a man, clad in leathers, his brown hair slightly thinning- with an elaborate feather boa wrapped around his neck- and he appeared to be applying eyeliner. There was no-one else in the room- and she had yet to find the Babylon Candle.

 

“Ah- love, you’ve arrived. I was wondering when you’d be bringing me that delightful little tea we picked up in-” the man turned to face her- his blue eyes blown wide; conveying confusion and surprise.

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

 

Emma spluttered. “I’m looking for my Babylon Candle. Who the hell are you? The captains cabana boy? Does she know you’re in here?”

 

The man laughed- loud and open, his face the morphing into a familiar lecherous sneer. “Killian Jones, at your service- or as you know me; Captain Hook.”

 

“Isn’t milah-”

 

Killian scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. “For the love of everything that is left in this bloody world. I had to pick up an ignorant No-mag.” he retrieved a necklace from within his shirt- and spun it once.

 

Emma watched transfixed as Killian morphed into milah, and with a twist- morphed back. Emma just rolled with it- it wasn’t the strangest thing reality had thrown at her so far; but this one was at least more _normal_ or explainable.

 

“How-”

 

Killian scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a magical encyclopedia dear. But you- there’s not many worlds with no-mag’s. So if I’m right- oh! How is my dear England?

 

Emma head spun at the pace of conversation- awash with more questions than words could suffice.

 

“The country?”

 

“Yes, dear, the country. Please don’t tell me you’re a complete degenerate savage. Such pretty hair as you’ve got would be completely and absolutely wasted on a brute.” Killian pouted, looking at her blonde locks with thinly veiled longing.

 

Emma scoffed. “I’m not a savage- I’m just surprised you know our countries.”

 

Killian winked. “A pirate does well to know his geography.”

 

Emma stared, fully accepting that she’d have to accept confusion for the remainder of this conversation. “Yeah- okay. But not geography of worlds you don’t- no, nevermind that. I’m afraid I don’t have any words about your dear country. I’ve lived in the states most my life-”

 

Killian stalked forward, a large grin on his face. “You’re a yank, then?”

 

Emma withered under his gaze- terrified for many reasons. “Yes?”

 

Killian giggled and clapped his hands, turning and stalking towards the kitchenette, tossing the feather boa extravagantly over his shoulder.

 

“I’m hoping you still like tea- even if you’re a yank- or perhaps coffee? Oh! You must tell me everything about the states. What new fashions have been trending? What’s the new interesting thing starbucks is doing? Whatever happened to Britney spears?” Killian laughed- loud and booming. “You must sit for awhile dear- and tell me _everything._ ”

 

Emma fidgeted- and sat in the closest chair. It _really_ was comfortable- and Regina hadn’t specifically told her to be _discreet_ just to get the candle. If this got her the candle… well, alright.

Emma sat there and shifted nervously while Killian waited for the tea to boil.

 

* * *

 

 

“No- baby spice was the blonde one- the one with the good smile.”

 

“No, I’m quite certain Ginger had the best smile.”

 

“No, it was baby- because in the spiceworld movie they had that whole scene about how baby’s smile could get her away with murder and-”

 

“What the _hell.”_

 

Emma flinched. She’d lost track of time. It had started off simple enough with inane small talk- she’d brought up that pumpkin was back, and then the next thing she knew captain hook was sat behind her and braiding her hair;  tsking at each dead end he found, and offering up commentary on 90’s pop stars with a tub of cake icing on the table, tea cooling on the coaster next to her. And she’d forgotten to get the Candle.

 

Emma sank into her seat- knowing that if she faced Regina she would have a glare to kill on her face. As it was, she still felt it burning into her back. When she finally dared to peak over to look at her, Regina’s face couldn’t seem to decided on disbelief or outrage- flitting between features of the two.

 

Killian laughed uproariously. “Well now- it seems you up and left and forgot about your wife back there Swan.” he slugged her shoulder good naturedly, which Emma rubbed, soothingly, an embarrassed flush rising to her cheeks.

 

There was a crew member restraining Regina on either side- one of them had bite marks all up and down his side. Emma gulped, unable to meet Regina’s gaze- especially knowing how badly she’d failed. Her stomach coiled with a mixture of guilt and shame.

 

“Cap’? We found this one skulkin around in the storage bay like an old cat,” Regina shot the man a glare, and the one with bite marks looked like he was about to drop her and run.

 

“Alright, she was probably just trying to fetch her things.” Killian said offhandedly- returning back to Emma’s split ends. “I have a pair of scissors that could really help out with-

 

“Cap?’”

 

Killian groaned, low, tired and obnoxious. “What, smee?”

 

Smee fidgeted, doing his best to hold onto Regina- without provoking her. “Arn’t you gonna punish her? She’s a prisoner- skulking ‘roun where she shouldn’- and she almost set fire to the storage bay! And she bit the hell out of Todd when the boy was just tryin’ to grab her.”

 

Regina scoffed. “That fire was barely big enough to be used as a lantern- like _hell_ I could have set _anything_ on fire.” she sniffed imperiously. “I was merely collecting my things- and then you spooked me- and grabbed me. How else was I supposed to react when I’m incapacitated in without magic?”

 

Killian turned a critical eye to Regina- and Emma thought there must have been some silent conversation and mutual assessment of respect between them- Regina stood taller and fought her restraints less; and Killian smiled.

 

“See? Case of mistaken identity. Now then- these ladies are now our guests- and therefore, because of their crimes- they _will_ be punished. They’ll join the rest of the crew in daily duties, and the Queen herself here will pay for reparations and compensation for the injuries Todd has sustained within the line of duty- as well as any damages to ‘me ship. ‘How about it lads? Sounds fair?”

 

The men shuffled nervously, wordlessly. But nodded. Killian gaze turned hard pon seeing Regina- his jaw set hard, and his features sharp- the gaze of one leader to another.

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. “The terms are acceptable.”

 

Killian clapped his hands together, and smiled- smug. “Well then- if you two would be so kind as to release our guest. I do believe we have some final details to smooth over about departure and plans for visitations and drops. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

 

The two men nodded, both looking eternally grateful at being able to let Regina go- and go back to bed. Regina rubbed her wrist, and waited for the two men to leave. Emma sunk back down in her chair, waiting for the inevitable angry storm that Regina would release upon her- but all she received was a heavy glare, as Regina came and joined her on the loveseat while Killian went and fetched her a cup of tea.

 

“This is _not_ getting the Babylon Candle, Emma.”

 

Killian laughed uproariously- “no, but this way you can get it with less of a fuss. Your friend here is quite delightful, and has been offering me conversation that I’d been lacking the past few months. You should be thankful. I like _her_ enough to consider you _both_ my guests. That’s something.” he placed a cup of tea down in front of her, and took a seat in his own chair.

 

“All you have to do is a bit of minimal effort of physical labor- and you get room, board, as well as safe travel to wherever you need to go.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead taking a sip from her cup first- calm and contemplative. Emma watched as she stared into it for a moment afterwards- her gaze pensive and contemplative.

 

“Where are you headed, currently?”

 

“The international trade harbor for this quadrant- but it’s a month away. If you’re wanting misthaven- that’s three months.”

 

Regina hummed, noncommittally, drawing nonsensical patterns into her mug with the pointer finger of her right hand. “I want to go to the trade harbor with you. It’s ultimately where you’ll drop off your items and lightning- and it’ll be a good opportunity for Emma and I to restock on supplies.”

 

Emma startled, and then brightened. Smiling happily that Regina was using her first name- even though she’d screwed up her plans. She felt that it boded well for them, and practically glowed with pride.

 

Killian flicked an eye between them, his face curious and questioning- but didn’t say anything else or make any other moves, his hands on his knees, before his right hand came to stroke what little bit of hair he had on his chin in contemplation.

 

“Sounds… Decent. Aye, I’m in agreement. Is there anything else you’re wanting to add?”

 

“Yes. Emma will be taking sword training and joining in physical fitness regimen.”

 

Emma spluttered, unsure if she should be insulted. “A Physical fitness regimen!? Are you trying to say-”

 

Regina scoffed. “I want you to learn how to protect yourself. You barely know how to handle yourself in a fight- and I want to make sure that if it ever comes down to it that you actually can. That’s all, Miss Swan; and pre-emptively, before you say ‘what about you’ I already know how to swordfight, and basic self defense.”

 

Emma huffed, and crossed her arms, but ultimately relented. Regina was right.

 

“Fine. so now what.”

 

“Now you can both get the hell out of my room. Emma, I loved having you dear- but I love the sweet sweet embrace of sleep all the more. She is a much, _much_ kinder mistress.”

 

Regina coked an eyebrow, her cup of tea empty and placed upon the table, she fold her arms across her chest. “And where exactly are we to sleep? The brig?”

 

Killian scoffed. “What? No! There’s an empty cabin in the crew quarters. There’s spells on the door that function like locks- and you have your choice of hammock or cot.”

 

Both Emma and Regina groaned- longing for a decent not sleep on a real bed, but not able to complain with complimentary hospitality. They shook hands with Killian, and made their way to their cabin, ready for a night of sleep.

 

The room wasn’t much to write home about- it was simple enough, lackluster and without decorations. The one defining characteristic was the single cot, pressed up against the wall. Emma pushed past Regina into the room- not even batting an eyelash at the accommodations to their living situations.

 

“I like to sleep near the wall if that’s alright with you. Makes me feel safer.”

 

Regina couldn’t find anything to complain about- after the past… however long it had been since they’d actually slept- had it really been before Maleficent’s Inn?- sleep was sleep, and even she couldn’t find a fault.

 

They shed their clothes into their prefered sleeping arrangement, and hit the bed; peacefully asleep within moments. It was the easiest and best sleep either had ever had- but it was wasted on on those who’d never notice. They were safe and warm; perfectly content.

 

“Goodnight, ‘Regina.”

* * *

 

 

On the start of the first day they’d been given a week’s rotation of general clothing to wear for physical labor- and neither asked where they came from or how it fit. They’d spend their days talking, either to each other- Hook, or in blissful silence. It felt nice to fall into a routine- for both of them. Work, talk, eat, maybe learn or hang around if no work needed to be done. The first month passed by blissfully uneventful.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey; how’ve you been able to straighten your hair?”

 

Regina grunted, scrubbing the railing down. “What do you mean, Miss Swan?”

 

“C’mon. Knock it off with that- it’s been a few weeks already. I’ve seen your hair, and it _curls._ With moisture, and in the mornings. So how have you been straightening it.”

 

Regina scoffed, a blush traveling over her cheeks. “Originally it was Hook. they’d let me use their hair products- but smee gave me a little notes. You know that guys, Jim? Jim hawkins?”

 

Emma’s face scrunched up, looking around the deck- squinting and trying to jog a face to memory.

 

“Grangly lookin’ guy? Got the hair with the undercut and a hoop ring?”

 

Regina hummed. “The very same. He’s apparently been experimenting with a lot of the scrap they find and has rigged himself up and experimental little beauty parlor in his cabin- amongst other things.”

 

Emma grunted. “Tell me when he makes a toaster. I would _love_ for some grilled cheese right now- or even just warm bread.” she finished with a groan.

 

Regina smiled. “Well, we’ve got all the time right now. Why not try?”

 

Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye. “Try? Try what? To make grilled cheese with magic?”

 

Regina scoffed. “Maybe not that- but it would be smart to at least follow a magic regiment along with your physical one, Emma.”

 

Emma brightened, laughing. “Sure, that sounds fun.”

 

(she didn’t make grilled cheese that day- but had _eventually_ managed a misshapen loaf of sourdough. which - thankfully- jim was able to toast.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you like straightening your hair?”

 

Regina startled out of her daydream, flinching away from the railing. The day was bright, and the clouds were pretty, but sparse- the end of summer blowing onward.

 

“What?”

 

Emma hopped up on the railing and began kicking her legs back and forth rhythmically.

 

“You straighten your hair, but I don’t even know if you like it.”

 

Regina stared out at the clouds for a moment, watching them drift lazily.

 

“It’s… not a cut and dry answer. I like my hair, and I enjoy the cosmetics of messing around with it- which includes straightening it. When I was younger, however- it was a mess. My mother did everything to keep me from an “other.”- which included painfully brushing and straightening my hair at times.”

 

Emma winced. “Eesh. your mom sounds like a real piece of work. I’m sorry.”

 

Regina hummed, the clouds changing shape and disappearing with her memories in her mind’s eye.

 

“It wasn’t always like that. I remember once- she accidentally burned me with a straightener. I was younger, and couldn’t stop squirming. She merely sighed and didn’t continue that day; but she took my hand, and put a cooling balm on my cheek even though it wasn’t more than a slightly heated mark. “‘Beauty is pain, dear. Society had made it so, and that is what society you were born into. Fight it or accept it, it is just a facet of the world we live in.’”

 

Emma sat there for a moment in silence, her legs still and her mouth agape.

 

“Oof.”

 

“....”

 

Regina sighed, her memories fading once more to the background as reality bled back in.

 

“I personally- enjoy straightening my hair, sometimes for convenience or comfort, or preference. But not always.”

 

Emma nodded, silent and contemplative. They watched the clouds together in silence.

 

(that was one of the last days her mother called her beautiful without her needing to be changes, first.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Good Form, Miss Swan, but it can be better. you need to remember when and how to properly bend your joints. They can’t be too loose, or too tight. Anything in either direction can ruin your balance, and the structure of your form.” Milah droned seriously.

 

Emma nodded, a little sweaty and out of breath. Her training so far had solely learning how to properly hold a practice sword- let alone begin to learn how to use it. But it felt good; felt good to be physically active- to fall into a new routine.

 

“I want you to go over your forms again from the top- holding each one for know less than fifteen seconds. Work _every_ muscle group, and when you’re done- I want you to run the entire course of the deck ten times before dinner.”

 

Even though her coach was a complete and total hardass.

 

(it was stability and structure she’d craved, made all the better by Regina being perfectly warm and happy when she’d come to bed to crash.)

 

* * *

 

“So why have you got me summoning basic ingredients?”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 

Emma twiddled her thumbs. “Today’s magic lesson has involved me summoning…. Baking ingredients. Eggs, oil, flour, milk. I just wanted to know if there was a purpose.”

 

Regina scoffed, and spluttered a bit; a blush rising in her cheeks. “They’re necessities, no simply baking ingredients and I-”

 

Emma chuckled, her head resting on her closed fist. “Yeah. but I’m right aren't I. so c’mon, tell me.”

 

Regina sighed. “It’s monotonous and boring on this ship at the worst of times; and I often feeling like I don’t _really_ have anything to do. So, I wanted to bake.”

 

Emma’s head tilted in confusion, her eyes open in confusion. “You bake?”

 

Regina hummed. “Much like magic, chemistry, potions, or other skills… I find it both intellectually stimulating and relaxing. I enjoy baking as the less nuanced art form though- merely because slight experimentation has much less disastrous results.”

 

Emma shrugged. “Alright. What d’you need next?”

 

“Cinnamon, and nutmeg to start; then once it’s all done- Hook has allowed me to use her oven for the night.”

 

Emma clapped her hands together with a grin. “Alright- let’s see if we can get it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma would swear up and down that the face Regina made when she told her that her apple crumble was one of the best things she’d ever eaten- was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. It was pride, surprise, joy, hope and just the slight glossiness of tears. But it filled Emma’s chest with a wonderful radiating warmth; and it was all she could think about for the rest of the night- with Regina’s sleepy form pressed tight against hers- how something so small could brighten up Regina’s day so much.

 

(also; no. regardless of what some of the exasperated crew may have heard- she did _not_ almost get into a fight with the captain over who had the right to the last piece; merely a spirited debate that if someone called dibs that should be respected. She was most certainly not placated by the fact that Regina assured her that if Emma wanted it so bad, she’d be happy to make more on occasion. She was smug for the rest of the week.)

 

* * *

 

 

When they pulled into the trading harbor, Regina made certain that she had a decent vantage point on Emma at all times; it was an utmost necessity. That’s not to say that Regina viewed Emma as stupid- or incapable of taking care of herself- but it made her feel better to personally know where the blonde was at; due in no small part to the fact that Regina was essentially her guide in a world she doesn’t know or understand- and that is a responsibility that Regina accepts.  

 

So when Regina clasps Emma’s hand in her own- it’s entirely for safety reasons. Emma’d been eyeing various stalls, and booths- and with one less free hand- she’s much less likely to grab some food, or touch some item, or get distracted and get separated from Regina. It was simple logistics.

 

There’s a spiced meat being cooked on a spinning rack in a booth not too far away- and while it has Emma’s attention for the moment an enraptured sort of look, where her eyes are alight with both puzzlement, curiosity and wonder that just- Regina’s trying to follow the vague scent of magic. It’s different by user- but Regina’s gotten used to smelling general sources of magical items, and this particular store she’s visited before; the smell of must and muck haunts the back of memories.

 

Regina can feel her own magic humming, thrumming, itching beneath her skin- burning away at the cuff. It’s more dysmorphic and dissociatively uncomfortable experience than she’s ever wanted to experience- _again_. It’s a piece of her soul that she can longer access, and she misses it terribly, even just to feel it- but this feels off in every possible manifestation of the word. The magic mixing inside and outside of her- hers and not hers, contained by the cuff. There’s a reason why most of them disintegrate- designed for temporary use. It drives magic users insane, upsetting them on every level of disconnect- it’s why bindings or other alternative methods had come into vogue, the cuffs were a death sentence of the most painful accord at the worst.

 

She absentmindedly brings her other hand up to rub the cuff, and play the knots on the design. Emma squeezes her hand, ducking her head in sheepishness and guilt- her light dimming in her sorrow. Regina smiles, and squeezes Emma’s hand in kind. She can’t blame her- not in a manner that she’s okay with, justifiable or fair.

 

“We only have to make a stop- one stop real quick, before we can return to the ship; but before we do, we can stop and get some ‘bizarre bazaar’ food if you want.” she finished off with a smirk

 

She watched as a slight moment of confusion flashed over her features, before they slowly melted into one of amusement and excitement.

 

“While I live, and breathe; did her _majesty_ just make a joke?” she asked with a slight chuckle.

 

Regina scoffed. “It was wordplay at best and you _know_ it.”

 

Emma nodded and hummed- her brightness returning- her skin once again faintly awash in white light.  “Either way- I’ve been eyeballing that pit-roast thing going on over there; but it spins? I don’t know. Either way- I can smell it from here. It’s like.. Cloves, cinnamon, a bit of sugar and sweet potatoes… maybe caramel? And then grease. I don’t know, but I want it.”

 

Regina quirked an eyebrow- having caught similar scents herself- but clearly deduced that none of those items were available for sale. She sighed, a little sorry to ruin Emma’s ideation- but excited for a moment of learning all the same.

 

“The thing on the spit is pork. What you’re smelling is _magic.”_

 

Emma turned to her- looking confused and puzzled for a moment- her eyebrows drawn together. Before it dawned on her, and her face relaxed.

 

“Oh, yeah. essence/power source, and it’s got some physical-ish property to it. Makes sense.” with a shrug of her shoulder- she quickly became interested in something else.

 

Regina chuckled and marveled. It was interesting to see what Emma did and didn’t understand- and she knew she’d had her pegged wrong. Ignorance because of a difference in knowledge based on a cultural bias was a horrible measure of intelligence; and Emma wasn’t stupid by any means. She wondered if anyone had ever told her.

 

Pulling on Emma’s hand, and waiting for her attention- Regina motioned to a direction with a shift of her head. Get in, buy- and get out of the magic shop. Simple. Regina doubt they’d have anything of use against mother- but looking for items that could help in case of her eventual return was better than nothing. She only hoped that it was more than inane and useless fetch guests.

 

She lead Emma through twists and turns- pasts jewelry stalls and something resembling a food court. The shop they needed in this port was actually a _shop._ Not a stall, and thus was placed against one of the far walls.

 

When she found it- the entrance was just as dirty and musty as she remembered- they both entered with matching grimaces on their faces. Though, hers never left. Emma was quickly awash in equal measures of awe, confusion, and wonder- her skin sparkling like moonlight. She’d tell her- just not right now. It wasn’t too much of a problem- for now- but one day they might get caught. Certain people wouldn’t be kind to stars. Mother definitely included- and quite possibly on the top of that very list.

 

Regina pulled Emma along, occasionally flashing her glances, enjoying her reactions. her eyes open in shock and wonder at the mummified hand of a merfolk- her disgust and shiver at  ajar filled with eyeballs- only some of which were human; her absolute bogglement at the skeleton of a mongolian death mount was more amusing than Regina wanted to admit.

 

By the time Regina managed to find her way to the shopkeep- Emma was swiveling around on the spot- looking in every which direction at everything she could possibly see. Her facial expressions flashing and morphing with such fluidity- Regina almost wanted to compare her to an overexcited and overstimulated dog. She gave Emma’s hand a quick and firm squeeze- taking in the rush of warmth when Emma’s light brightened for a moment when she did.

 

“Hellooooo.”

 

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin- her glow almost entirely diminished- and Regina was glad she’d had a good hold on her hand when the shopkeeper showed up.

 

“Goodmorning.”

 

“It’s not morning and I don’t know what’s good about it.”

 

Emma snorted and looked to Regina with thinly veiled disbelief. Regina for her part just raised an eyebrow, and hoped her eyes conveyed the message; ‘ _Don’t.’_ she didn’t know what this shopkeeper would or wouldn’t do- nor what he was capable of. He could completely bar them from his store, and then what? She’d have to go to another one- and she despised wasted time.

 

The man was short, and squat, with an upturned nose like a pig- but the build of an old bulldog. It was always someone like that that owned these back alley shops; so much so that Regina wondered if they were typecast or some sort of coalition or collective. That was neither here nor there- though. What she needed was something strong and something magic.

 

“Be that as it may- I was looking for an item to purchase.”

 

The man raised his hands in a general wave of his storefront.

 

“Which item?”

 

“Strong, potent, and unlisted.”

 

The man grinned. “What’re you planning? Murder? Time travel? A paradox?”

 

Regina sniffed, and idly wondered if she could get the man to shut up or hurry up if she mentioned her real reason. She knew her imperiousness gave away nothing, but she did quite enjoy the slight pettiness that came from scaring those who’d inconvenienced you- and while ‘Evil Queen’ was more of propaganda than an actual moniker- she both loathed and liked it at times. She was more devious than evil though.

 

She leaned in, a salacious smirk on her face- and combined with her outfit she looked to the nines- all in her best effort to use her body as the weapon it was.

 

“If we were to be honest- I’m preparing for an inevitable visit from my Mother- and I was hoping you might just be able to procure an item for me that would help in such an endeavor.”

 

The man smirked- slimy and condescending- thinking he was gaining the upper hand- either not recognizing Regina, or her magic. But that was _his_ fault.

 

“My, what a thoughtful daughter. Might I have your mother’s name? A good power comes in knowing names, dear.”

 

“ _Cora.”_

 

A few items of glass far off into the shop burst, and the man seemed to shrivel up on himself. His entire being was ghostly pale- then it was all better in a flash.

 

“I have just the thing.”

 

He procured a small paper bag- like one that holds confectionary goods- out of nowhere, and held it out to Regina.

 

Emma peered over the counter- attempting to get a better look. “What is it, exactly? Some sort of poisoned edible?”

 

The shopkeep grinned. “Crocodile tongues.”

 

Emma’s eyes opened comically wide. “Crocodile tongues?”

 

The shopkeep grinned. “One-thousand Long, slimy crocodile tongues; boiled in the skull of a dead witch for 40 days and 40 nights. And, the gizzard of a pig, the fingers of a young monkey, the beak of a parrot and three spoonfuls of sugar, and then,” he closed his eyes,  “let the moon,” one eye flashing open only to be completely milky, “do the rest.”

 

As The man continued on his description, Emma became more and more comically animated in her confusion next to her. Her mouth eventually frozen open in shock, one side of her mouth upturned, and her eyebrows half furrowed- as if she’d been frozen in time in the middle of the word “what?”.

 

Before Emma could utter a single syllable Regina’d already offered up enough gold to complete the purchase- completely wordless.

 

Regina didn’t want to have to explain. Explain purchases, explain magic, explain how something so needlessly complicated would either be potent or powerful or both. Explain how sometimes you just had to buy something that was magic just to see what it did- because all you knew was that it was _magic._

 

But also- they were the most delightful shade of green- and she didn’t desire having to explain that to Emma. so instead she held on tight to her package- and continued on her way- dragging Emma along behind her and off and out into the bazaar.

 

(and if she eventually had to deal with Emma poking casual fun at her for the fact that she was influenced by a ‘pretty color’; her face warm and happy, and slightly smeared with grease- well. It wasn’t as big of a slight to her pride as she thought it would be. That night- she was warm and happy with affection.)

 

* * *

 

 

The next three months on the way back to Misthaven passed by faster than the first; both Emma and Regina had now grown used to the ship, used to the crew- and the work they all required, physical and not.

 

Emma’s body took to the work well- the physical labor, the sword training, and the increased metabolism- served to help burn the last bit of baby fat she still carried; she’d felt healthier and more whole than she ever had. She was no longer constantly weary by the end of day- though she still tended to pass out first thing. Her magic had improved as well- able to make small flames at will instantaneously, teleport small distance, small effort of prestidigitation;

 

It wasn’t that each day was brand new adventure- that the world had gotten better or brighter; everything was finally coming into its own, Emma included. She was finally feeling a bit more comfortable- in this world so unlike her own- in her skin- and she found herself happier and happier every morning.

 

She had Regina to thank for so much of that.

 

(She definitely felt brighter and brighter around Regina every day.)

* * *

 

 

Emma groaned, her arms splayed out behind her- Regina laughing beside her, husky, robust- and at her expense.

 

“Why, Miss Swan, are you envious?”

 

Emma huffed, crossing her arms childishly. “No… yes. I mean- c’mon. I’ve barely even tanned in the past two months! I’ve been outside just as much as you, and I’ve gotten barely peachy and you…. You’re bordering sculpted from bronze.” Emma spluttered at Regina’s continued laughter.

 

“Was your mother the reason why you lightened it?”

 

Regina stiffened. “What?”

 

“Your skin. Back when we first met- and you had access to more cosmetics- you used to use skin whitening stuff. Why?”

 

Regina sighed, and drew her knees in her chest, leaning back against their cabin wall.

 

“Mother hadn’t wanted me to be… “othered”- but, unfortunately there were whispers before my coronation that I looked too ‘Exotic.’ to have a legitimate claim on the throne- through inheritance or magical ascendency or otherwise. She’d thought it would make my early regency easier, more manageable and smooth. I’m not sure what she actually ever thought.”

 

“I’m sorry for digging up old wounds. I kinda didn’t expect you guys to have racism.”

 

Regina snorted. “Power imbalances exist practically everywhere- if only because of the fact that someone or something seeks to benefit from their existence. Racism and its’ effects are prevalent in our world, just as it is in yours- but it also covers different species, Miss Swan.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry that our worlds are kinda shit about things like this- and that you got the short end of the stick- even from your own mother, who should’ve had your back or supported you, or at least. I don’t know. Christ. Not that. I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Emma ran her hand through her hair ( which was remarkably free from all dead ends thanks to Milah’s meticulous care. )

 

Regina sighed. “That’s both way too much for you to apologize, and so many things you couldn't or _shouldn’t_ apologize for, or just didn’t really know, Emma. but thank you.”

 

Emma wriggled a little happily- oblivious to Regina’s raised eyebrow.

 

“You know- you _could_ just call me Emma all the time now; we do kinda live together.”

 

Regina hummed, relaxing her legs. The mood and its tension uncoiling.

“Perhaps.”

 

(she wasn’t sure if Emma hugged her tighter that night because of what she’d learned- or because she’d used her name- but Regina appreciated it all the same.)

 

* * *

 

 

“....... so I had to leave, because he didn’t want me to be a pirate. In the end, when he found out, he thought I’d left him for myself. What a right trip that was, didn’t even get to say goodbye to my son before I had to run.” Killian muttered as he poured Emma tea.

 

Emma sipped slowly, contemplative. “I’m sorry; it must’ve been horrible, having to up and leave- and leave your kid behind. I can’t imagine that.”

 

Killian turned to look at her, confused. “I didn’t leave him behind. He was eighteen. I just never got to explain. But rumpel never was exactly the best with his tempers….”

 

Emma sat there still; slightly in shock. She couldn’t imagine Killian being married to that gold lizard wizard guy.

 

Okay, she could and it made more sense than it should, but still.

 

“So why do you call yourself Hook? I was thinking it was after some prosthesis.”

 

Killian raised an eyebrow. “Prosthesis? Oh, you mean my alchemical hand.”

 

Emma sputtered; “you have a what? And how did I not notice?”

 

Killian laughed, raising his right hand, and slowly peeling back the sleeve- where she could clearly see discoloration between the skin of the wrist and the rest of his arm. The nerves and veins in his hand jumping, and onyx colored.

 

“Beautiful thing of alchemy and magic. I got me a metal hand. Though I did use to have a hook.”

 

Emma sighed, wondering if now he was finally answering the question she’d asked him three hours ago. “So is that why you’re named _Captain Hook?”_

 

Killian scoffed, his eyebrows drawn close to his forehead, his lips snarling in distaste. “No, but if some bloody fucker wants to call himself _shakespeare_ for some inane reason I can call myself Hook to capitalize on a name both Milah and I can use- and he’s soooo _stupid_ ; the last sky pirates gathering”

 

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes, realizing she was probably going to be there for three hours longer.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! What are you doing out here by yourself?”

 

Regina turned, the sundress Emma had surprised her with swishing around her ankles. It had been a sweet gesture; but it had caused Regina’s reaction to the cuff to flare up. She rubbed the cuff subconsciously- and Emma’s face fell.

 

“Emma you don’t have to-”

 

“Can I try and take it off?”

 

Regina startled- mouth frozen in an ‘o’.

 

“ I mean, I just wanna try, but… can I?”

 

Regina sighed. “I don’t want you to be disappointed if you can’t do it, Emma.”

 

“Can I atleast. Try?”

 

Regina nodded, offering up her wrist. She had to bite her tongue to not offer Emma platitudes.

‘ _If it doesn’t work it doesn’t mean you didn’t want it enough_.’

 

‘ _doesn’t mean that you don’t still trust me_.’

 

‘ _doesn’t mean-_ ’

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Regina turned away, and continued to stare at the sunset. She sighed. She just didn’t have the heart to offer up any empty platitudes today.

 

Emma squeezed her hand; she offered nothing else as they watched the sunset paint the world red.

 

(when Emma broke down in apologies that night, Regina pretended to be asleep. She couldn’t look her in the eyes in the morning- she had no closure to give her.)

 

* * *

 

 

When they sailed into a storm, Emma had been excited to see how sky pirates captured lightning firsthand. Witnessing it, Emma had one prime opinion; sky pirates were insane.

 

The rain was coming down in sheets- lightning arcing across the ship and across the sky- and Emma had just ducked out of there. It was too dangerous for her.

 

When she reached the cabin she’d almost laughed aloud. Sat atop their bed, completely soaked and looking like a drowned cat- was a shivering Regina.

 

She’d have laughed if Regina didn’t look absolutely pitiful. Her clothes were plastered to her skin, and she looked to be positively freezing. Emma was quick to get to work, getting her and Regina some dry spare clothes, and an extra blanket.

 

The rest of the crew were used to these storms, and their temperaments- but Emma decided now was the moment she missed the ground the most. She liked reliable cover from weather- easy access to supplies in case of getting completely soaked, and being able to make a bigger fire than one you could hold in your palm.

 

(being able to snuggle up to Regina all night long while she made adorable sniffling noises wasn’t so bad.)

 

* * *

 

 

When Milah had announced that they were one day away from the border of misthaven- a day and a half away from the town of ‘wall’ specifically- there was a flurry of excitement, and movement. Apparently, the Captain had big news, and wanted to celebrate in style; with a party.

 

It was an amazing transition, and Milah insisted that Regina and Emma- as guests of honor- were to not lift a finger. So they stood there transfixed, as tables were moved, food was placed- an elaborate gramophone wheeled out delicately;

 

All before they were pushed into separate directions so they could don ‘appropriate attire.’ when Emma was pushed into Milah’s wardrobe, she didn’t know what to expect. But she trusted Milah’s judgement; the woman had her in a blue leather vest, a white blouse and jeans. Not Emma’s style- but unfortunately Milah deemed her want for a leather jacket ‘tacky.’

 

Finally- being shoved into a seat, Emma sat there transfixed- watching in amazement as the woman filled her hair with beautiful curls, up and down and her hair; pulling it into a high ponytail in the back, and leaving half her curls to fall free.

 

Captain hook may be many things, but they definitely knew something about style.

 

When she was brought out, the crew were drinking and dancing- and Regina was nowhere to be seen.

Various members tried to dance with Emma- including Smee, and Todd- who was actually a little sad to see the Queen leave. Sometimes she’d step on a foot- and one time she tripped.

 

Hook themself danced with Emma, twice, both milah and killian. When milah stepped away, she laughed boisterously, and raised her hands in a surrendering gesture.Emma was beginning to consider that her “bad dancing” was pirate theatrics.

 

“Sorry to say it- but you might just not be built for dancing. If you are- I’m not the right teacher. But maybe _Her Majesty_ can be a better teacher.”

 

Emma face slipped into puzzled confusion, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. When had Regina returned?

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and whirled around, coming face to face with her.

 

And she was a vision in white.

 

“Would you mind too terribly if I steal you, for a dance, Miss swan?”

 

Emma gulped, slightly hesitant. “Emma.”

 

Regina smiled, more honest and small this time.

 

“Would you like to dance with me, Em-ma?”

 

Emma gave her her hand, and off Regina swept them, across the ships’ deck. Regina’s hand went to her shoulder, and Emma felt clueless.

 

“Put your hand on my waist.”

 

Emma startled. “What?”

 

“Put your hand, on my waist. The other should remain in my hand..”

 

Emma followed Regina’s instruction- her heart pounding. She didn’t know what to look at. If she look straight forward- Regina was almost too close- her amber eyes bright and open and happy- she couldn’t look at her feet or the ground or she'd forget how to dance.

 

She closed her eyes as Regina spun them around, Milah mouthing the words “ _You’re Welcome”_ from where Regina  couldn’t see.

 

Regina sighed, and stopped Emma; allowing her to get a proper look at her for the first time. They’d dressed her up in a simple white dress cloak, that would’ve worked much better on her in red- But Emma still thought she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, and her chest filled with warmth; warmth and hope that she looked half as good to Regina as Regina did to her.

 

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, complete and pure; no walls. Her hair had been straightened, but it was chopped short, to just near her shoulders- the ebony tresses seemed to poof out at the end a bit. When she smiled at Emma and laughed, her lip scar crinkling a bit as she did; Emma wondered where they’d managed to find a way to make someone look even more perfect.

 

“Now, I know you’re the one wearing the pants, but let’s try this again. Give me your hand.” Regina’s eyes were filled with mirth- and Emma knew she trusted her; wholly, and completely.

 

Emma worried that Regina would find her hand to be clammy- even though they’d held hands so many times before, but Regina just squeezed and laughed.

 

“What I think went wrong; is that those who shouldn’t try to lead you- did. And I tried to have you lead, when you _shouldn’t_ have. Makes sense?”

 

Emma nodded, her throat a bit dry.

“You’re the _smarter_ of the two of us; so yeah- it makes sense you’d lead.”

 

Regina’s hand fit perfectly in hers, and Emma was surprised by how little she was surprised when it turned out that letting Regina lead was the most natural thing to do. One hand on her shoulder, allowing Regina to swish her around the floor, as a piano intoned softly in the background, Emma couldn’t help but laugh. Regina was the queen, but she was sure making Emma feel like a princess.

 

Killian stepped in, stopping the couple from doing another sweep around the floor. “Excuse me, loves. Mind if I borrow for the Queen for a dance?”

 

Emma looked at Regina; her position was to be lead- but her stance was pure defense- and Emma couldn’t see the pride shining in Killian’s face when he noticed Emma’s stance. But Regina could. She acquiesced, nodding at Emma, ma and squeezing her hand for a moment.

 

“I’ll be fine darling. Just give the man once dance, and I’ll get back to you.”

 

Emma smiled, one dimpled cheek rising higher than the other, her eyes alight with affection, and nodded, before walking to the railing and waiting. Her arms crossed, her vision trained onto Regina and hook.

 

* * *

 

 

Hook rested his face in her neck, allowing Regina to continue to lead, and allowing Emma to continue to get a good view of him- the guard dog that she was. She was slightly miffed, but she was shining like a beacon- and it surprised him that the only one who didn’t seem to notice was Emma.

 

Regina waited. She knew it was coming. She’d been putting it off for much too long, and with things the state that they were- if they dropped into misthaven with her right now- Regina would be to blame. She didn’t warn her.

 

Hook sighed. “You know what I’m  going to say, lass?”

 

“If it’s something to do with needing to tell Emma as to what she is, then yes.”

 

“We both know that if she’s shining like that; the girl could be your _wife_ and she’d still attracted foolhardy people wishing to do her harm. It’s not her fault but-”

 

“But she also can’t keep herself safe and learn how to _not_ shine if someone doesn’t tell her.”

 

“I’m sorry love, I ruined the mood there; but it's something that needs to be done, and I’m surprised that you’ve put it off for so long.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They continued dancing for a little bit longer, occasional twirls.

 

“In case anyone hasn’t told you, you are absolutely, beautiful tonight, _your majesty._ You’re almost half as devilishly handsome as I am.” he smiled, his eyebrows wagging over his blue eyes.

 

Regina smirked “is that so?”

 

Her smile turned into something smaller when she twirled around to see Emma, once again shining like a beacon for her.

 

Still, Regina sighed.

 

“Give her a moment love. She might just not have the gumption for the words yet, I bet. Give her a chance; but I’d say you’d have to be blind not to see how she looks at you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Killian scoffed. “She nearly blinded us when she first saw you tonight. You make her truly happy, your majesty. And I don’t doubt that tonight she thought you were one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was staring down as the forest below them. She could feel something- something powerful and crackling- like electricity; but she didn’t know what- exactly. It was nerve wracking and confusing and-

 

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts, sliding down to cover her hand. Regina turned her hand to face hers and laced their fingers; Squeezing. She bumped her shoulder against Emma’s.

 

“Hey.”

 

Regina eyebrow rose, but a smile was still in her crimson lips.

 

“Hey.”

 

“God; You look so beautiful tonight, Regina. Not like just tonight- I mean- you do look beautiful tonight- but you’ve looked beautiful before, I mean-”

 

Regina chuckled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. “Thank you dear. You look quite handsome too.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

A bright wave of multi-colored light passed them by- moving outwards in the form of a ring. Emma was flabbergasted- watching the technicolor ring pass by and off into the world- the electricity she’s been feeling in her skin long gone.

 

“The hell was that?”

 

Regina laughed. “Some poor souls just had a true-love’s kiss. Breaks curses, makes babies, completely overpowered.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina in curious appraisal

 

“You ah. You speaking from experience there, Regina?”

 

Regina scoffed. “Not really, no.” She sighed.

 

“It’s just another one of the many facets of our reality that we’re used to; and I guess I’m a bit cynical.”

 

Emma snorted. “Well that’s fine. I think the beat of us are cynical, at times.”

 

Regina hummed, and leaned forward over the railing, her hands fidgeting.

 

Emma laid a hand on Regina’s- covering her fidgeting and a bit of her wrist. And smiled, a little wan but filled with affection.

 

“Hey. Thanks for- well... a lot. You’ve been a good friend. You could’ve dropped me at any time- regardless of the witches deal. But you’ve kept me around and helped me out, and taught me magic- you’re honestly like the _smartest_ person I’ve ever met- and even if I’m a bit of a pain in your ass at the best of times. And I’m glad you got stuck with me. And I meant it- y’know? You really do look, so beautiful tonight, Regina.”

 

Regina chuckled. “Thank you, dear.”

 

Emma pulled close to Regina, and placed a kiss to her cheek, muttering a single, “you’re welcome.” Before pulling away from Regina.

 

And bringing the cuff with her.

 

Regina gasped as her magic swirled within her once again; feeling complete for the first time in ages, and softly began to cry, her eyes swirling violet- tears coming in rivulets.

 

Emma held her close while she cried, occasionally peppering kisses up and down her face- and cooing nonsensically.

 

“C’mon. Let's go.downstairs. let's go to bed. You must be exhausted.”

 

Emma tossed the cuff over the edge of the boat- not caring where it landed.

 

Regina cried that entire night, barely falling asleep with the dawn- and if she’d whispered a sleepy “I love you.” to Emma? Well; it just wouldn’t have been right to acknowledge it in her emotionally fragile state.

 

She let Regina sleep- exhausted but finally whole again.

* * *

 

 

 

When the Captain dropped them off at The misthaven borders, Emma didn’t know what she’d been expecting.

For milah to get on her knees and to swear allegiance to her wasn’t even on the same realm of existence.

 

Emma spluttered- at a complete loss for words, as she watched Milah and her crew stand back at attention. Regina looked on- her face blank- but even she couldn’t hide all of the shock she felt.

 

Milah laughed, boisterously loud and open, clasping Emma into a hug.

 

“Don’t think of it as something bigger than it is. The crew and I… we’re getting old. We figure our skills would be allied better elsewhere- skypirating is a young person’s job. We have other things we could- other things we _want_ to do. But if you ever have a kingdom of your own? We’ve sworn to be one of your first transport ships! But only if you pay us well.” Milah snorted and slugged Emma’s shoulder.

 

“Have fun lass! Come and visit me, every now and again. Bring me some of those movies, and all me to make sure your hair doesn’t completely fall out do to disrepair.”

 

Emma smiled awkwardly, and watched in awe as one by one the crew came and said goodbyes to Regina, or Emma- or both.

 

When all was said and done- Emma strapped with bags, and goodbye gifts- they stood there for a moment; watching the jolly rodger ascend into the sky.

 

“So, Regina. Where to next?”

 

Emma turned to see Regina with her palms up, and her eyes closed- she seemed to be almost meditating. Before opening her eyes blearily- but with a smile. She’d been doing that more lately since her magic returned.

 

She began walking out of the clearing; following a path out to an intersection- and pointed westward.

 

“Wall.”

 

Emma snorted. “Alright, wall it is. Did you send the little magical messages to Rubes, Mal, and everyone else to meet us there in time?”

 

With a swirl of lilac magic in her hands a sheen over her eyes- Regina nodded. “Done.”

 

“Alright, time to get walking.”

 


	8. Of alice, prepositions, and garden walls.

Emma was beyond confused. She’d thought everything was going fine; they were finally off of a crazy flying ship, they’d finally gotten back to what was a vague facsimile of normalcy. They were on the  **_ground._ **

 

But instead, it was like none of that had ever happened. Regina continued to huff, dragging her feet and cutting off all attempts at conversation. It was driving Emma mad. She’d even gone back to snipping Emma- for no reason at all! It was almost as if the past few months hadn’t happened.

 

Emma couldn't even begin to fathom what Regina could possibly perceived to be some sort of slight.l over the course of the last hour; It just seemed to come so far out of left field and Emma didn’t know how to deal with it.  So she let Regina deal with it. If Regina wanted to work herself into some fit- and not find a reason to share with the rest of the class  _ why _ \- on the last leg of the journey than that was Regina’s own prerogative. Emma was just going to wait until they’d both gotten home, and could take a nice and relaxing bath and then hopefully Emma’d be able to able to coax whatever she had jumbling off around inside her head that was making her upset.

 

At Least- Emma hoped so; but the further they traveled, and each sign closer to Wall the worse Regina got, using every conversation to throw barbs.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. She could deal with this.

 

* * *

 

Emma could not deal with this. They were officially within  _ spitting distance  _ of the city; Emma could see it in the distance! It looked absolutely like every other middle of nowhere pile of garbage town she’d seen off the edge of I-71 or the dixie highway that America was known for. Either way- it was  _ garbage.  _ The cit was garbage- Regina’s mood was  _ garbage;  _ Emma felt sticky and gross and therefore  _ felt  _ like  _ garbage _ \- and Emma was tired.

 

So Regina decided that her best response to Emma’s response to her was “ _ it’s right there, we don’t need to stop _ .Was to be next level petty and  _ summon a chair  _ anyways and glare at Emma until Emma did what she wanted- Emma was about to lose it. Regina should’ve spoken by now- she wasn’t exactly a steal vault or extreme secrets but christ; Regina had her breaking point and the past few times it got this point it  _ NEVER  _ kept going. 

 

Hell; if it had been happening to anyone else- or was any other day- Emma would have probably laughed alongside Regina. But she didn’t understand- couldn’t- why the sudden idea of a town and actual beds were pissing Regina off so much.

 

Pushed to her own limit- Emma confronted Regina with all the grace, poises and tact she could master.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ is your problem?” 

 

The amount was  _ none.  _

 

Regina scoffed while grabbing her pack and beginning to remove food items. Because apparently now it was lunch or something and Regina just  _ had  _ to take another fucking break.

 

“What  _ problem,  _ Miss  _ Swan _ ?”

 

Emma’s mouth gaped open in surprise- hurt radiating across her face for a moment; before it quickly shifted into a hard looked of anger, and hurt. 

 

Emma clenched her fist, and counted to ten. No matter what Regina did- she need to remain conscious about using appropriate jabs. No left fielder just to hurt. 

 

“The problem where you  _ decided _ that something was bothering you- something that was bothering you  _ so _ much that we’ve suddenly reverted back to where we didn’t actively  _ help  _ each other out- instead outright antagonizing each other. The problem where  _ you  _ decided that the best way to deal with it- instead of  _ talking to me  _ was by getting  _ angry with me _ instead. That problem- Regina.”

 

Regina snarled. “You will do to address me by my full title miss swan or so help me-”

 

“What?” Emma huffed “or so help you what? You’ll get even more upset with my for some pointless reason? You’ll suddenly  _ forget  _ that I held you last night while you cried yourself to sleep- and it was the most scared I’ve ever been in my entire life?”

 

Regina sneered. “I always knew commitment terrified you dear?”

 

Emma balked. “What the hell does commitment have to do with this? I’ve been committed- to you, to this job-”

 

“Which is almost  _ over.  _ And once it's done you can take your payment and go on your merry way back home- Miss swan.”

 

Regina swigged back a bit of water- and began to shove it back into her bag; albeit a little roughly.

 

“Is that it?” 

 

Regina scoffed “what are you on about now?”

 

Emma stared at Regina, her expression unreadable- but hurt dominated what was; her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance. 

 

“Is that it? Are you mad because you think that somehow, for  _ some reason  _ I’m going to decided to just. Take the money and go back to my world and  _ leave  _ you here?”

 

“Isn’t that what you planned to do? You’ve been talking nonstop about what you’re going to do “ _ when you get home _ .” Heaven forbid I begin to wonder when you’re going to leave.”

 

It was silent for a moment- Regina packing her things away, and unsummoning her chair; finally turning to regard Emma, she startled back.

 

Emma was outright glaring at her with a look of forlorn hurt- utterly lost and  _ broken _ with tears streaming down her face.

 

“Wha-”

 

“No. You  _ don’t  _ get to speak. You’ve done nothing but snip and belittle me since we left that ship. Is that really what you think of me?” Her eyes were wide, beseeching Regina to tell her differently.

 

“Is that really what I am to you? Is that all you see me as? An opportunistic un-emotional deadbeat? Is that how I’ve honestly treated you? That you expected me to abandon you, right off the bat?” Regina gaped, mouth working wordlessly.

 

“ I listened to you talk about your mother and share stories of her abuse and held you when it got to be  _ too much. _ Not just for you but for  _ me  _ because it hurt to much to think about all the things you’ve gone through- and that its  _ still  _ hurting you and ultimately I can’t do much more than be there when you’re tearing yourself to pieces- because your mother called you stupid every moment of your life even though you’re the  _ smartest  _ person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Is that what I mean to you? To be near constantly viewed with distruat and disdain no matter what I do? Is that how our relationships just going to be? You accusing me of abandoning you while I’m still here? Because christ Regina- I can’t do that. I can’t- won’t live with that. So fine- fine. If that’s what I mean to you- if that’s how you see me then fine. I’ll take my money and go home- my job’s done. I’ll go home- just forgetting the fact that for the past few months home’s involved you.”

 

Regina was gaping now, her skin going a little sickly pale, and her eyes a little glassy

 

“Wha-”

 

“Because I love you complete fuckwit- and _no_ it's not fair of you to just drop that on me in the middle of the night- then pull this shit and act like it meant _nothing._ And _that’s_ damning and damaging all at the same time Regina. When I’m complaining about going home- its because I'm tired- I’m not- this wasn’t just- god; The adventuring was tiring, I'm tired of constantly being vigilant about some attack or unknown, and I’m tired of _your_ _shit,”_ Regina scoffed but Emma was openly weeping- feeling her heartbeat in the back of her teeth she was talking herself completely tired 

 

_ “But you know what?  _  when I go home- you've got to be there. Maybe when I was talking about going home- I was thinking of you and me in my apartment- or in your castle- or a one room shack. When I go home- I need you there. I've gotten used to you there, and I love you, you colossal idiot." and with that- Emma was done- she’d said her piece.

 

She wiped her eyes with her shirtsleeve, pivoted on her heel and walked towards the town in the distance, Regina be damned. 

 

She heard her gasp behind her- but that just made the pressure behind her eyes hurt all the worse. She kept walking- even when she heard Regina shout for her to stop. 

 

‘ _ She didn’t mean it. She just felt guilty.’ _

 

Regina appeared in a plume of smoke, and Emma almost barreled her down- managing to stop just in time. Emma’s face pulled into a hard glare- her hair was all over the place, face sticky with tears and ick- but Regina was faring no better- tears welling up in her dark eyes, though unlike Emma’s outright wailing, Regina was practically composed

 

_ “No,  _ wait. I’m- I’m  _ sorry.”  _ her voice came out tiny and lost- and it shocked Emma enough to stay for a moment _. _

 

Emma shifted her weight onto one leg- expecting more than that, or she was quite clearly going to continue walking.

 

“I’m- I  _ knew  _ you’d heard me last night and thought that you were just choosing to ignore it- but then-.”

 

Emma sighed. “It looked like I was rubbing the fact that I was leaving in your face.” All the kind of things that could come from that train of thought made her head dizzy.  __

 

_ “ _ Christ Regina, I’m sorry. I mean- I didn’t mean-”

 

Regina pulled one of Emma’s hands in hers, and placed a kiss to the knuckles. 

 

“ I know that-  _ now.  _ But why are  _ you _ apologizing?”

 

Emma shrugged- it just seemed like the appropriate.

 

“I guess… because we keep falling into these traps of miscommunication and hurt and I don’t know- I’m just a little sorry it keeps happening- and the tiny things I did to make it worse.”

 

Regina snorted out a laugh, startling Emma. “it’s something that happens; unfortunately- I’d say we were overdue for a fight. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did- I… was hurt and frustrated, and convinced that you-... It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t right how I handled it, making underhanded comments- trying to seek vindication from your anger by making you angry. I’m sorry. That's just something we have to watch ourselves and keep away from doing.”

 

Emma laughed, a little weakly. “So you mean?”

 

Regina nodded. 

 

Regina was shocked as Emma pulled her in for a bit more of a forceful kiss than she’d been expecting; Emma hands were cupping her face,  while her lips were a little salty from tears. Regina pulled her face a little closer, hand at the back of her neck, Emma’s moving to wrap around her waist and lay against her back. Every attempt to pull back was met with another slightly sloppy, but happy kiss- until they transitioned into to tiny pecks, Regina giving one to Emma’s nose.

 

Which made Emma laugh, her cheeks damp from happy tears. 

 

Regina hummed, warm and a little love-drunk.  “Emmaz While your terms of endearment leave much to be desired, I think I could stand to be an idiot- if I’m  _ your idiot.” _

 

Emma snorted out a slightly wet laugh. “We’re a pair of idiots right now, but I think that sounds all me- and we  _ both  _ know it. You can get something else, babe. I’ve grown a little used to being  _ your  _ Idiot.”

 

Regina gave a kiss to Emma’s temple. “That’s right-  _ mine _ . Anyone else calls you that and they’ll face maximum punishment for insulting the Queen’s consort.”

 

Emma laughed. “I’m not going to pretend I know the full ramifications of such a title- but what does that entail?”

 

Regina smirked, lacking some of her usual bravado and carrying some shyness.  “that’s much too much to get into right now, but there’s book and instructions back  _ home.” _

 

Emma rolled her eyes fondly- not acknowledging it. 

 

“Not that this hasn’t been nice- but we’re kind of just two jackass pedestrians in the middle of the road right now- should we-”

 

When the plume of lilac smoke left Emma’s eyes, she gaped at the new room she was in.

 

“Did you just teleport us to Wall?”

 

“More so into an inn inside the town of Wall, but yes.”

 

“And you could’ve done that at  _ any _ time?”

 

Regina blushed and ducked her head in sheepish embarrassment. 

 

“What I don’t understand is why you would do that, though. It’s not exactly like just because we’re back in your kingdom- I’d up and leave and know where to go.”

 

Regina sighed, sitting on the bed- and pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“This won is called ‘Wall’ for a reason. Originally, it was a single wall- with one portal. Between our world, and yours. Now, that wall and that portal is still there- but there’s more portals here. All controlled, all regulated- even custom owned temporary portals.”

 

Emma sat down next to Regina, a hand on Regina’s knee. “You were worried I’d run off at the first opportunity to go back, weren’t you?”

 

Regina sighed, and nodded. “Much more than I should be if I claimed to trust you, but yes.”

 

Emma leaned back on the bed, splayed out over it. “I’m not gonna lie, I do want to go visit- but mainly just so people know I’m alright. I left everyone else I’d known back home. But I’m not just going to leave forever without telling you either- alright?”

 

Regina fidgeted with her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. “I know but-”

 

“But you still worry. That’s fine. We’re just going to have to learn how to get better at talking to each other again.”

 

Regina offered Emma a small smile, which Emma gladly returned.

 

“Now. I feel gross- so I call first dibs on the shower.”

 

* * *

 

Emma loved the early mornings. She wasn’t often an early riser, but lately- she’d taken to rising earlier than Regina- and watching her utterly at peace. Sometimes she’d curl into Emma, seeking warmth even in sleep- or she’d mumble, tiny nonsensical little noises. It made her feel at home. Emma didn’t know when she’d turned into such a sap.

 

Which made her hate herself even more for having to leave- if only for a moment. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left her a note or two in the room that told her what she was doing. She was going to go over, grab some things- and hopefully when she got back, bring Regina over into  _ her  _ world with her.

 

Let her feel like a fish out of water for a little while. But also- enjoy some modern conventions.

 

She exited the room, and passed the front desk- leaving a written note with him as well. Emma didn’t want to take any chances.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma didn’t know what she’d been expecting with all the ‘Wall’ business, but somehow it wasn’t what she’d expected. First; navigating to it was confusing- as apparently gawkers and hawkers were selling portals and wares like they were the newest fad commodity.

 

Second- the actual ‘Wall’ was still somehow something she both over and  _ under _ estimated.  It was a stone wall- made by individually layered bricks, stretching off into either direction- cutting the forest in half. That was supposedly one portal. But on the outside of the ‘wall’ itself were different portals, different kinds, manners and colors. According to inscriptions- Some of them apparently had to be summoned by a caster, temporarily in season- and others simply were permanently affixed. 

 

She scratched her head. Suddenly a lot less sure of herself and her capabilities than first assessed. 

 

She groaned. Of course. Of course there’d be complications right when time was an imperative issue.

 

Where was she supposed to go if she wanted to go home? Which portal? Why did so many of them look different? But most of all; if there was any possible chance she could forget about all of this- go back to Regina, and go home  _ together.  _

 

Emma sighed. She’d wanted to surprise her, but Emma guessed that that was quickly going to be impossible.

 

“Awh. got a little lost- there dearie?”

 

Emma jumped not expecting anyone to be there- only to find Rumpelstiltskin- watching her appraisingly; his green eyes giving away no inflection as to what he was thinking. He began inspecting his nails, as if him and Emma were old buddies discussing the inanities of the weather. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

He giggled manicly, “well that’s the thing. We were discussing what you wanted. To get home. But which home?”

 

“Listen, I’m not in the mood for mind games. I’m on a very strict schedule that iI need to keep. So, the world without magic.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin huffed, irritated. “Fine. if that’s how you’re going to play it- there’s one leading to the same park where you left over there.” his voice had no weird inflections as he point her at a portal- the Wall where it sat covered in weird inscriptions.

 

“What do I do?”

 

“You just walk in. it’s a portal, not a job interview. Think pleasant thoughts and where you want to go. Then go. Hold all your things, you don’t want to lose them.”

 

Emma nodded, stepping up to the portal, hesitating. It’d been six months since she was home. Was her apartment still in her name or had Lily replaced her name on the lease? No, that was a stupid thing to wonder about. Even if Lily were convinced she was dead, unless she moved out- that wouldn’t change. She hated paperwork.

 

Were her aunts still hanging around? Wondering where she’d managed to wander off to this time? Emma wondered if they were just as nice as she remembered- or maybe she was just homesick for things she wasn’t remembering right.

 

“If you’re not gonna go, don’t go. You never know what waits for you on the other side.”

 

Emma groaned. “Do you not have better things to do?”

 

Rumpelstiltskin cackled and clapped his hands. “No, I do not; atleast not at this particular moment in time. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into- and that all problems can begin with the  _ wrong  _ choice.”

 

Emma scoffed- and stepped through the portal.

 

* * *

 

 

The experience was relatively familiar- if she were being completely honest- having experiences it a few times before- she’d expected it to end with more dizziness this time around. But instead- she just landed flat on her back- in the middle of the park from where she originally left.

 

Had it really only been six months? It seemed somehow both longer- and like a single moment that threatened to be forgotten- like a dream.

 

It was earlier in the morning than it was back in Misthaven- the air carrying the slight child of late winter mornings that she was used to. She picked herself up and began walking- out of the park- and hopefully towards the direction of what was still her apartment. 

 

“Excuse me; did you just get off from Misthaven?” Emma swiveled back around, only to see a woman in a heavily bejeweled blue dress standing near the portal she’d just exited.  

 

Emma kept her distance. She didn’t know who this person was- and didn’t want to take any chances. Even though she said Misthaven- she could just be another one of the randos who showed up and assaulted people in this park. 

 

The woman smiled, and something in it was eerily familiar- but it didn’t reach her eyes, instead remaining a cold bright caramel color. “Could you help me? I do believe I got off on the wrong exit.”

 

Emma shuffled from one foot to the other. She didn’t want to be rude, but she didn’t know this woman and had places to be. But her desire to be a good samaritan won out.

 

“Sure. d’you have a map?”

 

The woman nodded, chuckling softly. “Yes- I believe it might be a bit out of date- and only pertains to the highway, however.”

 

Emma shrugged. That didn’t matter. She started walking towards the woman, as she began digging through her bag.

 

Over the woman’s shoulder, she could see two familiar faces pass by the park, accompanied by a woman Emma had never met. Emma could barely recognize her features from the distance. Maybe she was a mutual friend from misthaven? She stood shorter than Lily, even with heels, her black hair falling elegantly over her dark brown shoulders- complimented beautifully by a bright blue blouse. Emma wondered if she knew the stranger.

 

The stranger between them apparently knew her as she was gathering their attention and pointing at her. So apparently Lily and Neal hadn’t forgotten about her at all, their faces instantly awash with relief- but upon catching something the woman in between them was saying- their faces more into  _ pure  _ terror.

Lily made  a break for it- outright running for her. 

 

Emma was confused moving forward in an attempt to meet her halfway- only to stumble and fall to the ground. The woman in the dress stood overtop of her, in  a controlling manner- a disgusted sneer upon her face. She knew where she knew this woman from- the familiarities clicking into place.

 

“I don’t know what my daughter sees in you.” she snarled- just as Lily let loose a banshee scream of her name.

 

In a plume of royal blue smoke- they were gone.


	9. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for joining me on this journey. 
> 
> I hate this ending with everything within me and will throw it into the sun at first chance. catch me. I was trying to get it to do so many things, and it ended up doing none of them because I was running on zero sleep. I'm going to re-do this properly, first chance- both these last two chapters if everybody hates them as much as I do lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhere in my brain laid a bunch of plans that never came to fruition.
> 
> my bestfriend's sister was a drug addict who abused her children and died of breast cancer recently. and I wanted to have Regina experience that grief- that duality- of personality and experience. how do you decided what to hate and what not?
> 
> I'm sorry you got this instead.

Chapter Ten.

 

The Chain.

 

Regina woke blissfully from sleep- the last vestiges faded in a manner that left her neither drained or groggy- but perfectly warm and content. She’d been receiving the best sleep since she started sleeping in the same bed as Emma- and with the enticement of new activities to wake each other up with- Regina was once again giddy as a young girl.

 

She sighed, warm and happy for the first time in a long time. It’d begun to be a lasting, permanent thing- and that was more of a wonder than any magic could ever make to be. Even upon finding Emma missing from her bed- the sting of betrayal wasn’t as sharp as she’d been accustomed- instead, she felt the area around here and waited

 

The sheets twisted around her thighs comfortably- the comforter tucked into her form. Regina wondered idly if Emma had done it when she’s gotten up to go to the bathroom- as her side of the bed still held some residual warmth. Of course with Emma being part star that could mean- 

 

Regina bolted upright in worry and alarm-  and upon hearing only silence then began to run around the room- grabbing supplies and her clothing- shoving what she didn’t or couldn’t grab into a bag of holding.  

 

Emma was gone. 

 

Regina was panicking. Emma was many things- but Regina doubted her cruel enough to ditch Regina after telling her she loved her. 

 

When all was shoved away- Regina used a simple cleaning spell- tidying up the room. She was still a Queen, and didn’t want to leave it in complete disarray, after all. 

 

She sniffed, everything back in place- except for two little notes that laid upon the pillow- and Regina felt the first few strikes of dread. The notes only further served to prove her worry.

 

Regina stalked out of the inn in a hurry. Emma was in trouble- and even the man at the front desk remarked upon it when he relayed Emma’s message to Regina for a third time.

 

She stalled towards the wall where the portals would be, heels clacking upon the pavement- once again clad in royal refinery when amongst her people. This was where the meeting place was supposed to be in a couple hours.

Regina hoped Emma would return before them. When Emma returned- and she better- she was going to get an earful.

 

She’d wish she was in trouble for all the trouble Regina was going to give her.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma didn’t know what to expect of Cora’s realm. She didn’t know she had her own realm- but the fact that it was her  _ own _ was impressive enough in Emma’s opinion. So having a nightmarescape castle designed by H.H Giger- that was none of her business. 

 

But there was such a thing as overkill. Even in terms of ostentatiously intimidating. It might have been niché but that didn’t stop cora from apparently cornering the market.

 

The entire area was enveloped in an eerie red glow- like it was permanently lit by a harvest moon- but there was no light source. No sun, moon, or stars in the sky that Emma could see as she was all but bodily dragged into the castle.

 

So how did Cora stay alive? How was their plant life? Emma didn’t want to know how Cora have managed to completely assemble creation into her image- but certain factors remained the same. This was a dying world on the edge of complete imploding entropy- but cora was stubbornly refusing to lose ground.

 

Emma shook her head. It was still pounding from whatever Cora had done to her to knock her out. Or maybe from the way she was continuously hitting the ground lately- either in time with her dragging or otherwise.

 

She wanted to shout at Cora- blast her with magic or do something, but it was as if her body literally could not respond in any manner at all. She wanted to cry- to freak out- to get irate or scream- but nothing worked.

 

So she was steadily dragged closer to the nightmare abomination of a castle, slowly beginning to hyperventilate.

Emma would blame the lightheadedness- but she would swear that she heard voices. Laughs, singing- and the same cooing lullaby she’d first heard when she came to Misthaven. It was too much- she just wanted to go back to sleep with Regina.

 

“Welcome home, darling.”

 

Instead she was spending a weekend in Hell with her Monster-in-law. Joy.

 

( _ Please. Please Regina. Please come and find me.) _

 

* * *

 

 

Regina didn’t know how long she waited at the Wall. there weren’t any passerby’s, there wasn’t any traffic- just Regina- fidgeting nervously and anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to come back home like the letters promised. She sighed- it’d been an hour or two already- and if she wasn’t careful, she’d be stuck with the meeting on her own.

 

There was something to be said about being a leader who; simultaneously hating both the responsibilities, as well as the capabilities that came with having such power- while also being qualified to lead. Regina allowed herself- not for the first time, a moment to elaborately fantasize the differences her life could have taken. 

 

She didn’t go with anything so personally heartbreaking as ‘what if mother had-” wandering down those roads would always lead someone dark- and somewhere she didn’t want to go. Like how if your parents were supposed to sculpt you why did it seem that her mother had built her specifically to continuously leak- every good thing she’d ever had, so she was constantly dependent upon her-

 

Regina sighed. Today had started so well. She wasn’t going to allow some mental unease to ruin it.

 

“Where is my  _ daughter _ you absolute  _ witch.” _

 

Regina groaned. Meeting Emma’s parents and having to deal with them while she was nowhere nearby to act as a buffer was just a perfectly fantastic way to immediately ruin her morning. She didn’t even open her eyes, knowing if she did charming would have his sword at her throat. People in general knew cora were very distasteful of Regina in every regard.

 

This was a situation that Regina was not going to take lightly, no. Emma was going to owe her the highest order of recompense. She deserved compensation every second she was in their presence without screaming dammit. Upon opening her eyes, she was correct- prince David did indeed have a sword at her throat.

 

“Unfortunately, my other half left the house without her leash- so I have no clue where she’s at exactly, Prince David. She has learned how to string words together though, and I’m almost positive that these scribbles she left behind were letters.” she sneered.

 

Okay, she knew that was probably way too much but he just made it so easy- and regina already had ample reason to be completely bitchy today. There was a difference in waking up on the wrong side of the bed- and waking up in a completely empty one. 

 

“Why should we trust you?” He sneered.

 

Regina peered past him to see an entourage coming through the treeline- some more speedy than other. Two had their bows drawn- two had swords in their hands- one was just running. She wondered idly- who were they attempting to protect or save?

 

Feeling equal parts dismay and relief upon recognizing the figures of Ruby, Belle and Dorothy- relief to see her friends- and dismay. They would most assuredly be on Snow’s side. Ruby was one of Snow’s old friends- and Old widow Lucas had been part of Snow’s council when she had been queen.

 

Regina sighed. Maybe if she showed them Emma’s goodbye letters- they could be persuaded to believe her.

 

“David! Put the sword down- Regina hasn’t done anything.” Ruby motioned with empty hands.

 

Regina raised an eyebrow. Surprised that Ruby was on her side sans emma; but also that she wasn’t wielding a weapon. But when one was a lycanthrope with increased strength- She didn’t doubt she might not have needed it.

 

David hesitated, a snarl curling up his upper lip. “And what good reason can you give me for why I shouldn’t? She told us to meet her here yesterday- and that her and Emma would be preparing for departure to her castle. I don’t see Emma- just a witch laying a trap.”

 

Regina groaned. “Why would I lay a trap and expose  _ myself  _ as bait? Can you not find two braincells to rub together and create a thought? If I wanted to trap you, I’d  _ use  _ Emma- but she’s gone. She left a note saying where she was going if you’d like to read it.”

 

David stepped back, grunting. “No. I don’t trust forgeries.”

 

Regina scoffed. “That’s one way to announce to us all that you can’t read.” Ruby snorted out laughter despite her best attempt not to.

 

Regina huffed, and crossed her arms. A migraine was already forming- and Emma hadn’t even arrived yet for the ‘surprise’ family reunion. Regina’d say she was the most surprised of them all.

 

Dorothy and belle came to stand by her, offering silent companionship as David and Ruby stalked over to snow- making quick hushed conversation. The woman who’d been accompanying them shuffled her feet then. Her bow held loosely in her hands- at a loss for what to do. Regina recognized her face though- she’d commissioned the wanted posters after all.

 

“Are you Robin Hood?”

 

The woman laughed, and shook her head. “Marian. Why? Have an arrest warrant?”

 

Regina scoffed. “No. i wanted to thank you. Last year you pilfered funds and reallocated them from one of the nobles in my kingdom that I couldn’t expose myself. He was laundering money and supporting completely reputation shattering causes that I detest. So while I can’t personally thank you or source you or hire you- thank you.”

Marian seemed to regard her then- a flash behind her eyes. Before she raised her her chin in a nod of respect- and moved to stand behind her in a show of solidarity with Dorothy and Belle.

 

At Regina’s raised eyebrow, Marian shrugged. “You’re a good Queen on most all regards- the petty nobles and royals squabbles don’t concern me until they concern more people than just those involved.”

 

Regina nodded her approval. Was this something her people actually thought of her? Or was this merely an effect of Emma? Did people merely fear her in a manner that paved way for their anger and hate- instead of the respect that mother had told her so long ago was born from fear? Regina didn’t know.

 

She just needed to wait. Wait- and stay on this side of positive. Either Emma would return- and everything would carry on as usual- Emma didn’t return and her future reunion with her parents would be made just  _ that’  _ more awkward. Or- Emma had gotten distracted and ended up getting sidetracked- simply losing track of time.

 

Whatever the verdict Emma’s parents gave her- Regina hoped emma would show up soon- or at the very least was having a better time than she was. When snow threw her a look of understanding instead of a scathing look of loathing- Regina was confused and considered it to be a fluke.

 

It’d be better as soon as Emma got here.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma groaned and pulled at her shackles. Nope- none of her magic tricks or even her newly trained strength could make a dent or a scratch. All she could do was sit there and wait, stuck with her own slowly dissociating thoughts. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered humming, and a bright internal warmth, but it was lost underneath Emma’s recreation of the night her and Regina had spent together- cozy and warm.

 

A chill swept through her. Rumpelstiltskin had been right. Her problem did come from a simple choice- and if she’d only waited a little while longer- but then Regina’s be stuck with cora too and Emma couldn’t have that. She knew what Cora did to regina as a kid- she didn’t want to know what cora could do as an adult.

 

Oh shit. Regina. Regina would think she just ditched out on her, like an asshole. All she’d had to do was wait. Wait for regina to wake up. Wait for the illness to pass. Wait for ruby to come pick her back up.  _ Wait  _ and _ listen  _ to her aunts. _ Wait  _ for the representative that maleficent sent.  _ Wait  _ for the time to play- instead of creating her own fun.  _ Wait for her parents to find her. _

 

Emma thought that maybe rumpelstiltskin was right and she hadn’t done much waiting at all in her life. Her entire life was supposed to be waiting- and every time she didn’t- she screwed things up for everyone. 

 

Now, she’d screwed things up for the woman she loved- and quite possibly everyone else too. In the back of her mind- she registered that she was crying- thick heaving sobs, and outright wails. 

 

If she was thinking- she might have wondered why she could hear other sobs- coming from all around. Why exactly she couldn’t see more than a foot or so in front of her, despite their being fire all around.

 

Or maybe- just maybe. If she were thinking, Emma would have just a inty bit of hope left.

 

( _ Still. Emma waited.) _

 

* * *

 

 

When maleficent had show up, confusion and shock upon her face as to what was going on- snow and david had filled her in. maybe they’d wanted her to have no bias with her current knowledge and they supposed that they were the best to fill that void.

 

Regina breathed deeply, keeping herself from hyperventilating. She could tell something was wrong. She just knew it, but she couldn’t allow herself to lose composure. That would be what got Emma back, and she knew it. 

 

Maleficent had come over- reading over the note,  and decided that the best course of action was the simplest. Using a mirror to send a message to Lily- they waited. Waited to see whether Emma was with them or not. 

 

When the portal opened- Regina had felt a brief surge of hope. Only to see it crumble when three bodies popped out. Not one of them had Emma’s blonde locks.

 

Maleficent rushed her daughter- covering her adult childs face in kisses, trilling, and chittering happily, practically shifting in her excitement- and if it weren’t for the ungodly pallor her child had to her skin, this almost could’ve been considered a happy reunion. The fact that Belle also apparently knew Neal as Rumpel’s missing spawn baelfire was just another kick to the stomach.

 

Nobody seemed fit to question the woman who introduced herself as “Hedge Ivy: Guardian of the Portals.”

 

So preoccupied that none of them noticed how terrified they all seemed to be until Lily all but screamed, “Cora has Emma!”

 

And then- Regina knew the true meaning of chaos and silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew we shouldn’t trust her snow- she’s a child of Cora after all.”

 

Regina scoffed. “There’s far better reasons to have a particular unfond judgement of me, I assure you.” 

 

David sneered- egging Snow onto his side. “How do we know she’s not working with Cora right now?”

 

Regina wanted to scream- but in the most civil tone she could muster replied, “again. I was one of three people who orignally tried to  _ kill  _ my mother while you were  _ asleep. _ -

 

“Because your mother was trying to kill  _ us! _ ”

 

“Which is not in any measure- my fault or responsibility! Why would I willingly put the woman I love in danger, with someone who wants nothing more to carve out her heart with a rusty knife?”

 

Snow seemed curious, and just as tired of her husband’s anger. But she’d had time to heal- whereas he was frozen in sleep. The hurt was still fresh and raw. 

 

“You say that, but what evidence do we have, that this is true?”

 

Ruby scoffed. “Regina smells like emma for one, so there’s that. She’d covered in her pheromones and her scent. also The fact that Emma only seems to glow for Regina is second. Ahhhh.”

 

“Didn’t you also say she left you a note?” belle offered up, curious.

 

David scoffed. “How are we to tests its legitimacy?”

 

Lily stepped forward grabbing it out of Regina’s hand. “Because  _ I _ have known her for over a decade and I can tell you if it’s real or a forgery and- damnit. “

 

Regina looked at Lily curiously. “What?”

 

Lily snorted out a laugh, wet and a little sad- before smacking the note with one hand while it’s in the other. “She always does that thing when she writes with an ink-pen. It gets all over the bottom part of her first and she ends up smudging the words. Makes grocery lists insanely difficult. But yeah. This is her. ‘Regina, if this is here, I didn’t get back before you woke up. Oops. don’t be mad- I’ll try to be back before breakfast, and if I’m not, don’t forget to eat something. I wanted to test the accuracy of the portals- I’ve traveled through time enough for one life; I’m going to go make sure Lily knows I’m not dead and she hasn’t taken my stuff. I’ll bring jeans- maybe some coffee. Love, Emma.’”

 

It was silent for a moment before Lily laughed, wetly. “Yep. it’s hers. She’s too late though, I already stole most of her shirts that i wanted.”

 

Everyone shifted awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. 

 

Regina cleared her throat, she’d already been planning a way to stop Mother, but she hadn’t anticipated how soon it would need to be put into plan.

 

“We need to get to oz, and find rumpelstiltskin. If we’re going to find Emma, we need to get to Cora’s realm, and stop her. For that- I need my sister, and rumpelstiltskin.”

 

“Ask and he shall appea-  _ Baelfire?” _

 

Regina scoffed. Of course that imp would have the worst timing. “It’s the world’s largest family reunion. You’re going to have to bear being in company with your ex wife for a little while, gold- Captain Hook owes me a favor, and should be able to get us to Oz.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin's face screwed up in confusion, then anger. But he relented. It seems that Mother hadn’t changed at all.

* * *

 

“You know what the worst and best part of you falling in love with my daughter is?”

 

Emma scoffed. “What?” 

 

Cora stalked forward, grabbing Emma’s chin roughly and shoving her head harshly against the bricks behind her head- enough that Emma swore she felt blood- her wrists chafing in their restraints. 

 

“It made so many things possible. By having you both together, I’m able to have so many things at once; your love for her strengthening your heart, starchild. Making it more powerful and delicious- whereas her love for you creates a deeper betrayal. Regina finally learns the lesson I’ve been trying to teach her for the better part of three decades. Love is useless. i’d say you’re evidence- but you’re a wonderfully useful exception, dear child.”

 

Emma coughed, throat mangled and sinuses on fire. Her entire body was hurting- and the crying in the back of her mind wouldn’t stop. So much screaming- so much pain- the walls were filled with it- the walls are seen it- had absorbed Cora’s lies and deemed themselves unclean-

 

“What?”

 

“Oh? How wonderful.” Cora drew a hand across Emma’s face, a finger on her pulse point gently tapping along to its rhythm.  “You’ll know what you are soon enough. When I cut out your heart and eat it still beating- you’ll know.”

 

Emma was too shocked to respond- hyperventilating, and freaking out.

 

“What the hell kinda place is this!?”

 

( _ Please. Dear god. Just let me get out alive. _ .)

 

While Regina left the families to enjoy their reunions, she’d been dreading hers. She’d be having two today- and she wasn’t sure which one would be more painful. 

 

She was surprised to find the locator spell bringing her to a bar. She didn’t see that kind of thing as ever having been Zelena’s crowd- but Cora had purposely kept them apart for a reason. So she guess it only sufficed that she didn’t really know her sister at all. She walked in- and went straight up for the bar, not prepared at all for whatever was to come.

Apparently Zelena had anticipated her, making her own entrance- gaining an upper hand by approaching Regina from behind. 

 

Cora’d taught them too much and too little all at once.

 

“Well if it isn’t my dear old little sister. How’re the things going with the kingdom? Subjects still love you, coffers still full?” her face alight with envy, anger and upset; 

 

“Mother is alive.”

 

“.... well then I guess it’s time to skip the happy hour and go and give dear old mom a chat, isn’t it?” She stood up in one swift movement, throwing her ginger hair to one side; and making her way past Regina, who made to follow her- despite being the one who knew where they were going. 

 

“Zelena. We have to make sure she stays dead this time. She has the woman I love, and I can’t see her do this a  _ third  _ time.”

 

“Can do, little sis. I do believe it was Rumpel’s incompetence that allowed her to stay alive last time.”

 

“And I’d like it if you stayed this time…”

 

Zelena faltered for no more than a half step, but Regina caught it. She was silent for the rest of the trip back to the Jolly rodger.

 

“We’ll talk about it later, sis. But maybe. Now. let’s go get your girl.” she said with a flourish- her green eyes sparkling wickedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma didn’t know how long she’d been there. How long she’d been without food- without water- how long she’d been suspended, both physically and on the edge of her sanity.

 

She kept seeing things, slipping forward and backwards in front of her fields of vision. She saw white masked figures behind glass panes that weren’t there- their movements animalistic and erratic and she wondered idly if these were spirits of death come to greet her.

 

Eventually she began to see white robed women grow out of the very ground. She saw them sprout before her eyes- shapes- sizes and colors- and they called her sister. She wondered if they were angels, or if they were something else. They whispered to her songs of the stars- and she’d never heard of anything more beautiful.

 

The masked men spoke of entropy and sang their songs of the end of the world and Emma felt the walls themselves shudder innon her in their weeping.

 

She saw Regina. Regina told her that she was hallucinating and that she was here to free her. Regina who was beautiful and who was a godsend. Regina who would fight ten thousand men by biting them. Regina who someone always had the best outfit and that wasn’t a bias.

 

There were so many people milling about- so many people she loved and knew and never seen before. She wondered aloud if she’d finally died and this was her torment. Some mix between hell and valhalla. All set to the interior designer of whoever in the jim henson company designed Jareth’s castle. 

 

The little dancing men said yes; it is the song of ending as all things are to end. Their little fingers twitching forward and back beyond breaking. Someone laughed. She didn’t know if it was her, or for her or the little dancing men. 

 

The spirits weren’t as kind as she’d hoped. She had tried to tell them of the angry spirits within its walls- of the dead and the gone but they didn’t listen to the white robed woman’s songs. Her sisters were eaten- heart first or kept there to be held and tortured- and this was her death day party.

 

It was a terrible party. There should always been snacks at a party- even a terrible one. There was  a strange noise at that. A weird mix between a bark and a cough and Emma wasn’t sure from which wall it came.

 

The tiny masked men pulled her forward. She was going to dance for them- such was the end of all things. She didn’t like the little masked men. Their faces were covered in soot and rust. 

 

They shuffled her from room to room- until eventually the rooms consumed them. Emma had tried to tell them, of the anger still within the walls- the howling of the unceasingly gnawing void. 

 

Regina was angry. Her beautiful fighter was so angry and tired- her eyes were leaking and Emma didn’t know how to make any of it stop.

 

The heart eater was before her then- and she danced for the masked men and their little drums. 

She twisted and bent and broke- all the while throwing and throwing and throwing, there was fire, and knives- Emma felt her shuckles cut into her legs all over again. 

 

Emma felt something slice her cheek, and then Regina was there, dancing her own dance to her sister’s wails. Then Regina was apologizing Regina was sorry- She couldn’t beat the heart eater. It was fine. The heart eater wasn’t meant to be beat- merely outlived- such was the way it was supposed to go and Emma knew that. 

 

She loved Regina anyway. She’d tried for her- even when they both knew she shouldn’t have, and that was something. It was the nicest thing someone had ever done for Emma.

 

Someone somewhere was singing, and Regina understood.

 

She mouthed something, words or songs or-

 

Then there was a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

And then there was  _ light. _

 

* * *

 

 

There was screaming- that was the first thing that Emma had noticed; and it had thrown her off balance. The burning and the screaming, and the vertigo. But Regina was there.

 

“What. what the hell happened?”

 

“You were sick. Badly wounded- but I guess the true love’s kiss worked.”

Emam felt awful. Her head felt like it had been wrung through a juicer a couple rounds- and she never wanted to repeat it.

 

“Where’s Cora?”

 

Regina pointed behind her, where there was a limp body- completely unrecognizable as human. It was as as if tar grew skin and then tried to put the skeleton inside the skin, a knife embedded deep in its sternum. It made her sick to look at.

 

“Is that?”

 

Regina sighed. “True love’s kiss- and a little bit of high powered Star Magic. I guess. That’s what she looks like underneath everything”

 

“Are we… is it safe?”

 

Regina laughed, high and broken. “I don’t know. She died twice. Your magic didn’t kill her- she still held on and I- i had to- but I don’t know. I hope it worked.’

 

Emma sighed, knowing she was nowhere as tired as Regina probably felt.  “C’mon we should really be going home.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Emma stepped into the bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she slowly and calmly walked over to the wall and slid down, joining Regina. Her knees were to her chest, and she just seemed. Trapped. 

 

Trapped and small.

 

Ever since her mother died, she’d been spending more and more time away from her world. She held a position of power- she couldn’t just leave or resign her position. Emma was certain it was much more difficult than anything she knew, but she could just never get interest in it when her parents tried and explained it to her. 

 

It felt off. To gain so much family- her parents, her aunts, Mal as a godmother, her friends- gain so much love- and see someone she cared about experience so much pain because they’d just lost everything she’d gained. She almost felt like she was gloating or rubbing it in her face- but Emma was glad that Regina was comforted by her presence at the very least. 

 

From what Emma had heard, Zelena wasn’t doing too great either. She wondered if she should invite her over for dinner, allow her and Regina to have some bonding time- away from anything that reminded them of Cora. or maybe they weren’t close enough to offer comfort in grief. Or even impact each other’s grief. Either way- Regina could do with some semblance of a loving family. She needed support outside of just Emma, and Emma knew it.

 

“How do you do it?”

 

Emma cocked her head to one side, confusion overtaking her features.

 

“When you have memories of someone where they weren’t so… awful. But you know they were. How do you find a way to make those memories fit with the ones where they are? And how do you find a way to be okay with being relieved and happy that they’re gone?”  she wasn’t openly sobbing, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

 

Emma sighed. “I don’t know. Your mother made choices- and even when granted opportunities to make different ones, she didn’t take them. She chose power and control over you- and your sister. And…. even those those memories of a good person seem different. It was still the same person, who did all the horrible things to you. And you’ve got to figure out what was really them and what wasn’t. What was really your mom- and what was her megalomania. And sometimes you can’t separate that. You can’t ever separate them. And you’ve just gotta find a way to live with all that. Find a way to live for you. Don’t allow them to have power over you in death- even if it's in terms of guilt, or grudges. Find a dream- and use that till you no longer have to.” 

 

Regina rested her head against Emma’s shoulder. The sound of her breathing filling the room. 

 

“Marry me.”

 

"What?" Emma chuckled.

  
"Just humor me. You said to pick a dream- and this is mine for now. I just. I don’t know. Part of it might just like the idea of consistency- or far off normalcy. So will you marry me? Not today- not right now. Not even in this lifetime. But someday- one day. Will you marry me?"   
  
Emma snickered. "I love you so much, I promise I'd marry you tomorrow even if it never came."

 

Emma kissed her temple, and pulled her closer; wrapping an arm around her waist and letting Regina rest against her shoulder. They stayed like that until sunrise- perfectly content in sleep. 

 

They’d have their ups and downs as any relationship does- but each day would be a little happier for the both of them- no matter how dark the nights got. and for them, that was a perfect happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe in year or so- or when the SQ fandom is dead- I want to re-write this, from about 30% on up. I feel like I gave you all an inferior product to what was advertised; and I'm sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And the stars fell down one by one (but they never fell from your eyes) [ Art ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849331) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi)




End file.
